Vida y obra ninja
by Esciam
Summary: La vida de los ninjas no es solo peleas y entrenamientos. También está el día a día, sus conflictos y vivencias... ¿Qué pasa cuando el nacimiento de Naruto se adelanta varios días? Ese será el inicio de un cambio en la vida y obra de los ninjas que tanto conocemos... O desconocemos. Historia AU. ¡Los reviews y favorites serán muy agradecidos. Literalmente!
1. Madre, esposa y ninja médico

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece...

Este es el primer capítulo de una de tres historias que estoy escribiendo en este fandom. En las próximas semanas, conocerán las otras dos. Espero que les guste... Y perdón por el tanto tiempo que estuve desaparecida.

Saludos!

 **1\. Madre, esposa y ninja-médico.**

El 24 de setiembre de ese año hay una mañana soleada, pero fría y ventosa. Sin embargo, a Asuma Sarutobi eso le importa muy poco. El dolor en los músculos hinchados, los órganos internos lacerados, los huesos fisurados y la sangre manando por todas las heridas que penetraron su piel le hace imposible sentir el frío, viento o importarle en algo la luz.

Ha estado tirado en el suelo por casi media hora, su respirar rápido y difícil, su cuerpo totalmente sudado y su ropa ensuciada y desgarrada. Y sin embargo, eso tampoco era lo que más le importa. El dolor más grande que siente es el golpe contra su propio orgullo. ¡Necesita tanto un cigarro!

 _¡Smack!_ Siente el manotazo en su cabeza. « _¿Pero cómo supo que estaba pensando en eso?_ _Juro que a veces parece que es una Yamanaka… ¿¡Como puede ser que está bien que mate pero no que fume!?_ » piensa Asuma mientras mira perezosamente hacia un lado. Ahí, tapando la luz del sol que oscurece sus facciones, puede vislumbrar el talle bajo y delgado de su madre. Da un suspiro. Ella tiene las manos sobre sus caderas. Eso solo puede significar que…

―Vas a oírme, Asuma Sarutobi, y a oírme bien. ―el interpelado da otro suspiro. Como había previsto. Su madre va a darle _otro_ sermón―. Estás dejando que tu orgullo se interponga, de nuevo.

―Él fue el que insistió en que tuviéramos este duelo, no yo.

 _¡Smack!_

―Dije que vas a oírme, no que puedes hablar.

Pero Biwako se mantiene en silencio. Ella se sienta y ejecuta los sellos necesarios para activar la técnica de la mano sanadora. Asuma espera también en silencio, sintiendo como su madre le toca con ese chakra que se siente extrañamente líquido y cálido. Acaricia hasta el centro de sus huesos. Eso lo relaja en seguida, el diagnóstico siempre lo hace. La sanación en sí puede llegar a ser hasta más dolorosa que la herida misma…

―Él solo quiere entregarte tu legado ―vuelve a hablar su madre de repente, mientras pasa sus manos a los dos lados de su tórax, sintiendo las costillas magulladas―. En verdad ha intentado acercarse y llevarse mejor contigo y tu hermana, sueo.

Asuma no se lo discute. Pero es que, después de haberlo visto solo como hokage toda su vida, no le es fácil acostumbrarse a que él de repente quiera ser un padre. Eso lo llena de ira. Siente como si Hiruzen Sarutobi no se hubiera ganado ese derecho. O lo hubiera perdido para poder ser el hokage. El poder supremo, al mando de un ejército listo para sacrificarse con el fin de cumplir cualquier misión que él hubiera ordenado. Como hiciera su compañero de equipo.

Pero Asuma no quiere hablar de eso con su madre. Tal vez después lo hable con Saya…

―No quiero aprender sus técnicas colaborativas ―decide decir, tercamente―. Esas son sus técnicas, no las mías. Si voy a ganar el rango de jonin será solo por mis habilidades.

Biwako suspira, pero mantiene su ritmo y técnica para diagnosticar el cuello y cabeza de su hijo.

―Si los ninjas pensaran así, nadie sabría hacer el _kawarimi_ porque otro lo inventó ―replica ella, con más fuerza en la voz―. Solo por orgullo, estás perdiendo la oportunidad de aprender técnicas que podrían salvar tu vida. Y, más importante aún, estás perdiendo la oportunidad de volver a ser cercano a tu padre.

« _Lo dice como si yo fuera capaz de recordar esos tiempos. Apenas tenía cinco años cuando inició la guerra._ » Pero de nuevo, no quiere hablar con su madre de lo herido que eso lo hace sentir. Saber que su padre y él fueron unidos solo incrementa su rabia.

―No me parece que el ser humillado cuando y cómo él quiere sea una mejora en nuestra relación. Me toma tan poco en serio, que me exigió que luchara en su contra con la intención de matar mientras él… ―retruca Asuma con fuerza, su voz cada vez más airada. Pero toma silencio cuando recuerda la manera en que su padre lo dejó en el suelo, utilizando solo taijitsu y en menos de tres minutos.

Y su padre había estado usando un _kage bunshin_ todo el tiempo _…_ Es decir, Asuma ni siquiera había podido golpearlo una vez para cancelar su técnica.

En verdad necesita un cigarrillo.

―Fuiste tú el que le insistió que podrías ganarle fácilmente sin su ninjintsu ―y su madre no le está ayudando con su mal humor. Al menos, la sensación del chakra médico en sus brazos sigue siendo muy ameno―. Y fuiste tú el que accedió en la apuesta. Sabes lo que eso significa.

Asuma da un bufido, cierra los ojos y mira hacia el lado contrario de donde está su madre. Ella se mueve para diagnosticar sus piernas. Sigue hablando sin misericordia.

―Has perdido la apuesta y debes cumplir lo pautado. Desde mañana mismo, vas a aprender los jitsus colaborativos que te quiera enseñar tu padre, y lo harás con la mejor disposición. ¿Queda claro?

Asuma da otro gruñido.

―Juro que con esa falta de habilidad oral a veces pareces un Uchiha… ―dice Biwako como para sí misma. Pero luego, la firmeza en su voz es mucho más afilada―: ¿¡Dije que si queda claro!?

―Sí señora ―" _como si fuera un niñito de cuatro años que apenas está entrando en la Academia. ¡Si estuve en una guerra, por kami-sama!"._

Ajena a las quejas internas de Asuma, Biwako cancela la técnica médica y le acaricia los cabellos a su hijo, sonriendo animada y cariñosamente.

―¡Muy bien! Solo te quedan poco más de dos meses para entrenar. ¡Estoy segura que impresionarás a todos los examinadores!

Parece que Biwako espera que él diga algo.

―Gracias ―repone Asuma, solo para interrumpir el silencio entre los dos.

Ella le da un pequeño manotazo en el hombro y se pone en pie.

―Vamos a la casa. ¿Qué tal si vapuleas a tu padre al shogi mientras preparo el almuerzo?

Asuma no se mueve de donde está y solo da otro gruñido. Ella exhala uno muy exagerado para burlarse de él e inicia su camino de regreso. Eso sí le llama la atención a su hijo.

―¡Ey! ¿No me vas a sanar?

―¿¡Pero qué dices!? Si no tienes ninguna herida de importancia. ―ella niega, hastiada―. Juro que ustedes los hombres son unos quejicas. ¡Vamos, arriba!

―Primero mi padre el ex-hokage me humilla a golpes y luego mi madre, la gran ninja médico pediátrica, no me quiere sanar. Esto es simple maldad, lo juro ―se queja él por lo bajo, pero ella lo oye.

―¡Por favor! Tienes quince años y eres un ninja de Konoha desde antes de la pubertad ―rebate ella, juguetonamente―, compórtate como el chunin que eres y levántate. Sabes que el entrenamiento no termina hasta que eres capaz de buscar tu propia ayuda médica. Te sanaré cuando llegues a la casa. ―Otro gruñido―. Y ya que estamos teniendo esta amena conversación, te pido por favor: ¡aféitate esa barba de una vez! Ya casi llega hasta tu pecho y te ves tan desaliñado con ella ―gruñido―. ¡Ah! Y, por último, tiré todos los cigarrillos que encontré escondidos en el asentamiento ―un gruñido atroz―. Y te amo.

―Te amo ―responde él por inercia pero con mal talante, los ojos escondidos detrás de un brazo.

¡Cigarrillos...!

No tuvo la fuerza para decirle que esa tradición suya, de siempre despedirse con esas palabras, era ridícula en ese tipo de situaciones. ¡Si se verían para el almuerzo!

Menos de un día después, Asuma se lamentaría por haber pensado eso. Esa fue la última vez que vería a su madre con vida. Una de las pocas cosas que lo consolarían será el saber que esas fueron las últimas palabras que se dijeron.

 **-o-**

Hiruzen Sarutobi no puede entender cómo ha vuelto a estar en esa misma situación. Había creído que esa batalla había quedado en el pasado, que solo fue un mal sueño de muchos años. Pero ya no es así. Ahí está de nuevo, frente a él: el papeleo ha vuelto.

El Sandaime Hokage, el único kage que ha dejado su puesto por absoluta voluntad propia, vuelve a estar sentado frente a un escritorio lleno de papeles. ¿En qué momento se le ocurrió comentarle a Minato que tenía mucho tiempo libre en su retiro…?

Al recordar cómo había pasado, se da cuenta que tiene que darle mérito al muchacho. En verdad que es un genio. En un momento, su ego estaba siendo inflado por los comentarios que le hiciera el nuevo hogake; y al otro instante, y para cuando se dio cuenta, estaba recibiendo los documentos necesarios para cuatro muy extenuantes misiones.

―Y con esto, podrá sentirse de nuevo de utilidad, y Konoha se lo agradecerá mucho…

―Minato-kun, espera un momento…

Pero el joven hokage hizo como que no lo oyó de lo emocionado que estaba. Su sonrisa era enorme, casi como la de su esposa.

―Mire, en este pergamino está todo lo que necesitas sobre la escuela básica. Y lo de la Academia ninja ya lo traerán. Pero lo del programa avanzado será todo a su discreción desde el puro inicio. Solo pida y se le dará. Estoy muy interesado en…

Hiruzen estaba tan indignado al darse cuenta que el rubio lo había hecho caer en una trampa, que ni siquiera tuvo la fuerza de ánimo como para poder huir. Nunca debió creer que solo estaban conversando cuando el rubio le pidió su opinión sobre cuál es la mejor escuela básica. " _Pronto seré padre, tengo que pensar en esas cosas, ¿sabe? Y quién mejor que "El Profesor" para darme un consejo"_ había dicho esa traicionera y endiablada criatura conocida como Minato Namikaze. Y solo con eso, fue como si le diera cuerda a un reloj. Simplemente se le salió su pasión por la educación, y su lengua se relajó. Eso hizo que pasaran de un tema a otro hasta que ¡BAM! Minato atacó. Y siguió atacando sin piedad:

―… Como bien usted acaba de decir, Sandaime-sama, por más que muchos de los niños civiles entran en el primer año de la Academia, menos del quince por ciento llegan a hacer el segundo examen genin, y de ellos, el total que logra llegar más allá de chunnin es menos del cinco por ciento. Por eso, como usted bien apuntó antes, se necesita…

En resumen, el Sandaime había sacado las kunai, las había afilado y se las había dado a su enemigo, mientras se maniataba de pies y manos a sí mismo para recibir el ataque. ¿Cómo contradecir lo que decía Minato, si estaba usando las propias palabras que él dijera unos minutos antes? ¿Cómo negarse sin caer en las mismas faltas de quienes había criticado? ¿Qué podía decir?: « _No me hagas esto, Minato-kun. Aguanté 30 años y tres guerras de él. Ya no puedo más. ¡El papeleo es el peor de las torturas!_ ».

No, se calló, asintió a lo que su hokage le pedía, ¡Hasta le dio las gracias! Y se puso la soga al cuello. El papeleo ha vuelto, y no se irá en mucho tiempo.

" _Bueno",_ se intenta decir Hiruzen, " _pudo ser peor. En verdad me apasiona la educación, y hasta ya había pensado en hacerme de un proyecto algo parecido_ _a esto_ _…"_ pero no logra auto-engañarse por mucho tiempo: _"Aunque es muy diferente revitalizar los diferentes tipos de taijitsu en pareja del Clan Sarutobi, que hacer… Todo esto."_

La primera misión es algo simple: organizar un curso para los niños de la escuela básica, con el fin de desarrollar los conocimientos y habilidades que ellos necesitan para cuando entren en la Academia. No es fácil de conseguir, se hace en cada clan y él bien puede usar esos conocimientos para organizar un curso para los niños de la escuela. Esto solventaría en mucho las diferencias que enfrenta un niño civil en comparación con uno nacido en un clan. Logrando eso, se está mucho más cerca de aumentar la retención de niños en la Academia ninja.

Pero la segunda misión no es tan fácil: mejorar el contenido curricular en la Academia ninja, así como la manera en que se evalúa. Hace mucho que se sabe que las notas de los niños en la Academia casi no se relaciona con su progreso en la profesión. Muchas veces, los novatos del año no viven ni para ser chunin, mientras los últimos puestos en el grupo pueden llegar a ser… Jiraiyas.

La tercera misión sigue aumentando en dificultad, aunque tal vez es la más importante de todas: organizar al Escuadrón Genin. ¿Qué es el Escuadrón Genin? Es la "institución" donde van a parar todos los chicos que no pasan el segundo examen genin hecho por los jonin líderes de equipo. Ahí, los ex-estudiantes de la Academia ninja terminan siendo los comodines de la vida laboral en Konoha. Trabajan por horas en incontables misiones mal pagadas de rango D, casi siempre tomando el puesto de algún civil o ninja de rango muy bajo que está indispuesto para trabajar por alguna razón. Esas tareas tratan desde barrer los caños hasta lavar los platos en restaurantes pasando por peinar perros.

¿Cuál es el problema de esta "institución"? Su organización solo consiste en una secretaria en recepción de misiones, que es la que hace la lista de los pre-genins, misiones D que se tienen que hacer, a quién asignársela y, luego, a quien pagarle por ella. En resumen: es el abismo de las posibles carreras ninja. Ni siquiera está hecho para que sea un trabajo estable, como pueden hacer algunos genin de profesión. Solo existe para ayudar a que los ex-alumnos obtengan algo de dinero, mientras dan con alguna idea de lo que van a hacer con su vida. No tienen otra que hacerlo. El máximo de edad permitido en este Escuadrón son los dieciséis años. Cuando los cumplen, sus expedientes se archivan y se olvidan. Adiós posible ninja, hola civil de por vida o, peor, criminal de varios tipos.

Vale recordar que solo la tercera parte de los equipos que se gradúan de la Academia ninja, logran pasar el segundo examen genin. ¡Tanto potencial desperdiciado!

Es verdad que la mitad de los chicos del Escuadrón Genin logran salir de ese atolladero para ser parte de la esfera laboral shinobi. Muchas veces, y por medio de diferentes tácticas, esos pre-genin logran llamar la atención de algún ninja que lo quiera patrocinar y enseñar para que trabajen en instituciones que no siempre necesitan ninjas expertos en misiones en el campo de batalla, como Detección y Defensa, Cuerpo Médico, Inteligencia y Tortura, Policía, Desarrollo e Investigación, Mensajería, Coordinación y, si no hay de otra, lo más bajo de lo bajo: Archivo. ¡Los que inventan, hacen y exigen el endiablado papeleo…!

El Sandaime recuerda, con una punzada de culpa, que en medio de la Tercera Guerra Ninja, Root y Danzo Shimura fueron los mayores empleadores del Escuadrón Genin. Hiruzen suspira. Pobres niños. Es posible que un ANBU vuelva a ser solo un jonin, pero un agente de Root… Nunca podría parecer un humano común de nuevo. Como muchas otras veces, el Sandaime agradece que estén en tiempo de paz y que lo más que necesita Konoha en esos momentos sea fortalecer su infraestructura y defensas. ANBU ahora es más que suficiente para las operaciones encubiertas.

Pero volviendo al Escuadrón Genin. Hay una posibilidad a la que más se aferran estos chicos. Esa es entrenar en equipo, con la esperanza de tener otra oportunidad de pasar un segundo examen genin. Es muy común que los jonin que estuvieran llegando a su edad de retiro del trabajo activo (al rededor de los 38 años, cuando la edad y una vida violenta empiezan a pasar factura a su condición física) decidieran terminar su carrera activa enseñando a un aprendiz o a un equipo genin, antes de ocupar un puesto más burocrático o darse de baja.

Las personas del Escuadrón Genin nunca saben cuando algún jonin les llamará para hacer un nuevo examen. Algunas veces, algún pre-genin se ha ido a dormir en su cama y se ha despertado en medio del bosque, en sus pijamas, sin ningún equipo y un pergamino pegado a su frente que dice: « _lleguen los tres juntos y sanos en menos de cinco días y_ _a_ _tal lugar si quieren ser ninjas. Esperando: jonin sádico de turno_ ».

Hiruzen sonríe. Ese fue el examen genin del viejo Shippo Inuzuka, y ha sido muy usado por los jonin que quieren pescar algún buen equipo del Escuadrón Genin. Los tiempos cambian. Antes, Shippo dejaba a sus posibles genins desnudos y con las tobillos amarrados en medio del bosque.

Ahora que piensa en él, Hiruzen recuerda que él hace poco que se retiró como líder de los Ninjas Caza-recompensas. ¿Shippo Inuzuka estaría interesado en dar un curso de rastreo?

Porque claro, todo lo anterior no era suficiente para Minato, no. El nuevo hokage también le encargó otra misión: organizar cursos para ninjas que quieren aprender diferentes especializaciones. Así se impartiría mejor el conocimiento, y se guiaría a las nuevas promesas hacia las instituciones sin que sus empleados deban entrenarlos demasiado si no, solo, conocer las notas de las personas obtuvieron en esos cursos.

¿Y de dónde sacará Hiruzen Sarutobi a la gente que dé los cursos en las escuelas básicas y esos quién sabe cuántos y sobre qué cursos especializados? De otra pila de papeles, claro: la lista de los ninjas retirados.

―Esto se me ocurrió hace años, cuando Obito me contó como su Asai-obaa estuvo más que feliz de ayudarlo con su chakra control. Y ella no fue la única, muchas más personas retiradas ayudaron a Obito a llegar a ser un genin. No es de extrañar que él le tuviera tanto cariño a las personas de edad. ―Le había dicho Minato, con una sonrisa leve y cariñosamente, como siempre cuando recuerda a su alumno―. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de la cantidad de conocimiento táctico, de vida, técnico… Que esos ninjas tienen, y que se están desperdiciando en un retiro que, muchas veces, solo los hace sentir inútiles. Eso no es justo, si ellos quieren, bien pueden seguir ayudando a Konoha por medio de enseñar su conocimiento. Siempre que pensé en esa idea, se me viene a la mente el nombre del "Legado Obito" ¿qué le parece?

―Creo que es buen nombre, sí ―había dicho el Sandaime, aún abrumado por toda esa reunión.

En resumen, Minato le ha pedido, con una sonrisa alegre y un encoger de hombros despreocupado, que revolucione la educación ninja en Konoha. Es que no sabe ni por dónde comenzar. Ni siquiera tiene una secretaria para… ¿Y si le exige a Minato-kun que le contrate por lo menos dos asistentes desde Archivo para…?

―¡Hiruzen Sarutobi, que te estoy hablando! ―oye la voz airada de su esposa justo cuando la mano de ella conecta con su cabeza.

Él la mira y, aunque Biwako está frunciendo el ceño y tiene las manos hechas puños a los lados de su cuerpo, Hiruzen Sarutobi solo siente un gran alivio y le sonríe.

―Biwa-chan, kami te ha enviado desde los cielos. ¿Podrías ayudarme con todo esto, por favor? El Yondaime simplemente da por hecho que voy a revolucionar… ―Más por instinto que por deseo, Hiruzen mueve su cabeza para alejarla del alcance de la palma de la mano de su esposa. Eso la hace dar un bufido aún más enojado.

―¡No tienes ninguna vergüenza, Hiruzen Sarutobi! ―exclama ella―. Me has vuelto a ignorar cuando sabes que odio que lo hagas, y ¿luego me pides un favor? ¡Antes si quiera de pedirme perdón!

El Sandaime sonríe apenas, y se tira al suelo donde pone la frente en el piso. Biwako se sorprende al principio, mientras él dice rápida y desesperadamente… En un tono que dice a las claras que se trata de una juguetona pantomima de disculpa.

―¡Perdóname, oh Biwako-hime! Perdona a este hombre que no merece siquiera poder mirar a tan espléndida, maravillosa mujer. ―para ese entonces, ella ya está negando ofuscada aunque, poco a poco, empieza a sonreír, divertida muy a su pesar. ¡Es que en algunos momentos, su esposo seguía siendo el joven pagado de sí que alguna vez fue!

―Para ya, tou-san. Mira que eres irrespetuoso y sin vergüenza, quién te viera…

Pero su esposo la vuelve a sorprender cuando se levanta, todavía arrodillado frente a ella, y la abraza por la cintura. Luego la observa a ella, con su cabeza apoyada bajo sus senos y una mirada amorosa en el rostro. Biwako gira la cabeza hacia la puerta, temiendo que alguien los viera, sonrojada. No se da cuenta de que le pone las manos en los hombros a su marido mientras lo hace. Pero la sonrisa victoriosa de él atestigua que Hiruzen sí que se ha dado cuenta.

―Quien me viera solo diría: « _Ahí está el hombre más afortunado de la historia, el que no se merece la mujer que tiene_ ». ¡Por favor, te lo pido, perdóname, hime! Ya sabes que he cometido un deshonor en contra de todas mis convicciones. Es que es tanto el amor que te tengo, tanta la devoción, que lo único que siento cuando se me aproxima su iluminada presencia es paz y amor. Estoy tan acostumbrado a sentir el peligro, que no registro fácilmente tan…

―Anda ya, ya, termina con eso, zalamero.

―Solo si dices que me perdonas.

Ella niega. Ya está muy roja pero, a la vez, sonriente. Le da unos palmadas en los hombros.

―Kami-sama. Te perdono. Ya, deja las tonterías y…

Él la calla cuando se levanta, aún abrazándola, y le da un beso en los labios. Luego, se vuelve a sentar frente al escritorio como si no hubiera pasado nada.

―¿Qué me decías Biwa-chan? ―pregunta, con esa actitud reposada y amable que ha hecho sentirse a salvo a todos los ninjas paranoicos y endurecidos por la guerra que estuvieron bajo su cargo.

Biwako sonríe y se acerca para arrimarse al escritorio, junto a él.

―Decía que no debiste usar un _kage bunshin_ para el entrenamiento con Asuma-chan _._ No lo tomando en serio, Hiru-kun. Te dije que eso solo pondrá las cosas más difíciles entre ustedes dos.

Él frunce el ceño y mira hacia el papeleo. No quiere tener de nuevo esa conversación.

―Biwako, por favor, no vuelvas con eso. Parece que se te olvida que aquí yo soy el padre y él es el hijo. Asuma Sarutobi debe respetarme a mí y a su clan. ―Su voz está llena del comando de un hokage―. Yo he hecho todo lo que he podido por Konoha, mi clan y, sobre todo, por nuestra familia. Pero a él parece importarle muy poco. No me toma en serio y no toma en serio quién es y de dónde viene. No ayuda en las responsabilidades del clan como debiera, no entrena lo suficiente en nuestro taijitsu, todavía no ha encontrado un compañero simio y ¿¡no lo oíste regodeándose con su tonta idea de que me podría ganar en una pelea si yo no usaba ninjitsu!? ―El Sandaime baja la mirada, triste e impotente, se pasa la mano por el rostro. Da un suspiro y luego habla con sinceridad y cierta desesperación―: No sé lo que le pasa Biwa-chan, antes me respetaba. Ahora, parece que todo lo que haga o no haga está mal a sus ojos.

Ella suspira. También está harta de la misma conversación, y de que él parezca no querer entender lo que sucede.

―Anata, esta va a ser una de esas veces en que te voy a hablar con la verdad sin tapujos. ―el interpelado cierra los ojos, pero asiente―. Él respetaba al hokage, pero no sabe qué hacer con el padre que ahora no es su hokage.

―Biwako, por favor…

―Lo siento, Hiru-kun, pero es la verdad de lo que sucede. Siempre supiste que tus responsabilidades iban a tener un costo en nuestra familia. Y es Asuma el que más lo ha sufrido, porque él es el que menos tuvo tiempo de calidad contigo. ―ella le toma un antebrazo para reconfortarlo, pero su tono de voz sigue siendo firme―. Y tú también has estado acostumbrado a tratar con Asuma Sarutobi el ninja, no con el Asuma hijo por eso mismo. Pero no es tarde, siempre…

Su esposo la interrumpe con voz trémula.

―Sabes que hice todo lo que pude por ustedes. ―su cuerpo está totalmente tenso y, en su mirada, hay una pena e ira apenas contenidas que dirige hacia la pared, o hacia sucesos del pasado que viven en su memoria―. Sabes que estuve horas, de horas y horas en esa oficina y en el campo de batalla por su seguridad. Por la seguridad de nuestro hogar, nuestra gente y nuestros hijos. ¡No es justo Biwa-chan! Me duele que vuelvas a recriminarme por haber tomado en serio una responsabilidad que yo no pedí ni pude rechazar. Una responsabilidad de la que dependían nuestra vida, nuestro hogar y todo lo que es importante para nosotros.

Biwako siente una punzada de culpa. Ella sabe que su esposo se ha acostumbrado a sentir que él es responsable de las consecuencias de sus decisiones. Como si cada muerte o revés en alguna misión pesaran sobre él, solo porque él decidió a quién enviar a ese lugar. Biwako se acerca más a su esposo y, como ve que Hiruzen no hace un ademán para alejarse como otras veces ha hecho, sonríe apenas y se sienta en su regazo.

―Por favor, no sientas que te estoy recriminando. Solo quiero que entiendas la situación y… ―pero él la vuelve a interrumpir:

―Siempre dices eso, Biwa-hime, pero no lo creo. No creo que no me resientas o no me culpes. Nunca me lo has dicho, pero a veces tus miradas y silencios gritan por ti. ―Hiruzen levanta la mirada para posarla en la de su esposa. Se ve que ella quiere alejar la vista, pero se resuelve a no hacerlo. Aún así, Biwako no puede evitar pensar: " _tal vez si hubieras usado los kage bunshin para_ _acompañarnos a_ _nosotros como lo hiciste para Konoha…"._ Pero ella no lo dice, no quiere que él se sienta peor―. Te he dejado sola y a los niños mucho tiempo. Y no solo en momentos importantes de felicidad y orgullo, si no, y eso es lo que te debe doler tanto como a mí, en los momentos de necesidad y tristeza.

Biwako no puede evitar alejar la mirada esa vez. No quiere que su Hiru-kun vea su dolor. No quiere que crea que él es el que se lo produjo. Su esposo no tiene la culpa de que el primero de sus hijos muriera poco después de haber nacido, sin que él siquiera pudiera conocerlo por estar en una misión que se alargó más de lo previsto mientras los gemelos se adelantaron un mes. Pero ambos pudieron cicatrizar rápidamente de ese dolor. Tenían a Kasukedo, y ella fue testigo del padre que su Hiru-kun es cuando puede serlo. Sin embargo, Kasukedo murió a los doce años, en una de sus primeras misiones clase C.

Pero ella no quiere hablar de lo tan rotos que estuvieron los dos después que eso pasara… Menos quiere decirle que, por muchos años y en su fuero interno, ella lo culpó por haber entrenado a Kasukedo para matar o morir, por haberlo enviado a esa fatídica misión y por no haber estar ahí, con él, protegiéndolo. Hiru-kun solo sabe que ella se odió a sí misma por razones muy parecidas.

Tal vez debieran conversar sobre eso de nuevo. Han hablado de Kasukedo cada tanto, y siempre se sienten más livianos después de que lo hicieran. Pero Biwako no cree que podrían volver a ser los mismos como pareja si ella habla de lo airada que estuvo con él por tantos años.

Aunque sabe que él lo sabe…

―Si te soy sincera, muchas veces he pensado que bien podrías haber usado los _kage bunshin_ para estar más con nosotros ―dice con cierta dificultad. Y, de alguna manera, eso logra alivianar un poco al ambiente. Él destensa su mirada y cuerpo mientras la abraza, rondeándole suavemente sus brazos. Algo en su expresión le pide que siga hablando, y ella lo hace―. Pero eso es el pasado. Y el pasado solo sirve para decidir qué vale la pena recordar para el futuro. Así que, ¿sabes lo que en verdad te recriminaría?

―Sé que me lo dirás.

Llaman a la puerta y alguien comenta sin abrir: " _Biwako-dono, ha llegado una visita para usted. Se trata de Uzumaki Kushina"._ Pero ella no le responde a la voz joven de detrás de la puerta, concentrada en hablar con su marido:

―Te recriminaría que no dieras todo lo que puedes para mejorar tu relación con Asuma. Y al decir todo lo que puedes, incluye dejar a un lado tu enorme ego de hokage para poder acercarte a tu hijo realmente. ―" _Biwako-dono, ¿se encuentra ahí?"_ se oye la voz de la joven mientras los esposos están teniendo un duelo de voluntades y miradas. Pero algo cambia en la de Hiruzen y Biwako sonríe victoriosa―. Sé que lo harás bien, tou-san. ―Le da un cariñoso beso en la mejilla y se pone en pie y se dirige a la puerta cerrada―. Sí, estoy aquí. Ya salgo Sayuri.

El Sandaime se puede haber dado por vencido, pero no lo hará sin condiciones.

―Está bien, lo haré. Pero tienes que hacer algo con el ego que tiene ese muchacho también.

―Oh, créeme. Te prometo que lo haré ―ella abre la puerta… Esa fue una promesa que no pudo cumplir.

Pero, antes de que ella saliera y con mucha más rapidez de lo que debiera tener a su edad, su marido se encuentra a su lado y le susurra al oído: " _y sobre los kage bunshin. En la noche podemos recuperar un poco de los tiempos perdidos con ellos"._ Y él también le da un beso en la mejilla mientras Biwako se sonroja y le da una palmada en el pecho, regañándolo con un " _¡Hiruzen Sarutobi!"_ mientras ve hacia la pobre Sayuri, que parece no saber qué hacer con sí misma de la vergüenza _._

Él no se disculpa en lo más mínimo y, mientras se devuelve a una velocidad común a su asiento, comenta:

―Y no creas que no sé que tu mano debe estar metida en todo esto de Minato-kun haciéndome responsable de la revolución educativa de Konoha.

Ella ni se inmuta.

―Admítelo Hiru-kun. ―comenta, con otra mirada victoriosa en su rostro―. Te estabas volviendo loco sin tener nada que hacer después de terminar con los acuerdos de paz. ―" _Y eso nos estaba volviendo locos a todos, a decir verdad_ ".

―Sabes que por eso vas a tener que ayudarme con todo este endemoniado papeleo y burocracia.

―Prefiero aguantar el papeleo que tu depresión, quejadera y mal humor tou-san.

Y ella sale mientras él vuelve a ver hacia la montaña de papeles, sin saber qué iba a ser con todo ello.

No se dijeron "Te amo" porque creyeron que iban a verse poco después, en el almuerzo. Sin embargo, el Sandaime no lo lamentaría, pues sabe que ella nunca dudó que la ama. Eso era lo de menos. Nada se compara con el dolor de haber perdido al único pilar y resguardo en su existencia. El panorama de vivir sin ella… simplemente parecía imposible, inexistente.

 **-o-**

Apenas la ve sabe lo que está sucediendo. Kushina está muy quieta y silenciosa. Y eso no es lo único que la hace saber que algo sucede. Su rostro está totalmente contorsionado. Se muerde el labio inferior, cierra los ojos con fuerza y parece que ni respira mientras una de sus manos está bajo su viente y, la otra, en la espalda baja.

Que esté de cuclillas a la par del sillón en vez de sentada en éste también es otra inequívoca señal. Justo cuando Biwako se acerca a ella, su mano brillando verde por el chakra médico, Kushina abre los ojos, deja ir el aire, se levanta y se sienta en el sillón.

―No es necesario, Biwako-san. ¡La contracción ya terminó! ―Kushina lo exclamó con el mismo tono que hubiera usado para declarar que había ganado la lotería. En su rostro hay una gran sonrisa. Biwako sabe que está haciendo un esfuerzo por encubrir su preocupación con ella, pues su mirada no se ve alegre―. Duelen mucho, pero cuando se van es como un gran alivio. Las lesiones son peores. No se va el dolor, es menor que el de las contracciones, pero no se va hasta que PUM, uno queda inconsciente o es tratado por un ninja médico. En fin. Gracias por recibirme, Biwako-san.

―Cómo va a ser, Kushina-chan. Siempre es un gusto tenerte aquí. ―responde ella, sentándose junto a la joven mujer. De cerca puede ver que está pálida y sudorosa, sus mejillas sonrojadas―. ¿Cada cuánto están llegando?

Kushina la mira sin su máscara de alegría por un instante. Preocupación y terror bien plasmados en su rostro. Pero pronto los cubre nuevamente, con otra gran sonrisa.

―Sinceramente no lo sé, Biwako-san. Pero no se preocupe, no he venido a preguntarle qué es lo que sucede. Sé que la estuve atosigando los primeros seis meses con preguntas, lo sé. Pero ya no. Nato-kun me hizo leer uno de esos libros que sacó de la biblioteca. Y eso me tranquilizó, la verdad que fue de mucha ayuda. ―frunce el ceño―. Pero no se lo digas a él. ¡Insisto en que " _Cuido de_ _embarazo y bebés para tontos"_ no es el mejor título para ese libro, ttebane! En fin, que me faltan dos semanas para llegar a término y, gracias a ese libro, sé que estas contracciones son solo entrenamientos de mi cuerpo para cuando… ―no logra terminar lo que está diciendo porque tiene que ponerse en pie. Cierra los ojos, se muerde el labio inferior, se pone de cuclillas, ahoga un grito y reposa de nuevo sus manos en la espalda y bajo el vientre.

Sin decir una palabra, Biwako usa su chakra médico para aliviar el dolor lo más que pueda. Kushina se lo agradece con una sonrisa y la ninja médico la mira con paciencia y tranquilidad.

―Fueron menos de tres minutos entre una y otra contracción, Kushina-chan. ―acaricia de arriba hacia abajo la espalda de la joven madre con su mano llena de chakra―. Voy a pedir que alguien vaya a avisar a Minato-kun, mientras yo misma te llevaré…

Kushina la mira con súplica.

―¡Pero faltan dos semanas! No puede ser ya. No estamos listos, Nato-kun apenas se las ingenió para conseguir ciertas concesiones en la oficina para acompañarme en casa el siguiente mes, y el sello necesita madurarse un par de veces más para ser perfecto, y…

―Lo cual se podrá hacer dentro de las siguientes horas mientras te alistas para el parto ―dice Biwako, y pone un mechón rojo de cabello detrás de la oreja de la joven―. Y Minato-kun acaba de convencer a mi marido de tomar un trabajo que le acarreará montañas de papeleo, inventará algo para poder estar con ustedes en estas semanas. Además, me tienes a mí y a Taji, las ninjas médicos mejor capacitadas en toda la Nación del Fuego para este parto. Todo estará bien, Kushina-chan. Vamos, en menos de un día tu vida estará llena de felicidad. El dolor, cansancio… Todo lo demás no importará después de eso.

Kushina sonríe, y esta vez sí es real.

―Sí, ¿verdad? Tal vez sea mejor. Ya está todo listo en casa, y kami sabe que la paciencia no es mi fuerte. No es el fuerte de los Uzumaki, salvo cuando nos poníamos en modo obsesivo con los sellos pero, con lo demás, no. ¡No nuestro fuerte, ttebane! Y no soy la única Uzumaki que ha estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Sí, esto es lo que debía pasar. Y leí en el libro que cuando los partos se dan dos semanas antes de término prácticamente son sin problemas, ¿verdad? ¿verdad? ―mira a Biwako con cierta desesperación. Ella responde en seguida.

―Claro que casi no conllevan problemas. Menos estando Taji y yo junto a ti. Además, esto no es nada que no hubiéramos estado esperando. Ya sabíamos que los partos múltiples suelen adelantarse. Todo está preparado.

―Sí, claro. Nato-kun tiene todo listo. Si no lo tuviera, lo atacaría con mis cadenas de chakra sin piedad, y él lo sabe. Así que…

Otra contracción ataca y Kushina vuelve a interrumpirse a sí misma. Biwako la consola nuevamente como puede y, justo después de que ésta termina, le dice amablemente:

―Mejor llegar temprano que tarde, ¿no crees, Kushina-chan? ¿Qué tal si iniciamos el protocolo Mito? No sabemos cuánto va durar, pero es mejor tener todo a punto para cuando se dé el parto.

―Sí, es mejor. Sí… Pero, ¿puedo comer ramen antes de ir? Ya casi es hora de almorzar y necesito toda la energía posible ―pide Kushina, sentándose en el suelo, quitándose sudor de la frente y viéndola con una mirada aniñada y suplicante.

Biwako no puede evitar sonreírse y negar mientras se pone en pie.

―Sí, se puede. Yo misma te lo haré conseguir cuando termine de instalarte en la sala. Pero eso sí, tiene que ser poco y espaciado. ―mientras le responde, Biwako va hacia una ventana y hace señales a ciertos ANBUs por medio de pulsos de su chakra.

Ella no sabe que alguien no autorizado conocerá pronto que Kushina dará a luz. Ni sospecha que esa persona ya tiene un plan para poder infiltrarse en la cueva. Pero no es tan fácil de entender el cómo es eso posible. Bien que mal, el maestro de Tobi estuvo presente en la primera y única vez que se había implementado el protocolo Mito anteriormente.


	2. El parto

**2\. El parto.**

Minato Namikaze no siempre había creído que podía ser Hokage. Pero desde que una niña pelirroja gritó frente a treinta niños desconocidos que ella lo iba a ser, supo que era posible para los dos. Algo hubo en la manera que ella pareció iluminarse cuando lo dijo, que hizo sentir a Minato que solo creyendo que iba a poder ser hokage él podría llegar a tener esa misma intensidad de vivir.

Pero la verdad, se da cuenta Minato mientras está al frente de un escritorio lleno de papeles, es que en ese momento no había entendido bien ese sentimiento. Minato de niño no entendió que para sentir esa misma intensidad en la vida no necesitaba creer con la misma intensidad que ella creía en su sueño, si no estar junto a Kushina.

Mira hacia la primera fotografía familiar que ella tanto pidió de la nada, una mañana en medio de su desayuno. Él está sentado, y ella de pie abrazándolo, sonriendo con tanta intensidad que parece hacerlo por ella, por sus hijos, y también un poco por él. El día anterior ella le había contado que iban a ser padres, habían pasado una noche excelente juntos y, en cierta medida, esa foto fue la mejor forma de terminar la celebración, por más que el embarazo todavía no era evidente.

Por supuesto que tienen muchas más fotos juntos y con la evidente barriga de ella presente. También, por supuesto que todas las fotos que podrían ser visibles y que él tiene en la oficina están rodeadas de sellos para que, las personas que no están autorizadas, solo miren imágenes de lugares o celebraciones propias de la Nación del Fuego. Solo ciertos ANBUs y personas que más de confianza, son familia; saben que él se había casado, con quién y que pronto sería padre. El Rayo Amarillo de Konoha hizo tanto daño a sus enemigos, que éstos no podrían evitar intentar arrebatarle la felicidad que él y Kushina habían alcanzado; por más acuerdos de paz de por medio. Un ninja paranoico es un ninja vivo.

Sí, se dice Minato no por primera vez mientras acaricia con un dedo el rostro de Kushina en la fotografía. Él había sentido que necesitaba esa vitalidad de ella como su compañía desde ese primer día en que la conoció. Y ahora que está a punto de ser padre, de ser una familia completa, algo que ninguno de los tiene desde los tiempos de la segunda guerra ninja; Minato se ha dado cuenta de que en tener eso, familia, había sido en verdadero sueño de los dos.

Además, ahora que tiene el tan ansiado sombrero, ha caído en la realidad de lo tedioso que puede ser el trabajo. Algunas veces piensa que debió haber dejado todo lo de ser hokage a Kushina. Ella tiene menos paciencia que él, pero también más energía y, conociéndola, habría encontrado una manera de hacer el papeleo un juego o competencia con tal de sobrevivir a él y el tremendo a-bu-rri-mien-to que lo ha estado minando día con día frente a ese escritorio. Y si no es aburrimiento, es la preocupación siempre presente por quiénes él comanda y protege.

El aburrimiento y la preocupación hacen a un hokage gruñón. No tiene idea como el Sandaime no se volvió loco en los treinta años que tuvo esa responsabilidad. Es que ni siquiera con la implementación de la " _técnica de los cinco kages_ " que desarrolló el Nidaime es suficiente para…

Siente una señal de chakra. Una señal que lo hace ponerse en pie y mirar hacia uno de sus ANBUs, Perro. Pero no puede ser, es demasiado pronto… Minato cierra los ojos y siente como las señales se van pasando a las personas correctas con tremenda rapidez. Las habilidades sensoriales de él están tan desarrolladas que ha tenido que entrenarse para dormirlas. Tanto estímulo solo terminaba haciéndole tener un terrible dolor de cabeza, la mente tan llena que ni podía oír su propia voz.

Pero en ese momento, puede cerrar su mente a todo lo que no fueran los sellos defensivos en Konoha, que solo son un rumor continuo en su cabeza, para solo centrarse en los chakras de ciertas personas. Siempre siente como si estuviera rodeado de incontables mini-soles de muchos tamaños y a diferentes distancias de él, lo cual representa los chakra de todas los seres que lo pueden usar a unos kilómetros a su alrededor. Es una sensación tan omnipresente como el calor alrededor del cuerpo en un día soleado sin ninguna brisa. Normalmente, el solo hecho de que haya un disturbio muy grande en alguno de esos soles le advierte que algo pasa. Lo otro que lo hace es la sensación de un gran chakra que es poco común o desconocido en esa cortina alrededor de él. Para poder encontrar y analizar los "soles" que quiere analizar y ya conoce, solo tiene que imaginar que cada uno de ellos irradia una brisa diferente de calor hacia él. Luego "apaga" todas las demás "brisas", y sigue a las que quiere analizar hasta el "sol", el centro del chakra de esa persona, para saber cómo se encuentra.

Encontrar el sol que es Kushina es tan fácil que ni necesita buscarla. Aún en la manta totalmente activa de chakras, el sol que es ella irradia con un calor tan fuerte que hace palidecer a todo lo demás. Fácil de entender. Kushina es la persona con más chakra que nunca haya puesto un pie en Konoha. Tanto chakra que hasta es difícil pasar de ese sol tan energético y vivo para sentir el del kyubi… Cosa que él nunca ha intentado hacer. El "sol" que es el chakra del kyubi más bien es como un furioso y poderoso agujero negro de destrucción.

En ese momento, ambos chakras se encuentran muy activos. Kyubi parece anormalmente despierto, aunque muy quieto. Como concentrando su fuerza para la batalla. Mientras Kushina parece azorada, y hay algo en la manera en que se mueve su chakra tan caóticamente que le recuerda la preocupación en las veces que ha estado muy herida, mezclado con el terror que ella sentía cuando era él el herido en su presencia. Una poderosa sensación que le hace sentir un horrible malestar en el pecho.

No ha pasado ni dos segundos desde que Minato se levanta de su silla y cierra los ojos para buscar a su esposa, cuando Perro acerca su mano al tatuaje de ANBU, el cual está lleno de sellos, entre ellos, uno de comunicación. Cuando le dicen lo que sucede, entiende el repentino movimiento del Yondaime.

―Hokage-sama, Kushina… ―Ni siquiera puede terminar lo que iba a decir. Un rayo amarillo lo encandila y, cuando se da cuenta, el hokage ha desaparecido de su oficina… dejando un caos de hojas cayendo al suelo.

―Nada le costaba salir por la ventana antes de activar el hiraishin. ―Prácticamente se ve como da un suspiro en un movimiento de su cabeza―. No tendré de otra… Grulla, recoge todo esto. Quedas a cargo de la vigilancia en la oficina.

Y así sin más, haciendo como que su ANBU compañero que le dobla la edad no le está recriminando por dejarle con ese caos de papel, Perro sale por la ventana y se va hacia el lugar en donde van a nacer los hijos de su sensei.

Hay situaciones en las que ni siquiera Kakashi Hatake llega tarde.

 **-o-**

Taji Rinha está en el hospital cuando siente la señal en el tatuaje ANBU. Pero no deja que eso la desconcentre. Fue una de las mejores ANBU´s médicas en los campos de batalla, y ahí bien aprendió el cómo poder enfocarse en varias cosas a la vez. Está en medio de una operación intrauterina en una mujer civil que va a tener un hijo con su esposo Akimichi. Sobra decir que esos embarazos suelen ser problemáticos por el tamaño del feto… Y a la vez, está enviando señales desde su tatuaje a Biwako-oba para preguntarle por la condición de Kushina.

―Satoshi, ve a llamar a Akado. No voy a poder terminar con toda la operación.

Uno de los ninjas-médicos que estaban asistiendo para estudiar al ensanchamiento óseo que se estaba haciendo en ese momento, simplemente hizo un asentimiento de cabeza y salió del quirófano.

―Ya casi terminó de mover la cadera derecha, quiero cerrar para que Akado inicie la izquierda… Monitorio fetal.

―Pulso cardíaco fuerte, estrés fetal controlado. El bebé sigue durmiendo ―responde la veterana medic-nin que está cuidando del bebé.

―Monitoreo de la madre ―pide Taji mientras sigue sanando y alargando los músculos de la cadera derecha de la mujer.

Y mientras seguía haciendo eso con sus manos y oyendo el reporte sobre la condición de la madre, Taji también ponía atención a las señales que Biwako-sensei le envía desde el tatuaje ANBU. " _Kushina estable, menos de tres minutos entre contracciones. Situación controlada_ ". Taji da un pequeño suspiro de alivio y se concentra de nuevo totalmente en los músculos que está alargando, para luego poder ensanchar el espacio entre las caderas de ese lado. Realmente, esa última es la parte más fácil del procedimiento.

Akado hace unos minutos que está listo para hacerse cargo de la operación, sin embargo, espera hasta que ella decide salir del quirófano para tomar su lugar.

Taji se quita la parafernalia médica que estaba usando en el quirófano y hace una técnica de esterilización en sus manos. A la vez, vuelve a contactar por medio del tatuaje con su tía y sensei para preguntarle por los pacientes. Ella no la hace esperar mucho por su respuesta. " _Fetos despiertos y estables. Madre un poco ansiosa. Padre haciendo sellos"._ Taji le responde que llegará pronto a la cueva rodeada de sellos en donde el nacimiento se va a dar.

Como suele hacer, acaricia el collar que le regaló su abuela cuando fue promovida a ANBU. Lástima que esa acción fue vista por Tobi en sus investigaciones sobre la jinchuriki por encargo de Madara. Cuando él se dio cuenta de que Taji Rinha era la asistente de confianza de Biwako Sarutobi, y que su estadía en ANBU había sido totalmente en misiones de recuperación solo como ninja-médico; Tobi supo que ella era el eslabón débil en el Protocolo Mito. Por eso, fue a Taji Rinha a la que le hizo en genjitsu de obediencia, que se reforzaría o se activaría cada vez que tocara el collar de su abuela.

No fue difícil para Tobi infiltrarse en Konoha. Los sellos protectores no se alarmaron al sentir el chakra de Obito Uchiha y el de algo así como una super-planta de las "dos mitades" de su cuerpo. Entre eso y el uso de jitsus espacio-tiempo y los genjitsus de amnesia en memoria de corto plazo que usó en las pocas personas que sospecharon de él, Tobi prácticamente se movió en libertad por Konoha cada tantos días desde hace unos tres meses. Al principio, temió que la melancolía de Obito Uchiha le impediría llevar a cabo esa misión. Sin embargo, cuando entró en la villa y vio a las personas… Solo recordó que los malos ninjas podían ser como Kakashi fue: todo por la misión, no importa la sangre derramada. Mientras que los buenos ninjas podían terminar como Rin: suicidándose por el bien de la villa.

También vio a los civiles, los niños, los lugares en donde vivían unos ancianos que eran sus amigos y a los que él ayudaba, y hasta visitó varias veces a su abuela, prácticamente ida por la edad en la casa de una hija de una amistad de toda la vida de ella… Y aunque sabía que el ataque podría matarla, a ella y a cualquier bebé que viera por la calle, no le era difícil pensar a Tobi rápidamente en la realidad de la vida de ellos: el mundo en que nacieron está podrido, y si no iban a morir en el ataque del kyubi que era su objetivo, lo iban a hacer en alguna otra guerra, a manos de otro monstruo humano.

Para su alivio, aún la sonrisa amable y senil de su abuela no le hizo perder su determinación. Él vio a una muy buena mujer que perdió a su hijo, a su nieto y a su esposo en las guerras, además de tantos otros familiares por la violencia. Estaba destruida por ese mundo traicionero en que no tuvo la culpa de nacer, vacía por dentro en el olvido… Haber visto la felicidad de Kushina y a Minato con el sombrero del hokage tampoco lo hizo perder la determinación, pero sabía que ver a su abuela sería la mayor prueba para él. Porque aún pensaba en ella como "su abuela", no como hacía con los demás otras personas que Obito había amado. Ellos solo eran el sensei de Obito, la "tía roja" de Obito… Y Rin, el amor de la vida de Obito. Tobi no tenía nada que ver con ellos y con ese lugar maldito.

Él había espiado en Konoha sin ser visto y se había mantenido fiel a su misión aunque supo que, muy posiblemente, su abuela iba a morir en el ataque del kyubi. Y que iba a matar a Kushina en el proceso. Y, si debía y tenía suerte, a Minato. Así que, cuando decidió que iba a usar a Taji Rinha como su espía, no le fue nada difícil implantar el genjitsu en la ninja médico. Y, desde esa noche en que ella se encontró con un intruso en su casa cuando abrió la puerta, y despertó al día siguiente sin saber cómo se había hecho unos moratones en el brazo y quejándose de un terrible dolor de cabeza; Tobi consiguió tener una excelente espía que le dio información fidedigna y rápidamente todo ese tiempo. Solo un toque de su collar, cosa que ella hacía todo el tiempo, y por unos minutos Tobi tendría a la más fiel de las informantes, sin varios problemas añadidos a esa situación como el cargo de conciencia de ella o las sospechas de los demás. Taji no recuerda ser una infiltrada y, cuando lo hace, hace lo que le pide en "automático", y no lo recuerda. Si ella no sospecha, prácticamente nadie sospechará.

Así que, cuando Taji ha acariciado el collar de su abuela, el genjitsu se activa. Nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de eso. No hay tensión ni extrañeza en su mirada, simplemente deja de hacer lo que estaba haciendo, toma un lapicero y papel de su bolso y escribe lo que sabía de la situación de Kushina en un papel muy blanco que Tobi le había dado. Era un papel extraño, pues se sentía y se veía como piel muy seca. Justo cuando ve a sus palabras desaparecer en el papel, Satoshi le pregunta:

―Rinha-sensei, sé que soy su aprendiz, pero no pude terminar de ver…

―No se preocupe, Satoshi ―dice ella, mientras guarda el papel y lapicero―. Vea la operación, a Akado no le importará. Nos veremos mañana, espero con ansias su reporte sobre la misma.

Satoshi sonríe y asiente, antes de activar el jitsu esterilizante.

Taji se despide, señala por medio del tatuaje ANBU que está de camino al lugar donde Kushina va a dar a luz, sale por una ventana del hospital y se tira a correr por los techos de la villa hacia la montaña de los hokages.

Muchos kilómetros al este y abajo de Konoha, Tobi siente un cosquilleo en su brazo transplantado. Sabe de qué se trata, y por eso lo mira al instante. La letra limpia y pequeña de su espía aparece en la piel de su brazo. Dos oraciones que lo hacen sentir una revolución en la parte "viva" de su cuerpo. Mira hacia Madara y dice sin más.

―Ya es la hora.

―¿Ya? ―dice Madara, su voz baja pero muy audible en ese cavernoso lugar. Apenas sonríe, su rostro surcado de arrugas sigue ese movimiento―. Dos semanas antes de lo esperado.

―Estoy listo ―le asegura Tobi―. Dos semanas más, dos semanas menos, eso no importa. Haré que suceda lo que debe suceder.

Algo en la mirada de Madara se enciende.

―Este es el primer paso hacia nuestro mundo perfecto, Tobi. Cuando vuelvas, tendremos al primer de los bijus y al más fuerte; mientras el mundo ninja se encontrará a la puerta de otra guerra que nos dejará la vía libre para encontrar a los demás.

Madara no dice lo importante que es el que Tobi logre llevar a cabo su misión. Pero la idea está en el aire cuando se miran.

Luego, Tobi manipula el tiempo y el espacio a su antojo. Se sumerge en su mundo paralelo, blanco y negro, desolado; para luego volver a sumergirse en el aire y verse en un pequeño claro entre gruesos y altos árboles. El proceso de pasar de una realidad a otra no es placentero, pero tampoco doloroso. Es tan extraño que no se puede explicar y por eso es muy incómodo. Esa es la razón por la que le gusta tanto cuando aparece entre los árboles que el Shodaime hiciera crecer alrededor de su villa. Después de esa sensación tan bizarra, sentir el bosque del Shodaime le hace sentir alivio y paz. La mitad de su cuerpo, la parte que Madara le dio, no se siente como suyo a menos de que esté en ese lugar, rodeado de esos árboles. La presencia del Shodaime es tan fuerte ahí, que Tobi siente, aunque fuera un poco, esa parte de su cuerpo, como si los árboles le dieran la bienvenida a uno más de ellos y eso lo hiciera despertar un poco a la vida.

Sonriendo por detrás de su máscara, Tobi usa shunshin para ir hacia su destino. Una cámara en lo profundo de la montaña de los hokages, en la que se llega desde su parte "trasera" y rodeada por sellos y custodiada por ANBUs. Lo de los sellos, se hará cargo Taji. Ella solo tiene que debilitarlos en ciertos lugares cuando esté dentro, y con eso él podrá entrar. En cuanto a los ANBU´s… Bueno, le ha dicho a Madara que está listo, y Tobi no es un mentiroso.

 **-o-**

―¡Kushina-chan! ―exclama Biwako al ver lo que pasó cuando ella osó alejar su mirada de la paciente por diez minutos―. ¡Le dije que si comía, debía hacerlo lentamente!

Acostada de espaldas en medio de la estancia y con inscripciones en tinta alrededor de su barriga, Kushina no pareció para nada apenada por la recriminación. Al lado de ella, caídos descuidadamente el el suelo, hay cuatro recipientes para llevar de Ichiraku ramen vacíos.

―¿Qué? ―dice la joven mujer, realmente indignada―. Si solo comí cuatro ramen en este tiempo. ¿Sabe lo difícil que es para mí saber que por ahí hay más ramen que se está enfriando porque tengo que comer lentamente? Solo por mis hijos que he podido con esa tentación.

―¿Más ramen? ―Biwako frunce la mirada y mira hacia un lado de la estancia.

Minato, que está terminando de inscribir el sello en una de las paredes del lugar, siente como un escalofrío lo hace respingar. Detrás de él, la mirada de Biwako-san lo está acusando, enojada con él.

―Minato-chan, ¿mandó a uno de los ANBU´s a que le trajeran más ramen a mi paciente?

Minato ni se acuerda de que él es el hokage, el rayo amarillo de Konoha y que, por lo tanto, él no solo es su jefe, también una persona mucho más escalofriante que esa delgada y de avanzada edad mujer. No se puede pensar en esas cosas cuando esa misma mujer es la única frente a la cual Jiraiya refrena su perversión, la única persona a la que el Dios de los shinobi teme enojar. Si hubiera una mujer que fuera su madre en espíritu, era ella Biwako Sarutobi. Minato deja de inscribir para tragar saliva. No se gira para verla.

―No, Biwako-san. Ella sola mandó a uno de los ANBU´s y él le hizo el favor de ir por más.

 **-o-**

 _9 minutos antes._

Teuchi Ichiraku está tratando de controlar su respiración todavía. No todos los días tiene clientes así. Claro que en una villa ninja iba a tener clientes ninjas, pero una cosa es el chunin de turno o uno que otro equipo genin; otra era que un ANBU se apareciera frente a él y le pidiera, con su voz ominosa, un " _especial para llevar_ " por detrás de una pareja anciana que eran sus clientes del momento… Al hombre casi le da un infarto del susto; y la pareja se fue rápidamente sin esperar el vuelto.

Teuchi, como todo buen civil de Konoha, sabe que los ANBU son las personas más fuertes debajo del hokage, y los más peligrosos. Por eso, Teuchi ni siquiera se puso a pensar para qué un ANBU querría ramen, simplemente hizo en tiempo récord la orden y hasta después de que el ANBU desapareciera en humo y hojas, Teuchi se dio cuenta de que las palabras: " _es por la casa_ " habían salido de su boca.

Siente a su esposa entrar desde la parte de atrás a la cocina, y empieza a comentarle.

―No vas a creer lo que acaba de pasar, Sora-chan. Estaba yo muy…

―Teuchi ―le interrumpió con una voz quebrada su esposa―. Tenemos un cliente.

Cuando el chef mira hacia Sora se da cuenta por qué ella habla de esa manera. El ANBU ha vuelto.

―ANBU-sama, en qué le puedo ayudar ―dice él en seguida, temiendo que de alguna manera hubiera alistado mal el pedido en su apuro y el ANBU estuviera enojado con él…

―Ma, Chef-san ―le dice el ANBU con un tono de voz despreocupado―. Espero que no le importe que haya entrado por detrás. No quise preocupar a su posible clientela con mi presencia. Lo que sucede es que me equivoqué en mi pedido. No era un especial, es un "Uzumaki especial" por favor. Y para llevar.

Teuchi sube tanto las cejas que casi abre los ojos, pero hace un ademán de asentamiento, no pregunta nada y, con ayuda de su esposa, alistan rápidamente el encargo. Aunque no puede ver la expresión de su rostro por la máscara, en la pose de su cuerpo es evidente que el ANBU está atónito cuando ve lo que se tiene que llevar: treinta y dos recipientes para llevar bien empaquetados.

El ANBU da las gracias y saca, quien sabe de dónde, un sello en un pergamino que usa para guardar toda la comida.

Esa vez, Teuchi no se olvida de pedir la cuenta y, para cuando el ANBU vuelve a desaparecer dejando hojas en su cocina y hasta en su caldo, los esposos están fascinados viendo el cheque a nombre de "ANBU Perro" que el susodicho tuvo que darles porque no andaba suficiente efectivo con él.

 **-o-**

Biwako oye la voz quejumbrosa de Perro que le acaba de contar la historia de cómo Kushina, a punta de amenazas de dolor inconmensurable, le hizo traer y pagar todo un festín de ramen. Cuando la ninja médico mira hacia la imputada, ella solo sonríe muy grande y se rasca en la nuca.

―¡Ey, que como por tres ttebane! Y cuando tengo dolor o estoy aburrida, no hay nada mejor que Ichiraku ramen para calmar mis nervios. ―Ella se recuesta en el suelo del altar en donde está, y frunce el ceño por el dolor de otra contracción. Cuando se detiene, vuelve a mirar a su esposo acusadoramente―. ¡Y es tu culpa que esté así, Minato-kun! Si hicieras más rápido el sello, Biwako-san no habría tenido que ralentizar el parto, y yo no tendría que quedarme aquí aburrida, esperando y soportando más dolor del debido. ¡Así que no vengas con eso de acusarme con Biwako-san, que yo soy la que está en parto aquí, ttebane!

Minato no dice nada en su infinita paciencia, pero apresura el ritmo en que hace las inscripciones en la pared rocosa.

Biwako da un suspiro, deja pasar rápidamente su enojo, se sienta frente a Kushina y le pone una mano en el vientre y otra en el pecho a la mujer parturienta. Las dos manos empiezan a brillar verde con el chakra médico. Después de unos segundos de eso, Kushina no soporta más la incertidumbre:

―¿Están bien, verdad? ¡Porque si no lo están, me importa poco lo del sello. Empezamos con el parto, ttebane, y terminamos con todo esto de una vez!

Biwako sonríe un poco. Sus manos dejan de brillar, y una de ellas acaricia el cabello de Kushina.

―Están bien, sanos, fuertes y llenos de energía como los orgullosos Uzumakis que son.

Kushina sonríe, pero esta es más que todo una máscara a su nerviosismo que una sonrisa.

―Es que siento como Naru-kun se mueve mucho, porque es Naru-kun, ¿verdad? Y sé que está desesperado por salir de una vez, y si es un poco como yo se va a frustrar, y si se frustra… ―Biwako la hace callar con un " _shhhh"_ y Kushina la mira.

―Sí, es Naruto-kun el que se mueve. La niña está más tranquila. Por cierto, ¿ya sabes qué nombre le van a poner a la pequeña?

Kushina sonríe un poco y, aunque siente otra contracción, la sonrisa no se va del todo.

―En serio que esa técnica ninja para adormilar el dolor es maravillosa… ―dice la parturienta como para sí misma, y luego alza la voz―. Nato-kun y yo no nos decidimos con la niña. A ambos nos gustaría ponerle el nombre de nuestras madres o de Mito-obaa-chan, pero luego pensamos que no es justo que ella tenga la carga de ser nombrada por otras mujeres. ¡Ella tiene el derecho de ser ella misma, ttebane! Y no es como que Jiraiya-ero-baka escribiera a un fuerte personaje femenino en su libro tras el cual llamarla. Además, como que aún estamos sorprendidos de ella, con eso de que no supimos de su existencia hasta cuando tenía cinco meses de embarazo.

―Todavía no entiendo como se escapó ese segundo latido en las primeras revisiones ―comenta Biwako, por enésima vez en esos meses―. Es como si esa niña no estuviera y, de un día para otro, ¡Bam! Ahí hay un feto bien crecido de veinte semanas.

Kushina ríe realmente mientras otra contracción termina de atormentarla.

―¿Qué te puedo decir, Biwako-san? Nuestros bebes son unos geniales ninjas aún antes siquiera de nacer. Mientras Naru-kun hace la distracción, bebé-chan aparece de la nada y ¡Cha! ―hace un ademán potente con la mano abierta― ¡Ataca por sorpresa!

―Un dúo qué temer en el futuro, realmente.

Biwako sonríe con Kushina. La ninja médico está logrando lo que se había planteado al hacer el comentario sobre la bebé: tranquilizar a la madre. Kushina estaba un poco más estresada de lo que es recomendable para el cuerpo. Claro que Biwako se da cuenta que para una primeriza que va a tener mellizos y es jinchuriki del kyubi, lo cual trae consigo el peligro de morir por la huida del ente y la consecuente destrucción de Konoha… La verdad es que, ahora que lo piensa mejor, Kushina lo está tomando mejor de lo cualquier otra persona lo haría.

Biwako está segura de que hay algo en los Uzumaki y su vitalidad que los hace más resistentes a las preocupaciones de la vida. Ella también vio esa cualidad en Mito-sensei, y espera que los mellizos la hereden.

Mientras Biwako pensaba en esas cosas u otras, el ANBU Perro ha entrado seguido de Taji, Minato se ha movido al último pedazo de pared que tiene que llenar de símbolos para terminar el sello y Kushina sigue hablando y hablando sobre sus proyectos para cuando lleguen los mellizos, mezclado con cualquier otro tema que se le viniera la cabeza. Biwako no entiende todavía cómo, pero cada tanto Kushina vuelve a dos temas recurrentemente: ramen y la emperaza que siente al traer al mundo a sus niños, los nuevos Uzumakis.

Es costumbre que los hijos de padres que vienen de dos diferentes Clanes. obtengan el apellido del Clan con más poderío al momento de su nacimiento. O, en el caso de familias con kekkei genkai, del Clan del que haya heredado sus habilidades. Por eso, hay dos razones de que los mellizos van a ser Uzumakis: los Namikaze no eran un clan ninja antes de que fueran instituidas las villas ocultas y, los pocos que quedan de ellos en Konoha, son más que todo civiles o ninjas de poca importancia, (siendo la única excepción Minato, que ha llegado a donde está por su gran trabajo duro además de su genio). La segunda razón es que los mellizos, desde esa tierna edad, han demostrado tener un sistema circulatorio del chakra muy grueso y vital. Así que, se llamarán Uzumaki porque _son_ Uzumaki.

Desde que Kushina y Minato supieron eso, cuando los bebés tenían alrededor de seis meses de gestación, ambos estuvieron muy emocionados. Kushina estuvo tan feliz hasta las lágrimas. ¡Ella ya no sería la última Uzumaki! Y Minato, por su dedicación por los sellos y el amor que le profesa a Kushina y a sus hijos, también se siente como un Uzumaki. Por eso, los dos tomaron esa noticia con gran felicidad y entusiasmo. Al nacer los mellizos renacería de nuevo el Clan Uzumaki. Sus padres harían todo lo posible por inculcarles lo mejor del antiguo Clan a los niños, sin olvidar los nuevos valores o habilidades que ellos aprendieron a valorar.

Al parecer, la adoración por el ramen de Ichiraku ramen sería una de esas nuevas tradiciones. Biwako está segura de que después de la leche materna, lo primero que probarían sería un puré hecho de esa comida… Ichiraku ramen va a poder expandirse después de esas nuevas adiciones a su clientela.

―Ella habla como si ese restaurante fuera un regalo de kami para Konoha y el mundo ―dice Minato acercándose a ellos, las manos llenas de tinta y una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Su esposa le mira y exclama un " _¡eso mismo!_ " como si Minato no hubiera hablado irónicamente. Él niega, se sienta junto a ella, le toma una mano a su esposa y posa la otra en su vientre―. Si pusieras un restaurante, Kushi-chan, estoy seguro de que sería la envidia de los Akimichi… ¡Vaya, Naru-kun está saludando! Y creo que ha vuelto a despertar a bebé-chan.

Kushina le iba a decir algo al respecto de la sobre-valoración que él tiene por su cocina, pero el incesante pataleo de uno de sus hijos y el movimiento de la niña a un lado la hacen cerrar la boca y sonreír, mirando hacia su vientre.

―Saben cuando oto-chan está cerca ―dice ella, destilando amor por cada poro de su cuerpo. Al menos hasta que frunce el rostro al sentir el dolor de otra contracción. Minato también lo siente en su mano. Está seguro de que ella le acaba de quebrar por lo menos dos huesos de sus dedos con el tremendo apretón que le he dado.

―Ya estamos listos, Biwako-oba ―dice Taji, sentándose frente a las piernas de Kushina.

―Sí claro. ―responde la mujer con toda naturalidad… Está sanando la mano de Minato, él aguanta el dolor y Kushina se rasca la nuca, apenada, hasta que la ninja-médico le habla y ella le pone atención, muy seria―: Kushina-chan, voy a terminar el jitsu que usé para retrasar el parto. El dolor será menor de lo que pudo haber sido, pero siempre lo vas a sentir un poco más que en estos momentos.

―No se preocupe, Biwako-san. ¡Terminemos con esto, ttebane!

Biwako asiente. Sabe que mucho del miedo y los nervios se le han ido solo porque Minato está a su lado. Ellos siempre han sido así. Él la tranquiliza, ella le anima. Biwako mira a Minato-chan y le pregunta con la mirada si está listo. Él parece más pálido de lo común y algo nervioso, pero asiente con determinación.

―Bien, iniciemos con esto entonces. ―dice ella.

 **-o-**

―¡SOLO UN POCO MÁS DE RAMEEEEEN! ―grita más de una hora después Kushina. Taji niega sin creer lo que oye. Minato le sonríe a su esposa, aún concentrado en el sello que mantiene activo con la imposición de sus manos y la afluencia de su chakra. Biwako la mira con las cejas fruncidas.

―¿En serio, Kushina-chan? ―la reprimenda.

Kushina no tiene fuerza para responderle, ni humor. Está dolorida, sudorosa, siente la cara hinchada del esfuerzo de pujar, siente en el vientre algo… Vicioso, iracundo, que quiere salir… No le gusta sentir al kyubi porque no siente a sus bebés por él, y eso la mortifica. Está cansada, muy cansada.

―Vamos, Kushi-chan, vamos ―le susurra Minato, como presintiendo su desánimo.

Ella le mira con ojos acusadores por un instante, pero luego se llenan de tranquilidad y amor. Llega otra contracción y, en seguida, toma toda su fuerza para pujar… Y para no pensar en esa horrible sensación de malevolente chakra viniendo de ella, y alrededor de sus pequeños.

 **-o-**

Tobi mira por debajo del precario puente que está frente a la entrada del laberinto dentro de la montaña de los hokages, la última defensa de las personas de Konoha. Los cuatro ANBUs que estaban patrullando esa aparentemente inocua entrada han sido controlados. Tres muertos, y el líder se encuentra en un estado de genjitsu tal que su mente solo sirve para contestar a las personas de dentro que todo está bien. Tobi espera que no pierda las facultades cerebrales antes de que haya llegado a la cámara central. No quiere perder el elemento sorpresa.

Tobi sabe que su verdadero reto empieza desde ese momento. Brinca al puente y mira hacia la oscuridad del pasillo. Desde ahí puede sentir la ENORME cantidad de chakra que corre por dentro de esa montaña, sellos que lo pueden matar si no hace exactamente lo que Madara le mandó, aún si fueron debidamente debilitados por Taji.

Según lo que le dijo su maestro, toda esa montaña está fortificada por sellos hechos por Mito Uzumaki y los mejores maestros de Fuuinjitsu de Uzukagure. Tenía que serlo, pues fue condicionada al inicio de la primera guerra ninja, y pensada para ser la última defensa de Konoha. Dentro de ella hay tanto espacio, facilidades y bienes de primera necesidad, que todas las personas de Konoha y algunos refugiados podría vivir allí cómodamente por lo menos un mes. Eso todo el mundo lo sabe, aunque pocas veces lo han usado (la gran mayoría de las veces en simulacros anuales) y nunca lo han tenido que hacer en toda su capacidad.

Lo que la mayoría de personas no sabe es que el sello matriz que está en el puro centro de esas instalaciones y le da poder a todos los sellos; fue hecho por Mito con el fin de controlar el chakra del kyubi.

Pocos saben que Mito Uzumaki, la venerable esposa del Shondaime, era la jinchuriki del nueve colas. Pero, entre los pocos que sabían, habían muchos menos que tenían conocimiento de que el sello que ella utilizó era lejos de ser perfecto. Ella era una genio y maestra del Fuuinjitsu, pero el arte del sellado de jinchurikis, imperfecto aún, en ese momento estaba en pañales y ella tuvo que usar un sello experimental mientras su marido y su antiguo amigo, Madara, estaban peleando a muerte.

Fue un milagro que Mito Uzumaki no hubiera muerto ahí mismo, su cuerpo infecto por un malevolente chakra extraño al de ella. Lo único que la mantuvo viva fue que ella era una Uzumaki y, por lo tanto, su propio chakra de gran capacidad y energía vital pudo mantener a raya al del kyubi. Aunque era obvio que no tendría suficiente fuerza para hacerlo indefinidamente. Y aún así, eso no era lo más preocupante. Mito estuvo a punto de perder su identidad y cordura por la influencia de la ira y la sed de sangre del kyubi enloquecido por el mandato de Madara.

Así que, cuando Hachirama Senju se puso en pié después de " _haber matado"_ al que fuera uno de sus mejores amigos, se encontró con una casi catatónica, enloquecida, herida y debilitada Mito. En seguida hizo crecer un árbol alrededor de ella, dejando solo su rostro al aire libre. Con las horas, Mito volvió en sí, su marido estaba recostado al tronco que la aprisionaba. Dormía como si cualquier cosa, por más que estuviera muy herido y cansado.

Tobi realmente no sabe la razón por la cual el kyubi atacó y Hashirama " _le traicionó y mató"_. Madara sabe muy bien cómo contar las historias para hacer que los demás decidan posicionarse de su lado. Dado el mandato que Madara le hiciera, ese de poner en un genjitsu al kyubi para que atacara Konoha, Tobi debería haber puesto en duda la historia… Pero después de la muerte de Rin, el dolor que sintió se había convertido en ira, y Tobi, que de por sí no había sido nunca una de las personas más brillantes o desconfiadas; estuvo aliviado de tener una manera de devolver esa herida y, también, el sueño de que aún es posible ser feliz.

Pero en ese momento, Tobi está muy concentrado como para dejarse llevar por sus sueños. Aunque hacer un hueco en sello debilitado por Taji fue más fácil de lo que creyó, Tobi está seguro de que deben haber más ANBUs ahí dentro. Por eso mira los pasillos oscuros dentro de la montaña con mucha intensidad. No quiere que ninguno lo encuentre por sorpresa. Una que otra vez, ve algunas raíces salir por dentro de las paredes rocosas. Aunque se ven pequeñas y frágiles, Tobi siente el potente y activo chakra que emana desde ellas. " _Madara tenía razón, las inscripciones de los sellos están hechas por raíces en vez de tinta"_ piensa Tobi. Sabe que es el chakra del Shodaime porque, de alguna manera, siente que entona con la parte de su cuerpo que está hecho con el ADN del Senju. Tobi cree que debe ser por eso que los sellos no fueron tan difíciles de alterar por él, solo espera que su buena suerte no se le voltee antes de encontrar la cámara central.

Ni Taji ni Madara pudieron decirle exactamente donde está esa sala matriz. Es un gran secreto de Konoha, uno que viene directamente del Shodaime y Mito Uzumaki. Los libros de historia habla de los meses saváticos que los esposos se dieron para " _llegar a estar en paz con la muerte y traición de Madara"_ o alguna estupidez como esa. Realmente, los esposos fueron a Uzugakure buscando ayuda para Mito. Es verdad que el Shodaime podía controlar el chakra del kyubi al rodear a su esposa con árboles, pero la salud física de ella se deterioraba, y el tiempo en que el chakra del kyubi se generaba cada vez era menor. Así que los dos hicieron viaje hasta la villa especializada en fuinjitsu por ayuda.

Se cuenta que solo después de ese savático, el matrimonio del Shodaime y la heredera de los Uzumaki dejó de ser un contrato preestablecido que ellos honraron para convertirse en un matrimonio real. Madara había reído ante la idea por alguna razón, comentando algo de la " _pérdida de la inocencia de Hashirama a esa edad_ ", que él no entendió del todo.

Como fuera, lo que Tobi sí entendió fue que, unos meses después de su ida a Uzu, los dos regresaron a Konoha junto a varios maestros del arte ninja. Hashirama y los Uzumaki fueron hacia el lado posterior de la montaña de los Hokages y él, haciendo uso de su mokuton, hizo crecer enormes troncos de árboles dentro de la montaña que, cuando los hizo desaparecer, habían construido esos mismos túneles y varias cámaras por los cuales Tobi caminaba, iluminándose con una llama en uno de sus dedos y viendo los fuertes pilares que lo mantenían en pie… Luego de hacer la infraestructura, los Uzumaki fueron a la cámara central para hacer la matriz, en la cual, usando los conocimientos de Hashirama sobre senjitsu en el sello, los Uzumaki inscribieron con su tinta y sangre la matriz que extraería parte de del chakra del kyubi y, con el tiempo, lo convertiría en chakra del mundo y, usando luego los sellos hechos por raíces de Hashirama, en el poder de la fuerza vital en la protección de esa cámara.

Ya luego, en la primera guerra mundial ninja, Tobirama Senju, con mucho su hokage preferido porque, ¿por qué se haría llamar Tobi, si no? Claro que a Madara no le hace mucha gracia esa idea, pues él culpaba de discriminación contra los Uchiha al Nidaime y tal… Pero Tobi solo se encoge de hombros, y no dio el brazo a torcer por pura terquedad. Consta decir que lo decidió al día siguiente de la muerte de Rin, cuando Madara aún no lo había convencido del todo de su plan y él estaba enojado con el mundo…

Tobirama Senju, el mejor hokage de todos, decidió engrandar, resguardar mejor y hacer más fuertes los sellos como última protección de los nativos de Konoha frente a la primera guerra mundial ninja. Entre las condiciones que tuvo para eso, una de las más importantes es que no hay un camino desde la villa hasta la cámara de la matriz central, solo desde la parte posterior. Y solo pocos ANBUs y expertos en las defensas y vigilancias de la villa saben eso y el camino hasta allí… Tal vez por eso, Tobi no encuentra más ANBUs en esos caminos y dura el doble de lo que hubiera deseado en el laberinto. Nunca antes ha deseado tanto ser un ninja sensor… Sin embargo, pronto tuvo algo que lo guió hacia donde debía llegar. El potente llanto de un bebé.

 **-o-**

―Mírame ―dice Minato, lágrimas en sus ojos que no se puede limpiar por tener que estar concentrado en el sello―. Soy padre. Somos padres… ―parece que quiere decir algo más, pero no da con las palabras correctas.

Kushina no tiene mente para ver y sentir algo más allá que a su hermoso bebé, con esa mata de pelo rubio, esos fuertísimos pulmones y las tiernas marcas de vigotitos en las mejillas. Es perfecto, por más que está lleno de sangre y placenta, es perfecto.

―… Kushina, Taji cuidará de Naru-kun. Recuerda que tiene que limpiarle y hacerle un diagnóstico… ―Le decía Biwako, pero Kushina respondió abrazando más fuerte al bebé. Al bebé que es hermoso, y que ama ferozmente…

―Kushina-san, cuidaré bien de él ―le promete Taji, pero la madre sigue viendo a Naruto, acariciándole su mejillas como si no importara nada más. Es que el bebé no deja de llorar, y la madre se siente tan intranquila. Solo quiere calmarlo, que sepa que estará todo bien.

―Koi, falta la niña. ―la saca de su embeleso Minato, acercándose como puede a verla. Kushina se gira a mirarlo al oír esa palabra de cariño que suele decirle cuando están solos. Minato le sonríe―. Vamos, koi. No nos hagas esperar más.

Kushina deja ir a Naru-kun en los brazos de Taji, asiente con firmeza y se alista para terminar con el parto. Bebé-chan les espera.

 **-o-**

" _Todo está bien, cambio"_ le dice la voz del capitán del equipo ANBU que está patrullando fuera de las cámaras. Pero Perro está más interesado en la enfermera que se acerca a la periferia del lugar. Y no por la mujer en sí, si no por el bebé que lleva bien envuelto en una manta y entre sus brazos.

Se acerca a ella y Taji se gira para mirarle. Sin decir nada, mueve al bebé a un lado para que Perro vea mejor su rostro en la luz del lugar. Él no se da cuenta de que Taji mira hacia detrás de su espalda mientras observa al bebé. Ese pelo tan rubio, igual al de su sensei… Los gritos de dolor de Kushina quedan relegados cuando oye a Taji decir:

―¿Quiere cargarlo?

―Eh, no, no…

Perro parecía estar aterrado con la idea de tener sus manos entrenadas para matar cerca de un bebé inocente. Pero eso no hizo a Taji alejar a Naruto, más bien presionó con la idea juguetonamente.

―Vamos, es fácil, solo tiene que cuidar la cabeza y listo.

Kakashi, alias Perro, tuvo en sus brazos al bebé, que seguía llorando y moviendo sus puñitos y pies con fuerza y rapidez. Kakashi está tan quieto y tan tenso, que pareciera que en sus manos tiene algo que en cualquier momento puede explotar en vez de un pequeño pero fuerte bebé.

Por eso mismo, se da cuenta del ataque muy tarde. Taji le ha introducido rápidamente un senbon en medio de la nuca, y Kakashi pierde la fuerza en todo su cuerpo y su comando sobre él. Empieza a caer hacia el suelo, terror y traición abrumando su mente. Sin embargo, no se golpea, pues unas manos lo bajan lentamente mientras Taji toma al bebé.

Antes de perder la conciencia, Kakashi está seguro de que la voz que le dijo algo como " _tu turno de morir"_ le es conocida, pero no puede ubicarla.

El llanto discordante y menos fuerte de otro bebé corea el de Naruto. Su hermana acaba de nacer.


	3. El kyubi es desatado

**3\. El kyubi es desatado.**

Biwako no puede dejar de sonreír. Ese instante, en que la madre y el padre ya han pasado por el nacimiento y ven a su hijo o hija por primera vez, es el momento más hermoso y gratificante de su profesión. Puede que se hubiera avocado a ese campo de la medicina para poder hacer algo, para sentir que no estaba totalmente impotente ante la muerte de su primer hijo. Sin embargo, lo que la hizo quedarse es lo que en ese momento presencia. Ella lo recuerda muy bien: en ese momento se puede sentir lo que realmente es el amor. Y Biwako sonríe, porque ha visto en la ojos de Kushina y su Minato, que no pueden dejar de mirar hacia su niña y llorar y reír; que ellos están sintiendo esa potente sensación.

Biwako se deja llevar por la emoción solo por un par de segundos. El parto no ha terminado realmente, pero les va a dar un poco más de tiempo a los padres mientras ella se aboca a diagnosticar…

Dolor. Dolor y extrañeza… Confusión.

Biwako cae medio recostada a la plataforma en que está Kushina. ¡Kami, cómo duele! ¡Cómo duele! Casi no puede respirar, sus piernas no le responden y ella está a punto de caer al suelo.

Siente que algo le ha atravesado bajo el pecho derecho, destrozándole músculos y costillar… ¡Como cuesta respirar! Qué dolor, qué dolor y debilidad… Se está resbalando y hay gritos de mujer y rumor de voces de hombres, por detrás del llanto de bebés.

Biwako recuerda que el dolor no lo es todo. Tiene que proteger a alguien, sanar a alguien. No solo a ella, el dolor no es solo de ella. Confundida, se desespera porque es importante que salve a… Y puede entender que lo más importante que oye es el llanto de bebé. Recuerda que es una niña y siente pánico. ¡Debe ser a Saya, tiene que proteger a Saya! Porque Saya es su niña, la niña más importante en todo el mundo, y ella debe proteger a una niña… Está segura de repente. ¡Tiene que actuar!

Es como si su conciencia volviera a ella después de haber dormido por días. El dolor aumenta, el olor a sangre no es solo de Kushina, y se da cuenta de que no solo tiene dolor, también frío y mucho cansancio. Está perdiendo sangre, sangre…

Pero también tiene chakra médico en sus manos y, mientras cae al suelo, se toca la herida bajo el pecho ¡COMO DUELE! Y se sana. Pero solo lo suficiente, porque tiene que salvar al amor de su Minato, y la bebé. Son sus pacientes, todavía debe… " _¡No, no, no cierres los ojos, sigue respirando, vamos, vamos…!_ " No tiene suficiente chakra, y sabe de repente lo único que puede hacer. Es una ninja médico, debe cuidar a sus pacientes. Cierra lo más que puede las venas y las arterias, adormece lo mejor que puede la herida y se demanda a usar un brazo con chakra para acercarse más a Kushina. La otra mano, la acerca al muslo de la paciente. La llena de chakra médico lo mejor que puede. Siente tanta debilidad y frío, que solo quiere dormir; pero sabe que si están bajo ataque, ellas dos y Naruto son las personas más vulnerables.

Sabe que va a morir, y tal vez por eso no siente ninguna confusión. Se dice que puede que vaya a morir en vano, pero si lo hace, lo hará ayudando todo lo que pueda. Decide usar todo su chakra en la técnica que ella inventó. Hacer que el cuerpo, en este caso de la madre, use los componentes de la placenta y cordón umbilical como medicamentos e ingredientes para la rápida regeneración o generación física y de su chakra.

Con esa técnica, su mayor orgullo profesional, ha salvado a cientos de bebes y madres. Y con ella, hará lo posible para que Kushina pueda salvarse a sí misma, a los bebés y, de paso, a Minato.

Algo truena a un lado de ella, y un aire muy caliente, potente y lleno de pequeños pedazos de escombros la golpea. Biwako ya ha cerrado los ojos, ya ha dejado de sentir dolor. La muerte está en la oscuridad a su alrededor. Ya no siente nada, aunque sabe que cae. No tiene miedo. Solo se hace pensar en lo que siempre se dijo que haría cuando ese tiempo llegara: " _Hiru-kun, Saya-chan, Asu-chan… Perdón, pero ahora debo ir con Kazukedo y…_ ".

Biwako Sarutobi ha muerto.

 **-o-**

Kushina está mirando hacia donde se ha dado la explosión. Luego se da cuenta de que los gritos que oye vienen de sí misma. ¿Quién más estaría llamando a " _Nato-kun"_ si no es ella…? Cualquier cosa es mejor que el silencio, el silencio que dice que sus niños no lloran porque ya no están ahí.

Y eso es lo peor de todo. Peor que el dolor y esa sensación de que un insondable terror y maldad quiere partirla en dos para salir libre desde su estómago. Aunque sabe que está a punto de morir por el escape del Kyubi, eso no es lo que más la aterra. El no saber si las personas que más ama están vivas tampoco lo es. Lo peor es esa sensación de sentirse tan débil, dolorida y temerosa como para poder hacer algo. Humillada, no logra hacer nada más que gritar a por su esposo e hijos. Está paralizada de miedo ante el silencio, la ausencia de sus bebes después de que una bomba ha detonado…

La pelirroja no puede ni comprender lo que ha pasado. Todo fue muy rápido. En un momento, Minato y ella estaban mirando a la bebé. Sus frentes tocándose, sus mejillas con rastros de lágrimas de felicidad, ambos maravillados. Bebé-chan es más pequeña que Naruto, totalmente calva, más calmada, pero también tiene vigotitos, aunque de color rojizo. Kushina estaba pensando que iba a pedir que trajeran a su primogénito, para que los dos volvieran a estar juntos. Pobrecitos. Se deben sentir solos sin el otro y…

Un gritito y una presión de terror la hicieron mirar hacia el frente. Ahí vio como una mano sobresalía, llena de sangre, a un lado y debajo del pecho de Biwako-san.

Todo lo demás le es más complicado. El solo ver que el tipo de la máscara, que ha matado a Biwako, tiene a Naruto en el otro brazo la hace sentir terror. Tiene que mandarse a soltar un poco el abrazo que le está dando a la niña, la ha apretado más de los debido en su intento de protegerla.

Está segura de que alguien habló, de que dos voces intercambiaron palabras. Pero Kushina no oye. Está quieta, sin respirar, mirando hacia el espacio que el cuerpo de Biwako había llenado, antes de caer entre el suelo y la plataforma en que ella está.

Siente como Minato se levanta y mira hacia el tipo. No entiende cómo puede hacerlo y parecer tan calmo. Kushina no puede ni gritar. O no puede gritar al tipo porque, de un pronto a otro, esa sensación de terrible odio y desesperación se alzó dentro de su vientre. Literalmente. Kushina pudo sentir como su estómago se alzó y movió, casi tan dolorosamente como en una contracción. Peor aún, por la sensación tan repulsiva y horrorizante que emergía de ella. Gritó de miedo, dolor y, también, de determinación. Tenía que contener al kyubi. Minato se haría cargo de Naruto y bebé… ¡Kami! Bebé-chan había empezado a llorar con tanta desesperación… Y eso le dio toda la fuerza necesaria a Kushina para mantener la concentración. No va a dejar ir al kyubi.

Luego, se daría cuenta de que esa fuerza también había venido por la ayuda de Biwako-san, pero en ese momento estaba tan fuera de sí, que no se da cuenta de la mano de la mujer en su muslo, desde donde el chakra médico fortalecía su propio poder de sanar.

Pero Kushina sí se dio cuenta de que Taji había gritado, corrido hacia el hombre enmascarado… Y que Minato, de alguna manera, le había quitado a la bebé de sus manos y había desaparecido en un rayo amarillo.

¡La rabia y la desesperación emergen con tanta fuerza en Kushina! Pero, tal vez inconscientemente, logra poner bajo control al kyubi. La ira y odio del biju ya no intentan romperla en dos, se mantiene dentro de ella. La pelirroja intenta levantarse, pero no puede…

Oye a Taji gritar, hasta que deja de hacerlo. Luego, oye como un cuerpo cae. Sabe que la ninja médico ha muerto. Las gotas de sangre que manchan la manta de Naruto se lo dice. Y que su pequeño bebé volviera a gritar en llanto, con la toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, también. Kushina entiende febrilmente que solo queda ella para defenderlo.

―¡Suelta a mi hijo, tú bastardo! ―grita, intentando levantarse con ayuda de sus brazos.

El tipo de la máscara gira su rostro hacia ella y da un paso. Él no parece preocupado ante su ira. Kushina da un gruñido, y logra levantarse un poco. Pero pronto siente una mano en su hombro, y ve hacia arriba. Minato ha vuelto y le pide con su gesto que se relaje.

Aunque está furiosa con él por irse con la bebé y dejarla por unos segundos, Kushina no puede evitar serenarse. Solo un poco. La idea de que Minato se hará cargo de quitarle su hijo al tipo de la máscara la hace sentir que el mundo no se le está cayendo encima. Que solo debe centrarse en mantener dentro de sí al kyubi.

Y luego, el maldito enmascarado tira en el aire a Naruto. Kushina nunca ha sentido tanto terror e ira en su vida. Lo que sea que le esté dando fuerza se incrementa, lo siente en su vientre bajo. Un ente de energía crece desde ahí, invadiendo con fuerza y calor hacia todo punto necesitado de su cuerpo. Una energía benévola, fina y poco potente, pero que se siente duradera. Totalmente contraria al kyubi, que sigue intentando partirle el vientre con sus garras y salir de ella. Kushina está moviéndose de lado, cuando se da cuenta de que Minato ha salvado a Naruto, que lo tiene con él, acuclilado a una pared usando su chakra para mantenerse pegado a ésta. La Uzumaki está empezando a sonreír cuando se da la explosión.

Kushina está mirando hacia ese lugar. Luego se da cuenta de que los gritos que oye vienen de sí misma. La fuerza que había sentido en su vientre se va, y el kyubi vuelve a intentar desatarse dolorosamente. Pero Kushina no puede ni gritar. Mira hacia el hombre de la máscara, que también se centra en ella. Él camina traspasando las piedras y escombros, como un demonio aparecido desde el mismo infierno para destrozar todo lo que a ella le importa.

Kushina siente que puede lograr sentarse, pero no lo hace. Sabe que lo único que puede hacer es esperar a que él esté cerca, y atacar con toda su fuerza y rapidez. No tiene consigo ni una maldita kunai…

―Ni lo intentes Kushina-san. ―le dice el tipo. Algo en su voz le parece conocida. La pelirroja gruñe del dolor y la rabia―. Vas a morir. Pero no te preocupes. Estoy seguro de que alguien te recordará con ellos cuando el mundo sea perfecto.

Kushina maldice el hecho de que, si intenta usar su chakra, es muy posible que el kyubi aproveche para inmiscuirse en éste y tener más poder sobre su cuerpo. Por eso, lo único que puede hacer es intentar destazarlo con sus uñas, alargadas y endurecidas por el poder del kuybi, pero lo que consigue es sentir un terrible mareo, más dolor… Y caer de lado en el suelo. La risa del tipo no se comparan con la vergüenza e impotencia que Kushina siente.

―¡Maldito! ¡Maldito! ―grita ella, para no oír lo que el tipo le dice.

Al sentir que le tocaba el hombro, Kushina tira un codazo con toda su fuerza. Oye como el tipo de la máscara pierde el aire. Y, luego, siente que algo la golpea en la nuca.

Mientras la invade la oscuridad, teme que nunca más va a despertar. Y su alma llora por sus seres queridos a los que ella va a dejar.

 **-o-**

Minato sabe que tiene que devolverse lo más rápido posible. Sin embargo, en sus manos solo una vez antes ha habido algo tan frágil y precioso. Y Naru-chan llora con tanto desespero y dolor, que Minato no puede dejarlo junto a su letárgica bebé sin más. Lleva su cabecita a su hombro, le quita las gotas de sangre del rostro y le da un beso.

―Ya, ya. Todo estará bien.

Naruto se queda en silencio solo por un instante, pero luego vuelve a llorar con tanta fuerza, que Minato tiene que alejar su oído de él. Se sorprende al sentirse sonreír, acaricia su espaldita desnuda y camina hacia bebé-chan, que está dormida en su cuna. Minato ve hacia Naruto con gran sorpresa. No solo ha dejado de llorar sino, y está seguro de eso por más que los libros dicen que todavía no es posible, Naruto ha dado una risita al acercarse a su hermana. Y, mientras él lo acomoda y lo cobija lo más que puede, ve como la niña acerca un puñito a la mejilla de Naruto. Y él patea hasta subir una piernita sobre la de ella. Los dos parecen dormirse al instante.

Minato simplemente sabe que esos hermosos y sorprendentes bebes no pueden perder a su madre.

―Pronto estará aquí ―les dice, como si ellos se lo hubieran pedido.

Sabe que no debería hacerles promesas que teme, y profundamente, que no es capaz de lograr. Agradece que los dos no podrán recordar eso si lo termina haciendo un mentiroso… Les da un beso en la cabecita a cada uno, les acaricia un poco la mollera a los dos, y desaparece en un rayo amarillo.

Al llegar a donde había dejado a su esposa, se encuentra los escombros de la que por tantos años había sido el lugar más seguro contra bijus. También ve los cuerpos de Taji y Biwako… Minato se manda a dejar de mirar. No siente el "sol" que fuera el chakra de la Sarutobi, ese chakra que siempre le hizo sentir bienvenido y a salvo.

Con ojos llorosos, mira lo que ya sabe: Kushina no está. Pero eso no es lo peor, lo peor es que no la siente en todo el rango de su habilidad sensorial. Eso es aún más desesperante que ver el cuerpo de Biwako. Sabe que tendrá que usar el hiraishin que puso en ella, como sabe que éste le va a hacer usar mucho de su chakra, y que no sabe qué se va a encontrar cuando llegue. Obviamente, eso no lo detendrá. Lo que lo hace es oír el grito detrás de él.

―¡Sarutobi-san! ―la voz no la reconoce, pero sí el rostro. Es uno de los ninjas que trabajan como sensores en los límites de Konoha.

Además de esa persona, hay siete más. Dos grupos, posiblemente chunin o jonin especiales. Tres de ellos se abocaron a darse cuenta de que Taji y Biwako no estaban vivas, un líder va hacia él, y el otro y su equipo recorren el lugar en pareja.

Minato toma la palabra con comando.

―¡Instituyan al instante el protocolo naranja y llamen al Sandaime como líder en comando! Voy a por mi esposa.

Sin esperar que los ninjas a su cargo dieran a entender que le habían oído, Minato desaparece en un rayo amarillo.

Es verdad que no puede sentir el chakra de Kushina, pero el sello que marcó en ella sigue activo. Lo que Minato hace fue aparecer en el sello más cercano a donde Kushina está. Muchos no lo saben, pero su técnica es cada vez más peligrosa en tanto quiero aparecer a mayor distancia. Y porque Minato no quiere morir por su cuerpo hecho pedazos o sin chakra, tendrá que hacer varios hiraishin antes de llegar hasta donde está su esposa. Coge una de las cinco kunais especiales que lleva con él y la tira lo más fuerte que puede hacia el noreste. Mientras aparece en medio del aire, coge la kunai, y baja hacia un árbol antes de tirar la siguiente, Minato se promete que va a llegar lo más rápido posible, sin perder un momento su concentración.

La presión del aire a su alrededor al usar la técnica le hace sentir que no puede respirar. Por eso, antes de usarla de nuevo toma una gran bocanada de aire.

Tres hiraishin después, siente el horrible chakra del kyubi totalmente desatado. Pero eso no lo hace desesperar, pues aún así no se ha eliminado el chakra de Kushina. Por eso, Minato alista todos sus instintos y hace su movida.

Debe mantener la promesa que le hiciera a sus hijos y a sí mismo.

 **-o-**

Kushina despierta por el frío. No sabe en donde está o cuanto tiempo ha pasado, solo que está de pie. Luego, se da cuenta de que lo está porque unas cadenas en sus muñecas y tobillos la mantienen así. Tiene su estómago al aire, hace frío pero sigue siendo de día. Kushina sabe que casi era la hora del tardecer mientras tenía a los bebés. Así que solo ha estado inconsciente unos minutos… O más de un día.

―No tenías que haber despertado… ―le dice la voz del tipo con máscara, y Kushina usa toda su fuerza para levantar la cabeza.

Él está a medio metro de ella, viéndola directamente al rostro. Kushina mueve las manos y piernas, pero no logra hacer nada. Sigue débil pero, extrañamente, el kyubi está quieto dentro de sí misma.

―Pero bueno ―sigue diciendo el tipo―, al parecer no te queda otra que morir con un gran dolor.

―¿Quién eres? ―la pelirroja no puede dejar de sentir que conoce al tipo de algún lado―. ¿Por qué haces esto?

El muy descarado se encoge de hombros.

―Necesito al kyubi. Lo de destruir Konoha… Digamos que es un ejercicio de empatía. Es hora que ustedes también sientan como su mundo, su vida, se destroza. También está, claro, que solo después de vivir las guerras es que se le da valor a la paz. Lo de la empatía en verdad es un bonus.

―¿De qué…?

Pero Kushina no puede terminar la pregunta. El tipo ha hecho algo y, de repente, el kyubi la parte y la quema por todo su cuerpo. La Uzumaki grita, grita y grita… Está siendo desmembrada, quemada viva… Explota por la fuerza del chakra saliendo dentro de sí misma. No sabe cómo explicarlo, no hay palabras que expresen el dolor y la sensación de estar siendo vaporizada sin que su cuerpo se destroce. Cuando termina, no sabe qué ha sido de ella. No sabe porqué siente que piensa si no lo hace realmente. El dolor se ha ido, pero no queda nada, nada en ella…

" _Ayúdale a sanar"_ siente que una voz le dice. Una mujer le comanda, no sabe desde donde pero sabe que está adentro de ella. Es un recuerdo… Una mujer con algo de canas, una expresión severa pero mirada calmante, le dice: " _Vas a ver que sí puedes sanar. Solo tienes que ayudar al ninja médico. Mira…"_

Kushina lo hace. Es un día de otoño, tal vez llegando a invierno. Los árboles casi no tienen hojas, y las que tenían, están en el suelo. Ahí parecen un mar tranquilo y multicolor de rojo, amarillo, rosado y café… Una chica está acostada encima de esa cama. Tiene ojos y cabellos negrísimos, y mira hacia la pelirroja con innegable confianza.

―Tranquila Kushina-san, vas a ver que sí puedes ―le dice la chica.

Y la Uzumaki se da cuenta que se había estado sintiendo desesperada y dolorida porque, de repente, solo recuerda la paz, la añoranza de lo que en ese momento está viviendo.

―¡Kushina-chan, mira! ―le insiste Biwako.

La pelirroja mira hacia las manos de la mujer, que están sobre las sienes de la chica de cabellos negros… Su amiga, Mikoto… Siente que le es difícil concentrarse, como si algo lejos pero dentro de ella estuviera gritando de dolor y fragilidad.

Siente un palmetazo en la cabeza.

―¡Kushina-chan!

―Oh sí, claro. Biwako-sensei. Voy a hacer… ―ríe, rascándose la nuca― ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer?

Al menos, la ninja médico no le da otro palmetazo. Simplemente da un suspiro y repite:

―Que puedes sanar. O, mejor dicho, que puedes ayudar a sanar. Los ninjas médicos debemos tener excelente control de chakra, pero por eso mismo solemos tener muy pocas reservas. Mito-sensei, que sufría de justo lo contrario, es decir muchas reservas sin excelente control, se abocó a hacer sellos médicos. Sin embargo, en una de sus tantas investigaciones, dio con una técnica que nos es muy útil, y que no necesita sellos para servir.

Kushina había estado entre poniendo atención y sintiendo que algo más estaba pasando dentro de ella, algo terrible; algo que dolía y la hacía tener terror… Pero dejó de poner atención a eso, miró de nuevo hacia Biwako y le preguntó con una sonrisa:

―¿Qué, Biwako-sensei?

La Sarutobi le sonríe apenas.

―Yo haré la técnica de la palma sanadora para curar el talón de Makoto-chan. Y tú, vas a sacar chakra de tu mano y vas a tocar la mía con ella. Es fácil, solo tienes que usar la técnica de escalada de árbol, pero con un poco menos de chakra. Además, tienes que alargar un poco más el chakra hacia mí.

―¿Y para qué sirve que mi mano se pegue a la suya, Biwako-sensei?

La mujer sonríe mucho, como si estuviera aguantando una risa.

―¡Oh, Kushina-chan! ¿No me estabas escuchando? Esta técnica sirve para entregar más chakra a la técnica. Cuando pongas tu mano en la mía, vas a sentir como la técnica tomará ese chakra que expulsas, y lo convertirá en parte del poder de ella misma. Claro, el ninja médico debe saber hacer técnicas auto-preservadoras. Pero todos los que vamos al campo de batalla las conocemos. Tener a personas que suministren chakra es mucho mejor que sufrir los efectos secundarios de las píldoras que se usan rellenar chakra artificialmente. De esa manera, puedes dejar la técnica puesta, y varias personas pueden ayudar a sanar a la persona que necesita esa técnica con ponerle pocos de su chakra…

Kushina recuerda que, en ese momento, Mikoto le había dicho algo. Pero no logra saber qué, porque la sensación de caer de frente en una roca la desconcentra y la saca de ese recuerdo extrañamente envolvente y muy consolador.

Al menos ya no hay dolor. Solo un gran cansancio y frío. Se da cuenta de que su cuerpo están a medio caer de la piedra en donde estaba de pie. Está resbalando poco a poco y quién sabe qué tan larga sería esa caída. Pero eso no es lo que le preocupa. La sensación del malevolente chakra _afuera_ de ella es lo más apremiante. No quiere estar tan débil cerca del kyubi, de su odio. Tiene que proteger a Natu-kun, bebé-chan y Naru-chan… " _ayudarle a sanar"_ recuerda las palabras de Biwako-san. Y es cuando siente la brisa, la apenas vibración, del chakra médico que aún existe en su bajo vientre.

A su alrededor hay calor, mucho ruido, gran viento. Todo hecho solo para la destrucción. Sin embargo, Kushina se centra en lo que necesita: mover su mano hacia su vientre, para insuflarle chakra a la técnica médica que está a punto de extinguirse.

Justo cuando lo logra, el rugido, calor y aire viciado se acercan mucho a ella. Pero, de repente, se siente levantada por los aires. Y segura. No necesita abrir los ojos para saber que Minato ha llegado… Hasta que la desesperación la embarga.

―¡Naru y bebé-chan! ¿Están bien? ―pregunta lo más fuerte que puede, su mirada puesta en el rostro adusto de su marido. Hasta que se suaviza un poco cuando Minato la mira a ella… Sus cabellos moviéndose al son del aire.

―Sí, están juntos, en un lugar seguro.

―Konoha, Konoha va a ser atacada. No…

―No están en Konoha. Estarán, estaremos lo más listos que podamos estar. Apenas te deje con ellos, iré hacia allá. Lo superaremos.

La pelirroja da un suspiro, y se relaja un poco en los brazos de su marido. Una de sus manos sigue bien pegada a su vientre. Se siente menos dolorida, pero más cansada.

―Te tardaste, koi. ―dice, su voz apenas un susurro. Kushina se sorprende de que él la haya oído cuando los rugidos del kyubi eran tan atronadores alrededor de ellos.

―Lo siento, Kushi-chan. Pero ya vas a entender porqué no pude venir antes.

Sin más, la pelirroja siente la presión del aire alrededor suyo. Minato ha usado el hiraishin. De alguna manera, por más que sabe que debe seguir alerta y potenciando la técnica médica en su vientre, Kushina se deja sucumbir al cansancio y pierde la conciencia.

Cuando despierta, la Uzumaki da un suspiro. Ya no se siente tan vacía y débil. El característico aroma de su esposo y la falta de peligro a su alrededor, la hace saber que ahora sí está segura. Ahí no hace frío, y no hay esa terrible presencia maligna que la quiere destruir. Sin embargo, tampoco hay silencio. Puede oír los sonidos agudos y caóticos de dos bebes. Algo entre llanto y conversación que se está dando entre los mellizos. Kushina se siente sonreír mientras su esposo la acuesta en el suelo, sobre una alfombra. Luego, una manta la cubre y, finalmente, dos bebes se acercan a ella, traídos a la vez por su padre.

―Creo que hay un par de personitas que te quieren ver ―le dice él, cariño en su voz.

Kushina se mueve un poco para mirar hacia ellos, su familia. Quiere alargar los brazos hacia sus bebes, pero no lo hace. Siente que lo único que todavía mantiene la técnica médica es el chakra que ella le da. Sabe que pronto se terminará, y que ni ella ni Minato saben suficiente de técnicas médicas ninja como para tratarla. Ya no tiene al kyubi dentro de ella para que la sane. Posiblemente, que esté viva después de eso ya es mucho.

Pero no quiere pensar en ese demonio de nueve colas, menos cuando dos bebes están siendo dejados justo a la par de ella, uno al lado del otro. Dos hermosos bebes que son su vida misma… Kushina tiene que acercar su frente a bebé-chan, que está más cerca, mientras extiende su mano a Naru-chan, para acariciarle su mejilla con cariño. El bebé acerca su boquita y chupa uno de sus dedos. Kushina ríe, y no entiende porqué llora a la vez.

Siente como Minato le besa la sien.

―Y por eso no llegué más temprano. Ellos me retuvieron. Debe ser parte del encanto Uzumaki.

Kushina se gira de nuevo y le mira. Aunque Minato le sonríe un poco, también hay tristeza en él, además de determinación. Ella ha visto esa mirada antes, cuando su Mina-kun iba a enfrentar una misión difícil, de la que teme que sea posible que no regrese.

Ella no quiere ver la tristeza, solo la determinación. Se acerca hacia él, y le besa en donde puede, que termina siendo la comisura de sus labios.

―No tardes mucho.

Minato besa a los tres en la frente, y se pone en pie.

―Vendré lo más rápido que pueda.

Y desaparece en un rayo amarillo.

Kushina se dice que le debe creer. No quiere pensar en la posibilidad de que no sea así. Luego, se gira de nuevo hacia sus bebes… Se da cuenta de que la técnica curativa termina, pero también de que sigue viva. Solo debe descansar a la par de sus hijos. Solo eso…

―No se preocupen, mis amores. Todo estará bien. ―le susurra a ellos, y no pone atención al sabor de la sangre en su boca.

 **-o-**

El Sandaime está de pie en la cima de la torre del hokage, vestido con su armadura de batalla, ve hacia el horizonte. Hacía menos de cinco minutos, un ANBU había entrado en su casa para decirle que Minato ordenó que la aldea estuviera lista para un ataque masivo, y que él debía actuar como hokage mientras Minato estaba… Haciendo quién sabe qué.

Ese mismo ANBU no se lo dijo, pero por medio de su silencio, Hiruzen Sarutobi lo supo: Biwako, su Biwa-hime, era una de las pérdidas mortales del primer ataque.

Casi cincuenta años de haber aprendido a seguir con la misión para sobrevivir, después de haber sido testigo de tantas muertes, es lo que lo mantiene coherente… Aún así no lo puede comprender. Sabe que Biwa-chan ya no está, pero él solo siente esa frialdad práctica del hokage que ha liderado a la villa por tres guerras. Porque eso es lo que ha aprendido: sobrevivir, no importa lo que acabara de pasar. Ya luego… En la cabeza de Hiruzen nunca hay un después. Solo ahora, solo órdenes e informaciones que requiere saber sobre la evacuación y más órdenes. El después es un hoyo negro que lo engullirá si sobrevive. Nunca antes ha sobrevivido sin Biwako a su lado. Sabe que no sabrá cómo hacerlo.

―… ¡Tou-san! ―la voz de su hijo le hace mirar a un lado. Asuma está bien erguido y con el ceño fruncido, como siempre suele ser su expresión cuando mira a su padre―. ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? Se nos ha pedido a los chunin que llevemos a los civiles a los refugios, pero nadie…

Hiruzen no le oye después de la pregunta que le hace. " _Qué es lo que ha pasado?"._ Esas palabras le hace recordar con toda su fuerza emocional lo que ha querido olvidar mientras lidera: Biwako murió. Biwako fue asesinada… Eso es lo que pasó. ¡Eso es…! Las emociones que habían estado contenidas detrás del raciocinio del líder están a punto de explotar. E Hiruzen prefiere que exploten como ira, que como el tremendo dolor del que en verdad están compuestas.

―¿¡Si te han dicho que ayudes con los civiles, porqué demonios no estás ayudando con los civiles!? ―ruge, la sensación de intención de matar mana de él con toda su fuerza. No está dirigida a Asuma, o a nadie en general, pero las pocas personas que están cerca y no tan cerca de él, sienten que su muerte será inminente y dolorosa.

Pero Asuma reacciona a esa sensación como siempre hace cuando su padre, y no el hokage, quiere imponérsele. Se pone aún más firme, y le habla con voz acerada.

―¿Antes o después de que dejes de asustar a esos civiles?

Porque, como muchos otros ninjas se estaban dando cuenta, los civiles que estaban cerca del lugar empezaron a caer desmayados, petrificados, o salieron corriendo lo más lejos de ahí.

Hiruzen Sarutobi le mira con ojos ladeados, más encolerizado con su hijo. Aún así, controla la sensación de intención de matar antes de sisearle.

―Deja de ser un estorbo y ayuda a tu villa de una vez. ¡Y esto es una orden!

Asuma siente un golpe muy fuerte en su interior. Su padre nunca le ha devuelto alguna de sus pullas, no con ese aire de tanta ira apenas reprimida. Sorprendido de sentirse tan dolorido y humillado, él da la vuelta en silencio y va a hacer justo lo que se le pidió.

Hiruzen le mira ir con culpabilidad, pero sabe que en ese momento, no necesita ser un padre. Después del exabrupto siente como el control y frialdad vuelve a él. En ese momento, solo debe liderar y sobrevivir, ya luego… No hay tiempo ni fuerza para pensar en eso. Primero deben sobrevivir, se recuerda el Sandaime.

De repente, siente como algo malévolo se acerca. No sabe cómo explicarlo, pero es una sensación horrible que solo ha sentido una vez en la vida. El día en que Madara quiso atacar a la villa… Hiruzen Sarutobi teme que había tenido razón con sus peores sospechas: el sello de Kushina se ha roto.

Que kami los ayude a todos.

 **-o-**

Ese 24 de setiembre Naori Uchiha cumple cincuenta dos años con 214 días de vida. Ya solo le faltan cuatro días para matarse.

Pero la kunoichi parece ser mucho menor. Sus cabellos morados casi no tienen canas y su rostro se conserva con pocas arrugas, más que todo alrededor de los ojos y a los lados de la boca. Arrugas que denotan lo tanto que ha reído. La energía de ella, amable y alegre, hace constar eso a simple vista también. Pero lo que la hace parecer más joven, sin embargo, es su perfil. Por más que lleva unos quince años de haber dejado su trabajo como ANBU, Naori no ha dejado de entrenar asiduamente. No solo para mantenerse activa, sino también por salud mental.

Lo cual es irónico. ¿Una suicida de tantos años preocupándose por su salud mental? Y aun así es verdad. Naori Uchiha no ha tenido una vida perfecta, pero sí lo más feliz posible, llena de una paz interior. Ella lo puede decir con toda seguridad, por más que peleó en dos guerras ninjas y perdió un esposo y muchos amigos y familiares en ellas. Tras de todo, después que el cabeza de familia trasanterior muriera sin dejar un heredero, ella llegó a estar en medio de una guerra civil Uchiha. Naori pudo terminarla, pero perdió la visión en un ojo… Y fue promovida a ANBU por ello.

Ha vivido lo suyo, la vida sangrienta y difícil de los ninjas que han subido de ranking, pero Naori casi todas las noches ha logrado dormir con la mayor tranquilidad en su interior y, al despertar, siempre piensa primero y mucho más en las personas que aún están en su vida en vez de en las que ha perdido.

Los quince años después de su retiro, también han seguido siendo provechosos. Se ha vuelto a casar muy enamorada, se ha hecho cargo del dojo de la familia y, aunque no tuvo hijos, es la tía favorita de muchos niños, aunque algunos de ellos ni siquiera está emparentada con ella. Además, en su tiempo libre, se pasa por el Hospital de Konoha y otras instancias para ayudar con la salud mental de muchos ninjas y hasta civiles. No por nada, ha sido conocida en el Continente Elemental como la "Cambia mentes". Y gran parte de su fama se debe a sus buenas acciones. Algo raro en el mundo ninja.

Y sin embargo, mucho de su ímpetu para vivir la vida lo más y mejor que puede, es el hecho de que ella sabe cuando se va a matar.

Cuando Naori tenía quince años, y minutos antes de matar a su madre, la desmejorada mujer le había hecho prometer a ella y a sus dos hermanos menores que ellos tres harían todo lo que podrían para estar en paz consigo mismos, y ser felices. Y Naori había cumplido la parte de esa promesa que le convenía a ella. La primera fue enviar a sus hermanos a la cama sin haber sabido ni presenciado la muerte de su madre; la segunda, vivir lo mejor posible.

Pero esa misma noche, mientras hacía a su madre sumergirse en el más hermoso de los genjitsus y la ahogaba con una almohada, Naori también se hizo otra promesa: Sí, iba a vivir intensamente, como le pidió. Pero por treinta y siete años y 131 días, la edad que tenía su madre cuando ella le mató.

Esa es la historia de cómo Naori consiguió el mangekyo sharingan.

Pocos días después del funeral de su madre, cuando su hermana y hermano estaban en la escuela y Academia ninja, Naori entró en la Central de la Policía Militar de Konoha y le enseñó sus nuevos ojos a uno de los detectives. Eso le valió algunos días de encierro e interrogatorios, que ella vivió con toda paciencia. Era lo que menos se merecía.

Algunos Uchiha pueden desear y hasta buscar el mangekyo sharingan muy en el fondo; pero la mayoría de ellos le temen terriblemente por lo que ésta habilidad significa. Y ellos son la policía, lo cual hace al mangekyo doblemente mal visto por los konohianos que saben lo que su aparición conlleva, que solo se consigue cuando han matado a alguien que aman. Por eso, cuando se sabe que alguien obtiene esa habilidad, siempre se hace una investigación.

Sin embargo, entre una carta que su madre escribiera relatando la razón de su muerte, y que Tomoe seguía siendo pensada como una extranjera por más que le hubiera dado todo lo que pudo a la Hoja, Naori había quedado exenta de un castigo. El asesinato de su madre solo valía pocos días de encierro, semanas de cuchicheos, y algunos problemas para el dojo por un poco de pérdida de su prestigio. Ni siquiera le valió el odio de sus hermanos cuando se dieron cuenta. Su padre había muerto en la guerra tres años antes. Los dos la amaban y la necesitaban con ellos. Años después, cuando supieron realmente lo que había pasado, Naori no pudo ni pedirles perdón. Ellos lo entendían y la seguían viendo como hermana a pesar de todo, le habían asegurado.

Pero la culpa y dolor siempre han carcomido el corazón de Naori. Por más que su madre estaba postrada en cama, llena de dolores e inmóvil por una enfermedad incurable, y que le había suplicado a ella que le diera muerte de una manera digna; Naori nunca se ha podido perdonar el haber matado a la persona que más ha admirado en la vida. La mujer que le enseñó el camino del guerrero, que el filo de la espada se mide en la destreza del espadachín, que el honor es lo más sagrado que una persona tiene y que parte de éste es saber decidir por uno mismo lo que es correcto.

Su madre no era ninja. Tomoe Miyamoto se había casado con Takeshi Uchiha y había vivido para el clan y Konoha desde que llegara a la aldea en su adolescencia, pero también seguía siendo una hija de samuráis. Naori no conoce su historia, su madre era tan astuta para guardar secretos como letal con la espada. Solo sabe que había sido una ronin que se enamoró del que sería su esposo en medio de una batalla, y había decidido vivir con él y bajo el manto de Konoha desde entonces.

También sabía que fue ella la que inició la escuela de Bukijutsu de la Hoja. En menos de veinte años, su madre inventó cuatro estilos completos de pelea con armas, y perfeccionó varias técnicas de uso para cualquier instrumento que fuera largo y filoso. Su padre le contó que fue la misma Mito Uzumaki-sama la que le puso el apodo de "Diosa del filo" por el que se le conoció a Tomoe Miyamoto. Las dos se hicieron amigas después de que su madre le enseñara uno de sus estilos de pelea más originales: "la osa que protege", para cuando la esposa del shodaime estuvo embarazada por primera y única vez.

Naori deja de revolver el té y sonríe apenas. Recuerda que su madre le enseñó mucho de ese estilo de pelea cuando tenía diez años. Tomoe estaba embarazada de su hermana menor, y por eso, "la osa que protege" era lo único que practicaba en su tercer trimestre de embarazo. Naori deja ir una risa silenciosa. Recuerda a su madre sentada en el suelo, con la enorme barriga reguardada por una naginata y una mirada asesina en su rostro, la otra espada la mantenía unos centímetros arriba de su cabeza. Estaba sudando y muy enrojecida pero, por más que su padre le pedía que parara, ella no lo hizo.

―¿Y un enemigo pararía? No, no lo haría. ―la madre de Naori le había retrucado a su padre, y luego se giró a su hija, con esa mirada digna y apabullante de ella―. Oye mis palabras, Naori-chan. Cuando estás embarazada o tu bebé no puede defenderse, éste es tu daimyo. Debes defenderlo hasta la muerte, hasta con la última gota de tu fuerza. ¿Entendido? ―la niña, tratando de imitar la expresión de su madre, había asentido―. ¿Y cuales son las dos principales reglas de este estilo de pelea?

―Protege al bebé con tu vida. Mata rápido y concisamente al enemigo, no tienes energía para más.

Su madre le había sonreído y pedido que la atacara de nuevo. Si las armas hubieran tenido filo, Naori había obtenido muchas y terribles cicatrices después de ese día, si hubiera seguido con vida, claro.

Eso no quiere decir que no tenga algunas. Aunque la más evidente es la de su ojo. Después de haber puesto en práctica una técnica extinta de los Uchiha, el Izanami, para poner fin a la insensatez en sus familiares que buscaban obtener el poder como Cabeza del Clan en la guerra civil Uchiha; su ojo izquierdo es totalmente blanco, lechoso, sin color. Ella siempre lo anda descubierto, con orgullo. Otra cosa que su madre le enseñó: las cicatrices te recuerdan las victorias de las que saliste viva.

Naori toma de nuevo la pluma para seguir con la carta que estaba redactando. Ella escribe todo los días desde poco después que se retirara de ANBU. Son cartas o anexos a las que ya ha escrito. No quiere que las personas cercanas a ella se queden pensando ¿Por qué? Después de su suicidio. O que se sientan culpables por éste. Espera que, como la carta de su madre explicó a la policía militar lo que había pasado, que las suyas también expliquen su muerte a cada persona a la que le ha estado escribiendo.

Se da cuenta de que ya no tiene más té, por lo que se levanta para ir hacia la cocina y… Deja de respirar y cae al suelo. Está temblando de arriba a abajo, y se siente totalmente helada. Lo que está sintiendo, ese odio, ese dolor, desesperación… Es horrible, es totalmente horrible.

Y ella es mediocre como sensor. Los ninjas con más habilidades en ese aspecto lo llevarían peor, mucho peor… El rugido de furia del kyubi se oye por toda Konoha y más allá de ella. Rechina en el alma de toda persona que le haya oído.

 **-o-**

Segundos antes, Tobi había salido de la nada, por medio de un remolino que dominó el mismo aire, y respiró el aire de Konoha. No le importó la mujer asustada a un metro de él, o los varios perros o pájaros que empezaron a gritar, como si supieran… Tobi solo respiró el aire de Konoha. El último momento de paz, antes de que todos las personas de esa villa sientan el dolor que él sintió, lo muerto en vida que él está.

Sin importarle nada, Tobi se agachó en la calle, se mordió un dedo, hizo los sellos de las manos, plantó una de ellas en el suelo… La tinta del invocación emergió desde su palma, un enorme círculo con símbolos alrededor de él.

La presión de la nube de humo que precedió la aparición del kyubi es más que suficiente para hacer volar a varias personas, incluso ANBU, por los aires. Algunos civiles murieron así. Pero otros, la mayoría, murieron por estar en el espacio que el kyubi ocuparía en ese momento. Todos ellos fueron quemados, tanto que, si encontraran sus huesos, éstos estarían muy agrietados y hechos cenizas.

El kyubi se revolvió, moviendo de allá para acá sus enormes colas. Más personas mueren quemadas hasta ser polvo por esos movimientos. Los que lo ven desde lejos, o lo sienten, saben que es malvado, hiriente… Horrible.

El enorme rugido que exhala la bestia, con la cabeza hacia el cielo atardecido, mata algunas personas por ataques de pánico, que hicieron parar sus corazones.

Y ese es solo el comienzo del que sería el peor atardecer en la historia de Konoha.


	4. Quince minutos y varias vidas

**4\. Quince minutos y varias vidas…**

Aún antes de que apareciera y se sintieran ese terrible chakra del biju, las personas que trabajan en el hospital de Konoha se habían estado preparando para lo peor. No sabían para qué exactamente, y eso era lo que más les preocupaba. Solo sabían que un equipo de jonin especiales apareció en la sala de emergencias por medio de shunshin. Uno de ellos tenía varios pergaminos con sellos para guardar cuerpos en las manos, otro llevaba a la espalda un joven ANBU inconsciente; el más joven de ellos estaba pálido y con los ojos vidriosos, mientras la mujer de mediana edad que parecía comandarlos gritaba: " _Código Naranja_ " a voz en cuello… El Código de "posible ataque masivo", el segundo peor al rojo ("ataque masivo asegurado"), aunque con los dos se debe hacer lo mismo: alistarse para la destrucción de la villa. Obvio que todo eso son inequívocas señales de que Konoha estaba en problemas.

No se sabe quién activó el sello, pero todos fueron testigos de éste y empezaron a actuar siguiendo el protocolo. Es un sello que la misma Uzumaki Mito hizo instalar poco después de que su marido muriera en batalla. Cuando se activa, varias personas en el hospital y en ciertos sitios ven como símbolos naranjas empiezan a iluminar partes de algunas paredes. Ese sello está en cada una de las construcciones de importancia estratégica para la villa, y en cada uno de los pisos en ellas.

Y la conmoción inició por toda Konoha. Al menos tuvieron unos cinco minutos para alistarse, y los del centro los hicieron valer.

En esos minutos y el hospital, el jefe de médicos en la sala de emergencias atendió al ANBU, un joven con cabello plateado y un grave caso de sobredosis de una droga anestésica y paralizante. Las enfermeras y asistentes de pacientes, a la misma vez, se hacían cargo de iniciar y llevar a cabo el protocolo: muchos sellos que estaban llenos de provisiones fueron abiertos y ordenados. Llevaron nuevas camillas en los pasillos y medicamentos de más importancia a las entradas. Sobre todo, alistaron equipos de dos personas listos y en espera junto a ciertas ventanas, puertas y el techo. Los ninjas suelen entrar al hospital por donde les quede más cerca, y a veces los segundos cuentan para salvar una vida.

Ninguno de los médicos o personeros se atreven a hablar sobre algo que no sea hacer los preparativos lo mejor posible. En el hospital solo se oye el movimiento de las personas, los objetos y algunas quejas y preguntas de civiles y pacientes que son contestadas con cortos: " _es protocolo_ ". Las miradas de todos están empezando a ser nerviosas y temerosas, por más que los ninjas lo intentaban evitar. Están muy ocupados como para dejarse llevar por las dudas y las suposiciones.

Lejos de todo el movimiento en las plantas altas, uno de los patólogos de más edad y experiencia se hacía cargo de abrir los sellos con los cuerpos que había traído los jonin especiales. Estuvo solo con los cadáveres en una sala segura en la parte subterránea del hospital, la morgue para sujetos desconocidos. Normalmente tendría uno o dos asistentes para que le ayudaran con las autopsias, pero nadie está disponible para hacerse cargo de muertos cuando se deben alistar para ayudar a los vivos.

El hombre canoso, encorvado, vestido de blanco y con los ojos amarillos comunes entre los Rinha había sacado un cuerpo a la vez para hacer la primera inspección. Cuando vio que los dos primeros eran ANBU´s, debió hacer un esfuerzo para mantener su pulso firme y los ojos bien abiertos. Sin embargo, cuando el tercer cuerpo que sacó era ¡Oh Kami! De su prima pequeña Biwako Sarutobi, y vio el estado en que está, tiene que tomarse unos segundos para respirar lentamente. Logra recobrar la compostura hasta que vio el séptimo cuerpo, el de su sobrina- nieta Taji. La niña que él vio crecer entre los pasillos del hospital, a la que él mismo ayudó una que otra vez con su ejercicios para el control del chakra y algunas técnicas médicas… No pudo evitarlo, y lloró por unos segundos, hasta que la sensación horrorosa de la aparición del Kyubi lo hace despertar de su estupor.

Recordó con sobresalto que él es el único que puede encontrar alguna pista del atacante de éstos ANBU y sus queridas familiares en los cuerpos. Tal vez la misma persona que está atacando a la villa… Sin hacer caso a nada más que a su concentración, empieza una nueva técnica médica.

 **-o-**

Además del hospital, otros de los lugares que se iluminaron de la luz anaranjada fueron la mensajería, las oficinas de los jonin, chunin y genin. Las últimas tres se hacen cargo de la recogida de información sobre los ninjas de dichos rangos, muchas de las misiones y querellas que tienen que ver directamente con la vida en la villa y la organización de sus acciones cuando ese tipo de sellos de alarma se activan. Es así como todos los ninjas que estaban en el centro y con esos rangos pronto supieron qué hacer: los jonin, comandados por Chikara "la sabueso" Hatake, empezaron a patrullar la villa. Los chunnin, liderados por el padre primerizo de dos días Shikaku Nara, hacen a los civiles ir adentro de la montaña de los hokages. Mientras los genin, que por supuesto seguían las órdenes de Kosuke Maruboshi, el "eterno genin", debían poner a punto los refugios, en donde todo tipo de sellos con conservas y demás esperaban por ellos. Y alrededor de todos los ninjas y los civiles que desfilaban por las calles de Konoha, los halcones mensajeros (y, luego, varios primates) daban órdenes e información por doquier.

En los clanes, los mensajes sobre la alerta naranja llegaron un minuto después, cuando algunos ninjas miraron hacia arriba y vieron la manera en que los halcones se movían sobre sus hogares. En esos movimientos, estaba la alarma. Pero no le pusieron toda la atención o energía necesaria. Bien que mal, cada año se hacía un simulacro y, como estaban en tiempos de paz, la mayoría de ellos dieron por hecho que de eso se trataba. Por pocos minutos, los clanes se organizaron para llevar a cabo la evacuación, pero para cuando apareció el Kyubi en el centro de Konoha, ninguno de los civiles estaba cerca del centro y, los ninjas, haciendo caso de sus instintos y rangos; corrieron hacia el peligro o hicieron ir a los civiles, niños y adultos mayores hacia el lado contrario de donde venía esa malsana sensación.

Así que, mientras la gran mayoría de konohianos estaban atentos al cuido de las personas en la villa, cuando Danzo Shimura vio la luz naranja en su oficina, lo que hizo fue pedir a todos sus agentes de Root que se alistaran para la guerra y fueran hacia las afueras de la villa. Él mismo también lo hizo. Y, por más que sintió el chakra del Kyubi como todos los demás, solo le pidió a su gente que buscaran por posibles enemigos huyendo. Sabía que, por las prácticas de Sarutobi y que el Namikaze seguían, esas alertas naranja eran muy defensivas. Exageradamente defensivas y centradas en el bienestar de los civiles, personas que, a los ojos de Danzo, se les habían dado muchos privilegios y no valían lo suficiente para ser tan protegidos. Al menos, se insistió el Shimura, él sí se centraba en lo principal: matar al enemigo. Si ya no hay enemigo, ya no hay amenaza para Konoha.

Él y Root no salvaron ninguna vida en las primeras horas por esa decisión, pero al buscarlo encontró al joven enmascarado muy cerca de los sellos exteriores. Al verlo tirado en el suelo y humeando, creyó que podría apresarlo rápidamente.

Obito había usado su técnica espacio-tiempo para desaparecer del centro de Konoha apenas hizo la invocación. Pero sabe que algo fue mal y tuvo que salir al instante de la otra dimensión, sin saber en donde estaría al hacerlo. Cuando vuelve a entrar al mundo, no puede siquiera estarse en pie. La cantidad de chakra que ha tenido que usar no es todo el problema. Que ha estado justo en el lugar en que apareció el Kyubi es el problema. Siente el dolor quemante del chakra del biju en su piel y entrañas, como si se hubiera impregnado del mismo y éste fuera una bruma de ácido. Apenas se pudo controlar de gritar. Aunque sonrió cuando ve que parte de su torso y brazo habían desaparecido y humeaban. Eran en su mitad artificial, el que no le dolía y podía ser reemplazado. El olor del humo de sus heridas, que se mezclaba con el aire era peor, le hacía marear y tener nauseas.

―Y tras de todo… ―siseó antes de mirar hacia una rama de un árbol al frente de él. Ve dos ANBU y un hombre con vendas en el rostro.

Óbito intentó usar de nuevo su técnica espacio-tiempo, pero no logró ni abrir el portal. Impotente, sintió como una técnica eléctrica iba rápidamente hacia él, y cerró los ojos para esperar lo que se le viene… No sintió la electricidad corriendo por su cuerpo, pero ya sabía que iba a ser así. Lo que sintió fue el cuerpo viscoso del Zetsu blanco que había crecido desde las raíces del árbol en que estaba apoyado el enmascarado, para cubrir a Obito con sí mismo. La electricidad dio con… alguna parte de Zetsu, pero éste solo sonrió desde su rostro desformado en el hombro del Uchiha y dijo:

―¿Ves como sí tuve que salvarte?

Obito se encogió de hombros. Veía moverse las sombras entre los árboles y la tierra de muchos más Zetsus. Habían salido desde los árboles para pelear con los ANBU y el hombre de las vendas.

―Terminemos con esto y vayámonos de una vez.

Zetsu solo sonrió un poco más.

―Oye, tal vez esta vez podrías defecar mientras tengo asimilado tu cuerpo, puede que así…

Obito no quiere ni terminar de oír semejante atrocidad.

―¡De una vez, Zetsu!

―Aguafiestas.

Y sin más, el mutante asimiló el cuerpo de Obito en él, se fusionó con los árboles y desapareció de allí.

Danzo arrasó con un par de árboles Hashirama solo por la furia de que se le haya escapado.

 **-o-**

El centro de Konoha es la zona más golpeada por la presencia del Kyubi. La tierra misma está gritando de horror. Todos los pájaros, ratones, perros, ardillas, ciervos y hasta cucarachas están huyendo hacia los árboles Hashirama. Los gritos y gemidos agudos y desgarrados que esos animales proferían se comparaban con el silencio que la mayoría de humanos han tomado. No es que no griten o lloren, es que el miedo es tan paralizante que apenas sale un poco de dentro de sus cuerpos en forma de un temblor convulso.

Y los rugidos del Kyubi sigue quebrando el aire y los movimientos de sus patas y colas hacen remover a la tierra en terremotos.

Solo los ninjas de más experiencia y menos habilidades sensoriales pudieron ponerse en acción al instante. El Sandaime fue uno de ellos. Y lo que hizo fue morderse un pulgar, agacharse, llamar la técnica que hace aparecer un sello alrededor de él y varias nubes de humo también. Cuando éstas se disipan, muchos se sorprenden al ver la gran cantidad de monos tapa, araña y tití que hay en todo el techo de la torre del hokage. Todos ellos llevan chalecos verdes con símbolos café de Konoha en sus espaldas, mucho movimiento de pánico y nervios en sus cuerpos y una mirada inteligente y taimada en sus rostros, sino están viendo con terror hacia el Kyubi, que ha vuelto a rugir. Varios llevan dagas de todo tipo a un lado o a sus espaldas también, como si fueran espadas. Tres de ellos, uno de cada tipo de primate y los de mayor tamaño (un metro estando de pie), dan gritos agudos hacia todos los demás. Éstos dejan de moverse y hacen reverencias en donde están, pero mirando hacia los de mayor rango.

El Sandaime no se inmuta en lo más mínimo cuando los líderes de la horda de primates han hecho también reverencias frente a él. Los gritos se suceden entre las calles, las colas del Kyubi destruyen un edificio que colapsa con un gruñido, y los ninjas que están cerca del lugar ven con horror como las paredes de ese edificio se pulverizan, y se tiñen del carmín del biju… Y sin embargo, el Sandaime está muy tranquilo cuando habla rápidamente con sus invocaciones:

―Necesito de sus servicios como red de información. Asegúrense de que todos los médicos ninja estén en el hospital, y los médicos civiles, en los refugios. Los Yamanaka, Uchiha y Kurama deben ayudar a los civiles y demás a aguantar el trauma emocional mientras los van sacando de las inmediaciones, y todos los chunin se deben estar haciendo cargo de eso con ellos. Todos los jonin especiales deben estar cuidando el hospital y la montaña de los hokages. Los genin que no estén ya dentro de la montaña deben ser tratados como civiles… ―grita el Hokage, los monos asienten a cada una de sus órdenes. Algunos ninjas alrededor de él también―. Solo los ANBU y jonin que no sean parte de los anteriores grupos comentados pueden atacar conmigo en equipos de tres. Nuestra meta es llevar al Kyubi hacia las afueras del centro. Todos los demás, repito… Todos los demás, deben mantenerse fuera de las inmediaciones. ¡Confío en que ustedes confirmen mis órdenes, ayuden con la evacuación y nos mantengan informados de lo más importante!

Los cientos, tal vez miles de primates hicieron un ademán de saludo y desaparecieron en unos haces de colores café y verde en el viento. Las ropas de Koharu y Homura, los compañeros de equipo genin del Sandaime, se movieron con la fuerza de su retirada mientras se acercan a Hiruzen.

―¿Y los que se supone que estamos retirados? ―preguntó ella, sus ojos abiertos y alertas.

El Kyubi ha dado otro rugido y, cuando el Sandaime mira hacia sus compañeros, la luz rojiza del atardecer se mezcla con la sangrienta del Kyubi en el rostro del Sarutobi.

―Lo que quieran… Hemos vivido lo suficiente como para decidir cómo morir.

Los dos responden quitándose sus gabachas para enseñar la ropa de guerra, muy parecida a la de Hiruzen, que llevan debajo de ellas. La más mínima de las sonrisas adorna al Sarutobi mientras les asiente. Los tres se tiran al unísono, uno al lado del otro, hacia uno de los techos, para usar junshin e ir juntos a donde está el Kyubi.

No se sorprenden de ver que ellos no son los primeros en reaccionar de esa manera. Muchos jonin y ANBU ya intentaban atacar con jitsus a la criatura, mientras otros se abocaban a llevar en volandas a civiles y otros ninjas por igual hacia los refugios y, más, el hospital. De lo que sí se sorprendieron fue de ver a otra persona de su generación moverse con toda rapidez hacia el Kyubi, desde su derecha. Bien que mal, no habían visto a Naori Uchiha en acción por más de quince años, y hacía mucho que no había estado en una posición de ataque… Aunque, Hiruzen también se da cuenta mientras sube y baja en un salto, de que tal vez Naori no va a atacar: la ve parar en un techo, acuclillarse y ¿meditar? O rezar. El Sandaime entiende el sentimiento aunque no la acción, pero alista su primer jitsu: uno de aire que, espera, empiece a mover al Kyubi afuera del centro de Konoha.

 **-o-**

Los Inuzuka son el clan que más está siendo anímicamente golpeado por la presencia del Kyubi. Todos los perros cayeron presas de ataques de pánico, no hacen caso a sus compañeros y, muchos de ellos, llegan a huir o atacar a sus camaradas cuando éstos quieren comandarles que se tranquilicen más enérgicamente. Los pocos que han podido sacudirse la sensación de terror que corre por sus cuerpos. Pues muchos humanos han caído al suelo, sus manos sobre sus cabezas, los gritos dentro de sus pechos y el horror inenarrable en su ser.

―¡BÚSQUEDA Y RESCATE! ―grita de repente una voz atronadora. Es Shippo Inuzuka, el nuevo anciano del clan, y el primer hombre que no solo recupera un poco de compostura, sino también las ideas― ¡LLEVEN A LOS CIVILES Y NIÑOS A LOS ÁRBOLES HASHIRAMA, Y LUEGO HAGAN BÚSQUEDA Y RESCATE!

Algunos empiezan a oírles, otros, sobre todo madres, han cogido a sus hijos más pequeños en un brazo y hace correr al que puede caminar tomándolo de una mano, y van hacia los árboles Hashirama. Los demás, poco a poco, empiezan a oír los gritos de Shippo, o ven el ejemplo de las personas que empiezan a actuar y siguen sus ideas. Aunque se siente que es lento, muy lento, y que tienen que luchar con todas sus fuerzas para dar un solo paso, algunos ninjas logran empezar a actuar también.

Muchos van hacia el centro, a buscar a las personas qué refugiar, sobre todo los heridos bajo los escombros que los movimientos del Kyubi y su aparición hicieron volar por los aires y caer varios metros lejos de éste.

Pero el caos es aterrador. La tercera parte de los civiles que estaban en el centro de Konoha han sido evacuados y, la mayoría de los que quedan, son los que están más lejos de la montaña de los Hokages. Sin embargo, eso no evita que muchos de ellos queden petrificados, inconscientes o sean presas por ataques de ansiedad.

Nadie quiere ir hacia la montaña, donde saben que van a estar seguros dentro de ella, porque en esa dirección es que está el monstruo, la fuente del miedo, del horror y de la oscuridad… Pero por esa seguridad de lo que no quieren no saben qué deben hacer. Y es ese no saber cuales son las acciones a seguir, junto a la sensación del chakra del Kyubi, a dejado a muchas personas en las peores de las situaciones posibles: inacción. Lo más que muchos de ellos hicieron fue orinarse y defecarse encima del terror.

Los rugidos del Kyubi se incrementaron. También los sonidos sibilantes, crepitares y estallidos de los jitsus que impactaban contra él. Las luces del atardecer y el rojo del Kyubi fueron acompañados de pequeños flachazos de otros colores por los ataques de sus mejores hombres y mujeres estaban usando contra el biju.

Y en esa situación, muchos Inuzuka se movieron sin sus compañeros caninos. Siguiendo más sus instintos animales que los humanos, los perros Inuzuka que volvieron en sí salieron corriendo hacia los árboles Hashirama. Algunos ninjas Inuzuka también lo hicieron pero, los pocos tan valientes o locos para darle la espalda a ese lugar seguro donde sabían que la presencia del Kyubi no era tan poderosa, decidieron ir hacia el centro y ayudar con los civiles o ninjas menos experimentados a ir hacia esos árboles.

Es en esa misión ciega de búsqueda y rescate, palabras que guían las acciones de esos pocos Inuzuka como si fueran tan importantes como respirar, que ellos encuentran ayuda en dos clanes con los que no pensaron nunca que iban a trabajar juntos, codo con codo y con la mejor de las sinergias.

En la política de Konoha y entre las relaciones tradicionales de los clanes, los Inuzuka, Aburame y Hyuga siempre se habían enfrentado entre sí. Eso era así casi que por puro principio, tan enraizado en Konoha como la alianza entre los Akimichi, Nara y Yamanaka.

Los Aburame y Hyuga veían mal las formas abiertas, rudas y exaltadas de los Inuzuka; mientras éstos detestaban que los otros dos clanes no dieran el respeto que se merece a las emociones que, para los compañeros de perros, es la base de sus instintos, de su fuerza. Eso se lo despreciaban más a los Aburame, pues los Inuzuka no lograban entender que fueran tan cerrados en su idea de la lógica cuando ellos tambien tenían una relación simbiótica con unos animales y deberían conocer muy bien la sabiduría de la naturaleza.

En cuanto a los Hyuga, además de los problemas por el encierro de sus emociones, los Inuzuka detestaban la manera en que los poseedores del byakugan despreciaban a más de la mitad de su clan, tanto que hasta los hacían caer en la esclavitud. Los Inuzuka entienden la importancia de la jerarquía, es parte fundamental de un buen funcionamiento de la manada por supuesto; pero lo que no entienden es que un clan le den la espalda a su propia sangre, y quitarles su libertad y valor desde el nacimiento. ¡Los sellan como si fueran ganado…! ¡Es que cómo pueden entender, cuando los Inuzuka ni siquiera le ponen collares a sus compañeros caninos!

Lo único que los Inuzuka, o al menos Tsume, rescata de ambos clanes es que los Aburame le han dicho en su cara a los Hyuga que su práctica de sellar y esclavizar a su misma familia es ilógica, y hasta les han dicho varias explicaciones de por qué. En cambio, de los Hyuga lo único que vale la pena es lo tan fácil que son de indignar. Terminar con medio cuerpo dormido o herido como intercambio de darle su buena mordida a esos pálidos pelos largos es uno de los pequeños placeres de los Inuzuka.

El hecho de que esos clanes tuvieran habilidades para el rastreo solo sirvió para naciera y creciera una rivalidad entre los tres. En la oficina general de los ninjas-cazadores hay una pizarra con la cuenta de los renegados encontrados por los cazadores según su clan. A fin de año, el clan que gana obtiene un dinero que todos han estado pagando por esos meses. No es mucho, pero no lo importante del caso era la subida del orgullo del clan ganador, y el derecho a la burla por un año en contra de los otros dos, por supuesto.

En resumen: nunca ha habido cariño entre los tres clanes, algunas veces ni siquiera respeto. Y sin embargo, en esos largos minutos en que el Kyubi estuvo desatado en Konoha, los Aburame, Hyuga e Inuzuka aprendieron rápidamente a trabajar.

Los Aburame habían pedido a sus kikaichu que salieran al aire. También habían invocado a muchas de las criaturas con las que tienen contratos. Además del aire viciado, la sangre, el miedo, los derrumbes y el humo de color rojizo, en todo Konoha hay una horda de bichos de todos los tamaños y tipos. Lo más extraño de todo es que es muy bien recibida. Todos ellos están comiendo del chakra viciado que hay en el aire, ese chakra del Kyubi que atormenta a cada uno de los seres en Konoha. El ambiente ya no es tan opresivo, y los Inuzuka se sienten mucho mejor por ello. Algunos de sus perros, los más experimentados, han logrado sobreponerse lo suficiente para ir a ayudar a sus compañeros humanos en el centro. Muchos de los civiles que no han sido heridos por el aire a presión de la invocación del Kyubi o por el movimiento de éste, logran salir de su estupor, correr, encontrar alguno de los carreteros que siguen por ahí, ir a buscar a sus familias… El caos, el griterío es mayor, pero en cierta forma, parece que la villa vuelve a estar un poco más viva por ello.

Los bichos más pequeños empezaron a caer muertos rápidamente, sus cuerpos humeando en las calles, suelos y techos de Konoha. Los más grandes, a todas luces invocaciones, solían poder volver a sus hogares antes de que llegaran a ese extremo. El olor a carne quemada inunda todo el lugar, pero los Aburame lo que hacen es seguir llamando y llamando más bichos para reemplazar a los que han muertos o se han ido. Tsume ve como varios de ellos se aglomeran alrededor de niños pequeños. Y siente solo un poco de confort. Ha visto tres niños ya, pequeños de cuatro o menos años, muertos y siendo abrazados por sus familiares, llenos de shock y llanto en sus rostros. La impresión del chakra del Kyubi debió haber matado a los pequeños del susto… Pero Tsume no se deja pensar mucho en ello. Si lo hace, siente la terrible necesidad de correr, correr e ir hacia los árboles Hashirama donde su pequeño bebé de tres meses está, junto a su niñita y su marido.

Pero ella es una ninja de Konoha, la siguiente cabeza del clan Inuzuka. Y por el honor de su familia, por el el juramento de fidelidad que sus antepasados hicieron para con esa villa, Tsume no va a correr de su deber.

Muchos chunin también lo hacen. Éstos junto a los personeros de mayor rango de la policía militar y una gran cantidad de primates están yendo de allá para acá, ayudando a la gente, a los civiles y genin, a ir hacia los árboles Hashirama, al hospital… Lejos de la bestia, lo suficientemente seguros.

Pero Tsume ni mira hacia esos lugares que se siente como la salvación. Ella, Kuromaru, algunos Aburame y varios Hyuga se han abocado a buscar a las personas que están enterradas entre los escombros. Son varias. Tsume se sorprende de la cantidad que siguen vivas. Los Hyuga, comandados por los que ella llama las "princesas gemelas" Hiashi y Hizachi, son los que encuentran a esas personas, los poco Aburame que están usando sus bichos para ese trabajo diagnostican y los Inuzuka, con ayuda de los demás, son los que los sacan de allí.

… Para cuando llegan varios Akimichi a ayudarles, los afables gigantes no tienen tiempo para sorprenderse por la profesionalidad en que los tres clanes trabajan. Solo para seguir las órdenes de "levanta esto y lo otro" que ellos les piden.

De repente, esa criatura junto a su horrible presencia desaparecen. Todos los ninjas se dejan sentir un instante de felicidad, hasta que vuelven a darse cuenta que la destrucción sigue estando alrededor.

Nadie puede creer la hora que es cuando miran hacia sus relojes: Solo han pasado cuatro minutos desde que el Kyubi apareció en Konoha. Ellos lo han sentido como una eternidad.

Siguen con la misión… Por varias horas, varios ninjas de Konoha seguirán con la misión de búsqueda y rescate y uso de los refugios. La de reconstrucción, y todo lo que tiene que ver con esa palabra, será hecha por años.

 **-o-**

 _Cuatro minutos antes._

Su madre había llegado a su habitación con su hermano en los brazos y una expresión de premura en su rostro. Y es en ese momento que Itachi se da cuenta de que esa terrible sensación que está sintiendo es real.

―Coge a tu hermano y ve a refugiarte entre las raíces de un gran árbol Hashirama ahora mismo ―le dice ella. Itachi nunca ha oído antes a su madre como una ninja en su vida.

Sabe que debe seguir la orden, que debe extender las manos para tomar a Sasuke (el pobre Sasuke que grita más que llorar) en sus brazos y salir corriendo, pero simplemente no puede. Recuerda ese campo lleno de cuerpos y los sonidos, olores y hasta sabores de la guerra del que fue testigo a sus cuatro años… Tanta muerte y sangre, y horror. Itachi sabe que puede que su madre muera en pocos minutos.

―¡Itachi! ―la voz de su madre es tan fuerte que hace enmudecer a Sasuke de la sorpresa… Y llorar aún más fuerte después― ¡Es una orden!

Tan rápido como llegó y tan fuerte como gritó, ella le da un abrazo, un beso y se va. Itachi se da cuenta que tiene a su hermano en brazos solo porque el llanto no se va con ella. Eso le da las fuerzas para sobrellevar el instintivo miedo. Sale corriendo hacia los árboles Hashirama.

Las personas en el distrito Uchiha también están haciendo eso. Muchos más van hacia los árboles Hashirama. Otros, e Itachi se sorprende un poco al ver que entre ellos hay varios primates muy rápidos, van hacia el peligro. Itachi no quiere ver hacia ahí, no quiere saber qué es lo que pasa en el centro de Konoha. Ya la sensación es horrorosa. Siente como si su espalda se estuviera contaminando con odio y sangre con su simple presencia… Y sin embargo, cuando ve a Naori-obaa-sama salir de su casa, brincar hacia el techo e ir hacia ahí, Itachi no puede evitar seguirla con la mirada por un par de segundos. Solo con ese instante ve un poco del rojo que se yergue en el centro de Konoha. El temor que siente es enorme. Sabe que puede que ella también muera. No quiere que Naori-obaa-chan muera. Es de las pocas personas de la familia que no teme reír, que en verdad le hace creer que el mundo no es el de la guerra y muerte que él vio a los cuatro años, que en verdad hay esperanza y amor, y que ésta puede vencer a la guerra… La pregunta sobre en dónde está su padre lo asalta en ese momento…

Pero alguien tropieza con su hombro y casi se cae al suelo. Luego, otra mano y una voz de mujer le gritan que corra, e Itachi aprieta en su pecho a su hermanito y hace justo eso.

 **-o-**

Naori Uchiha no sabe ni qué va a hacer cuando llegue ahí, solo sabe que después de caer presa de ese pánico, tuvo que salir de su casa e ir hacia el peligro. Puede que el entrenamiento como ANBU resurgiera en ese momento, y ella lo agradece. Aún cuando sabe que, físicamente, esta lejos de estar en sus mejores condiciones, siempre es mejor tener unas manos extras para hacer sellos que no tener alguna.

Solo los muchos años de experiencia la hacen lo suficientemente fuerte de carácter para controlar la sensación del chakra del Kyubi. La insensibilidad, esa que es tan necesaria para llevar a cabo algunas tipos de misiones como ninja, ha resurgido de ella. Y hasta levanta la mirada para ver al ser que ruge… Su cuerpo tiembla, pero ella se manda a brincar más alto y correr más rápido entre árboles y techos.

Y es cuando lo siente… Naori no quiere estar segura de ello, pero instintivamente lo sabe. Ella ha sentido varias veces eso, aunque nunca tan fuerte y tan fino a la vez. Bien que mal es una experta en genjitsu, poder detectarlos es parte de esas habilidades que se incrementan con el tiempo practicando la especialización. Naori se envuelve más en la frialdad y se demanda a mirar de nuevo hacia el biju. Está en el aire (caliente, tan caliente y saturado del chakra del Kyubi que pica dolorosamente en la piel) y cayendo hacia uno de los techos. Sin embargo siente que se mantiene ahí por varios segundos cuando mira hacia la bestia y simplemente lo acepta: el Kyubi está bajo genjitsu. Naori sabe que solo un clan puede lograr eso… El sharingan es el culpable del ataque.

Naori se sorprende de que esa verdad no la aterrorice. Bien que mal, ella sabe de lo que es capaz una persona que abusa del sharingan. En su juventud, batalló contra el desmedido orgullo de varios Uchiha que hasta lo usaron en contra de su propia familia. Su ojo ciego es prueba de ello.

Naori da un suspiro y toma una decisión. Es hora de dejarse sentir al Kyubi, no al chakra en sí, sino a las emociones del ser. La Uchiha sabe que solo así podrá romper ese genjitsu.

Tal vez muera al llevar a cabo su alocado plan, pero eso no evitará que lo intente.

Naori cae en un techo, se acuclilla por unos segundos y respira hondo, muy hondo. Cierra los ojos y aleja la fría profesionalidad del ANBU para dar cabida a la empatía y la emoción del Kyubi. Debe recordarlo, grabar en su memoria cómo se siente el ser, para devolvérselo a éste junto a la duda de si en verdad debe atacar a Konoha, si en verdad él es un ser de odio y destrucción. Así es como funciona el Izanami. Se debe conectar con la emoción del otro en vez de imponer las propias a la fuerza, para que el cambio sea real… No importa si toda la historia del mundo diga que el Kyubi es esencialmente maligno, en todos sus años de vida, Naori nunca ha encontrado o ser pensante que haya iniciado siéndolo.

El tumulto de emociones interiores, las enmascaradas por la ira y el odio; son tan fuertes, oscuras y tristes que Naori tiene que alejarse de ellas para poder respirar. El dolor emocional es desbordante. Eso la convence de que había tenido razón y está haciendo lo correcto. No cambia el hecho de que lo más seguro no funcione y, fuera como fuera, terminará muriendo… " _Pero, ¡ey!_ " Se dice Naori, mientras se levanta lentamente, como si un movimiento rápido pudiera terminar con la concentración que necesita para formar su técnica, " _¿Qué son cuatro días más o cuatro días menos de vida si puedo salvar tanta otras?_ ".

Da un salto hacia otro techo, corre un instante sobre un largo edificio y toma mucho impulso porque el siguiente salto debe ser muy alto. Lo que quiere es llegar a estar sobre el hocico del Kyubi, para que así pueda mirarle a los ojos. Normalmente, podría intentar hacerlo desde más lejos, pero primero debe terminar el genjitsu en que está sumido el biju para que el suyo inicie. Eso no es nada fácil… Necesita contacto ocular.

El calor tan terrible al que se enfrenta su cuerpo al acercarse a su objetivo le dice que, tal vez, debería primero poner una barrera de chakra alrededor de ella y…

―¡Cuidado! ―alguien grita con voz masculina, y Naori siente que algo rodea su cintura con fuerza y la mueve hacia un lado. Ella deja ir un bufido del dolor y la pérdida de concentración.

Va a dar a la rama de un árbol y frente a un ANBU. Naori mira hacia el enmascarado con enojo, saca un kunai que siempre lleva dentro de su cinturón, lo llena con chakra, corta el látigo con la que la había alejado de su objetivo y le replica lo más profesional que puede:

―Sigo órdenes directas ―" _de mis instintos"_ pero no lo dice, porque quiere que crea que son órdenes del Sandaime. Solo así no se meterá en su camino de nuevo.

El ANBU la mira por un par de segundos. Un gran viento producto de un jitsu azota el árbol en que están, moviéndoles las ropas y los cabellos furiosamente. Los dos se pegan con chakra a la rama instintivamente y, luego, el ANBU le asiente apenas un poco y desaparece de ahí. Ella sonríe y vuelve a cerrar los ojos para concentrarse en tener a punto su jitsu. Aunque siente el calor alrededor, el movimiento del viento al acarrear los ataques del biju y ninjas por igual y las ondas de impacto de diferentes explosiones, ella no oye nada, no huele nada y casi que ni siente nada que no sea su jitsu.

Abre los ojos pocos segundos después, vuelve a brincar, corre un poco pues el Kyubi está más lejos de donde estaba antes. Vuelve a dar otro brinco, a un lado de ella una técnica eléctrica la acompaña pero Naori no le pone atención. Puede sentir como la técnica golpea a un lado de la oreja del biju, pero éste no parece inmutarse de eso ni de que ella ha caído en su hocico. Está pegada a una de sus "mejillas", y tiene que subir para estar frente a frente a sus ojos. Siente que sus botas altas y reforzadas se están quemando al estar en contacto directo con el biju, la piel de sus piernas, casi hasta el punto de sus rodillas, también le pica muy dolorosamente. Pero Naori está más concentrada en ver hacia un ojo del Kyubi.

Logra borrar el genjitsu anterior, lo cual le confiere un terrible dolor de cabeza, pero ella no cierra los ojos y activa el Izanami al instante… El dolor de cabeza ni se compara con el de sus ojos. Es un dolor que irradia a todo su cuerpo, que le hace sentir como si cada célula de su ser sufriera una descarga eléctrica horrible.

Pero lo ha logrado. Ha puesto al Kyubi bajo el mando de Izanami y, aunque sabe que está cayendo ahí donde está porque sus piernas deben estar prácticamente derritiéndose, ella está segura que ha logrado salvar muchas vidas en ese momento.

" _Madre, espero verte pronto. Sé que estarás tan orgullosa de mí como yo de ti"_ fue su último pensamiento.

Ella no siente como alguien ha usado uno de los enormes halcones y un arpón para sacarla de ahí. Menos se da cuenta de que todos los ninjas están anonadados de que el Kyubi haya dejado de moverse del todo y, su chakra, dejara de sentirse tan caliente y lleno de odio. Solo está allí, sin moverse, viendo a la nada…

Dos de los más sorprendidos son Minato, que había aparecido sobre la cabeza del Shodaime en un rayo de luz medio minuto antes, desaparecido una bijudama con una técnica espacio tiempo y alistando para llamar a Gamabunta; y el Sandaime, que piensa en lo mucho que se debe agradecer que, en los momentos justos, se puede contar con que haya un héroe enormemente estúpido para sacrificarse en una movida temeraria y salvar la situación. El Sarutobi y algunos otros miran como el halcón lleva el cuerpo de Naori hacia el hospital. Aunque se aleja en el aire, sigue siendo evidente que sus piernas están humeando. Y aún así, el Sandaime no puede dejar de sonreír.

―Gracias, Naori.

―Sandaime ―Hiruzen mira hacia la derecha, donde Minato acaba de aparecer en un rayo amarillo― ¿Qué acaba de pasar?

Nadie ve venir su respuesta, y solo se sorprenden de como el venerable ex-hokage ríe tan histéricamente que ni puede hablar. Aunque las lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas no son producidas por esas carcajadas… Mientras el Sarutobi se tira al suelo para seguir riendo, Minato solo frunce el ceño y le pide a Koharu que le explique la situación.

―Fue Naori Uchiha…

Con solo el nombre, Minato ya tiene una idea de lo que pasa y él también sonríe por un instante.

―En ese caso, tenemos que apurarnos a sellarlo de nuevo. Quién sabe si la técnica va a durar por mucho… ―mira hacia el Sandaime, que ha dejado de reírse y se empieza a sentar. Una de sus manos se masajea sus ojos― ¿Puede hacerse cargo unos minutos más mientras hago el sello?

―Sí, claro.

Minato hace un ademán de abrir la boca para decir algo más, pero en ese momento Hiruzen baja su mano y le ve a los ojos. Solo con la expresión de su mirada le pide que no diga una palabra. Minato asiente, sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas nuevamente. Pero, antes de desaparecer en un shunshin, recuerda algo muy importante y lo informa:

―Mi familia está en mi tercera casa segura. Que mis guardias vayan a por ellos y los lleven al hospital… Los mejores especialistas en fuiinjitsu y que tengan más de la mitad de su chakra intacto, los espero en el sector 41.

Dos de los pocos ANBU que se habían congregado alrededor de ellos asienten y dicen "entendido". Minato ve alrededor por primera vez, y en verdad mira lo que ha pasado. Los cuerpos a medio calcinar, la sangre en las calles, los derrumbes, sentir el olor a quemado y ver como lo único que queda de una esquina es el gran hueco esférico que dejó una bijudama, el humo negro se alza de su circunferencia… Minato siente de nuevo esa necesidad de decir algo, como si mantenerse en silencio ante tanta desolación le avergonzara. Pero no lo hace. Decide desaparecer en un rayo de luz amarillo.

Ya luego tendrán tiempo para llorar a los muertos y decir sentidas palabras, ese no es el momento adecuado. Biwako les daría un palmetazo en la cabeza si los hubiera visto perder el tiempo en sensiblerías mientras Konoha necesita de su ayuda.

Cuando aparece cerca de una pata del biju, Minato se sume en una sensación de irrealidad. Le parece muy fácil, demasiado fácil. Pero deshecha la idea al recordarse de que en ese sitio, donde aún está su sello de hiraishin, había una tienda de armas… Y, en ese mismo momento, no hay nada. Solo una tierra muy árida.

No, que no haya tenido que pelear no lo hace fácil… Muchas muertes, heridos, futuros terrores nocturnos y daños en sus hogares no lo hace fácil.

Minato no hace caso al calor que siente ni a que la piel de su mano parece que se quiere derretir cuando la acerca al ser. Lo único que le importa es que debe sacarle de allí. Lástima que no puede llevarle a la montaña, no sabe si podría hacerlo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de sellos protectores que éste tiene. Ha preferido llevarlo al Sector de entrenamiento 41. Es el que tiene el territorio seco y sin hiervas que emula ciertos climas de otros países: el mejor para empezar a pintar otro gran sello de contención, y empezar a inscribir el nuevo sello.

Minato hace un shunshin y se aleja del Kyubi por unos cincuenta metros. Pero antes que nada, mira de nuevo hacia la enorme bestia. No puede sentir un cambio en el chakra calmo, prácticamente meditativo en que está el Kyubi. ¡Kami! No puede ni imaginar la fuerza de carácter y chakra que debe tener Naori para haber podido hacer eso. Él ni siquiera necesita usar sus habilidades sensoriales para sentir ese ENORME sol… Pero, al menos, ya no se siente tan terrible y caótico. Es como un animal quieto que está decidiendo si atacar o no. Antes, en medio de Konoha, era un animal atacando. Ese pensamiento no lo tranquiliza del todo, pero al menos le hace sentir que aún tiene tiempo.

Aunque deseara tener todo el tiempo del mundo para evitar tener que tomar la única opción que sabe, tiene que llevar a cabo.

Cinco "soles de chakras" que pertenecen a jonin especiales y más, están viajando hacia él. Minato mira hacia el cielo, que sigue estando en medio del día y la noche, aunque las nubes poco a poco son más moradas que rosas… Y le pide perdón a su querida villa y a Kushina por lo que va a hacer.

Konoha se quedará sin su Yondaime y, Kushina, verá como uno de sus hijos se convertirá en el nuevo jinchuriki.

 **OoOoO**

Notas de Autora:

1\. He decidido escribir el self-insert. Lo haré poco a poco, y empezaré a subirlo después de que lleve publicadas más de 180mil palabras con estas historias. (Que cada una tenga más de 60mil).

2\. ¡Gracias a todos! Aunque es mejor decírselos en PM personalizados, no está demás.

3\. Por ahora, y hasta que ingrese la cuarta historia, publicaré los 10-20 y 30 de cada mes. Luego, veré como estamos con el tiempo para las cuatro historias a la vez.

4\. ¡Abrazos!


	5. Jinshuriki

**5\. Jinshuriki.**

Los tres sanin están en diferente lugares del Continente Elemental cuando se da el ataque del Kyubi. Jiraiya, que estaba en la capital del Fuego, fue el primero al que le llegó la noticia.

Apenas había empezado la noche. Habían pasado unos treinta minutos desde que la historia de la villa volvió a sacudirse, pero Jiraiya no sintió nada fuera de lo común… Estaba muy concentrado en tratar de irse a la cama con una muy guapa cortesana del shogun. Y estaba a punto de lograrlo. La hermosa mujer le miraba por detrás de su abanico, sonrojada, sonriente y muy halagada.

Lástima que terminó dando un brinco y grito. El brinco fue porque, de la nada y al lado de Jiraiya, hubo una explosión de humo con olor a tierra y agua. El grito fue a razón de que, después que se disipara esa nube de humo, un sapo como de cuarenta centímetros de altura y rojo con marcas azules, le hizo tener un ataque de miedo y asco.

Jiraiya ve irse a la cortesana con una expresión entre depresión y fastidio. Luego, mira con total seriedad hacia el renacuajo: Gama. Lo recuerda porque él fue llamado a la tierra de los Sapos hace unas semanas. Esa vez no fue para ayudar con los problemas fronterizos con otros animales, hacer reparaciones a sellos que ha hecho en el Monte o cosas por el estilo. Fue llamado para una ocasión de celebración: el presenciar como ese joven renacuajo se convertía en el nuevo protector del Contrato.

Jiraiya y Gamabunta lograron hacer que Minato se emborrachara en esa oportunidad. Sobra decir que los dos estaban muy felices de no ser ellos los que tenían que regresar a casa en ese estado. Ellos no serían los que tenían que enfrentar a una esposa del calibre de Kushina. Es más, a una Kushina en el tercer trimestre de embarazo.

Como era un momento de celebración en ese entonces, el renacuajo con el simple nombre de Gama apenas podía controlar su orgullo y felicidad detrás de su formalidad. Esa vez, lo que apenas podía controlar era la tristeza y el miedo. Solo por eso, Jiraiya se olvida del regaño que le iba a propinar y se puso realmente serio.

―¿Qué ha pasado, Gama?

―Jiraiya-sama, es Minato-sama… ―tuvo que tomar un respiro para darse fuerza de decir lo siguiente―. Los sapos, los sapos hemos perdido el vínculo con él.

Jiraiya siente que el suelo, de repente, desapareció debajo de sus pies. Que los sapos perdieran el vínculos… Eso solo puede significar, solo… No, no quiere ni pensar esa posibilidad, por más que ya la sabe.

Pero si están en paz, Minato es el ninja más poderoso de toda Konoha… No es posible que él, que su aprendiz esté… ¡Pero si lo vio hace solo unas semanas, la cara sonrojada por el sake, bailando y dando vueltas bien abrazo a Má…!

No sabe cómo puede decir las palabras que salen por su boca. En ese instante, y tal vez por horas, solo sabe que actuó. Pero no supo cómo, no recuerda que pudiera pensar gran cosa…

―Gama. Aparezcamos en el Monte. Todos los que quieran acompañarme, pueden venir conmigo de una vez a Konoha.

Gama le asiente con firmeza.

―Por supuesto, Jiraiya-sama.

Dos nubes de humo después, la segunda mucho más grande que la primera, Jiraiya se encuentra con una de sus peores pesadillas… En todos sus años de existencia, Konoha nunca había sido atacada directamente. No, al menos, en esa magnitud.

Sabe que él y algunos Sapos de menor tamaño se encuentran cerca del hospital. Pero eso es lo único que puede reconocer en ese momento. La destrucción, el olor a sangre y carne quemada, los gritos y llantos… Ese nunca ha sido Konoha.

Sobre todo, porque hay algo en el aire. Solo un remanente de chakra terrible que… No es Konoha. Tanto odio y sed de sangre no es parte de su querida villa.

Jiraiya no se extraña de que fuera un mono tití de gran tamaño el que primero llegara a hablarle.

―Jiraiya-sama, ¡que bien que usted y los sapos ya están aquí!

―¿Qué ha pasado?

Jiraiya sabe que el mono le dijo todo lo que pasó en solo pocos minutos en Konoha… Pero no recuerda bien las palabras ni la historia en sí. Solo recuerda que, después de que le contaran, él se volvió a mirar a algún sapo que seguía a su lado, y le demandó:

―Ve al territorio de Katsuyu-sama, y pídele que ella y Tsunade-hime aparezcan aquí lo más rápido posible.

El sapo, que era Gama pero Jiraiya lo sabría solo años después por un comentario de pasada del anfibio; hizo un asentimiento y desapareció al instante.

Desde ese momento Jiraiya, como todos los ninjas de Konoha que podían y gran cantidad de sus animales acompañantes o invocados; ayudaron en todo lo que pudieron a mantener seguros a las personas de Konoha y a la villa en sí.

Aunque el rumor de la muerte de Minato se hiciera pública al día siguiente, la gran mayoría de ellos casi no descansaron por ese primer mes.

-o-

 _Unos 15 minutos antes._

Minato se dio solo unos instantes para mirar hacia el cielo. Desde donde estaba, el desértico sector 41, no era visible la destrucción que el centro de Konoha había sufrido. Solo se veía la gran cantidad de árboles Hashirama, y los colores rojizos y amarillentos del cielo en su atardecer.

Justo cuando la barrera estuvo erigida alrededor del Kyubi, Minato se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para dejar las inmediaciones del biju. Aunque tenía que ir a por la tinta especial de fuiinjitsu, su primer movimiento fue ir hacia el sello del hiraishin de su esposa.

Se encontró en una sala individual del ala ANBU del hospital. La más secreta y custodiada. La luz era tenue, pero no tuvo ningún problema en ver a Kushina acostada en la cama, su larguísimo y rojo cabello desparramado en la cama. Luego, la vio girarse.

―¡Gracias a kami-sama, Nato-kun! ―fue la bienvenida en tono animado de su esposa. Lo que preocupó a Minato fue su volumen de voz. Era bajo, casi sin fuerza―. ¿Estás bien? Los ninjas que vinieron por nosotros me contaron lo que sucedió con Naori-san. ¿El genjitsu sigue funcionando en el kyubi?

―Sí. ―él asintió y se sentó en la cama.

Kushina busca su mano, y los dos entrelazan los dedos. Solo se miran por unos segundos, y en su silencio pueden sentir la felicidad de estar juntos y con vida.

―¿Los bebes, dónde están?

―Están bien. Estaban aún dormidos cuando llegamos. Ahora mismo, los están bañando y poniendo ropa. Quise ir con ellos, pero los doctores insistieron en que me quedara descansando.

―Cuando venía hacia acá, creí que… que te iba a encontrar en peor estado, Kushi-chan.

Minato estaba realmente sorprendido de que ella estuviera tan compuesta. Se veía pálida y estaba débil, pero no había un médico atendiéndola y solo tenía un monitor cardiaco enganchado a ella, una máscara de oxígeno que no estaba usando y una bolsa con algún líquido que entraba por una vía de su brazo izquierdo. Hasta su sonrisa le hizo sentir aún más aliviado de ver lo bien que está.

―Los doctores dicen que Biwako-san me salvó, y que mi recuperación es casi que un milagro, ttebane. Dicen que mi cuerpo ha sufrido quemaduras por la salida del Kyubi, sobre todo la zona del vientre. Pero mi vitalidad propia de los Uzumaki y el uso de la técnica de Biwako-san lo recuperará. ¿Por algo así de que se puede sacar células madre de la placenta y los cordones umbilicales, que se pueden multiplicar demasiado y reemplazar las otras…? ¡La verdad es que no lo entiendo muy bien, ttebane! ―da una pequeña risa que le da a Minato unas grandes ganas de besarla―. En fin, que todo estará bien con el tiempo y un tratamiento continuado usando como base esa técnica… ―sonríe― Y, cuando esté recuperada, será momento de someter de nuevo a ese biju…

Pero Minato tiene que negar.

―No lo resistirías Kushi-chan. ―ella intenta negarlo, pero Minato le habla con un poco más de firmeza―. Además, aunque sea muy hábil en sus genjitsus, Naori-san simplemente no tiene el chakra suficiente para hacer que su técnica sirva por tanto tiempo en un biju, Kushi-chan.

Los dos toman silencio de nuevo pero, esta vez, está cargado de tristeza, preocupación y pesimismo. Finalmente, ella dice apenas aguantando las lágrimas.

―¿Quién será el sacrificio?

―El caníbal de Suna.

Ella asiente. Una persona así no merece misericordia alguna.

―Cuando lo hagas, estaré ahí.

―Pero Kushina…

―¡Es uno de nuestros hijos el que tendrá la carga que debería ser mía, tengo que estar ahí! ―dice en un arranque de cólera. Minato estuvo casi seguro de vio moverse un poco a alguno de sus cabellos. Solo le puede asentir.

El silencio los asedia esa vez, y no se pueden ver a la cara hasta que Minato se pone en pie, se acerca a ella, la abraza y le da un beso en la frente. Esa vez, usa el shunshin. Tiene que ir hacia la cárcel, para encontrar el sacrificio necesario para hacer un jinshuriki.

Luego, haría rápidamente el sello y, finalmente, la decisión que más le duele tener que hacer: cuál de sus hijos recién nacidos va a ser el nuevo contenedor del Kyubi.

-o-

Tsunade es una excelente médica, la mejor del continente en su generación. Por eso, sabe lo que le sucede a su cuerpo desde hace unos meses: síndrome de abstinencia por abuso del alcohol.

Sabe que la adicción era una posibilidad real en ella. Desde niña dejó ver esa propensión con su amor a las apuestas y, por eso, en su juventud intentó no abusar del alcohol…

Pero vinieron las guerras, las tantas muertes en ellas, Nawaki y su amado Dan las más significativas… Tsunade empezó a beber. Primero no fue gran cosa, un poco de sake aquí y allá entre amigos. Pero luego, fue más sake sola, mucho más sake en lugares donde no la conocían… Puede que, cuando pidió a su sensei que la dejara hacer un viaje en misión médica por años, junto a la recién promovida genin Shizune; lo que Tsunade en verdad quería era poder estar lejos de ojos preocupados o juzgadores para dar más rienda suelta a sus conductas adictivas.

Han pasado unos seis años desde que tomó a la pequeña Shizune de nueve, e iniciara camino por el País del Fuego y países aliados de Konoha. Y, conforme pasan los meses, en vez de ser un viaje para sanar a los que necesiten y enseñar de su arte a los médicos que puedan aprender por un tiempo, se está empezando a convertir en un viaje en busca de donde beber, donde jugar y, poco después, a dónde huir de los acreedores para poder iniciar ese ciclo.

Al principio, peleaba más por ser quien debía ser. Tsunade Senju, la princesa de Konoha, la gran sannin y la mujer que revolucionó la medicina shinobi. Sobre todo, peleaba más consigo misma para ser la maestra que la dulce e impresionable Shizune se merecía… Sin embargo, con el tiempo la Senju empezó a sentir que si se perdía en _esa_ Tsunade y si no recordaba el dolor de haber perdido a sus seres amados todo el tiempo, los iba a irrespetar. A su Nawaki y Dan, que debieron estar vivos, trabajando, felices junto a ella… ¡Pero recordarlos y sentir dolor era tan difícil! Y por eso empezó a beber, a jugar y a beber. Cuando Shizune dormía, la dejaba bien segura y sumida en un sueño pesado, para poder ir a hacer eso todas las noches.

Por unos meses, Tsunade logró esconder esas escapadas de su aprendiz, pero nunca lo mal que estaba emocionalmente. Que se estaba dejando caer más y más en la tristeza, el enojo y la impaciencia. Que cada vez recibía a menos aprendices y, peor, pacientes. Shizune la miraba con esos ojos oscuros de ella, y Tsunade sabía que le estaba fallando, que debía hacer algo… ¡Que era la única familia que le quedaba a Shizune, la preciada sobrina de su Dan! Pero saber eso le daba rabia, saber que debía dejar el juego y la bebida era tener que vérselas con el dolor… Y eso solo la dejaba con una posibilidad para aguantarlo: dejarlos ir, olvidarlos. Pero Tsunade nunca iba a dejar que pasara eso.

Aún así, una que otros días en sus viajes, tal vez solo para aplacar a Shizune, Tsunade volvía a actuar como quién debía ser: la médico, la gran sannin, la maestra… Y, para poder aguantar esos días en esos últimos meses, primero tenía que pasar por un tiempo en que hacía uso del chakra médico para cambiar su química cerebral y, así, palear los efectos nefastos de su abstinencia al alcohol. Porque Tsunade sabe que es adicta y que, desde hace unos meses, no puede no tomar sake todos los días.

Esa noche, Shizune estaba alegre, pues las dos habían ido a una clínica a ayudar personas y a dar un curso sobre medicina de emergencia al personal. Además, en el anochecer, Tsunade le presentó varios pergaminos, de esos que ella tiene guardados en sus incontables sellos. Esos pergaminos eran sobre todo tipo de animales que pueden ser invocados. Eso hizo que naciera una gran sonrisa en el rostro de Shizune. ¡Por fin, por fin la creía apta para iniciar su entrenamiento en el arte de la invocación!

Realmente, Tsunade no estaba segura si Shizune tendrían suficiente chakra para poder llamar a grandes invocaciones como ella deseaba. De lo que sí estaba segura era de que necesitaba a la aprendiz muy concentrada en algo, para así poder escaparse a sus habitaciones, encontrar un sello en especial, sacar las botellas de sake de éste y beber. Porque sabe que esa terrible sensación, ese temblor, ese sudor que siente es porque su remedio contra el síndrome de abstinencia ya no aguantaba más. ¡Y necesita sake, necesita…!

―Buenas noches, Tsunade-sama. ―la voz dulce y elegante de Katsuyu la hace dar un salto de sorpresa y guardar detrás de ella la botella de sake de la que estaba tomando.

―Katsuyu-sama, ¿sucede algo en su hogar por lo que…? ―sin embargo, cuando vio bien su expresión, supo que no había pasado algo en el territorio de las babosas. Tanto dolor y lástima… Tsunade sintió que algo la golpeó en el pecho, algo que la dejó fría y sin poder respirar por varios segundos. " _¿Quién… quienes murieron, quiénes…?_ ". En su estupor, casi no pudo oír lo que la voz apenada de Katsuyu le empezó a contar: " _Hace unos minutos, un mensajero de los sapos llegó a nuestros territorios y nos contó las malas noticias. El Kyubi fue desatado…"._

Tsunade no recuerda mucho más de esa noche. Sabe que destruyó su habitación, tomado sake y, por más que Katsuyu le pidió que fuera con ella y Shizune a Konoha, su gritada y rotunda negativa. " _Fue Kushina, si el Kuybi atacó solo pudo pasar si Kushina murió. Ella y muchos más han muerto…"_ y simplemente, no quería llegar a ese lugar a ver sus restos.

Lo que sí recuerda es que, en algún momento de la mañana, alguien la zarandeó con fuerza para despertarla. No sabe cómo llegó a estar tirada en el suelo, a las afueras de la salida trasera de un bar de mala muerte de la ciudad en donde estaba. Ni tampoco pudo pensar en cómo diantres su compañero de equipo dio un ella.

―¡ARRIBA DE UNA MALDITA VEZ! ―solo sabía que Jiraiya le estaba gritando como muy pocas veces lo había hecho, y zarandeando su hombro sin misericordia.

―¿Ah? ―Tsunade seguía atontada, adormilada y casi que ni podía abrir los ojos por la luz del sol. ¡Y ese dolor de cabeza! Pudo sentir de nuevo el zarandeo de la mano de Jiraiya bien asida a su hombro. Casi que por instinto, ella le dio los buenos días con un puñetazo en el rostro.

―Cállate ―pidió, casi sin fuerza, apenas aguantando el llanto. Y escondió su rostro detrás de sus brazos, mientras se arrebujaba de nuevo en el suelo.

Jiraiya se siente infinitamente más golpeado por las maneras derrotistas de Tsunade y el llanto en su voz, que por su puño. Por eso, sabe que prefiere mil veces insistir (con la posibilidad de ser vapuleado por ese terrible taijitsu que ella tiene) a dejarla así como está.

―¡Ni lo sueñes, Tsunade! ¡Konoha te necesita, todos!

―¡Que te calles! ―esa segunda exclamación fue más grande, pero lo hizo mientras se arrebujaba más en ella misma.

Jiraiya acercó su mano al hombro de ella, necesitaba poder acariciarla, abrazarla y hacerla sentir mejor mientras sentía esos enormes pechos contra su torso. Poder acercar sus manos hacia ellos y, si salían gemidos de ella, no fueran de dolor si no de placer y… Jiraiya carraspeó, y se mandó a recordar la razón por la que estaba ahí.

―¡No, no me callo nada! ¡Kushina necesita de tu ayuda ahora mismo!

―Los muertos no necesitan ayuda ―dijo Tsunade, y Jiraiya pudo oír el llanto en la voz, y en la forma en que su cuerpo se movía.

Aunque sabía que iba a recibir muchos y fuertísimos golpes, Jiraiya tuvo que levantarla y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas. Dos veces antes había cedido a esa necesidad de rodearla con sus brazos cuando ella parecía destrozada, pero en ninguna de esas veces ella lo golpeó en el pecho, le dio dos patadas y, finalmente, lo abrazó fuertísimo mientras lloraba en su pecho… Las otras dos veces que eso había pasado, los golpes que ella le diera habían sido muchos más, y el abrazo final había sido más doloroso que reconfortante a causa de las heridas.

Esa vez, Jiraiya pudo abrazarla de vuelta y posar su quijada arriba de su cabeza. Y terminó sonriendo, porque ella lo abrazaba y no le dolía…

―Pero hime ―le pudo decir cuando la sensación de felicidad tan embargante subsidió y pudo volver a hablar―. Si Kushina está viva. Es más, te necesita para…

Pero el abrazo terminó y Tsunade lo vio, totalmente enojada, al rostro.

―Kushina está viva y… Hasta. Ahora. ME. LO. DICES!

Por supuesto que Jiraiya terminó volando por los aires, un "regalo" del gran puñetazo que Tsunade le propinó por debajo de su quijada. Aún así, Jiraiya iba por los aires feliz… Tsunade había vuelto a ser ella, lo había abrazado y, para ayudar a su "prima" Kushina, claro que iba a volver a Konoha.

Tsunade pisó el hospital de Konoha solo dos minutos después, gracias a la invocación inversa que una Katsuyu hiciera desde su hombro.

El Sandaime estaba frente a ella, ojeroso y pálido, pero con expresión firme.

―¿Dónde está Kushina?

―Ella está estable. Es uno de sus seres amados quien necesita de tu ayuda.

Y el Sandaime la guió a la sala más custodiada de ese hospital al instante.

-o-

 _A inicios de la noche anterior._

Por un instante, Minato se permitió pensar en la suerte que tuvieron ("¡ _Suerte! ¡Ja!_ " una voz sardónica dijo a la misma vez que lo pensó, pero eso no evitó que siguiera teniendo la idea) de que casi la mitad de la población de Konoha vivieran en los territorios de los clanes ninja y no en el centro.

Él mira hacia los árboles Hashirama, y al cielo que en ese momento es casi negro. Las estrellas y la luna ya han salido y, para un gran sensor como él, las murallas invisibles parecen relucir más en la mayor tranquilidad de la noche.

… No quiso pensar en los tantos "soles de chakra" que ya no estaban, que se habían apagado en el ataque del Kyubi. Prefirió redirigir su mente a preguntarse cómo era posible que un enemigo con la capacidad de chakra para llamar al Kyubi, pudiera pasar por las protecciones de Mito-sama sin haber sido detectado. Su mente de maestro del fuiinjitsu le hace pensar sobre la necesidad de encontrar el error… Minato se dice que deben hacer más murallas invisibles en los bosques que están entre las afueras y los territorios de los clanes; y también en los territorios entre éstos y el centro… Pero, eso quedará para mucho después. Minato da un suspiro y se gira para mirar a un lado.

El Kyubi sigue quieto, ido. Terrible y potencialmente peligroso. Sin embargo, alrededor de él hay una barrera que varios jonin están alimentando con su chakra. En esa barrera y el suelo, hay varias inscripciones con un sello… Un sello que él pudo inscribir con gran rapidez, porque se lo sabe de memoria. Es el sello con el que podría salvar la vida de su esposa en el futuro, claro que se lo debía saber.

Dentro de la barrera, solo quedaban él y el Kyubi. Y el sacrificio que iba a usar para sellar al biju dentro de uno de sus hijos, inconsciente y tirado en el suelo frente a Minato. El tipo, uno de los peores ninjas renegados de la historia, había sido escogido entre los prisioneros de la cárcel por la gran cantidad de chakra que tenía.

Le va a dar un monstruo al Dios de la muerte, para que encerrara a otro monstruo.

El calor que manaba del Kyubi seguía siendo opresivo, pero Minato sabía que no es por eso que sudaba. Sabía que tenía que ir a por el nuevo jinshuriki, que no quería tener que decidir entre sus dos hijos, pero también que no tenía más tiempo qué perder. No sabía por cuánto más iba a funcionar el genjitsu que Naori Uchiha puso en el Kyubi.

Usó el hiraishin de nuevo, y pronto fue recibido por llanto de bebé. Uno muy potente y, otro, pequeño, como tímido. Minato sintió una punzada de culpa, pero se mandó a hacer lo que debía hacer. Sus mellizos eran los únicos con la red de chakra con el potencial y la fuerza para sobrellevar a un biju en toda Konoha. Se acercó y se sentó al lado de su esposa, en la cama. No pudo ver dentro de la cuna en la que los dos bebes seguían llorando.

―Kushi-chan, ya es hora… ―se oyó decir.

―Sabes quién es el que tiene la red de chakra más flexible de los dos, ¿verdad? ―le respondió ella. Su voz era fría y apagada. Y Minato recordó haber oído ese mismo tono. Fue la única vez que él la ha visto obedecer una orden directa con la que no estaba de acuerdo.

―Sí. ―respondió, bajando la mirada. Sí, por pura lógica supo cuál de los bebés iba a ser el nuevo jinshuriki. La culpa volvió con creces y, aunque le hubiera gustado ayudar a su esposa a bajar de la cama, no pudo hacerlo.

La oyó dar pasos, ir hacia la cuna y esperar con la espalda hacia él.

―¿Cuál es?

Minato dijo quién y sintió que le estaba condenando. Un par de lágrimas se escurrieron por sus ojos cerrados. Kushina seguía dándole la espalda, pero su voz se llenó de amor y calidez.

―Ya, ya mi amor. Mami estará contigo, y todo estará bien. ―Kushina se acercó para acariciarle la mejilla y besarle―. Shhh, shhh. Todo va a estar bien.

Minato sintió que esas últimas palabras también eran para él. Y, por eso, pudo ponerse en pie e ir hacia ella. Kushina le miró con total seriedad, mientras se movía de allá para acá para calmar al bebé.

―Vamos ―le dijo.

Ambos acariciaron el rostro de la única persona de la familia que se quedaba detrás. Y, luego, Minato se llevó a Kushina con su bebé en brazos. Pero, desde el mismo momento que terminó la técnica, también sintió una oleada de algo oscuro en movimiento a kilómetros de ellos. Y, supo, con terror, que estaba llevando a la gran mayoría de su familia a dentro de una barrera donde el Kyubi había despertado de su letargo.

-o-

 _Cinco días después…_

Las serpientes nunca habían sido espléndidas con ninguno de sus "humanos por contrato". Por eso, aunque las noticias del ataque de Konoha llegó hasta sus territorios, a ellos no les importó informar del acontecimiento a Orochimaru. Ni aparecer en Konoha para ayudar a los aliados de la persona con la que habían hecho el contrato. Todos los demás animales del gran continente de la Fauna Pensante hizo una o ambas acciones, pero a las serpientes cualquiera de las dos le parecían por debajo de ellos. Ya hacían mucho con ponerse a las órdenes de Orochimaru cuando él llamaba, ¿por qué iban a jugar a ser sus recaderos o esclavos por pura iniciativa?

Por to lo anterior es que Orochimaru se dio cuenta del ataque del Kyubi como la mayoría de los ninjas que estaban fuera de Konoha lo hicieron: leyendo un mensaje proporcionado por un halcón.

O, más bien, sabiendo de dicho mensaje por el bullicio que su joven genin hizo al respecto.

En ese momento, los dos estaban en el País del Arroz. Ahí, estaba viendo uno de los tantos escondites que tenía, en donde podía hacer sus experimentos como y con quienes quisiera. Además, después de que había recolectado niños para entrenarlos como ninjas a sus servicios, decidió que vivieran e hicieran misiones como mercenarios desde esos lugares. Algunos de ellos hasta eran prometedores, pues o tenían genética interesante o habían sobrevivido a sus experimentos.

Desde los tiempos de la segunda guerra ninja, Orochimaru había empezado a interesarse por el País de los Vegetales ya que su Villa ninja pereció en esa gesta bélica. Orochimaru creyó en la posibilidad de hacer una segunda villa de la Hoja allí y, con tiempo, fundar otra nueva en el país del Arroz, vecino del mismo y que no tenía villa ninja. Y de ahí, seguir con la expansión en el continente para así, con tiempo, empezar a también ganar el poder económico y político. ¿Para qué depender de simple civiles cuando ellos, los ninjas, tienen tanto poder? Sin embargo, su sensei se lo prohibió. Dijo que hacer una villa en otro país era un gesto muy agresivo por parte de Konoha, y más después de una guerra. Sin embargo, Orochimaru supo que nunca iba a ser el momento justo según su sensei. Hiruzen Sarutobi se había conformado. Con mantenerse en el poder de una villa ninja, con no ir más allá con los jitsus, con su propia mortalidad… Y deseaba que él se hiciera a la idea.

Pero Orochimaru nunca lo haría. No cuando Sarutobi había dejado de ver la inteligencia de sus maneras, la lógica detrás de ellas. Por más que fuera en contra de él, y tal vez justo por eso, Orochimaru estaba muy orgulloso de su progreso. Su sensei era ciego o hubiera desestimado sus ideas revolucionarias de expansión del poder de Konoha, y la necesidad de la experimentación científica. Pero eso más bien fortaleció que Orochimaru fuera fiel a lo que él pensaba que debía hacerse y hubiera seguido con sus proyectos. Hasta empezaba a creer que el tener que hacerlo en secreto, más bien le abrió mucha libertad de acción. No tener que responder a nadie más que a sí mismo ha sido liberador.

En fin, estaba viendo el progreso con los infantes a los que había injertado el ADN del shodaime (de los veinticinco, solo diecisiete habían muerto después de tres meses. Ese era un gran progreso, aunque tendría que salir a buscar nuevos especímenes pronto); cuando uno de sus discípulos bajó apresuradamente por las escaleras hacia el laboratorio.

―Orochimaru-sama, Anko-san llama por usted con alarma.

El sanin mira al joven, de mal humor. Estaba muy concentrado en los resultados de los experimentos. Sin embargo, le sonrió un poco y asintió. Sabía que la manera más sencilla de conseguir la absoluta sumisión y apoyo de los niños de la guerra, era mostrarles interés. Eran tan necesitamos de cariño, de afecto, que a cualquier gesto amable y duradero, se volvían los mejores de los súbditos. Esclavos. Eso, y un poco de genjitsu por acá y allá, era el secreto de tener tantos jóvenes dispuestos a morir y, que a veces podía ser peor, ser parte de sus experimentos.

Orochimaru salió de la sala, subió las escaleras, pasó por la barrera que él puso y fue a ver a Anko Mitarashi. La chica estaba en uno de los espacios para comer fuera. Sentada a una mesa y con la mirada fija en una de muchas hojas. Sus manos temblaban, estaba muy pálida y, cuando se acercó, se dio cuenta de que lloraba.

Eso le llamó la atención. Si alguna crisis en la vida la ha afectado, la joven va a ser mucho más susceptible a su manipulación. Porque él eligió a Anko Mitarashi como su estudiante no porque tuviera unas excelentes notas en la Academia, su mente fuera muy despierta y, su esfuerzo, no solo grande si no lleno de recompensas. La niña aprende rápido, es eficiente y, sobre todo, no tiene sospechas de él. Aunque ya ha conocido dos de su "Centro de crecimiento", la muy tonta se ha creído que solo son lugares de refugiados. No, la eligió porque tiene sangre Uchiha dentro de ella pero, para el común de la gente, solo viene de una familia de civiles. Por eso, es la candidata perfecta para hacer experimentos de injertos de sharingan. Pero, antes de decirle a su sensei que "murió en acción" para poder apoderarse totalmente de ella, primero tiene que hacerla una de sus seguidores. Por el hecho de ella que tiene una fuerte red de amigos y familia, su incondicionalidad le será difícil de conseguir… A menos de que algo haya pasado con esos amigos o familia.

Orochimaru sonrió. Anko nunca había llorado, ni temblado ni dejado ver debilidad alguna, aún en los más cruentos entrenamientos. Lo que fuera que viera en esa hoja, debía haberle abierto las puertas para poder manipularla.

El sanin se acercó a ella, le puso una mano en el hombro y, con voz suave y una expresión de preocupación, dijo:

―Anko-chan, ¿qué pasa?

La chica de once años le miró en seguida, sus ojos anegados en lágrimas, el rostro enrojecido por el llanto.

―Sensei, sensei… ―pero no pudo decir nada, y volvió a llorar.

Orochimaru se sentó junto a ella, cogió la hoja que Anko sostenía, y leyó. Era una lista de nombres y, entre ellos, estaban los de los padres y el hermano menor de la joven.

Pronto entendió lo que eso significaba. Por la cantidad de hojas que era la lista, y por la reacción de la niña, el mensaje solo podía ser uno: Konoha había sufrido un ataque extenso en territorio propio. Pero no tan extenso como para haber sucumbido a él. Si no se hubieran hecho cargo del mismo, no habría un mensaje informando de la situación a los ninjas fuera de la villa.

Orochimaru abrazó de lado a Anko y sonrió a penas. La niña se abrazó a él y lloró con tanta fuerza, que supo que, desde ese momento, sería muy fácil que ella se refugiara en él. Así, hacerla su seguidora sería mucho más fácil. Pero también, sonreía por otra posibilidad: puede ser que, con el golpe que sufrió la villa, él podría, por fin, subir a una posición de más importancia política.

Unas horas después, cuando hizo dormir a Anko con un genjitsu, Orochimaru se sentó a leer el reporte. Supo que la lista venía dentro de un sello en el papel principal, y que solo era parte de la lista en sí: la de civiles. Cuando sacó la de ninjas, no pudo creer el golpe de suerte que había tenido: Minato Namikaze era el primer nombre de la lista. ¡El puesto de Hokage estaba, de nuevo, vacante! ¡Con muchas más ganas iba a volver en seguida a Konoha!

 _Cinco días antes_

Lo sintieron aún antes de poder oír los terribles rugidos de la bestia, y un golpe constante y fuerte viniendo del lado en dónde éste estaba. Cuando los dos sintieron el terrible chakra caliente y en movimiento, tanto Kushina como Minato respondieron al instante con la necesidad de proteger al bebé.

Ella se giró para proteger con su cuerpo al pobre bebé, que lloraba con una desesperación tal, que Kushina sentía que se le partía el corazón. Lo abrazó a su pecho con fuerza, la acarició la espalda y besó la frente.

Minato se posicionó entre ellos y la bestia. Miró lo que pasaba y, en un segundo, supo la emergencia de la situación. Los ninjas afuera de la barrera estaban dando todo el chakra que podían para mantenerla erigido. Sin embargo, que algunos de ellos le gritaran la información, no fue necesario para que Minato supiera que la barrera no iba a durar mucho. El Kyubi estaba rugiendo, y tirándose de lado contra la misma una y otra vez (esta perdía parte de su brillo con cada nuevo y fuertísimo golpe) mientras sus colas se movían de allá para acá, sin control.

Minato había tenido la suerte de que los tres aparecieron prácticamente en el lado opuesto de donde estaba el Kyubi… El calor incrementaba tanto con solo que alguna de sus colas se movieran a unos cincuenta metros de donde estaban.

Pero el que murió prematura por no estar en el lugar justo fue el caníbal de Suna. Minato no sintió su sol, y sí vio parte de la pierna y brazo que no se habían "evaporado" al estar en contacto directo con el chakra del Kyubi.

―¡Maldición! ―dijo él, entre dientes.

Sabía que, aún cuando siguiera teniendo un sacrificio, ya no tendría tiempo para activar y llevar a cabo el sello que había preparado. Peor aún, sabía que solo había un sello que fuera fácil, rápido y eficiente para lograr neutralizar al Kyubi. Y solo un posible sacrificio… Lo único que lamentaba de tener que morir en las manos del Shiki Funjin era que su amada Kushina iba a verlo todo.

Y solo en ese par de segundos, el plan estaba tomado. Minato se giró para estar frente a su esposa, la tomó de los hombros con fuerza, pero le habló con cierta dulzura. Aún cuando tuviera que gritar

―¿Puedes usar las cadenas, solo por un instante?

Ella no lo miró a la cara, solo asintió. De su espalda, cinco cadenas doradas aparecieron de la nada, se alargaron y se dirigieron hacia el Kyubi. Aunque eran menos de lo que normalmente podía usar, y más delgadas, pronto estuvieron alrededor del biju, haciendo que se alejara de ellos y se mantuviera quieto en su sitio.

Minato le dio un beso en la frente a Kushina, y acarició la cabecita de Naruto antes de ir hacia el Kyubi pasos hacia el Kyubi.

… Aunque no pudo oírlo, sí pudo sentir en la forma en que se movía frenéticamente su chakra, que Kushina había empezado a llorar.

Sin embargo, eso no evitó que ella moviera justo a tiempo una de sus cadenas, para mantener la boca del biju cerrada y evitar que éste usara una bijudama en su contra.

Minato pudo terminar de hacer los sellos con las manos gracias a eso y, después, dio la espalda al Kyubi y miró hacia su familia.

Kushina estaba frente a él, con la mirada baja y el bebé apretado en su pecho. El pobre no dejaba de llorar lo más fuerte que podía. Pero ella se acuclilló para dejarlo en el suelo, frente a su esposo.

Minato, que hasta ese momento estaba como atontado, como si sus emociones se hubieran ido con la esperanza de vivir, sintió una gran punzada de dolor, pánico y culpa. ¡Kami! ¿¡Cómo iba a hacerle eso a Naruto, cómo los iba a dejar…!? Sintió que el pecho y la garganta se le cerraba, que no podía respirar. Y, sin siquiera pensar qué hacía, movió su mano con gran rapidez. Agarró a Kushina de la nunca, su puño temblante apenas asiendo su cabello, y la movió hacia él. Teniendo cuidado de Naruto, que seguía a sus pies, Kushina enterró su rostro bajo el cuello de su esposo y Minato respiró el olor de ella… Solo así pudo hablarle:

―Diles que les amo, que mi mayor deseo era estar con ellos y contigo ―oyó como Kushina dio un gemido de llanto, y la sintió convulsionar. Él perdió fuerza en la voz, pero siguió hablando―. Dile a Naruto que confío en él, que sé que él podrá con esta responsabilidad… ―dudó un instante―. Te amo, koi. Por favor, no mires.

La sintió asentir en donde estaba, darle varios besos por donde estuviera, el pecho, hombro, el cuello y, luego, dar un poco de pasos atrás.

Minato tampoco la pudo ver, ni a ella ni a la carita de su hijo; mientras se acuclillaba, movía la ropita de Naruto y activaba el sello. Por el bien de las posibilidades de sobrevivencia del bebé, primero hace la división del biju en Ying y Yang (el rugido y el calor es tal, que Minato por un momento teme morir ahí mismo) y luego se dispone a hacer el doble sellado…

Minato solo sabe que un gran dolor le atraviesa el cuerpo, y que una voz masculina dice algo y que otra, femenina, también… Después de eso, solo se da la oscuridad.

 _Once días después._

Las ceremonias de las 1397 personas muertas en el atentado del Kyubi empezaron esa mañana. Los otros días, entre las muchas cosas que se debían hacer, los ninjas los habían pasado excavando para dar con todos los cuerpos.

Aún no sabían si ese era el número definitivo de muertos, pues muchos de los desaparecidos estaban siendo contabilizados como tales. La cantidad de personas calcinadas por el cuerpo del Kyubi y, por lo tanto, que no tenían cuerpo qué recuperar; hacía la contabilidad inusualmente difícil.

Algunas personas dentro de los refugios de la Montaña de los Hokages, o los improvisados en los territorios de los clanes ninja; tenían la esperanza de que sus seres queridos solo estuvieran en el hospital o, por alguna razón, hubieran estado fuera del centro de Konoha en ese atardecer.

… Esa ilusoria esperanza era mucho mejor que, por ejemplo, ser uno de los padres o madres que tuvieron que ver a sus niños de tres años o menos morir por simple shock ante la sensación del terrible chakra del Kyubi.

Aún así, prácticamente todos los que pudieron movilizarse y no tuvieran responsabilidades de emergencia, se encontraban en el cementerio. Era un lugar amplio y al aire libre que, con el tiempo, sería el sitio de descanso de todos los cuerpos que habían recuperado. Pero no solo por eso habían escogido ese como el lugar de la primera ceremonia. La cantidad de personas que asistieron al servicio era tal, que más bien el cementerio se hizo pequeño para tanta asistencia. Esa primera ceremonia era para las personas que se sabía que habían muerto peleando contra el Kyubi. Y la fotografía más grande y central del improvisado altar era del Yondaime Hokage: Minato Namikaze. El héroe mártir de Konoha.

Las flores rodeaban a la más de treinta fotografías de ninjas, puestas a diferentes alturas, que eran las personas conmemoradas en esa mañana fría, ventosa pero extrañamente soleada. La ceremonia fue breve, las personas estuvieron en silencio. Algunas pocas, dejaron ver lágrimas… El dolor era tal que no se sabía como expresarlo. Pero todo fue rápido y práctico. A la medida de los ninjas y las personas que debían seguir con sus vidas y mantener a la villa moviéndose. Solo así se podía sobrevivir.

Los tres sanin fueron de los últimos que se fueron de allí. Más que todo para acompañar, en respetuoso silencio, a Jiraiya. Solo en ese momento, cuando no tenía a las espaldas ser un pilar de fortaleza ante el dolor de la villa, el sanin se dejó acercar a las fotografías y llorar por su estudiante perdido en batalla.

Tsunade simplemente se mantuvo junto a él… Varias veces, su mano hizo el intento de acercarse a la de Jiraiya. Pero no pudo hacerlo. Sin embargo, esos intentos no pasaron desapercibidos por el sanin de los sapos. Él acercó la suya y, solo con sentir que sus pieles se tocaban, Jiraiya se sintió mejor.

―¡No sé ustedes, pero un par de litros de sake es justo lo que necesito ahora mismo!

Tsunade le sonrió, inició el camino e hizo una apuesta sobre quién podría beber más de los dos. Orochimaru simplemente les siguió, también sonriendo… Aunque su buen humor era por otra razón.

Había llegado en la tarde del día anterior y, casi que apenas puso pie en Konoha, un ANBU le pidió que le siguiera. Pocos minutos después, estaba hablando con Danzo Shimura, uno de los cabeza de clan más influyentes en la villa; para decirle que él apoyaría su candidatura a cabeza del departamento de Investigación y desarrollo, si él apoyaba su candidatura como Hokage.

Vale decir que Orochimaru no estuvo muy de acuerdo con ello, y más bien le dijo que él quería ser Hokage y, con ese poder, Shimura podría ser el cabeza del departamento de Investigación y Desarrollo… Pero, los dos tienen convicciones tan parecidas en cuanto los cambios que la villa necesita, que al final estuvieron de acuerdo en que, quien lograra ser Hokage, tendría el apoyo del otro.

… Lo que menos esperaba el sanin era que, esa misma tarde, Hiruzen Sarutobi mismo fuera a buscar a sus estudiantes en el bar de mala muerte en que estaban. Dos de ellos estaban muy borrachos y, el tercero, sobrio y viendo o divertimento a Tsunade y Jiraiya en su lucha por la supremacía del mejor bebedor.

Por eso, lo más extraño para Orochimaru fue que, aunque él era el sobrio, no entendió el intercambio sin palabras que se dio entre los otros tres. Solo que, desde la llegada de su sensei, los dos borrachos tontos se pusieron serios y que, de un pronto a otro, Jiraiya exclamó:

―Pues vamos allá.

Y todos usaron el shunshin. Orochimaru les siguió. Aunque no sabía lo que pasaba, sí sabía que los otros lo habían incluido en el secreto con sus miradas. Por eso, cuando llegaron a la azotea del hospital, no dejó ver su confusión. Sobre todo porque no le extrañó que su maestro se agachara y accionara un sello. Por este, desapareció el techo en un hueco suficientemente grueso como para dos personas, y que presentaba una escalera hacia abajo.

Era la entrada de la sala ANBU del hospital. Él, como un ninja de élite y genio de la biología, había estado varias veces allí. Todos empezaron a bajar la escalera a oscuras. Cada tanto, en los diferentes rellanos iluminados por una bombilla insertada en la pared, se pararon para dar un poco de sangre, tejido de un dedo, escaneo del iris del ojo y, por último, al llegar al final y frente a una puerta cerrada, fueron encerrados de la nada por dos paredes. Y roseados por gran cantidad de líquido extremadamente caliente, químicos necesarios para la limpieza del cuerpo. Para, luego, ser sujetos de gran cantidad de viento, también caliente.

―¿Algo extremo, no crees Orochi? ―dijo Jiraiya, su cabello una esponjosa melena leonina a su alrededor. Él sabía que fue el sanin de las serpientes el que modificó las protecciones de esa sala.

―No me parece. ―dice Orochimaru, con su lacio cabello lacio prácticamente igual a como lo tenía cuando entró allí.

Las paredes volvieron a "meterse" en las otras paredes, y ellos pudieron ver de nuevo la puerta. Esta vez, abierta. Del otro lado, un ANBU, joven a juzgar por su estatura y voz, les dio la bienvenida.

―Sandaime-sama, tres legendarios sanin. Ya está todo listo para la reunión.

―Gracias, Inu ―dijo Sarutobi. Y sin más, los cuatro siguieron al joven de cabellos grises.

Mientras pasaban por la recepción regentada por un ANBU con máscara de paloma, Orochimaru se dio cuenta de que Inu tenía una aflicción en el cuello por la manera en que lo mantenía tan tieso. Sin embargo, a pesar de ello, lo demás en su postura era más bien muy relajada para los cánones de los ANBU… Así que Kakashi Hatake ya se había recuperado de sus heridas. Orochimaru sonrió apenas mientras él y los demás lo seguían por los pasillos vacíos, blancos e iluminados de la sala. El sanin de las serpientes pensaba, distraídamente, que tendría que buscar el expediente médico del joven. Bien que mal, él es el único espécimen vivo que ha sobrevivido a un trasplante (y hasta chapucero) de un ojo con sharingan. Tal vez esos exámenes arrojen algo nuevo a su investigación.

Solo se encontraron con una enfermera ANBU. Ella les hizo una reverencia en silencio, antes de seguir por su camino hacia la derecha, al laboratorio de análisis de sustancias. Ellos siguieron a Inu al otro lado, donde estaban las habitaciones de pacientes.

Orochimaru sintió su curiosidad volver con fuerza. ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahí? ¿Ver a la tal Naori Uchiha, la recién bautizada Pacificadora, la segunda heroína de Konoha después del mártir yondaime…?

Iba justo a preguntar qué sucedía, cuando Inu abrió una puerta. Lo primero que vio fue a Kushina Uzumaki con su cabello fieramente rojo, caminando de allá para acá y dando saltitos. En cada una de sus manos, alzaba un bebé… Y, ambos bebes, lloraban con pesadez.

Su expresión era el epítome de amor maternal y cansancio. Y cuando habló, lo hizo con un tono como si hablara con los bebés, aunque sus palabras fueron:

―Juro por kami que si hacen un ruido que evite que se duerman, voy a usar mis cadenas y… van a desear que, simplemente, los haya castrado. ¿Entendido? Sí, mi amor, mami claro que lo haría, sí… ―y acarició la cabecita de un bebé con la mejilla antes de darle un beso al otro.

Orochimaru no supo qué pensar. Y, por eso, no le puso mucha atención a lo que susurrara una adolescente justo al lado de la puerta (" _lo siento… Es que Kushina-sama prácticamente no ha dormido en estos días. Pero pasen, por favor")._

Sobra decir que, cuando todos entraron, lo hicieron en el mayor de los silencios. Y, aún cuando Kushina les dio la espalda y fue hacia una esquina donde estaba la cuna, siempre dando brinquitos, todos siguieron silenciosos.

Que la pelirroja estuviera vestida con una bata de hospital, pálida y con las dos muñecas vendadas, no hizo a los experimentados ninjas desestimar su amenaza.

―Vuelve a la cama, kaa-chan. ―pidió una voz, siempre en un susurro, desde la cama al otro lado.

Y fue cuando Orochimaru vio destruida su ilusión. Apenas pudo controlar su expresión de desilución. Ahí, en una de las dos camas de hospital pegadas entre ellas, se encontraba el yondaime Hokage. Pálido, ojeroso y, por la cantidad de aparatos conectado a él, mal de salud. Pero vivo. Y, como si se riera de su desgracia, hasta les sonrió a todos.

―Gracias por venir… ―les susurró, pero todos oyeron en el silencio de esa sala―. Todos juntos, podremos decidir mejor quién será el nuevo Hokage entre todos ustedes.

Orochimaru sonrió… Tal vez sus esperanzas no estaban del todo perdidas.

NOTA AL PIE

La gente se cree que las dos enormes puertas que están al frente del centro de Konoha son la entrada a ésta… Y no pueden estar más equivocados. La villa es una provincia cuya capital es el centro de Konoha, lo que la mayoría de la gente confunde como la villa misma. La verdad es que, desde el mismo momento que las personas pasan entre los grandes árboles Hashirama, ya están en territorio de Konoha y han pasado una de las más importantes protecciones en contra de intrusos: varios de los sellos que Uzumaki Mito hizo para proteger su hogar.

Por eso, aunque claro que el ataque fue en el sector más poblado y logísticamente importante de Konoha; realmente no había tocado ni la décima parte de su territorio… Aunque sí más o menos la mitad de sus habitantes, que son los que viven allí. Unas diez mil personas. Quién sabe cuantos de esos murieron, cuántos de ellos perdieron sus casas o el lugar de su sustento. Solo sabe que todos ellos, en ese momento, deben estar sufriendo…

La organización territorial de Konoha está hecha para la protección de los civiles. Más que todo porque éstos fueron adoptados como Senju a petición del primer Hokage, que recibió a los primeros refugiados con las puertas abiertas. Por eso y por la pérdida de verdaderos Senju, que solían tener descendencia con las habilidades propias de los otro clanes ninja, pocos recuerdan que ese centro de Konoha había sido el territorio del clan Senju en sus inicios.

El centro está rodeado más que todo por sectores de entrenamiento; que limitan a sus afueras con los territorios de los grandes clanes ninja. Éstos pueden vivir en pequeños pueblos como en el caso de los Hyuga y Uchiha, simples vecindarios como con los Akimichi; o lugares tipo granjas como con los asentamientos Nara, Inuzuka y Aburame. Todos tienen algunos kilómetros de territorios propios para usar como quieran, y colindan hacia el exterior por los sectores de entrenamiento más especializados o secretos, de los cuales también hay detrás y a los costados del monte de los Hokages. Éstos lugares de entrenamiento son los que colindan con los bosques de árboles Hashirama y, media docena de kilómetros después, las grandes murallas invisibles, los sellos protectores puestos por los Uzumaki y que son los verdaderos límites de Konoha.


	6. El Yondaime murió, larga vida al Godaime

**6\. El Yondaime murió, larga vida al Godaime.**

Aún cuando Orochimaru se alegraba de que la posibilidad de ser Hokage seguía abierta, al ver que Namikaze Minato estaba muy vivo a pesar de todo el duelo por su muerte en Konoha, el sannin de las serpientes no puede evitar hacer la pregunta del caso:

―¿Cómo es posible? ―y, sintiéndose ultrajado de alguna manera, se gira para ver a Jiraiya―. ¡Pero si te estuve consolando todo este tiempo! ¿¡Y hasta ahora me estoy dando cuenta de que Minato-kun estaba vivo y siempre lo supiste!?

Jiraiya y todos los demás le miran extrañados y enojados.

―¿Acaso no viste la foto que estaba a la derecha de la de Minato? ¿La de mi estudiante del equipo siete que murió en ese ataque? ―le dice Jiraiya, su tono entre desprecio y dolor.

Orochimaru realmente no puede decir que lo haya visto. Esos dos alumnos que fueron los compañeros de Minato no llegaron a nada comparados con el segundo Kage más joven de la historia. Realmente, habían dejado de ser registrados por la memoria de Orochimaru desde hacía varios años.

―La verdad es que… No puse atención. Yo… Di por hecho que era por Minato-kun y… ¡Lo siento!

Jiraiya mira a su amigo como si decidiera si sí o no el otro sentía el error realmente. Aunque solo fue un segundo. Al siguiente, estaba abrazando por el cuello con un brazo a Orochimaru y, con el otro, dándole palmadas en el pecho bonachonamente.

―¡Ver al gran Orochimaru, el perfecto estudiante y ninja, aceptando que se equivocó! ¡Al final que no todo puede ser malo en la vida! ―y se ríe, mientras el pálido sannin de las serpientes hace lo posible para salirse de su agarre.

―¡Déjame en paz, baka! ¡Que hueles a puro lodo, sudor y alcohol!

―¡Oh, dices las cosas más hermosas, Orochi-kun!

… Lo más extraño de todo, es que la escena se daba entre susurros. Hasta sus movimientos, aunque bruscos, se hacía en el mayor de los silencios. Aún cuando estaban haciendo el tonto, ambos se acordaban de la amenaza de Kushina. ¡Jamás iban a osar despertar a alguno de los mellizos!

Dos gargantas carraspearon y ambos sannin se movieron a un lado, para ver al Sandaime y a Tsunade, que les devolvían el gesto con miradas muy severas. Los dos se soltaron y miraron hacia Minato con cierto respeto hacia su superior en rango. Sin embargo, el no-muerto solo sonríe un poco, pero no hacia ellos. Ve acercarse a su esposa por detrás del Sandaime y los tres sannin. Aun cuando la pelirroja le insistía a Shizune que si le hacía el favor de ordenar el espacio donde estaban las cosas de los mellizos, Minato parecía estar seguro de que su plan era ir a la cama con él. Hasta mueve un poco la cobija al lado de él, como invitándola a acostarse a penas llegara a su lado.

… El Sandaime tiene que mirar hacia una pared. Ese movimiento, ese invitar a la cama. Es como si su Biwa-chan… Estuvo seguro de oír su grito, su regaño. " _¡Hiru-kun, deja ese papeleo y ven a dormir!"_ le diría ella. Y, si le hubiera hecho caso, lo hubiera recibido con esa misma sonrisa llena de cariño, después de mover la cobija invitadoramente a la par de ella…

Esa cama que no ha visto en todo ese tiempo. Ni siquiera ha regresado a su casa. Sin su Biwa-hime ahí, no sabría si podría soportarlo…

―Creo que debo seguir en el cargo, Minato-kun. ―las palabras se le salen de dentro, en vez de las lágrimas que sentía acercarse a sus ojos―. Creo que en estos momentos en que estamos tan golpeados y con la moral baja, no deberíamos hacer mayores cambios para Konoha. No al menos hasta que restablezcamos una idea de normalidad y la transferencia sea hecha naturalmente.

Minato mira a su predecesor con atención, y asiente para expresar que lo ha entendido. Luego, hace un ademán pensativo con la mirada a un lado… Y Kushina dice lo primero que se le viene a la mente mientras se va sentando en su lado de la cama.

―Con todo respeto, Sandaime-sama, pero creo que es una muy mala idea. Ahora mismo, usted es el menos indicado para liderar. ―Todos la miran con ojos y bocas muy abiertas. Y ésta sonríe con cierta vergüenza, pero no por eso se va a retractar―. Siento si eso se oye mal, pero solo lo dije como lo vi.

―¿Y eso por qué sería, Kushina-san? ―pregunta el Sandaime, un tono y mirada en él que hacen recordar a todos que Hiruzen Sarutobi es el Dios shinobi. Los sannin miran desde su sensei hacia la pelirroja con velada preocupación. Y, de espaldas a ellos, Shizune se ha quedado quieta en su movimiento de doblar ropa.

Minato da un suspiro, pero no dice algo al respecto. Kushina Uzumaki es Kushina Uzumaki y lo único que el Sandaime consigue de ella con esa forma de hablar, es que la pelirroja también se ponga muy seria.

―Por su bien, Sandaime-sama ―de nuevo, todos la miran. Pero esta vez, extrañados―. Biwako-san acaba de morir y, luego de vivir eso, tener que hacerse de nuevo cargo de la villa y ser el pilar de fuerza para nosotros… No es algo que se le deba pedir. No es justo pretender si quiera que en verdad pueda alcanzar la expectativa que se le tiene al Hokage y, aunque lo hiciera, ¿a qué costo? Usted no es el único candidato, pero sí el que más a perdido de ellos y el que más se tiene que recuperar de este ataque. Por eso, como lo dije antes, usted es el menos indicado para liderar en estos momentos.

Y así sin más, Kushina zanja la discusión, mientras está bien recostada a varias almohadas, cobijada de la cintura para abajo y alistándose para coger uno de varios pudines que la esperaban en su mesa de noche.

Minato le sonríe a su esposa y asiente.

―Aunque yo lo hubiera dicho con unas palabras más amables, estoy de acuerdo con Kushina, Sandaime-sama. Pero no solo por la muerte de Biwako-san, si no también por algo más. Claro, si usted desea servir a Konoha de otra manera.

―Quiero servir a Konoha ―dice el Sandaime, con un tono agresivo en la voz―. Seré relegado a director de la Academia ninja, ¿verdad?

Minato asiente con firmeza.

―No hay nadie mejor que el Profesor para ese puesto, Sandaime-sama. Y es algo que en verdad me preocupa. Esta generación de niños que están en la academia, y los de algunos años venideros, estarán marcados por esta tragedia. Los más vulnerables de ellos serán los que eran cercanos de alguna manera a alguno de los 1397 fallecidos. Es de esperar que hayan muchos casos de problemas de comportamiento, y bajo rendimiento y salida de la academia por el trauma de este ataque y las pérdidas de vidas. Y, los que se queden hasta el final de la academia, no sabemos si tendrán la fuerza mental para poder ser ninjas de confianza. ―Minato baja la mirada un instante. Aunque sabe que Kakashi los estará escuchando desde su puesto de custodia frente en la puerta, y que a su estudiante no le gustará que hable de esos temas, Minato cree que es mejor hacerlo para convencer al Sandaime de que en serio le está encargando algo que a él le preocupa mucho―. Poco después de que me hice cargo de mi equipo, supe que no podía ser un buen sensei para ellos.

―Nato-kun ―susurró Kushina, pero se demandó no decir más que eso. Solo le tomó una mano con cariño. Minato siguió, aunque visiblemente más tranquilo por ese gesto.

―No sabía porqué no podía llegar a ellos, hacerles sacar todo su potencial… No fue hasta que le pregunté a Jiraiya-sensei y seguí al pie de la letra sus consejos, que mejoraron. Pude ayudar a Kakashi con la muerte de su padre solo con el… " _¡Tiene que aprender que las reglas y misiones no son todo en la vida! Invítalo a comer a casa a cada rato_ _y, si llega a hablar, solo escúchalo en silencio_ ".

―Hasta me oigo sabio ―se ríe el sannin, rascándose su melena.

―No hables como si hubiera sido tu idea. Eso fue lo que hicimos contigo, Jiraiya-chan. ―dice el Sandaime, mucho menos tenso que antes. El mencionado le mira contrariado, pero no dice algo al respecto.

―Sí, Biwako-san fue muy amable en alimentarme todos esos días…

Hay un silencio más melancólico, en que el equipo de los sannin recuerdan. Hasta Orochimaru tiene que admitirse que Biwako-san fue muy amable también con él. Aunque algunas veces, eso lo llegaba a sentir como condescendencia… Ella parecía tener algo en contra de su inteligencia práctica.

―Me hubiera gustado poder hacer más, haber preguntando más por el bien de… mis otros alumnos.

Kushina se acerca un poco más a él, y le toma tan fuerte la mano que a Minato empieza a dolerle. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, lo que lo hizo sentir un poco mejor al recordar a sus dos alumnos muertos, Obito y Rin, fue ver como ella se tuvo que que limpiar las lágrimas que querían salir de sus ojos con la otra mano.

… El silencio se estaba alargando, y Orochimaru pensó que ese era buen momento como cualquier otro para hacer de nuevo una pregunta que no le habían respondido. Después de carraspear, dice:

―Siento mucho si no es el momento para preguntar, o si se siente como un irrespeto a la memoria de esos jóvenes, el que cambie de tema… Pero insisto que yo no sé qué sucedió. ¿Alguien me puede explicar cómo es que Minato-kun sobrevivió?

Los otros parecieron hasta agradecidos de que cambiaran a un tema más agradable que el que estaban recordando.

… Y mientras Shizune terminaba de acomodar los peluches de los pequeños mellizos, los demás empezaron a contar la historia. Aunque ella también la oye, en ese momento está mucho más entretenida acariciando el cabello finísimo pero espeso de Naru-chan mientras duerme, con el puñito de su hermana en la boca. ¡Es que los dos son una ternura!

 _Once días antes._

En ese momento, en que el dolor era tan fuerte que la muerte parecía ser la única misericordia posible, Minato está seguro de que escucha dos voces. Una severa, temible y varonil. Pero, la otra, la femenina, fue la que le llegó más al alma. Era amable y protectora…

Minato no sabe qué es lo que se dicen los dos, sólo la emoción con la que se hablan. Ella ruega insistentemente y, él, está medianamente exasperado. Pero luego, Minato siente la victoria venir desde la presencia de la voz femenina y, de repente, el dolor es menos. Algo ha sido arrancado desde lo más profundo de él, cuando antes todo estaba siendo arrebatado.

El Yondaime no se siente caer al suelo, sólo sabe que no ha muerto. Muchas veces ha perdidos la conciencia, y sabe que es eso lo que pasa con él en vez de la muerte.

Kushina, sin embargo, no lo sabe. Sólo sabe que el calor y el aura de malicia se han ido en dos vientos succionadores frente a ella. Luego de eso, sólo logra acatar a que su bebé está llorando. Ella también lo está haciendo cuando se abalanza frente a Naruto, lo levanta y lo aprieta a su pecho. Posa su cabeza en la mata de pelo que es la de él, y sigue llorando.  
No sabe cuanto tiempo lloran los dos así cuando se da cuenta de que alguien está frente a ella. Esa persona le ha estado moviendo de los hombros y, al parecer, gritando también.

―… Vo. ¡Óigame Kushina-dono! ¡Está vivo! ―al parecer se lo ha repetido varias veces ya.  
Kushina no entiende aunque por fin lo ya oído. Le mira con ojos idos, rojos e hinchados de las lágrimas.

―¿Eh?

El ANBU habla un poco más bajo, con tono lento y paciente.

―Kushina-dono. Él está vivo. Yondaime-sama. Minato-sama está vivo.

Kushina se levanta de un salto, siempre con Naruto llorando en su pecho. Mira de un lado al otro y, cuando se dan cuenta que están solos, restalla contra el ANBU frente a ella.

―¿¡Dónde se lo llevaron!?

―Al ala ANBU del hospital. Si me permite…

El ANBU hace un ademán con los brazos, esperando que le entregara al bebé. Sin embargo Kushina ni lo mira y, protegiendo la cabecita y el cuerpo de Naruto con ambas manos, empieza a correr hacia el centro de Konoha.

El llanto del niño es una estela detrás de su recorrido.

-o-

… Kushina no recuerda cómo pasó. Solo que, cuando llegó a la azotea del hospital, donde está la entrada del ala secreta; sintió un mareo. Y cerró los ojos solo por un instante.

Sin embargo, cuando los abre de nuevo, se siente abotargada, confusa. Siente que le dicen algo " _Se encuentra en el hospital, sufre un bajonazo de chakra que le empeoraron las heridas"._ Le dicen, pero a ella le cuesta hasta abrir los ojos, menos mover los brazos ni pensar en lo que le dicen.

Sin embargo, cuando logra pensar en que Naru-chan no está contra su pecho, se manda a pelear. Abre los ojos (solo ve blanco y sombras de colores) y, aunque se siente pesada y que cada movimiento duele por agarrotamiento, se sienta y mueve los brazos. Alguien la intenta acostar, y ella se siente avergonzada de lo fácil que lo logró. Sabe que dos personas le están diciendo algo, pero también que dejaron de hacerlo para oír lo que ella decía:

―Naru-chan, Nato-kun… ¿Dónde están?

―Estoy aquí, Kushi-chan ―aunque la voz era más queda que las otras, ella sí le pudo oír.

Del alivio que sintió, Kushina se deja caer en la camilla y duerme de nuevo.

-o-

El llanto de dos bebes la despiertan en seguida. Kushina se siente mucho mejor, aunque lo que le preocupa es que, de nuevo, ha perdido la conciencia y aún no sabe que es de su familia. Esa vez, cuando se sienta, grita a la vez:

―¿Qué ha pasado con Nato-kun, Naru-chan y bebé-chan? ―mientras está terminando la pregunta, se está poniendo en pie.

No hay ningún personero del hospital que evite que lo haga por más que su cuerpo, más que todo en la zona del vientre y los pechos, no está conforme con sus movimientos. Sin embargo, cuando pone atención a su alrededor se da cuenta de que, por lo menos, sabe dónde está su familia. Al lado de la cama de ella está Minato, dormido. Y, al frente, una cuna de donde provenía los llantos.

Llevando con ella el palo en donde estaba colgada una bolsa conectada al dorso de su codo, Kushina empieza a caminar. El dolor se extiende a sus piernas, que las siente temblantes y pesadas. Le duele en su orgullo que, en su caminar, tuviera que usar de apoyo el palo que arrastraba con ella.

Culpable por dejar llorando a sus bebés, Kushina da un giro para ir a ver a Minato. Está dormido, pálido y su cabello está lleno de sudor. Pero está vivo y Kushina ama verlo vivo. Por más que parezca respirar con dificultad y que varios y pequeños sellos estén pintados en diferentes y muchos lugares de su cuerpo, es su Minato y ella nunca se ha sentido tan feliz en la vida. Con lágrimas de la emoción, se acerca a su cabeza y le acaricia la mejilla con una mano mientras lo besa por doquier en el rostro.

―Tonto, tonto… Por los dioses, no me vuelvas a hacer eso… ―le susurraba esa y otras ideas parecidas mientras le besaba y se limpiaba las lágrimas con la otra mano.

Al menos hasta que la puerta se abre, y dos ANBUS entran al lugar. Risu era la mujer que fue en seguida a ver a Kushina mientras Ino, el imponente hombre, se hace cargo de los mellizos.

―Por favor, Uzumaki-san. Vuelva a la cama para que…

―¿Cómo está Minato?

―Pueda reforzar la técnica curativa…

―¡No conozco esos sellos que le pusieron!

―… Que le está sanando su vientre…

―¿Qué le están haciendo con esos sellos a Nato-kun?

―Y, más tarde, empezar a amamantar a los mellizos.

―¿Cómo es…? ¿Qué tiene Minato-kun?

Las dos dejan de hablar a la vez para mirarse en un terco silencio. O, al menos, eso es de parte de Kushina. Aunque por la forma en que se mantiene Risu, parece ser que ella también le mira tercamente por detrás de su máscara.

―Voy a responderle cada una de esas preguntas solo cuando esté acostada de nuevo en su cama. ―es la respuesta muy seria que la ANBU le da a la pelirroja.

… En el otro lado de la habitación, el ANBU Ino le estaba dando sus pequeños biberones a los mellizos. Y con eso, el silencio reinó por unos minutos.

… Kushina frunce el ceño y, aunque algo de malas, le hace caso. Cuando ya está debajo de las cobijas y recostada en las almohadas le vuelve a hablar:

―¡Ya! ¿Feliz, extorsionadora de pobres mujeres recién parturientas?

―Sí ―dice sin más la ANBU. Kushina, muy a su pesar, siente crecer un respeto por ella. No cualquiera puede poner cara a la Habanero sangrienta. Eso no quiere decir que le guste que la otra esté más interesada en hacer una técnica de análisis en su vientre que hablar sobre la condición de su marido.

―¿Y bien?

―El paciente ingresó como una emergencia a esta sala hace más o menos cuatro horas. Presentaba una extraña afección del chakra: todo su chakra yang desapareció y su cuerpo no está volviendo a producirlo.

―¿Eh? ―Kushina no entiende cómo pudo haber pasado eso― ¿Y eso a qué se debe?

―No lo sabemos. ―Mientras habla, Risu sube su mano envuelto en chakra médico por el esternón de Kushina―. Lo que sabemos es que, si no encontramos una solución pronto, la vida del paciente, en el mejor de los casos, sería viviendo en este hospital bajo tratamiento recurrente.

Kushina toma una bocanada de aire antes de hablar rápidamente.

―Pero… explíqueme bien. Aunque no tenga la mitad de su chakra, Nato-kun tiene el chakra de un kage. No puede ser para tanto.

―Creo que no me di a explicar bien. El chakra que fluye por el cuerpo se hace de la mezcla del chakra yin y el chakra yang, que solo están en el centro de producción de chakra en el vientre. Lo único que lo ha mantenido con vida es que le estamos dando transfusiones de chakra yang cada tantas horas; pero con lo que le damos apenas hace chakra suficiente para mantener el cuerpo vivo. Si le intentamos dar más, el cuerpo lo rechaza.

Kushina asiente y lo piensa un poco. Ve a Minato, y hacia la cuna con sus mellizos… Solo con eso, se recuerda que ella tiene que mantenerse fuerte por su familia. Minato ha logrado salir vivo de un encuentro con el shinigami. Naru-chan aguantó ser convertido en un jinchuriki y está comiendo junto a bebé-chan. No es momento para pensar en lo peor.

―Y los sellos que tiene en todo el cuerpo es para…

―Es algo experimental que ha hecho Jiraiya-sama. Sabemos que tiene que ver con el senjitsu, pero no más que eso.

Kushina asiente de nuevo y decide ponerse en pie.

―Lo veré más de cerca.

―Uzumaki-san, debe tener su sesión curativa.

―La tendré de pie mientras veo el sello de Nato-kun.

Esa vez, el desafío de mirada contra máscara la gana Kushina. Y, mientras la pelirroja mira más de cerca el sello y siente su chakra con una técnica analítica, la otra usa el suyo en el vientre de la Uzumaki.

-o-

 _Once días después..._

―… Y la verdad es que qué bueno que lo vi, porque me di cuenta que el cuadrante arashiano estaba desbalaceando, porque no tomaba en cuenta el principio rikodou del número universal. ¡Un error de inexpertos, si me preguntan!

Dos del equipo de los sannin, el Sandaime, Shizune y, por fuera de la puerta, Kakashi, no entendieron nada de lo que Kushina acababa de decir. Minato solo sonríe, entre divertido y apenado, mientras la pelirroja y Jiraiya se miraban intesamente. Ella, con acusación y, él, con vergüenza.

―No es como que no sepa de un principio tan básico, solo que ese sello lo hice pensando en la constante de la simbiosis enérgica.

―Lo dicho, principiantes.

―¡Principiantes! ¡Si la simbiosis enérgica es un principio que yo mismo descubrí hace poco! ¿Cómo va a ser de principiantes?

―¡Principiante! ¿O acaso el sello en Nato-kun no lo hubiera convertido en piedra si se activaba su segunda fase?

―¡Si no lo hubieras removido al instante te hubiera probado que no sería así!

―¡No iba a permitir que usaras a mi Nato-kun como uno de tus experimentos! De nuevo, has dejado de lado centurias de conocimientos…

―Y en esas centurias lo que los Uzumaki probaron fue que la única manera de desarrollar el fuiinjitsu es saber las tantas maneras de cómo _no_ se hacen las cosas para saber cómo sí se hacen…

―Grandes palabras viniendo del tipo que me suplica todo el tiempo que le preste pergaminos sobre sellos hechos por esas mismas personas.

Jiraiya mira a Kushina con cierto enojo, mientras ella levanta la cabeza con arrogancia… Minato mira de uno a otro, sin saber qué decir. Es verdad que, como el tercer maestro de fuiinjitsu de Konoha, bien puede dar su punto de vista al respecto. Sin embargo, eso solo los llevaría a una acalorada discusión sobre sus diferentes estilos de fuiinjitsu. Y no es para lo que están todos allí.

Por lo que Minato decide más bien carraspear y zanjar el asunto.

―En resumen Orochimaru-san, Kushina y Jiraiya-sensei discutieron sobre el problema de mi chakra y decidieron que necesitaban a un experto en medicina para hacer el sello. Por lo que Jiraiya-sensei fue por Tsunade-san ―"la que _le dio su merecido por pervertido, como siempre"_ comenta la pelirroja mientras le hace un signo aprobatorio a la sonriente Senju― y, entre todos, idearon este sello.

Minato mueve su cabeza a un lado y, después de mandar chakra al susodicho, aparecen varios y pequeños sellos por todo su cuerpo. Son como ramitas azules interconectando capullos con forma de espiral. Orochimaru, muy interesado, se acerca para verlo mejor.

―Eso solo es una parte más fácil. La obra de arte está en el vientre… ―dice Kushina con orgullo.

Orochimaru se acerca tanto a uno de los "capullos", que está a menos de cinco centímetros de Minato. Al menos hasta que el Sandaime lo reprende.

―Espacio personal.

―Lo siento ―Orochimaru dice por reflejo, pero con un tono más de niño regañado que de pena.

―Como imaginarán ―dice Jiraiya, también muy ufano―. Lo que hace ese sello es que toma la pequeña parte de chakra yang que hay en el chakra yin para mezclarlo con un poco del chakra yin, produciendo chakra común que fluye en el cuerpo de Minato…

Pero, hasta ese momento silenciosa, Tsunade decide ser la que interrumpa a Jiraiya.

―No hay que dejar de lado que estos dos _principiantes_ ni siquiera sabían que dentro del chakra yin hay un poquito de chakra yang y vicerversa. ―Se ríe con diversión y malicia―. Cuando les expliqué que por eso el ying y yang son representados con un punto del otro en medio de cada uno, ellos solo me miraron con igual expresión de idiotas.

―¡Tsunade-sama! ―se oye la esperada y tímida reprimenda de Shizune. La que casi nunca es oída, menos tomada en cuenta. Como esa vez, que Tsunade simplemente se sigue riendo de ellos, mientras los dos interpelados se sonrojan por no saber algo que, al parecer, es un conocimiento común entre los que tienen rango chunin en adelante.

―En fin, que les tuve que decir que el chakra yin no puede estar equilibrado sin su pequeña parte de chakra yang. Por eso, cuando se usó la primera parte para hacer chakra común con un poco de chakra yin, lo que quedaba del chakra yin produjo por sí mismo un poco de chakra yang, que fue de nuevo usado por el sello para hacer chakra común… Ahora mismo, esos sellos que puedes ver Orochi, son los que estamos probando para ver si logramos mantener el chakra unido. El problema es que, en el recorrido que hace alrededor del cuerpo, empieza a "desintegrarse" a ser más yin que yang. Por eso es que su cuerpo todavía está débil. Bien que mal, el chakra yang es el chakra del cuerpo.

―Sin embargo ―Minato trata de no dejar ver su desánimo con un intento de broma―: ¡Ahora mis sueños son de los más vívidos! ―nadie se ríe―. Ya saben, porque tengo mucho chakra yin, el de la mente…

―Sí, sí, cariño. Ellos te entendieron ―dice Kushina condescendientemente.

―Al menos Shizune-chan sí sonrió con mi broma ―argumenta él.

Todos miran hacia la muy sonrojada adolescente que está a un par de metros detrás de ellos. La misma baja la mirada y esconde su rostro en sus manos por alguna razón. La mayoría de ellos la miran con ternura y diversión hasta que Tsunade comenta:

―Bueno, es que los empollones suelen tener el mismo sentido del humor.

Esta vez fueron dos personas las sonrojadas, hasta que Kushina decide cambiar de tema como defensa de su marido.

―En fin, como Nato-kun perdió la mitad de chakra cuando hizo el shikifuin; y lo que le queda se debe usar para hacer chakra común; en el mejor de los casos, Nato-kun se quedaría con una cuarta parte del chakra que tenía antes… Aunque en este momento, solo tiene una doceava parte de chakra común y, lo demás, es chakra yin. Esperemos que con estos sellos podamos equilibrar las cosas, pero con todo y todo, ya no puede ser hokage. Por eso esta reunión. Pero antes que todo, debo anunciar que yo tampoco puedo ser hokage, lo siento.

Todos la miran con gran sorpresa. Minato el que más.

―¿En serio? Pero yo creí que…

―Pues creíste mal. Es verdad que hubiera sido una gran hokage, pero creo que mis esfuerzos y grandes talentos deben ser redirigidos en una mejor misión. Ahora que no tengo a la bola de pelo dentro de mí, nos podemos avocar a lo que desde hace años es mi verdadero sueño: ¡revivir al clan Uzumaki! ―por alguna razón, Minato parece atragantarse con su propia saliva mientras pelea con un gran sonrojo. Que ella lo abrazara de lado con una gran sonrisa tampoco ayuda―. Ahora que quedar embarazada no es el presagio de un posible desastre, ¡Nato-kun y yo vamos a tener por lo menos siete bebés ―el interpelado empieza a toser―, que es la base principal para poder revivir el clan! ―y termina levantando un puño al cielo mientras proclamaba su misión.

―Kushi-chan, ese tipo de cosas debemos hablarlas antes de procamarlas así como… ―empieza a decir Minato.

―¿Es que no quieres ser el padre de todos mis hijos? ―interrumpe ella, entre agresiva y dolorida.

―No, no es eso…

Y la pareja empieza a cuchichear entre sí sobre el tema, mientras Jiraiya mira a Minato con una gran sonrisa pervertida, Tsunade y el Sandaime con cierta diversión y Shizune sonrojada de ternura. El único que está muy consciente de que deberían estar hablando de otras cosas es Orochimaru, que está harto de ser el único que, al parecer, no entiende las cosas. Y, por más que desea hacer lo posible por conseguir ¡por fin! El puesto de Hokage, la curiosidad de saber cómo es que Minato-kun sobrevivió a un sello mortal está más arriba en su lista de prioridades por ese momento. Por lo que él es el que carraspea y termina con la conversación susurrada entre la pareja.

―Con permiso Minato-kun, Kushina-kun; pero creo que nos hemos desviado del tema. ―la pelirroja toma silencio y el actual Hokage mira al sannin. Deja de lado el irrespeto al hablarle como a un niño (bien que mal, Orochimaru le conoció cuando lo era) y le asiente para que continúe―. ¿Hiciste el shikifuin y saliste vivo de eso? ¿Cómo es posible?

Eso devuelve a la sala una atmósfera de seriedad que la expresión de Minato emula al contestar:

―Sí, aunque no sabía que iba a ser de esa manera cuando lo hice. Creo que se debe a que dividí al Kyubi en sus partes Yin y Yang antes de sellar la parte Yin en mí y la parte Yang en Naru-chan. Lo hice así porque temía que tanto chakra le hiciera daño a Naru-chan… Pero, al parecer, terminé salvándome en el proceso. ―En ese momento, Minato recuerda que oyó una voz femenina además de la del shinigami, pero no recuerda nada más que eso y el dolor. Él cree que alguna otra poderosa deidad convenció al shinigami de dejarle con vida, pero no tiene pruebas de ello más que su instinto. Así que no dice toda su hipótesis―. Creo que el shinigami decidió solo llevarse la mitad yang de mi chakra porque ya se estaba "llevando" dentro de sí la parte yin del Kyubi. Sella una mitad, se lleva una mitad…

―… Y sin embargo, todo el mundo ninja está seguro de tu sacrificio y, hoy en la mañana, estuvimos en tu funeral. ―dice Orochimaru, con cierta diversión en su voz, como si todo eso fuera una broma infantil por parte de Minato.

Éste frunce un poco el ceño.

―En el funeral de todos los ninjas que murieron peleando contra el Kyubi, no solo el del yondaime.

―No lo tomes a mal, Minato-kun. ―Orochimaru decide también usar una expresión seria―. Estoy feliz de que no sea cierta la noticia de tu muerte y siento gran pesar por la de todos mis conciudadanos, incluido tu compañero de equipo y la familia de mi aprendiz. Lo que estoy preguntando es ¿por qué decidiste hacerle creer al mundo ninja que estás muerto? Bien que mal, la noticia de tu muerte fue un gran golpe a la moral de Konoha y el país del Fuego como un todo. No entiendo porqué lo decidiste así, cuando es el peor momento que la villa ha atravesado nunca.

―Y te dices el más inteligente de nosotros tres, Orochi-teme ―rebate Jiraiya mientras se acaricia la frente con su mano―. ¿Es que no has visto el lugar en donde ese desgraciado "activó" al Kyubi? ¿Sabes la identidad de los ninjas que murieron calcinados solo con su repentina aparición?

―El hecho de que destruyera las oficinas centrales de Detección y Defensa, además de la mitad de la de los ninjas cazadores; refuerza mi punto de vista. ―rebate Orochimaru… Tsunade solo da un suspiro y niega. " _Otra vez con sus discusiones"_ ―. Se ha llevado consigo a una gran parte de nuestros mejores y más poderosos ninjas sensoriales. Entre la comunidad ninja y hasta para algunos civiles, ese hecho nos hace pensar que planeó dejarnos sin nuestros mejores ojos para volver a atacar nuevamente sin que podamos preveerlo. ¿Pero en qué ayuda que el Hokage esté muerto con esa situación?

―… Porque si las villas que perdieron contra nosotros en la tercera guerra se dan cuenta de que yo, el mayor asesino de sus ninjas, sigo vivo dentro de una villa que acaba de ser muy fuertemente atacada… No solo nos estaríamos viendo con el tipo del Kyubi, si no también con esas villas, que no tendrían mayores miramientos de venir y darnos el golpe de gracia por simple venganza en mi contra.

―Te das mucha importancia, Minato-kun. En la situación en que estamos, nuestros enemigos ya tienen muchos motivos para intentar atacarnos. ―Rebate una muy seria Tsunade―. No es como si esa variable del odio que te tienen moviera mucho la balanza en nuestra contra. Unos ataques tipo guerrilla es lo que podemos esperar de esas villas. Se están recuperando de su derrota en la tercera guerra ninja y no están en las mejores de las situaciones para planear una invasión. Además, no todos los daimyo estarían de acuerdo en aniquilar una de las cinco grandes villas ninja. Perderían muchos de los suyos en el proceso y, luego, tendrían que vérselas con la declaración de guerra que vendría desde el Palacio. Los sámurais que trabajan para el daimyo y la orden de los Doce Guardianes ninja no llegan a ser ni la mitad de la fuerza de Konoha en los buenos tiempos, pero sí deben ser tomados en cuenta después de que esas villas hayan sido diezmadas en la hipotética invasión a nuestros territorios.

Aunque para los presentes no es extraño que la nieta y sobrina nieta de los primeros Hokages sepa tanto de política militar, Shizune se ha sorprendido de que su maestra hablara del tema. Desde hace un tiempo hasta ese día, la aversión que Tsunade empezó a tener por, según ella, el maldecido puesto de Hokage, también estaba afectando a que no quisiera saber nada de política militar.

… Lástima que Minato no sabe eso cuando decide decir con una gran sonrisa.

―¡Y por ese tipo de cosas es que yo te nomino para ser mi sucesora!

―¿¡QUÉ!? ―exclaman todos los presentes, menos Kushina.

―¿Quién mejor que una médico para curar a una Konoha tan herida?

―¡No cambies de tema, Minato-kun! ¡Solo decía eso para hacerte ver lo idiota que eres por insistir en tu plan de "permanecer muerto"! ¡Que sepas que no voy a hacerte esa operación por más que…!

Minato piensa en que otra, y su más grande razón para decidir estar muerto, es que si la gente cree que él murió en manos del shinigami sellando a todo el Kyubi; nadie va a estar buscando a un jinshuriki. De esa manera, aunque en apariencia se desestabiliza la balanza de poder entre las villas, su Naru-chan no va a vivir con el estigma de ser el carcelero de una bestia de colas. Es lo menos que le debe a su bebé.

―¡Ya está dicho entonces! ―había interrumpido atronadoramente Jiraiya, mientras le da una palmada en la espalda a Tsunade con una gran sonrisa―. ¡Felicidades, Godaime!

―¡Ey, esperen un momento! ―empieza Orochimaru… Él, como todos los demás del equipo Hiruzen, no se dan cuenta de que sus voces han despertado a una bebita y, ésta, empieza a despertar a un bebé que está justo a su lado.

―Es verdad, Jiraiya ―dice el Sandaime―. Que ya le pasaste el cargo a Minato antes, ¿cuándo dejarás de pasarle a otros la nominación que yo te hice?

―¡Eso, eso! ¡Es tu… ―Pero Tsunade deja de hablar. Y, al igual que todos sus demás compañeros del equipo Hiruzen, mira con mucho miedo hacia cierta y muy enojada pelirroja… Naru-chan ha empezado a llorar con toda la fuerza dentro de él. Y, como es un Uzumaki potenciado por el chakra del Kyubi, esa fuerza en verdad es atronadora.

Shizune se deshace en pedidos de perdón en nombre de los tres sanin y el ex-hokage mientras corre a ver a los mellizos. Kushina no corre, con unos ojos velados y llenos de una fría furia, ella simplemente se pone en pie de la cama y va hacia allí en silencio. Al menos hasta que, al pasar al lado de Orochimaru y todos ellos, susurra:

―Mi venganza será épica y no la verán venir.

Dejando a los cuatro con los pelos de punta ante esas palabras, Kushina va junto a Shizune, abraza a Naru-chan y se deshace en palabras cariñosas mientras se mueve de allá para acá, para tranquilizarlo. Shizune hace lo mismo con Bebé-chan a su lado.

―Dejaremos esta reunión para después de que Kushina-chan haya dormido un poco. Nos vemos ―dice Minato con una expresión apenada.

Vale decir que la venganza de Kushina en contra de cada uno de ellos sí fue épica y sí, no la vieron venir. Sobre todo porque Kushina, extrañamente, sí sigue el precepto de que la venganza es un plato que se come frío, y lo hizo con mucha diferencia de tiempo entre cada una… Solo diré que con Orochimaru no se trató de una muy avergonzante y fuera de todos los límites trampas. A éste sí lo hizo desear estar muerto por haber osado traicionar a Konoha, entre otras cosas…

-o-

 _Ocho días después…_

No por primera vez en ese día, Orochimaru suspira con desánimo. En ese momento está en su laboratorio, viendo por el microscopio una partecita de carne humana quemada por el chakra del Kyubu, pero sin poner mucha atención en su investigación.

Eso de que su maestro lo estacionara en el Hospital para tratar pacientes no es para nada de su agrado. Sí, a él le encanta la biología, anatomía y saber todo sobre lo que trae la muerte a los seres vivos. Pero, ¿jugar a doctor, tener la paciencia de ir de cama en cama a ver pacientes, de aguantar a los necios familiares con sus preguntas, de a veces hasta hacer trabajos de enfermero por falta de personal…? El único aspecto positivo es que se puede hacer de algunos cuerpos interesantes si estos fallecen (ya se le han ido tres por quemaduras y la toxicidad del chakra del Kyubi). No le gusta eso de ser derrotado por la muerte, pero al menos el investigar está más en su terreno que tener que soportar la interacción humana.

Aún así, se da fuerza para hacerlo porque siente como un chakra que conoce muy bien va a abrir la puerta del laboratorio. Y ese es uno de los pocos que no puede expulsar de su "santuario" así como así.

―¿Por qué no me sorprende que te encerraras aquí? ―le dice sin más ceremonia Tsunade.

―Porque me conoces desde hace mucho tiempo.

―Así que el señor Watanabe murió aún después de la amputación.

―Y dicen que yo no conozco los formalismos sociales. Eso fue muy brusco, Tsu-kun.

―Contigo hay que ir directo al grano. Si no, empiezas a desviar el tema con tus monólogos… Has estado más de 45 horas en el hospital y se te ha muerto otro paciente por la misma afección que los primeros dos. Creo que es un buen momento para demandar que esas pruebas las haga un chunin, ir a un bar y, luego, a dormir por varias horas. Cuando regreses, ya tendrás los datos para tratar de mejorar el tratamiento de la corrosión por chakra del Kyubi.

―No sé cómo… Sabemos qué es lo que sucede: los que se han muerto y siguen empeorando son civiles, genin y chunin de bajo nivel que no tienen suficiente chakra para combatir el del Kyubi. También sabemos que, aunque hagamos trasplantes…

Pero en ese momento, Orochimaru deja de hablar porque Tsunade coge un mechón de su cabello y, como hacía cuando eran niños, lo jala por medio de este hacia la salida. Aún cuando, como en los tiempos de sus niñez, Orochimaru se queja y quiere liberar su cabello por una manera que no sea cortarlo, ella sigue hablando como si nada.

―Vamos. Algo me dice que no te podré sacar de aquí para que descanses pero, al menos, sacaré tu mente de esa fatal enfermedad. Risu-kun, Shizune-chan y yo vamos a hacer una operación experimental ahora mismo. Nos sería de ayuda un experto en re-formación anatómica como tú supervisando.

―¿De qué se trata? ―dice este en seguida, de mejor humor solo por la simple curiosidad. Orochimaru cambia totalmente su actitud, y camina a la par de ella mientras lo hace.

Tsunade sonríe y le suelta el cabello, no solo porque sabe que ya no necesita arrastrarlo; también para hacer una larga serie de sellos de manos. Orochimaru lo reconoce, bien que mal es una técnica él le enseñó: es un genjitsu auditivo que disimula las palabras que va a decir para la gente a media distancia de ella.

Orochimaru hasta siente más energía por eso. Sea cual sea la operación, es lo suficientemente importante como para pensar en que otras personas no la escuchen, por más que está en uno de los lugares más custodiados de Konoha.

―Vamos a desaparecer definitivamente a Minato Namikaze.

El sanin de las serpientes sabe que no puede ser que la mujer decidiera de repente matar a uno de sus pacientes, pero por alguna razón no puede dejar de sonreír.

―Pero antes de eso, vamos a decidir quién se hará cargo de su puesto. ―Tsunade da un suspiro mientras Orochimaru sonríe aún más―. No puedo creer que ha llegado el día en que alguno de nosotros tenga que ser Hokage. Por alguna razón, hasta sentía al bribón del Namikaze más preparado cuando consiguió el trabajo que cualquiera de nosotros en este momento.

―Me extraña esa falta de confianza, Tsunade. ¡Que somos los legendarios Sanin!

―Pero eso no nos hace buenos líderes. Es decir, que la idea de que el primer prerequisito para un puesto de liderazgo sea que seas muy poderoso no es algo que me dé mucha confianza, y…

Y hablando del porqué ella no quería para nada el puesto de Hokage, los dos salen uno detrás del otro por una ventana, para caminar por la pared exterior y llegar al techo en donde está la entrada del ala ANBU.

-o-

 _47 minutos despu_ é _s._

Minato sonríe, y tanto que hasta sus ojos se le cierran. Y no es solo porque en su regazo están dando un biberón a Naru-chan, o porque su esposa está al lado de él, dándole palmadas en la espalda a la melliza para quitarle los cólicos, ya prácticamente recuperada pero aún "viviendo con él" en el hospital. Tampoco es porque, ese día en la mañana, se le dijo que su chakra tiene una concentración de tres octavos de chakra común. Y, aunque aún sigue teniendo mucho más chakra yin, esa cantidad de chakra común era más que suficiente para que su cuerpo funcionara bien… A la altura de un experimentado genin, pero eso no importaba tanto. Bien que mal, el Yondaime estaba muerto desde hace tres semanas. Sin embargo, Minato no podía estar tranquilo de alejarse de esa vida hasta que dejara a Konoha en buenas manos. Y, en ese día, Kushina-chan se le ocurrió una estrategia ganadora para conseguir a la mejor persona para el puesto.

Dicha pelirroja levanta a Bebé-chan de su hombro, la mira por un instante, le da muchos besos en el cuello diciéndole lo bella que es y, luego, se vuelve a ver a una de las personas frente a ellos.

―¡Entonces ya está dicho! Mi niña será llamada en honor de su padre, Minato Namikaze; su relación con el mar por ser una Uzumaki y de su madrina, la Godaime Hokage. ¡Digan hola a Tsunami Uzumaki!

Orochimaru no puede creer lo que acababa de pasar, su rostro aún más pálido de lo común, su boca abierta en puro shock. Jiraiya está muy alegre mientras se rasca la nuca… En esos días ha estado muy alegre, y no es por haberse salvado de ser Hokage… Y mientras, Tsunade mira hacia un lado, los brazos cruzados y un gran puchero en la boca. No sabe qué hacer con tanta rabia por la forma en que jugaron con ella.

―No puedo creer que me doblegara ante ustedes y sus estúpidas demandas… " _Mis niños tendrá de madrina o padrino al Godaime Hokage y Bebé-chan será nombrada según él o ella_ " dicen como si fuéramos niños jugando al piedra, papel o tijeras. ¡Qué clase de estupidez es esa Kushina-baka! ¡Qué tiene que ver tus niños con el asiento del Hokage! ¡Yo solo dije que no iba a permitir que ninguno de estos dos idiotas fueran padrinos de los niños cuando yo soy tu única pariente viva!

Pero la pelirroja solo le da vuelta a la bebé y se le presenta a Tsunade.

―Mira, mira esta carita Tsunade-nee, ¿a que Nami-chan es la cosa igualmente a Naru-chan, más linda del mundo?

―Kushina ―dice ella, llamándole la atención… Aunque no puede evitar tomar a la bebé cuando ésta empezó a hacer ruiditos―. No puedes poner en una balanza el destino de Konoha con los de tus hijos. Que yo quiera evitar que el auto-proclamado super pervertido y el tipo con menos habilidades sociales que conozco sean los padrinos de tus hijos ―Jiraiya dice un "¡ _hey!_ " aunque luego se queda muy embobado, sonriente y sonrojado mirando hacia el pecho de Tsunade donde descansaba la cabeza de Nami-chan… Orochimaru solo asiente mucho a lo que la rubia está diciendo―. No tiene nada que ver con tener lo necesario para ser el Hokage. Las dos tareas tienen dos muy diferentes…

―Te equivocas ―interrumpe de repente Minato, dejando el biberón vacío en la mesa para coger el tercero y último… Naruto nació con una tremenda necesidad de alimento para aguantar el tanto chakra en su organismo. Minato le da el biberón mientras vuelve a mirar a Tsunade―. La tarea principal del Hokage es cuidar de Konoha… Creo que, como padre, la pregunta de en quién puedo confiar con la vida de mis hijos me dice exactamente quién podría ser un buen Hokage.

―Minato ―la voz de Tsunade sigue siendo amenazante, aunque el hecho de que se esté moviendo en su propio sitio para tener tranquila y adormilada a la bebé no ayuda en su cometido.

―Tsunade… Insisto, ¿qué mejor que la mejor de las doctoras para hacerse cargo de Konoha? ¿O acaso quieres que el super pervertido o el tipo con menos habilidades sociales que conoces, tus palabras, se hagan cargo de nuestro hogar?

―Sensei…

―Tu sensei acaba de perder a su esposa y no está en condiciones para hacerse cargo de eso… ―insiste Kushina―. Además, ¿en verdad quieres que mi niña se llame Orochiko o Jiraiya?

―Uzumaki-kun ―por fin encuentra su voz Orochimaru que, hasta ese momento, había estado en un silencioso shock ante tanta estupidez―, sería un honor ser el padrino…

―¡Acepto! ―algo totalmente instintivo le hizo decir esas palabras a Tsunade.

Y así fue como se decidió al Godaime-Hokage de Konoha… Para la vergüenza de algunos y diversión de otros.

Justo después de eso, Tsunade, Risu, Shizune y un muy decepcionado y, en el fondo, rabioso Orochimaru, llevaron a la sala de operación a Minato Namikaze.

Mientras Risu lo prepara para la operación Tsunade mira el expediente de Arashi Ikki. Ese es el extranjero que había pedido asilo en Konoha hacia unos diez meses, después de haber sido traído por Kushina al término de una misión en solitario y que había iniciado su vida en Konoha después de haber pasado los interrogatorios correspondientes… O es así gracias a papeleos falsificados y unos excelentes genjitsus puestos a funcionar por Risu en ciertas personas claves. Eso de que Detección y Defensa haya sido arrasada por el Kyubi fue una gran tragedia, pero también facilitó inventar el perfil de la persona en que se va a convertir Minato.

El hecho de que los dos no se hubieran casado, su relación fuera algo así como un secreto a voces por los pocos realmente cercanos a ellos, y que Kushina no hubiera dicho nada sobre quién era el padre de sus hijos y tuviera una personalidad tan impredecible, hizo posible _inventar_ a Arashi. El esposo perdido de Kushina, el padre de sus hijos y el refugiado recién llegado a Konoha.

… Y como esos primeros meses después del ataque del Kyubi fueron tan caóticos, esa "verdad" fue asimilada con bastante facilidad. Menos para _Arashi_ en sí, que pasó de ser el Hokage a ser un sin nadie refugiado mal visto por la sociedad en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Al menos, seguía vivo, su esposa estaba viva y tenía consigo a sus dos hijos que sí iba a poder criar.


	7. SanGo I

**7\. San** _ **Go I**_

A inicios del sétimo día después del ataque del kyubi, Shizune le hace ver a Tsunade que ella no ha dormido más de seis horas enteras en todo ese tiempo. La Senju se sorprende al darse cuenta de que tanto había pasado desde que llegó a Konoha. Y, perder de esa manera el sentido del tiempo, es lo que la hace aceptar la orden de su sobrina.

―De acuerdo. Te voy a dejar a cargo de la sala de cuidados intensivos. Decide quién te releva en seis horas. Voy a llegar en unas doce.

Shizune abre grande los ojos de sorpresa y luego se sonríe, sonrojada por la confianza que Tsunade ha depositado en ella… Pero, cuando ve a su maestra acercar una mano llena del chakra curativo hacia su propia cabeza; los ojos de Shizune se habían fruncido y se había despedido para seguir con sus tareas.

Tsunade siente un gran golpe emocional en ese momento, y eso la deja sorprendida. Tal vez todo el dolor que debió haber sentido a cada hora de su tiempo en el hospital, surgió en ese minúsculo momento. Todo lo que debió haber sentido al estar sanando los cuerpos en el peor de los estados, viendo morir a muchos, alegrarse de los que no mueren pero han quedado lisiados para siempre… Siempre rodeada de desesperación y premura por doquier. Siempre teniendo que estar lista para ser la gran Tsunade Senju, la mejor ninja médico de toda la historia, frente a los pacientes y al equipo médico del hospital.

Está muy cansada, y por primera vez se lo deja sentir. Pero aún así, ¿lo primero que hace cuando está libre es hacer la técnica para evitar el síndrome de abstinencia…? ¿Por qué le extraña y duele tanto, si lo ha hecho cada tanto en todos esos días? Usar chakra curativo en ella misma, un precioso chakra que pudo haber usado en los pacientes. Por eso, todo su ser le grita: " _¿¡Tan bajo he caído!?_ ".

Siente unas ganas enormes y desesperadas por borrar esa sensación tan horrible de ansiedad, de _sed por sake,_ junto a la vergüenza por estarla sintiendo.

Con las manos en puños para que los demás no vieran que están temblando, la rubia va hacia la ventana más cercana y se tira por ella. En medio del aire, hace una pirueta y cae de pie en la calle. No ve nada de Konoha, ni oye nada de lo que los ninjas dicen o hacen mientras la limpian. Agradece que es de noche porque así es más fácil no hacerlo.

Se manda a seguir brincando y brincando, corriendo hasta que llega a una gran casa que no fue golpeada por el ataque. Una de las más antiguas de Konoha. La casa del cabeza del clan de los Senju, donde sus abuelos, tíos, padres y ella misma, vivieron desde los inicios de Konoha; es una gran construcción tradicional de madera, varias habitaciones y espacios al aire libre, que ha visto mejores días. Nadie ha vivido ahí desde que ella se fuera de Konoha seis años antes. Por eso, cuando ve una de las luces prendida, Tsunade se pone en guardia y se manda a despertar todos sus sentidos.

Cuando sabe quién ha traspasado su casa la Senju da un gruñido, sus puños preparados para romper algunos huesos. Entra con rapidez, sus pasos fuertes, y va hasta la cocina que Shizune había acondicionado en uno de sus pocos descansos.

… El muy descarado se gira lentamente a verla con un pedazo de carne entre la mano y la boca, y le sonríe alegremente.

―¡Tsunade-hime, bienvenida a casa! Shizune-chan me dijo que podía quedarme aquí, porque el departamento que tenía…

Ella se mueve para estar justo al frente de Jiraiya. Por más que tiene que subir la vista para mirarle a la cara, algo en su enojo la hace parecer hasta más grande que él.

―Fuera de mi casa ―dice, un susurro airado entre rechinar de dientes. Toda ella tiembla, pero no solo de rabia si no de debilidad, cansancio y necesidad de alcohol.

El sannin de los sapos no parece darse cuenta del peligro en que está. Más bien se gira de nuevo, y tira dos bistec más en el sartén.

―Pero acabo de levantarme e iba a comer algo antes de volver a la limpieza de la villa… ¿Quieres un poco de carne de oso? La suavicé como te gusta.

―¡QUE. TE. VAYAS!

Pero Jiraiya solo sonríe y dice:

―Eso quiere decir que sí tienes hambre.

―¿¡Acaso no escuchas lo que te digo, baka!?

Él, por toda respuesta, mueve una mano con rapidez. Tsunade no siente que es una amenaza, Jiraiya nunca lo ha sido para ella, y por eso no se inmuta de que el movimiento terminara justo frente a su rostro. Aun de espaldas a ella, Jiraiya le está mostrando una botella llena de uno de sus sakes favoritos… Tsunade lo toma en su mano y le saca el corcho sin siquiera pensar al respecto.

―Hay más de donde ese salió ―dice él, como si tal cosa―. Abrí uno de mis sellos contenedores de sake, esos que están hechos justo para este tipo de días. ―Tsunade no dice nada, toma y toma mientras se sienta en el desayunador de la cocina―. Y la verdad que en estos momentos, o tomo con alguien o terminaré buscando a alguien a quién matar de la frustración. Así que, ¡estás de suerte Tsunade-hime! ¡Hoy yo invito!

―Creí que estabas descansado ―le dice ella, su enojo olvidado por sentir el alivio del licor en su cuerpo. ¿Cómo estar enojado con Jiraiya cuando él le había proporcionado la sustancia que le diera esa sensación?―. Siempre estás de un extraño buen humor cuando estás descansado.

―Mi estudiante murió.

Tsunade se atraganta un poco con el sake, pero no lo suficiente para tener que toserlo.

―No lo sabía… ―dice, su voz baja.

―Me lo dijo el sensei de Dan. Katsuyu-sama estuvo ayudando con sus heridas, pero… Si ellos dos no pudieron salvarle, nadie lo hubiera podido hacer. ―su voz se quiebra, y por eso tiene que carraspear. Le echa más aceite al sartén―. Eso es lo que me tiene más enojado.

Tsunade siente un apretón en la garganta que ni el sake le quita. ¡Está tan cansada de todo!

Los dos se quedan en silencio, mientras los sonidos de Jiraiya cocinando y el de Tsunade tomando, les hacen compañía… Empieza a llover con fuerza, un tamborileo por doquier que, justo cuando Jiraiya sirve la comida, (arroz, carne y sopa miso); empieza a ser coreado por el shishiodoshi, que se llena rápidamente de agua y, pronto, empieza su lucha de deshacerse de ella para que, segundos después, tenga que moverse de nuevo.

Además de los generosos platos con comida, Jiraiya ha abierto un sello con una exorbitante cantidad de botellas con sake. Tsunade se sienta frente a él con la mesa baja tradicional entre ambos, llevada allí más por el delicioso olor de las bebidas que por el hambre.

Pero se come todo. Sí, había tenido tanta hambre que la mediocre comida de Jiraiya le parece un manjar. ¿Hace cuanto que no comen como se debe? Ni siquiera entonaron el "itadakimasu" antes de empezar a engullir con muchas ganas.

Y, después de comer, siguieron tomando sake en silencio. Luego de un rato, Jiraiya empieza a hablar de su estudiante y Tsunade, a maldecir a la vida ninja.

Él llora por su mala suerte como maestro. " _¿Seré yo el que les traje la muerte a mis estudiantes? ¡Cinco muertos, y Minato lo esta para el mundo!…_ " Tsunade le insiste en que no es culpa de él, si no del maldito mundo en que están. " _Por eso yo solo tengo a Shizune, y ella no es una ninja, no. ¡Es una médico que nada tiene que ver con misiones y qué mierdas!"._

Los dos brindan por Shizune y por no haber tenido una vida de mierda… Hay siete botellas vacías entre los dos. Jiraiya va a orinar y regresa mojado, porque lo había querido hacer en el estanque del jardín, bajo la lluvia torrencial. ¡Y qué diantres, él es el sannin Jiraiya y puede orinar donde le da la gana!

Tsunade se ríe histéricamente de verlo llegar totalmente mojado, su ropa pegándosele al cuerpo, su melena goteando por doquier. Termina tirada de espalda en el tatami, su cabello regado entre su cara y el suelo.

―¿Cuándo te quitaste las coletas? ―ríe él, sentándose a su lado.

―¿¡Quién sabe!? ―ríe un poco más Tsunade, intentando quitarse el cabello sobre la cara sin lograrlo del todo.

Jiraiya se acerca para ayudarla, también entre risas. Le aleja los mechones del rostro y termina mirándola. Siente como algo crece en su pecho, y no solo en su bajo vientre. " _Es tan hermosa_ " piensa _. "Aún cuando esté llorando"._ Porque Tsunade ahora está llorando en silencio. Acerca más el rostro y le deja la mano en la mejilla, porque no quiere dejar de tocarla.

La Senju se cubre los ojos con un antebrazo, aunque su llanto es obvio en las lágrimas que caen por su mejilla y los movimientos de cuerpo.

―¡No es cierto! ―dice ella de repente, con la voz ahogada―. ¡Yo le he dado una vida de mierda a Shizune! ¡Me debe odiar por eso!

Jiraiya no ha sentido tanto pánico en su vida ni siquiera cuando ha estado entre la vida y la muerte.

―No es cierto…

―¡Sí lo es! Yo me la llevé, y no tiene amigos y le hago la vida imposible.

―Tsunade-hime…

―Y ahora ella me odia porque soy violenta, y huyo, y lloro y tomo para no llorar y pierdo nuestros ahorros y… ―A penas puede decir, entre hipidos y llanto cada vez más histérico.

―… Tsunade…

―¡Y ella es todo lo que me queda, y yo le he dado una vida de mierda y…!

Pero no puede seguir, porque Jiraiya ha hecho, por una vez, lo que su cuerpo siempre le pide al estar con ella. La había besado en la boca. Por un instante, por detrás de su cuerpo revolucionado, Jiraiya piensa en lo que va a doler lo que sea que ella le hará por el atrevimiento. " _Valdrá la pena"_.

Jamás se le ocurrió que, cuando va a alejarse de ella y huir por su vida, Tsunade alargara el cuello para seguir besándolo, hasta movimiento ella misma su boca y, luego, su lengua. A la vez, le abraza por los hombros muy fuerte. En todo ese movimiento de la kunoichi hay una desesperación tal, que parece que si lo dejara ir es igual a dejar de respirar.

Jiraiya no puede creer las sensaciones en su cuerpo, la sorpresa, felicidad y lujuria. Ella huele y sabe a saque y la salinidad de sus lágrimas, ¡afrodisíaco! Y esos grandes pechos aplastados contra él, los pezones endureciéndose por el contacto con el frío del agua en la que él está empapado. La abraza de vuelta. ¡Kami, está tan caliente y él se da cuenta de que sentía tanto frío antes de tocar ese fuego en ella! Y toca, toca por su espalda y costado. Todo es suave, y firme a la vez y ¡Kami-sama… Su más grande sueño, su más desesperado deseo está siendo realidad…!

" _¿… Será un genjitsu?"._ El sannin de los sapos siente como el instinto de supervivencia le gana al de… procreación. Y, muy a su pesar, se quita los brazos de ella de los hombros como puede mientras se aleja de su rostro. El respirar de ella en su rostro, caliente, lo hace repensar lo que va a hacer… Y el hecho de que Tsunade decidiera dar un gruñido y empezar a besar su pecho y cuello, lamiendo el agua de su piel, no le ayuda en nada. Pero, cerrando los ojos y temblando de arriba a abajo, y solo por la fuerza de sus treinta años de vida como ninja, logra aguantar el sentir su cuerpo, su olor, su calor, sus labios y lengua; y hace el signo de manos requerido para terminar los genjitsus. " _¡Kai!_ " Dice con voz aguda. Todo sigue igual. No, peor, que Tsunade acaba de darle una pequeña mordida en el bicep…

" _Kami-sama, kami-sama, ayúdame_ " se dice a sí mismo… Además de estar besándole en el pecho una y otra vez desespereradamente, Tsunade empieza a quitarle la ropa que le cubre el torso, como si quisiera besar y probar más y más de él.

... Pero Jiraiya ha logrado ser un sannin a pesar de que muchas personas han querido usar sus perversiones contra él. Por lo que, temblando tanto de la desesperación por no volverse loco, vuelve a tocar a Tsunade. Su mano se posa castamente en uno de sus hombros y él le da de su chakra para despertarla a ella del "genjitsu".

La rubia solo da un gemido, coge su mano y la baja hacia ese lugar que él siempre ha querido tocar: uno de sus pechos. Jiraiya ya no puede pelear más.

… La desesperación de besos, caricias y quitada de ropa se redobla con los esfuerzos de Jiraiya. Y, cuando él termina cargándola bien apretada a su pecho y levantándose, caminando sin mucha dirección ni elegancia hacia el cuarto más cercano, oye una risa venir de ella.

Junto a los " _¡Oh, kami!" y_ " _¡Jiraiya!"_ Que ella gimiera o exclamara en los siguientes momentos, esa risa fue lo que más le hizo desear seguir haciéndole el amor.

Cuando Tsunade se despierta, unas tantas horas después, la lluvia había dado paso al trinar de los pájaros y, la luna, al sol. La sannin de las babosas jura que uno de sus rayos se cuela desde la ventana justo para atacar sus ojos. Se merece eso y mucho más.

Aunque está medio dormida y se sabe sola en ese momento, recuerda muy bien lo que había hecho unas horas antes, con quién y las ganas con las que lo había hecho. Tsunade entierra el rostro en el colchón del futón, nunca antes sintiendo tanta vergüenza y recriminación contra sí misma… Y maldice el hecho de ser una ninja de élite. Como tiene los ojos cerrados, inconscientemente, su cuerpo ha enviado más chakra a los otros sentidos. Por eso, se da más cuenta del estado en que está su cuerpo desnudo, y el olor que aún se encuentra en ese futón. Las dos sensaciones son testamento de la muy apasionada intimidad que Jiraiya y ella vivieron unas horas antes.

Entierra aun más el rostro en donde está y da un grito de desesperación que es ahogado en el mismo. Se siente tan idiota, culpable y airada contra Jiraiya… Empieza a pensar en su Dan, en que le ha sido infiel… ¡Con Jiraiya!

Siente unos grandes deseos de huir y se pone en pie de un brinco. Además de un mareo, más dolor de cabeza y esa maldita ansiedad por tomar alcohol, Tsunade siente el frío de la mañana en su piel desnuda. Por si acaso el estúpido de su compañero de equipo está por ahí, coge la cobija y se envuelve en ella.

Está en un cuarto de invitados, muy parecido a tres más de la casa. Se acuerda que llegaron allí casi que por suerte, dado lo "ocupados" que habían estado en saborear y tocar el cuerpo del otro… Tsunade necesita vestirse. Claro que encuentra de su ropa en el suelo. Pero, lo que le sorprende, es que esté toda ella y bien doblada. Esa sensación aún se hace mayor por el papel que estaba esperando por ella, arriba de esa ropa. " _¡No he huido!"_ jura la hermosa caligrafía de Jiraiya.

Tsunade siente que su enojo baja un poco, para redoblarse aún más por ello. " _¡Acaso te importa que te dejara plantada ese ero-baka, Tsunade!"._ Se grita. Y coge el papel para quemarlo con chakra. Pero éste solo se enciende con las líneas de un sello, y se abre. Ya que ve las letras de la nota, la curiosidad le gana y la lee:

« _Me voy porque sé que no querrías verme esta mañana._

 _Sé que sabes que esta ha sido la mejor noche de mi vida. Pero no te preocupes, también sé que no lo fue para ti. Por eso, haré que no ha pasado nada y seguiremos con nuestras vidas._

 _Te dejé desayuno._

 _Tuyo._

 _Jiraiya.»_

Tsunade se siente tan aliviada con esas palabras, que tiene la entereza para bañarse y desayunar antes de quemar la ropa que había llevado la noche anterior, el futón y la cobija. No le quedaba entereza para tomarse el esfuerzo de lavar todo eso.

Y aunque aún se siente como la peor de las personas por haber sido infiel a Dan, sabe que Jiraiya, y su ligereza de carácter, en verdad le ha ayudado a sobrellevarlo. Él no la va a juzgar por lo que habían hecho. Y, al parecer, tampoco le va a pedir nada por ello.

Además, se dice a sí misma… En verdad que la pasó muy bien con él. Tan bien, que sintió una saciedad que solo conseguía con apuestas. Además del olvido, que era el regalo del alcohol.

Eso, realmente, fue lo que más le sorprendió. Y le hace sentir terrible consigo misma. " _Bueno",_ se dice mientras sale de nuevo hacia el hospital. " _Como decía Mito-baa-chan, un único error a veces no vale en la cuenta de errores"._ Tsunade se cree en serio que jamás volverá a pasar… Como, años antes, se había creído que jamás iba a terminar en bancarota por las apuestas, huyendo de acreedores y terminando siendo adicta al alcohol…

-o-

Unos días después, el sandaime está en la oficina del hokage experimentando en la vida real una de sus pesadillas: ¡papeles, papeles y más papeles por doquier! Y sabe que es una idiotez, que no es para tanto. Que su Biwa-hime fue asesinada, él casi no ha dormido y, si lo intenta, simplemente no puede hacerlo por más de tres horas. Que Saya-chan está destruida por la muerte de su madre, que Asuma-kun no puede verlo sin gruñir del enojo… Que Konoha ha perdido mucho, y por eso mismo sus enemigos pueden atacar en ese mismo momento para destruirla del todo.

Sabe eso y más. Aún así, es cuando ve el papeleo por doquier que siente unas ganas incontrolable de llorar. "¡ _Contrólate Hiruzen! esto solo significa que algunos de tus ninjas ya pueden dejar de trabajar en las ruinas, y empezar a hacer reportes de todo lo que ha pasado y sus repercusiones_ ". Se dice mientras está sentado a su silla, fumando de su pipa, temblando y aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Sabe que en verdad no se siente así por el papeleo.

―¡No sé qué me poseyó para acceder a tanta idiotez! ―la voz de Tsunade lo saca de su ansioso ensimismamiento.

Y, como siempre le pasa cuando tiene que hacer frente a una persona que le busca por apoyo, Hiruzen Sarutobi se siente tranquilizar al instante. Sonríe.

―Tsunade-kun, ¿en qué te puedo ayudar?

Tsunade está mirando alrededor, pálida. Aún con la mirada ida en esas montañas de papeles, coge la que está en una de las sillas frente al Hokage, la pone encima de otra, y se sienta.

―No podré, no podré, no podré… ―la oye musitar una y otra vez su maestro.

―Estoy seguro de que no tendrás mucho que ver con el papeleo que tengan que hacer en el hospital…

―¡Sensei, no puedo! ―le interrumpe ella, y hace un movimiento hacia las varias columnas de papeles puestas en el suelo. Algunas llegan a ser más altas que un metro― ¡Y no es solo el papeleo! ¡Es todo, todo lo que ese dichoso sombrero significa!

Al sandaime casi se le cae la pipa de la mano. Pero, aunque es asaltado por la sensación de que todo eso es un sueño, no lo deja ver en su tono de voz sereno:

―Así que serás tú la godaime.

―¿¡Acaso no has oído lo que te he dicho!? ¡No puedo! No soy como tú, o mi abuelo, ¡Menos como mi tío abuelo! ¿En qué estaría pensando al decir sí?

Tsunade entierra su rostro en sus manos, respirando rápidamente. El Sarutobi sigue sintiendo esa sensación de irrealidad que le ha quitado su reacción emocional. Sabe que si no fuera por ello, estaría sintiendo algo que no le haría nada de gracia.

Solo ha podido sobrevivir sin ella, sin su Biwa-hime, porque ha tenido que ser el sandaime… Esa verdad lo ha dejado frío. Abre uno de los cajones de ese escritorio que tan bien conoce, y saca la botella de sake a medio vaciar de ésta. Se la da a su pupila sin más.

―Estupideces, Tsunade. ―dice, centrándose en lo que la Senju ha venido a pedir de él: apoyo―. Estás mucho más capacitada que yo cuando mi sensei me heredó el título, y que tu abuelo cuando inició la villa. Bien sabes que el Hashirama-sensei tenía el carisma para liderar, pero si no fuera por Tobirama-sensei, habríamos terminado estando en una tierra donde reinara el caos.

Tsunade coge la botella y toma mientras su maestro dice eso. Luego, golpea más fuerte de lo necesario el escritorio con la misma. Al menos, no la quiebra.

―Pues yo no tengo ni el carisma del abuelo, ni el orden del tío abuelo. ¡Si ni siquiera he estado aquí los últimos años! ―exclama, a la desesperada.

Hiruzen frunce el ceño y la ve severamente. ¡Ya basta de dejarla a ella jugar a la derrotista! ¡Él no enseñó a una mujer débil de carácter, como Tsunade parece que se cree que es!

―Cuando yo subí al cargo apenas tenía la fuerza de un jonin, no tenía mayor poder político, había ninjas más fuertes, experimentados y mejor capacitados en la villa que yo y, además, estábamos en medio de una guerra ninja… ―Afirma. Y la rubia lo mira con grandes ojos sorprendidos―. Créeme, Tsunade: Tienes todo lo necesario para ser hasta la mejor Hokage. Y, lo más importante, una villa que no solo te va a seguir, si no que te va a dar fuerza, consejo y, algunas veces, hasta guía. ―y, dirigiéndole una sonrisa confiada, el sandaime saca una botella de sake llena y se la presenta a ella.

Tsunade la coge sin sonreír pero, al menos, ya no tiene la mirada baja ni parece estar acorralada en su propia piel.

―Así que, ¿cómo hiciste para sobrevivir por cuarenta años en ese puesto, si tu inicio en el mismo fue tan o más terrible de como estamos ahora?

" _Biwa-hime_ " piensa en seguida. Pero se queda callado, cavilando esa pregunta mientras fuma de su pipa y ve hacia la nada. Sabe que no solo fue por su esposa que sobrevivió. Solo piensa en cuál es el consejo más práctico que se le puede dar a su pupila y sucedora. De repente, da una carcajada. ¡Pues el mismo que le diera a Minato-kun!

―¿Sabes la verdadera historia del porqué Tobirama-sensei inventó los clones de sombra?

Si a Tsunade le extraña la pregunta, no lo deja ver… El sandaime se levanta para cerrar la ventana. Desde ésta estaban cayendo gotas de lluvia por el tremendo viento de ese día. La rubia sabe que le está escuchando aún así.

―¿Algo me dice que no es solo porque son los espías perfectos?

―Correcto.

Tsunade sonríe pícaramente, entendiendo.

―¿Para sobrevivir a ser Hokage?

―Para sobrevivir ser el co-Hokage cuando tenía que estar detrás de su hermano, haciendo posible las grandes ideas que a éste se le ocurriera. ―el sandaime se ríe con nostalgia y vuelve a sentarse―. En fin, que te voy a dar el mayor secreto del hokage para sobrevivir al cargo: la regla de los Cinco Kages.

―Te escucho.

―Todos los días hay cinco hokages en Konoha, Tsunade-kun. El original y cuatro clones de sombra. Cinco, si el original está en su día de descanso.

―¡Cinco! ¡Pero lo sabríamos, eso no es…! ―deja de exclamar por la risa divertida de su sensei.

―¡Nadie pone en duda que el Hokage es más que un humano, Tsunade-chan! Por eso nadie se ha puesto a pensar en el horario de locos que es este trabajo. Pero Tobirama-sensei no solo se las tuvo que ver con eso, si no con la verdad de que un Hokage no puede solo trabajar si quiere mantenerse a tono para el cargo. Que también necesita mantener cierta estabilidad emocional fuera de esta oficina y, sobre todo, seguir entrenando para mantener su fuerza.

»Por eso analizó el cargo, y se dio cuenta de que hay cinco grandes tareas del hokage que se tiene que dividir entre cinco personas al día: Entrenamiento, descanso para el original o meditación para el kage-bunshin, política doméstica e internacional tanto civil como ninja, economía y preparativos pre y post-misiones.

―Pero eso solo lo dejaría con 25% de su chakra. 20 en los días que descansa. ―rebate Tsunade.

―Serán pocas las veces que necesites estar en óptimas condiciones cuando eres hokage, Tsunade-chan. La pelea del trabajo es más mental y emocional, que física. Además, si es necesario, bien puedes cancelar la técnica y eso te devolverá todo el chakra que le quede a los kage-bunshin. Y, algo que pocos saben, hacer un kawarimi para cambiar de posición con un kage-bunshin, aún cuando estemos a kilómetros de distancia, es factible con practica. Así puedes estar donde más se te necesita antes de cancelar la técnica.

―Pero aún así… ¡Estar solo con el 20% de tu chakra!

―Con el 50%, Tsunade-kun. Y, me di cuenta en mis años usando la técnica todos los días, la misma hace posible mayor flexibilidad en el chakra y lo aumenta pasivamente, sin tener que hacer algún entrenamiento para eso. Gracias a esa flexibilidad es que me es fácil usar jitsus elementales uno detrás del otro, sin ningún problema porque no sean de mi afinidad con el fuego. Y, por el aumento lento pero seguro de mis reservas, la mayoría de los sensores no se extrañan de que ande por ahí con tan poco chakra. Aún mis kage-bunshin, a mediados del día, tienen suficiente chakra como para compararse con un jonin.

―¡Kami! ―exclama ella, muy interesada. Luego, frunce los ojos―. No estaré hablando con uno de ellos, ¿o sí, sensei?

Hiruzen se ríe con mucha gracia, toma otra vez de su pipa, y le contesta mientras deja ir el humo.

―No. Por regla, solo el kage puede hacer uso de esa estrategia. Y ahora mismo, aunque esté trabajando como tal, no soy hokage ―eso último lo dice con cierta pesadumbre.

El silencio se alarga un poco, hasta que ella pregunta:

―¿Cómo puedes estar siempre con tus 50% de chakra, si usas el kage-bunshin para dividir el mismo en tres o cuatro partes?

Hiruzen le responde fumando de a poco y viendo hacia los cuadros de los hokages, con una mirada ida y serena.

―La forma en que se hace es que sacas solo un kage-bunshin con la mitad de tu chakra. Y éste, a su vez, hace la técnica para sacar tres o cuatro copias de sí mismo. De esa manera, tú sigues con el 50% de tu chakra, y ellos tienen poco más de 10% cada uno. Hay algo que debes tener en cuenta. Ellos deben hacer kage-bunshin y cancelarlos para que te reporte sus recuerdos cada pocas horas. De esa manera, la información del día llega poco a poco a tu cerebro, y no terminas teniendo una convulsión mortal al final del día por la sobre-estimulación cerebral de tres o cuatro días de vida en un solo instante. También, debes darte unos momentos para meditar, asimilar y guardar la información cada vez que eso pasa. Si no lo haces, puedes terminar con un dolor de cabeza horrible y, peor, una confusión mental muy grande.

Tsunade está muy pensativa.

―Aunque la mayoría de personas no deben hacerlo porque pueden morir por un bajonazo de chakra, no entiendo porqué una herramienta como esta no se hace pública y no se fomenta. Es decir, ¡el trabajo que se puede llevar a cabo con esto! ¡La cantidad de entrenamiento con chakra y de conocimiento que se podría hacer…!

―Te estás equivocando en tu premisa. No es el bajonazo de chakra el que mata a la persona, Tsunade-chan. Eso es lo que la mayoría cree. Lo que mata es la falta de energía vital. Ese es el centro de vida dentro de uno, el que produce el chakra Yang y chakra Ying que se combinan y crean el chakra común. Con la técnica del clon de sombra, es la energía vital la que se divide y crea el kage-bunshin, su cuerpo, su intelecto, su chakra como reflejo del ser real al que siempre le ha dado vida. Por eso es que tenemos los recuerdos del kage-bunshin, y por eso es que pueden aguantar más golpes y pensar mejor que los otros tipos de bunshin. La mayoría de las personas no tienen suficiente energía vital para poder hacer esas divisiones. Es verdad que esta se acrecienta con más chakra tengamos, pero su cantidad base suele ser personal. No todas las personas logran tener la suficiente para hacer clones de sombra duraderos, aún cuando pueden llegar a ser jonin… Los Uzumaki, por su lado, tenían tanta que es la base de su kekkei genkai de longevidad, mejor ritmo de curación y enorme cantidad de chakra. ―ríe―. Si Kushina-kun no estuviera decidida a tener siete hijos, solo por su capacidad de hacer kage-bunshin a diestra y siniestra, la haría una gran candidata al cargo.

Tsunade niega y se sonríe, avergonzada de sí misma.

―Ahora que me tuviste que explicar la técnica, me siento estúpida por no haberlo entendido antes. O por no haber sabido que ese era tu secreto para hacer tanto trabajo como hokage.

El sandaime se ríe con mucha más gracia.

―¡Minato-kun y yo reaccionamos de la misma forma cuando lo supimos!

Tsunade se sonríe sinceramente, mucho más relajada. Y hasta deja la botella en el escritorio, mientras se recuesta en la silla.

―Nunca he usado kage-bunshin así. ―piensa un poco, y se asiente―. Lo más que he usado es uno por siete horas.

―No estaría preocupado ―dice el sandaime con un ademán despectivo de mano―. Los Uzumaki son de los pocos con kekkei genkai progresivos, así que entre eso y que eres una ninja de élite, sé que tendrás más que suficiente para llevar en práctica la regla de los Cinco Kages.

Aunque claro que Tsunade sabe sobre la teoría de los kekkei genkai progresivos, aún así no está segura de hacer uso del kage-bunshin con tanta facilidad si la energía vital está en juego.

―Pues que mira que tendré que verlo con mis propios ojos. ¿Puedo ser tu sombra por estos días, para conocer el trabajo del mejor?

El sandaime siente volver la ansiedad a su pecho pero, como debe aparentar frente a Tsunade, no deja verlo. Y le dice con una sonrisa que sí, que está más que dispuesto a no tener que vérselas con el papeleo de nuevo.

Un par de horas después, mientras Tsunade gruñe algo sobre trastornos obsesivos compulsivos al leer algún archivo; Hiruzen recuerda que una de las últimas cosas que hiciera su Biwa-hime fue hacer que Minato le diera un gran trabajo: revolucionar el sistema educativo de Konoha.

Y es la promesa de saber que le espera esa montaña de papeleo lo que lo mantiene estable. Aunque pronto tendrá que dejar de ser la persona de las que todos buscan apoyo y liderazgo, se convertirá en el que va a guiar a los niños de su villa, después de haber vivido algo tan traumático como el ataque del kyubi en su hogar.

Va a seguir trabajando. Ya puede estar en paz.

Tsunade sale de esa oficina unas horas después, no tan positiva como su maestro. Termina yendo al único bar que vuelve a estar abierto al público. Se emborracha junto a varios ninjas, todos rodeados de compañerismo y silencio.

… Cuando se da cuenta está en su casa, recostada a la entrada de la habitación donde Jiraiya duerme. ¡Y kami! ¿¡Porqué tuvo que ser tan placentera aquella noche con él!? ¿¡Por qué ella tiene que ser tan débil!? ¡Es que siente a su cuerpo hervir, sus labios hormiguear y sus manos necesitadas de acercarse y tocarle! Ve su cuerpo a la luz de la luna, tan grande y varonil, y quiere ser envuelta por él y sentir su calor, y olor…

Tsunade camina hacia su propio cuarto, cada paso tan tensos como sus puños cerrados. Esa noche casi no puede dormir de recordar aquella otra noche. Maldice querer repetir la experiencia, y le pide mil veces perdón a Dan por ello… Al día siguiente, se sumerge en el papeleo en la oficina del hokage hasta agradecida. ¡Nada como la burocracia para adormecer su mente!

-o-

La mayoría de la población de Konoha está congregada alrededor de la torre del hokage. Los civiles, en las calles o en balcones de los edificios. Los shinobis, en los techos o árboles. Es media mañana, pero está oscuro y frío. Todos los presentes están envueltos en abrigos.

Aún cuando los civiles no lo saben, las defensas de la villa están en alerta máxima y, por eso, muchos ninjas no podrán ver la ceremonia.

No es como que se pierdan mucho, realmente. En el balcón se encuentran los cabeza de los clanes mayores, el sandaime, Tsunade, los tres consejeros del hokage y un representante del daimyo. Este da un discurso sobre la historia del País del Fuego con Konoha, lo mucho que se le agradece y lo tanto que se le va a ayudar en ese momento de necesidad. Luego, el sandaime hace una despedida, corta para lo que están acostumbrados de él, se quita el sombrero y se lo pone a Tsunade. Las personas empiezan a aplaudir, sin mucho entusiasmo. Aunque están contentos con la decisión, saben que no es momento para celebraciones. La Senju se presenta ante ellos con toda la imposición de una princesa, no, de una reina, y espera con digno silencio a que todos le pongan atención.

Jiraiya y Orochimaru están sentados en uno de los tantos techos, solos. El sannin de las serpientes está tan tenso, que su mandíbula palpita y sus puños están vibrando de la fuerza con la que están cerrados.

―¡Relájate un poco, hombre! ¡Que estás hasta más tenso que Tsunade-hime!

―Yo debería estar ahí, Jiraiya ―sisea Orochimaru. Muy bajo y lleno de ira.

Jiraiya deja de sonreír y ve seriamente hacia Tsunade, que empieza a decir algunas palabras sobre su abuelo y su sueño de un mundo donde los niños no tuvieran que pelear.

―Sé que en muchas cosas de ese trabajo, tú eres la persona el ideal. Como ella lo es en otras, o yo en otras. Ahora que lo pienso, ser hokage en verdad no es ideal para nadie, me parece. Es un trabajo donde se juega con muchas necesidades a la vez.

Orochimaru parece no haber entendido lo que Jiraiya le quiso decir.

―¿También crees que ella es mejor que yo, que Minato-kun es mejor que yo, que tú lo eres? ―su voz es más baja y más airada a cada momento―. ¿Sabes lo humillado que me siento de ni siquiera ser considerado para el cargo?

―Orochi, vamos, no es como…

Pero el aludido se pone en pie de la nada y le dirige una mirada fría a Jiraiya. Su rostro la máscara perfecta de la ira, aunque su tono sigue siendo bajo y sibilino.

―¡Yo soy un genio, un genio en ninjitsu, en fuiinjitsu, en medicina, en química, en cuanta cosa sobre el conocimiento del mundo exista, en política, en economía, en historia… ¿Y no puedo competir contigo, un auto-proclamado super-pervertido? ¿Con tu pupilo, que no logra mantener el cargo ni seis meses y, en ellos, sucede el primer gran ataque extenso en suelo de Konoha? ¿O con Tsunade, que ambos sabemos que es adicta a las apuestas y, muy posiblemente, ahora también al alcohol…? ¿Y ellos, tú, son mejores opciones que yo? ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por esa ilusoria idea de la "voluntad del fuego"? ¡Pues noticias para todos ustedes, idiotas! ¡La voluntad del fuego es extraer el oxígeno del aire, para seguir creciendo y creciendo, mientras arrasa todo en su paso! ¡Eso es simple ciencia, no una idea casi religiosa para alejar a los más prácticos de los puestos de poder!

Jiraiya aguanta toda esa retahíla con paciencia y, cuando Orochimaru deja de hablar para controlar su respiración, dice:

―¿Ya más tranquilo? ¡Mira el lado positivo Orochi-kun! Sí fuiste invitado a la reunión que va a hacer ella con todos los cabeza de clanes y civiles. De seguro te va a dar…

―¡Cállate! ―grita de repente Orochimaru, extrañando totalmente a Jiraiya por su exabrupto. Y desaparece en un shunshin.

Pero el sannin de los sapos termina encogiéndose de hombros. Está acostumbrado a lo reina del drama que puede llegar a ser su compañero de equipo. Además, no quiere perderse uno de los momentos más importantes en la vida de Tsunade.

―… Y por kami-sama mismo, ―decía ella, solemne y sincera―, que voy a hacer todo en mi poder para ser la mejor médico que esta villa y país pueda tener. Y luego, todos juntos llegaremos al sueño que mi abuelo y tío abuelo tuvieron al fundar y hacer crecer nuestro hogar.

Luego de eso, el sandaime se quita su toga y entre él y el representante del daimyo, se la ponensobre los hombros a la rubia. Pocos se habrían dado cuenta del momento de duda que ella tiene, antes de meter sus brazos en las mangas de la misma. Pero Jiraiya sí lo ve. Aún así, es el que más vitorea y aplaude de los presentes, con una gran sonrisa en la boca.

-o-

Un día a finales de octubre, a la mañana siguiente de haberle dado el sombrero a Tsunade, Hiruzen Sarutobi se despierta decidido a hacerle frente a su nueva situación como director de Desarrollo e Inteligencia. Con mucho la más pequeña y subvalorada de las divisiones administrativas de Konoha, pero la que se ocupa de la educación de los ninjas y el desarrollo del saber. ¡Su gran pasión en la vida!

Se levanta del suelo húmedo en que se había dormido apenas un par de horas antes, se limpia las tantas hojas y tierra de lo que le queda de los pantalones, sale por debajo del árbol al cual se había recostado antes de dormirse y camina como cualquier civil hacia los aposentos de los Sarutobis.

No ha entrado en su casa desde el día del ataque. Prefirió entrenar prácticamente toda la noche, y destruir uno de los sitios de entrenamiento menos usados, que ir a la cama que compartía con Biwako después de haber tenido que dar de nuevo el sombrero...

Sin embargo, entra con tranquilidad, se baña, cambia de ropa y se hace por sí mismo algo de comida. Luego, va a buscar los papeles que había estado viendo antes de que los ANBU le buscaran para hablarle del Código Naranja anterior al ataque del kyubi. La casa está solitaria, pues apenas está amaneciendo. Media hora después, la cocinera se extraña de verlo sentado a la mesa de la cocina, con varios papeles a su alrededor y tomando café…

―Buenos días, sandaime-sama.

―Buenos días, Hiroko-san.

Después de eso, Hiruzen se mantiene en silencio, exceptuando los saludos de buenos días que le dice a las dos sirvientas y a Saya; y lee atentamente cada uno de los papeles, que subraya y ordena alrededor de él. Por eso, la joven Sarutobi se sorprende cuando éste le pregunta de la nada:

―Saya-chan, ¿qué tanto sientes que te ha servido las clases para kunoichis?

―Sinceramente te digo tou-chan: ¡Deshazte de esa materia! Solo has algo para que todos, sin importar que tengamos pechos o no, sepan una o dos cosas sobre trabajar encubierto y lenguajes ocultos.

Hiruzen parpadea, sorprendido por su vehemencia.

―¿Como qué cosas crees que son básicas de aprender, Saya-chan? ―le pregunta él.

Saya lo piensa mientras come lentamente el huevo frito.

―Observación del lenguaje corporal…

Y eso fue el inicio de una muy amena conversación de casi dos horas en que su hija, una jonin especial experta en espionaje, le contó varias historias de sus misiones que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de decir antes al hokage.

El papeleo, olvidado. La pérdida también, y la desesperación con ella. Solo un padre y una hija hablando. Pero los dos terminan llorando. Hiruzen consolando a Saya, porque su madre y esposa no está ahí para presenciar eso.

Unas dos semanas después, casi a media noche, el sandaime está sentado en la sala. Su papeleo claro que está ahí a su alrededor, en el suelo y en la mesa. Pero no está totalmente solo en su lucha contra su némesis: un kage-bunshin se encuentra también bien metido en su misión de leer de un papel a otro y hacer anotaciones.

Eso es lo que Asuma se encuentra cuando entra en la casa, después de otro arduo día de construcción y una noche de entrenamiento.

―Asuma-kun ―es el recibimiento que le hace su padre―. Saya-chan dejó tu cena en la refrigeradora.

Asuma da un gruñido para dar a entender que le había oído pero, en vez de ir hacia la cocina, se encamina a su habitación.

Después de dos semanas dándose fuerza para dar ese paso, Hiruzen Sarutobi toma valentía y levanta un poco la voz.

―Si no estás muy cansado, ¿crees que podrías darme tu opinión sobre algo? Ya terminé de armar los temarios para cada uno de los años en la Academia, y los temas generales para las clases de las escuelas básicas. Me gustaría que me recomendaras mejoras o cambios al respecto.

Hiruzen espera que su hijo no se sienta tan extrañamente avergonzado como él se está sintiendo en ese momento. Que después de semanas de no hablarse y siempre estar tensos uno alrededor del otro, ese pedido de ayuda casual se siente casi como una disculpa de cintura por parte del mayor de los Sarutobis hacia su hijo. Solo espera que Asuma no reniegue de ese gesto de amistad, como de tantos otros que Hiruzen ha tratado de tener para con él.

―… Mañana, que estoy cansado ―oye la voz de su hijo, unos segundos más tarde de lo que hubiera sido común―. Buenas noches, otou-san.

¡Le ha dicho otuo-san! ¡Por fin, una victoria! Hiruzen se siente sonreír tanto, que se extraña de sentir lágrimas llegar a sus ojos. Se ha imaginado la cara de contento que hubiera puesto su Biwa-hime con ese pequeño pero profundamente significativo intercambio de palabras entre los dos.

La conversación del día siguiente no es tan amena como las que ha tenido con Saya-chan, pero se da, que es lo importante. Los dos hablan civilizadamente, Asuma le dice una vez " _tou-chan"_ y el sandaime toma en cuenta dos de las correcciones que el muchacho diera.

Cuando el adolescente se va, y bajo la atenta mirada de Saya-chan, Hiruzen hace otro kage-bunshin y se sumerge de nuevo en los perfiles de los posibles aspirantes a senseis entre los ninjas retirados. Saya-chan se sienta a su lado y le ayuda sin más. Los dos sonríen en silencio.

-o-

Jiraiya está cenando junto a Shizune en la casa de los Senju. Como las cosas se han tranquilizado mucho en el hospital y la gran mayoría de ninjas llamados a volver a Konoha ya lo han hecho, las cosas están más tranquilas y los horarios de locura se han relajado. Eso no quiere decir que la actividad de reconstrucción no sea intensiva solo que, desde hace pocos días, es más ordenada y no está revestida de tanta desesperación como antes.

Es más, en ese momento a la mesa, el ambiente es hasta ameno. La chica está sonrojada por las maneras tan abiertas del sannin y éste, riendo de gracia por la forma de ser tan vergonzosa de la adolescente, sigue hablando con risa en la voz:

―… Lo que quiero decir, Shizune-chan, es que si tuviera unos veinte años menos y me hubieras dado de esta comida, ¡me hubiera peleado por tu mano contra tu tía aquí y ahora!

―¡Jiraiya-sama! ―dice la pobre, cada vez más roja―. ¡No diga eso, por favor, que usted es como un tío para mí!

Jiraiya ríe un poco más. De esa manera suya, en que todo su cuerpo se mueve de la cantidad de alegría dentro de él.

Eso es lo que se encuentra Tsunade cuando llega a la casa. Shizune brilla de contento, se levanta y se acerca a ella con un " _Bienvenida, Tsunade-sama_ " en la boca además de una sonrisa. Atrás, Jiraiya tiene levantado un vaso en un gesto de brindis, con una gran sonrisa también.

―¡Con razón te la llevaste contigo, Tsunade-hime, que su cocina es digna de los kamis!

―¡Jiraiya-sama! ―repite la pobre Shizune, con las manos en sus mejillas.

Ante ese recibimiento tan ameno, Tsunade da un suspiro de alivio y siente como el peso del mundo se le baja de los hombros.

―En eso sí estoy de acuerdo, Shizune-chan. Aunque viniendo de él, cualquier comentario positivo que haga hacia una mujer siempre me hace sentir escalofríos. ―y le mira de mala manera, aunque más con jovialidad que maldad.

Jiraiya no dice nada, solo sonríe grande con la boca cerrada y toma de la copa. Shizune va hacia la cocina para servirle a su maestra, y la misma se sienta a la mesa con otro suspiro. A su pesar, mira de nuevo hacia el sannin de los sapos. Y puede sentir en él, y en algo en la mirada que le dirige a ella, una nostalgia por _aquella noche._

Las pocas veces que se han visto después de _eso,_ siempre es lo mismo: silencios, tratarse como si nada hubiera pasado, y esa mirada anhelante pero sonriente de Jiraiya. ¡Cómo la maldice! Porque para solo le recuerda que vivir lo mismo solo sería cuestión de pedirlo, ¡Y se sintió tan bien, tan bien; que el que sea tan fácil de obtener le hace las cosas mucho más difíciles para no querer hacerlo! Tsunade nunca ha sido buena en eso: en decir no a situaciones que le son tan placenteras.

Más cuando, desde que Kushina la comprometió a ser hokage, no ha vuelto a tomar casi nada de sake y, desde que llegara a Konoha, no había podido apostar ni una vez. Pero Jiraiya está ahí sentado, comiendo y sonriéndole, diciéndole con su sola presencia de lo que es capaz de hacerla sentir.

Tiene que controlar su cuerpo para que su exitación no fuera evidente. ¡El muy maldito!

―¿No deberías estar de camino a la frontera noroeste? ―pregunta, frustración en la voz.

Jiraiya deja de sonreír y hace un puchero.

―¿Primero mandas a Orochimaru de espía a Kumo, y ahora a mí a mejorar las defensas por posibles ataques de Iwa? ¿Acaso ya no quieres a nuestro querido equipo siete junto?

―Quiero más a los ninjas que están vigilando las tierras cercanas a Iwa y que pueden ser atacados en cualquier momento. Ya han habido tres ataques tipo guerrilla, un herido grave y un fuerte derrumbado. ¿Tú y tus perversiones, y Orochi-kun y sus tendencias antisociales? No, no las voy a extrañar en lo más mínimo.

Jiraiya sonríe pícaramente, y sus ojos la ven llenos de un brillo que a Tsunade le produce un escalofrío. Y no de espanto, si no de todo lo contrario.

―¿Segura, Tsunade-hime? ―dice, mientras ella tiene que pelear por seguir viéndole a la cara―. ¿Segura que no me vas a extrañar cuando voy a estar lejos, en esta misión de duración indeterminada?

La Senju asiente mientras traga saliva… Y agradece infinitamente que en ese momento llega Shizune con la cena. Así, las dos se ponen a hablar juntas, casi como si Jiraiya no estuviera con ella. Sin embargo, para Tsunade claro que él seguía ahí, como un pulso dentro de ella. Un pulso que va a irse en unas horas, por un tiempo indeterminado. Y ella termina llevando la conversación hacia una dirección, para terminar con un:

―… Sin embargo, creo que sensei podría ayudar mucho con eso.

―¿En serio?

―Sí. No muchos lo saben, pero Enma-sama es uno de los jueces en la coalición de la Fauna Pensante. Eso quiere decir que todos los clanes animales le deben respeto a él. Así que, si le pedimos que les diga a éstos que los ninjas de Konoha que aparecen en sus dominios tendrán la vida asegurada, aunque no les parezca merecedores de ser sus invocadores, sería de mucha ayuda.

―¡Si es así, iría a parar justo con los animales más propicios para mis habilidades¡ ¡Serían mis invocaciones perfectas! Claro, si ellos quieren aliarse conmigo. ―dice Shizune, emocionada.

―No solo tú, si no los que yo acepte para que intenten suerte con esas invocaciones reversas… ¿Sabes qué? Sensei me había comentado que está buscando personas que le ayuden con el papeleo, o hasta posibles nuevos senseis para las escuelas básicas o la academia ninja. ¡Me parece que serías perfecta para alguno de esos cargos! ―Shizune frunce el ceño, poco convencida, y Jiraiya sube una ceja viendo a Tsunade, pero no dice nada―. ¡Creo que sería una excelente idea que fueras ahora mismo a hablar con él!

―¿No es un poco tarde…?

―¡Bah! Después de la cena es uno de los momentos en que sensei está de mejor humor. Y si te dice algo, pues dile que yo te estoy enviando en esa misión de ayuda.

Shizune no parece nada convencida, ve entre Jiraiya y Tsunade. La rubia se da cuenta de eso y dice:

―Además de que tengo que hablar con Jiraiya de cosas que son confidenciales.

Shizune parece por fin entender, y se sonroja como si hubiera cometido algún error, mientras se pone en pie.

―¡Por supuesto que sí! Como usted desee, Tsunade-sama. Limpiaré los platos y…

―¡No te preocupes, Jiraiya ya hará eso! ―ninguna de las dos oye el "¡ey!" del interpelado―. Vamos, mientras te acompaño a la salida te digo algunos pormenores de los que podrías hablar con sensei.

Y en menos de cinco minutos, Shizune se ha ido y Tsunade está activando uno de los tantos sellos de sangre que su abuela Mito puso en el lugar. Uno que protege la casa contra espionaje e infiltración. Mientras camina lentamente por uno de los pasillos que lleva hacia la cocina, y mucho más nerviosa y sonrojada de lo que ha estado en mucho tiempo, empieza a hablar:

―¡Quédate quieto y escucha en silencio hasta el final! ―le ordena a Jiraiya como si fuera un chiquillo revoltoso de cinco años. Toma aire y baja su tono―. En estas semanas casi no he tomado. En todos estos meses no he hecho apuestas; mi prima me hizo hacerme hokage, estuve muchos días tratando de salvar gente del ataque del kyubi y, estos últimos, de inventar todo tipo de soluciones para cualquier problema de Konoha… Así que por eso, solo por eso y porque como super-pervertido puedes entender lo que voy a decir. ―Se pone más roja, baja la mirada y se manda a hablar. Su orgullo nunca ha ganado cuando ella " _necesita"_ sentir de nuevo una experiencia placentera―. Quiero repetir lo de aquella noche…

Jiraiya aparece en un shunshin frente a ella, sus manos llenas de agua y jabón. Tsunade puede sentir su aroma y esa necesidad por ella desde él, la misma que la rubia está sintiendo. Sin embargo se queda quieto, a centímetros de ella, protegiéndola con su sombra. Tsunade se maldice, pero termina:

―Pero solo sería… sexo. ¡Nada más!

―Lo sé ―dice él, grave. Acerca su mano hacia su rostro, pero no la toca. Tsunade cierra los ojos, y jura que ya puede sentir su caricia.

―Y sería más alto secreto que lo de Minato y el kyubi junto.

―Mjá.

―Y no por eso puedes dejar de respetarme y…

Jiraiya no aguanta más. Se agacha para abrazarla por los muslos, levantarla y besarla en el cuello con su cabeza bien posada en sus grandes pechos. Tsunade se relaja en él y ríe de alguna extraña y embriagadora alegría mientras le abraza con las piernas el torso y, con las manos, suavemente la cabeza.

Shizune regresa de la casa de los Sarutobi unas dos horas después de cuando salió. Está emocionada por haber podido tener una conversación tan amena con el sandaime. Y ya tiene ideas para escribir el pedido oficial a Enma-sama, para que él dé ayuda a las personas que quieran firmar contratos con invocaciones. Además, eso del nuevo temario de la Academia ninja le llama la atención. Está pensando seriamente en intentar ser una sensei.

Así que, sonriente y emocionada por tantas posibilidades que se avecinan en su futuro... Risu, la única ANBU que escolta a Tsunade, no la deja entrar a la casa.

―Lo siento mucho Shizune-san, pero Jiraiya-dono y Tsunade-sama aún no han terminado. ―dice con su voz femenina y neutral.

Shizune deja de sonreír. Si los dos siguen hablando al respecto hasta tanto después de que ella se fuera, solo quiere decir que las condiciones en que deben estar los ninjas que patrullan los lugares más cercanos a Iwa debe ser muy preocupante.

―Oh, ya veo. Iré al invernadero mientras tanto. Gracias, Risu-dono.

Y mientras la ve ir, la ANBU vuelve a su puesto sobre el techo de la mansión. Se dice que le debe decir a Tsunade-sama que las protecciones del lugar están muy débiles y que, en ciertos lugares, se puede oír muy bien su… Conversación con Jiraiya.

Espera que pronto terminen con ella. Es un poco incómodo eso de saber también ese… Alto secreto.

OoOoO

Si quieres saber qué es eso de los kekkei genkai progresivos, mira el review falso de hoy. Y, si quieres algún funfact de este mundo, un pequeño spoiler o simplemente hacerme muy feliz, deja review!


	8. SanGo II

**8\. San** _ **Go II**_

Tsunade se levanta de la silla sin aviso alguno y mira las montañas de papeles que su secretaria le acaba de llevar. Da un gruñido. De la nada, levanta el escritorio sobre su cabeza, gruñendo aún más, sus ojos llamiandode ira. Las hojas caen a su alrededor, lágrimas de la burocracia. Con otro rugido, lanza el escritorio hacia la pared contraria. El golpe reverbera por doquier, como las hojas y los pedazos de madera del que fuera el escritorio. La pared gruñe de vuelta, y muestra su descontento con marcadas grietas.

A la hokage poco le importa. Tiene más cosas en qué pensar.

Faltan un par de días para el inicio del Festival Rinne. Éste se hace durante la última semana de diciembre. A pesar de que no han pasado ni tres meses del ataque, Konoha está deseosa para dejar el luto atrás y tratar de dejarse alegrar con esa actividad. Los mercaderes están más que ansiosos por ello. Por eso, y porque se deje hacer de nuevo comercio de y a Konoha desde el exterior. Aunque Konoha aún no está lista para dejar a extranjeros llegar; los ataques tipo guerrilla no han dejado de aparecer, y no pocos espías han sido avisados. Aún así,desde inicios de diciembre han dejado salir mercaderespropios de Konoha a vender y comprar fuera y, por ello, la vida parece poco a poco volver a lo que era.

Las carretas llenas de bienes varios yendo de allá para acá, sobre todo las de entretenimientos para el Festival, trae consigo cierta alegría que varios abrazan. Sobre todo los niños. Es obvio que Konoha quiere estar lista para empezar a levantarse. Y, el país del Fuego, (al menos en los lugares no fronterizos) en confiar de nuevo en Konoha. Es más, después que se supo que los ninjas iban a construir gratuitamente la infraestructura perdida en el ataque, han empezado a tener varios pedidos de civiles que quieren empezar a vivir en Konoha.

Y es que hay espacio para ello. Varias familias, sobre todo de civiles con cierto poder económico, habían decidido irse de allí para algún lugar cerca o ala capital. Pero, la mayoría, se habían instalado a alquilar a las afueras de los territorios de ciertos clanes o, poco a poco, iban saliendo del refugio dentro de la montaña. Sin embargo, la gran mayoría prefería quedarse allí aunque hubieran departamentos o casas recién construidasdisponibles. No quieren vivir directamente en donde estuvo el kyubi, donde tantos murieron.

La godaime espera que los posibles nuevos konohianos no tengan peros al respeto. Todo ha salido excelente en el inicio del comercio con el exterior. El acompañamiento de los comerciantes fueron tomadas como misiones clase B con valor de las clases C, y eso hizo que todo fuera como la seda y que nadie temiera viajar afuera de la villa.

Lo que más le preocupa a Tsunade, al menos poco antes de que destruyera su escritorio, es que Orochimaru y Danzo están haciendo rabietas porque ella es hokage y, también, porque el sandaime está concentrado en " _ablandar aún más a nuestros posibles ninjas en vez de fortificarlos. ¡Eso sin hablar de que no ha hecho nada por potenciar descubrimientos que podrían aumentar nuestro arsenal!_ ". Le había dicho muy enojado Danzo. Ella le retucóque el sandaime, uno de los ninjas más experimentados y conocedores, el "profesor"; pagaba por sí mismo todos esos cambios. Y que eso hacía posible que más dinero fuera hacia la reconstrucción de Konoha, las pensiones de las familias de los muertos y los dados de baja por heridas graves, además del re-abastecimiento del hospital, entre otras muchas cosas más necesarias. Siendo así, su sensei bien podría enseñar a sus chicos la ceremonia del té y teatro cómico, que ella le seguiría apoyando.

Danzo maldijo un poco más, vaticinó el mal para Konoha, la muerte de todos a manos de sus enemigos y los ríos de sangre fluyendo por el país del Fuego. Tsunade le dijo que si tan poco creía en su amada villa, ¿por qué no practicaba el seppuko y dejaba a los demás trabajar? Danzo la había mirado como si fuera una chiquilla de cinco años a la que no vale la pena ponerle atención, y se había retirado. Ese no fue uno de sus mejores momento como hokage, ¡pero qué bien se sintió de decirle eso al Shimura! Ni una quinta parte de como se sentiría cuando la infiltración en Raíz, por parte de dos de sus más confiables ANBU, empezara a dar resultados.

Apenas se puso el sombrero, una de las primeras cosas que hizo Tsunade fue leer todos los altos secretos en la historia de Konoha. Por eso se dio cuenta de que fue la forma tan extremista en que opera Raíz, la que al final llevó a Konoha a iniciar la tercera guerra ninja.

¡Tsunade no va a dejar que eso vuelva a pasar nunca! Danzo es un brazo infectado en su villa, y debe "amputarlo" para salvar a Konoha. Lo difícil es que él tiene mucho poder y, primero, tiene que cerrar sus vías de apoyo antes de removerlo del todo. ¿Cuáles son esas vías de apoyo, en dónde están sus bases, su poder político y económico, sus campos de entrenamiento…? Tendrá que esperar, y mucho, para poder tener esa información. Pero cree en sus dos espías y, cuando por fin tengan suficiente información, ella misma liderará un ataque por todos los frentes contra Danzo. Se mire por donde se le mire, su sensei le dio demasiado poder y eso lo hizo insubordinarse en su contra al no seguir al pie de la letra sus directivas. Eso en Konoha puede castigarse con muerte.

… Y sin embargo, por más que es tan preocupante, ese no es el tema que la había hecho tirar el escritorio contra la pared. Tampoco lo es que Orochimaru está tan de malas con no ser hokage que ha sido más agresivo de lo necesario con sus movidas como espía, y ella tuvo que llamarle la atención fuertemente. Claro que eso solo empeoró su relación.

Otro tema que le importa mucho es que, ahora, son los ninjas del País del Agua los que están dando problemas. Están atacando a los territorios costeños haciendo uso de la piratería. Pero Tsunade espera que las cosas mejoren pronto. Ya han intercambiado a los representantes de la policía militar de Konoha con habilidades de gennin, por personas con habilidades chunnin o más. Además de hacer un recorrido en el agua por parte de equipos especializados en rastro y ataque de Konoha. Por otro lado,la gran red de contención e información que se hizo por todos los territorios limítrofes, gracias a los simios de su sensei y lossaposde… Ji… rai… ¡Grrr!

Y así fue como Tsunade termina tirando el escritorio a la pared. La godaime había dejado de pensar con coherencia de la furia que le da recordar, de nuevo, ese nombre. Aún después de tirar el escritorio, no se le quita esa emoción. Así que patea el suelo. Tan fuerte que lo rompe, su pierna se hunde en éste y, abajo, una secretaria es golpeada en la cabeza por uno de los pedazos que caen desde que lo que fuera su techo. Queda inconsciente y, en seguida, se da un revuelo alrededor de ella.

Pero Tsunade no sabe ni le importa nada de lo que pasa en el piso de abajo. Va hacia la ventana y la abre. La nieve en el viento le enfría el cuerpo, pero no el humor. Ni la cabeza. La situación del que el maldito de Ji… rai… ya es culpable no la deja en paz. ¡Ya no puede seguir así! ¡Necesita hacer algo al respecto!

―¡Risu! ¡Sígueme! ―grita de repente, nerviosa, pero decidida a pedir consejo―. ¡Yagi, ve por Kushina Uzumaki y llévale a mi casa en seguida!

―¡Sí, Tsunade-sama! ―gritan los cuatro ANBU en coro, mientras ella se tira por la ventana a las calles ventosas y frías de Konoha. Un ANBU la sigue, haciendo shunshin para ir más rápido.

Pasa un segundo de silencio en la oficina.

―Yo iré por Risu ―decide Inoshishi, adelantándose un par de pasos antes de salir, también, por la ventana.

Ninguno de ellos había sido lo suficientemente valiente para decirle a la hokage que Risu estaba en su día libre.

Abajo, la secretaria es llevada al hospital. Sus compañeros empiezan a limpiar el lugar de los escombros. Unos minutos después, uno de los chunnin hace y archiva la nueva misión tipo D. Trata de reconstruir los defectos de la oficina de la hokage… Por segunda vez esa semana.

-o-

―Solo hay una manera de saber cuáles son los más capacitados para ser senseis, sandaime-sama ―dice Kaede Senju-san, a finales de noviembre. Ella es una mujer anciana morena y de pelo blanco, afable y digna; digna de ser una de las últimas representantes de su clan. El Sandaime ha ido a visitarla para pedir su consejo. Kaede Senju es la experta indiscutible en cómo se debe tratar con niños traumatizados: había dedicado toda su vida a regentar el orfanato de Konoha… O, a decir verdad, al primero de ellos. En el momento de esa conversación, se estaba construyendo el cuarto―. Solo sabremos cuáles son los mejores para tratar con niños si los vemos pasar por la prueba de fuego.

―¿Y cuál sería esa prueba, Senju-san?

La mujer le sonríe de una manera que al Sarutobi le hace recordar la picardía de uno de sus senseis, el shodaime hokage.

―Pues, sandaime sama, que se vengan a las orfanatos a convivir con los niños y dar clases varias, claro está. No hay nada mejor para saber quienes pueden trabajar con niños, que hacerlos trabajar con niños. ―concluye con un encogimiento de hombros.

El sandaime ha dado una pequeña risotada. Y mira por un instante hacia la ventana a la derecha de ellos. Afuera, aún cuando están en invierno, se puede ver a niños de entre cinco a diez año, jugando ninja entre sí. Riendo, gritando, cayéndose, subiendo árboles, resbalando en el suelo y caminando por entre la parcela de legumbre.

Su ruido llega hasta ellos, por más que se encuentren a unos metros del patio y dentro de la construcción hecha por una madera muy fuerte. Aunque la influencia de los niños también está en la oficina. Por doquier hay juguetes, aunque bien ordenados, y las paredes están llenas de dibujos infantiles.

El sandaime piensa que a él le hubiera gustado poder tener una oficina así cuando la conoció la primera vez. Lo piensa de nuevo mientras pondera la idea que la mujer le diera para decidir quiénes serían los nuevos senseis. Aunque no les difícil decidirse.

―Creo que está usted en lo cierto Senju-san. Me parece una manera práctica de escoger a los mejores y más capacitados de ellos. Voy a pedirle a mi querida asistente, Saya-chan, que arregle las visitas a éstos con todos los senseis que quedan de la academia, más los posibles nuevos senseis que hemos estado enlistando para el cargo.

―¡Me parece excelente! ―la anciana exclama con entusiasmo―. ¿Qué le parece si viene uno por día a cada orfanato? ¿De cinco de la mañana a nueve de la noche será suficiente, no cree?

Claro que el sandaime se ha dado cuenta de que la mujer está manipulando la situación para conseguir ayuda extra. Dado que el ataque del kyubi hizo aún más grande la cantidad de huérfanos en Konoha, al Sarutobi no le importa en lo más mínimo estar siendo manipulado, es más…

―No lo creo, Senju-san. Me parece que debería ser tres posibles senseis en cada orfanato, yendo tres días seguidos todos ellos. Se debe saber si tienen la tolerancia para tratar con niños continuamente.

Ambos se sonríen, sabiendo muy bien lo que el otro está haciendo… Y, como se dice, ese fue el inicio de una hermosa amistad.

―Tiene usted mucha razón, sandaime-sama. Por otro lado, imagino que seremos nosotras, las miko, las que escogeremos cuáles son los mejores. ―eso fue una pregunta más que una afirmación.

―Dado que se quiere poner extra atención a tratar con niños traumatizados, también tendremos a algunos expertos en interrogación y personeros del departamento de enfermedades mentales, ―el sandaime da un suspiro―, si el hospital nos presta alguno de ellos, claro.

La mujer asiente, con cierta pesadumbre. Toma del té que había hecho traer para tan importante visita, y comenta:

―Lo sé. El tratamiento de los males espirituales es un campo muy pequeño e infravalorado del saber médico.

El sandaime también asiente. Se acomoda mejor en la silla, y pondera si comer otra galleta o no. Prefiere que no. ¡Ya le quedarán algunas más para los niños del lugar!

―Ahora que estuve estudiando más las artes mentales y emocionales para tener una mejor idea de cómo ayudar a los niños, me di cuenta de ello. Me di cuenta de que fui muy indulgente a ese respecto. Debí ver el fenómeno de los problemas de conducta como las adicciones, las depresiones, la locura y el suicidio no como un problema individual de los tantos ninjas que las sufrían, si no como un problema en la educación de ellos para la profesión. Me ha dolido darme cuenta de lo tanto que no estamos enseñando el cómo sobrevivir espiritualmente a nuestra profesión.

―Muy cierto. ―Aunque la Senju se ha dado cuenta del tono auto-recriminatorio en el sandaime, prefiere hacer algo por remediar la situación. Además, que hay que aprovechar el momento…―. Si quiere que se trabaje en el desarrollo infantil para conseguir ninjas espiritualmente fuertes ante la vida que tienen, creo que está en toda su capacidad. Konoha se beneficiaría mucho si se hace una investigación continuada sobre estos temas. ¡Y usted es la nueva cabeza de Desarrollo e Investigación! Bien puede mandar a hacer ese trabajo.

―La oigo.

Kaede se sonríe grande, y se acomoda con emoción en la silla.

―Si me pregunta a mí, creo que un equipo que analice el tema debería ser constituido, como mínimo, por un Yamanaka y un Yuuhi versados en las técnicas de sus clanes y, posiblemente, algún Nara. Ese clan puede servir para mucho cuando se trata de pensar, sea para lo que sea. ―se queda reflexionando un momento, y da un chasquido―.Como la mayor experta investigadora en estos temas, Naori Uchiha-sama, se encuentra… Indispuesta; creo que no estaría mal que yo liderara ese equipo, al menos por los primeros meses. Ahora que sé que vamos a recibir ayuda extra… ¡Es decir! A los posibles senseis para sus pruebas de actitud, y que en pocas semanas estará listo el nuevo orfanato; podría trabajar bajo su departamento en este proyecto.

El sandaime se sorprende con la idea.

―¿Usted estaría dispuesta, Senju-san? Tengo entendido que toda su vida ha sido dada a este orfanato, y darle aún más trabajo cuando este ya es tan demandante…

―He dado mi vida al cuidado de los niños más necesitados, sandaime-sama. ―responde ella con resolución―. Y, con la edad, mi cuerpo ya no está para perseguir a los pequeños de allá para acá. Aunque hay mucho trabajo, y pocas miko, sé que el trabajo que haga con ese grupo será muy importante, y valdrá la pena para todos en algún momento. Además, ahora mismo mi mente está llena de conocimientos e instinto que puede ayudar mucho en hacer una Konoha mejor para los niños. ―había asentido la mujer, su mirada le brillaba de entusiasmo―. Claro, si usted hace posible una subvención por su departamento de Desarrollo e Investigación para que se haga ese equipo de trabajo.

Por alguna razón, es justo en ese momento que el sandaime entiende por fin que ya no es el jokage. De que ya no tiene que priorizar sus decisiones en pos de proteger a todos sus ninjas, clientes y al país del Fuego. Se da cuenta en ese momento solo debe preocuparse por los niños. Siente una gran culpa, porque sabe que les debe. Y mucho. A ellos les había quitado a sus padres, tíos, primos y abuelos en guerras que no pudo prevenir y misiones que aceptó y les dio a cambio de dinero. También, a unos muy necesitados entre ellos, los había dejado ser tomados por Danzo para convertirlos en sus herramientas de Raíz. Por más que el Shimura le ha asegurado todo ese tiempo que solo secuestra niños de la calle de otros países, sabe que eso en verdad no lo exime de la culpa.

Por más que sus ninjas, él el primero de ellos, está seguro de dar su vida por Konoha, por su gente, niños, y por el País del Fuego. Aún así, el hombre racional en él sabe que muchas de esas muertes no tuvieron ningún sentido. Muchas de esas vidas arruinadas de los niños, fue a causa de ese sin sentido.

Ese es el peor de sus pesares.

¡Ya está harto de no hacer algo al respecto! Ya no es hokage, si no el jefe del departamento que debía velar por el desarrollo de los ninjas. ¡Que su estudiante se las viera con Danzo y la Raíz! Él iba a hacer su trabajo, y lograr darle a Konoha excelentes ninjas sin necesidad de destrozarles la humanidad en el proceso. Solo así, la Raíz podría ser en verdad diezmada o hasta eliminada. Como hokage jamás lo creería posible pero, como jefe de Departamento de Desarrollo e Investigación; acababa de hacerse con ese objetivo.

―Me parece una excelente idea ―le contesta con total determinación el hokage, todas esas emociones y sentimientos sorteados en unos segundos―. La espero a las dos de la tarde en la oficina de mi casa, Senju-san. Ahí hablaremos sobre ese grupo de trabajo, para que empecemos con éste al instante.

El sandaime sale de esa reunión sintiéndose con la energía y el entusiasmo de un genin recién salido de la Academia. ¡Con esa sensación de que es capaz de todo! En verdad que ha hecho lo correcto en pedir consejo a Kaede Senju-san. A pesar de su edad, de haber visto con sus propios ojos la fundación de Konoha y cuidar de las personas que más sufrieron por las guerras; esa mujer cree en el cambio y, mejor aún, va a trabajar para lograrlo.

A penas regresa a la oficina de su casa, le pide a Saya-chan que haga los papeleos correspondientes para el inicio de ese equipo de trabajo… Como tiene un gran ahorro personal, gracias a sus más de treinta años de salario como hokage, puede apadrinar muchos de los gastos que necesita para solventar los cambios de su departamento. Y sin tener que vérselas con la jungla que es obtener dinero del presupuesto. Gracias a kami por solo haber tenido un gasto personal en su vida: el tabaco.

-o-

Kushina llega a la casa por una entrada lateral, con vista al jardín. Está tan abrigada que casi parece una Akimichi por la cantidad de ropa acolchada alrededor desu cuerpo. Y, además de tener un gorro de lana en su cabeza, se había enrollado su pelo alrededor del cuello, por debajo de su bufanda.

Kushina Uzumaki no es una mujer nacida para el frío. Aún así, está sonriente mientras brinca al pasillo de madera de la casa. La nieve está blanca y brillante en el patio y el día, despejado. Algunos pájaros hasta han salido por allí, cantando de tanto en tanto.

―¡Ey, Nade-nee! ―grita ella, respirando en sus manos para calentarlas más, aún cuando anda guantes―. ¿Me buscabas? Perdón por no venir antes, pero es que tenía que cambiar a Nami-chan y darle de comer, de nuevo, a Naru-chan, ttebane. ¡Que mi koi y yo nos hicimos un horario de cuidado de los mellizos, y nos apegamos a eso como se debe!

Kushina espera un par de segundos pero, como nadie le abre, prueba a mover ella misma la puerta corrediza. Ésta cede. Así que se encoge de hombros y entra. Camina en silencio. Al menos hasta que ve como toda la casa se ilumina con el potente sello protector puesto en todas las paredes, techos y suelos. Silva, y sonríe hacia el cielo.

―Hermoso, Mito-baa-chan. Así, sin ningún cambio, pondré este sello en mi casa. Cuando por fin la terminemos con limpiar el sector de Uzushio… ―ya que ha hablado, decide subir la voz para conversar con Tsunade en donde sea que esté―. ¡Por cierto! Tener a tres kage-bunshins trabajando en burocracia ha valido la pena. Ya logramos que me dieran el sector 46, el de los Uzumaki, ¡por fin! Al poco de conseguir, después de mi quinto intento, que se declara a mi familia como clan. Y con eso,todo fue como la seda. Mi koi tenía razón. ¡A veces me quita la paz que siempre parezca tenerla, ttebane! Porque yo soyla que hacelos kage-bunshin para conseguir el dinero, tomando todos los trabajos posibles, ypara levantar nuestro hogar y clan. Que eso no es nada fácil¿Y que él se gane el reconocimiento por solo pensar, y escribir un documento que por fin aceptaron? No parece justo… En fin, ahora estamos los doscon el papeleo para la re-apertura de la prerrogativa del acoge de clanes ninjas. ¡Sé que será una pesadilla, ttebane! ¡Pero lo lograremos! ¡Uzushio no solo fue del clan Uzumaki, y quiero a todos de regreso! ―se queda quieta y pensativa de repente, viendo un pergamino decorativo con una pintura de animales en un bosque; muy colorida. Después de hacer un fuerte movimiento de cabeza, vuelve a gritar―. ¡Se me había olvidado, ttebane! El ANBU insistió que te dijera que no es su culpa que yo llegara unos minutos tarde. Aunque puede que no sea cierto, porque yo le dije que podía enviar un kage-bunshin, pero él insistió en que tenía que venir yo, la original. ―rodea los ojos, mientras camina por una gran sala solitaria, con varias mesas y sillas ordenadas en las paredes para dejar el centro espacioso vacío. Parece un lugar para fiestas―. Pero digamos que es cierto, que es mi culpa que llegara unos minutitos tarde. El pobre se veía temeroso por algo de un escritorio, y cuando yo le dije que no iba a usar el shunshin o a correr con chakra con este frío, ¡porque soy aún una isleña cien por cien, ttebane! Él dijo algo así como que me dejaba sola, y huyó. ―se sonríe y se encoge de hombros.

Nadie le responde en ningún momento de toda esa perorata, pero Kushina parecía animada mientras la daba. La mansión Senju es tan grande, que la pelirroja no se extraña de no encontrar a Tsunade todavía. Con las manos bien puestas bajo sus axilas, vuelve a hablar después de quedarse mirando unos cuadros llenos de mariposas disecadas:

―¡Este lugar no ha cambiado en nada, ttebane! Aunque un poco de limpieza no le haría mal. ¿¡Qué diría Mito-baa-chan de ver su casa así!? Que a ella le encantaba llenarla de muuuuuchas cosas, pero eso sí, siempre debía estar bien limpia. ¡Ey! ¿Cuánto me pagarías por hacerlo…? Bueno, quiero decir, puedes comisionar una misión clase D para hacerse cargo de la limpieza de todo esto. Y yo, y mis kage-bunshin, lo haríamos en un día, o medio día… ¡Por fin vienes!

Eso último lo dice porque oye pasos que se acercan a ella. En "idioma shinobi", eso significa que se está acercando una persona en la que puedes confiar. Pero no se trataba de Tsunade.

―Oh, Uzumaki-san, buenos días. Es bueno verla de nuevo ― le da la bienvenida una joven monja de cabello café claro, amable sonrisa y ojos sin pupilas de color verde oscuro por detrás de unos anteojos cuadrados.

Kushina se le queda viendo y parpadea un par de veces. Sus instintos ninjas le dicen que debe estar en guardia ante una desconocida, pero su instinto más interno dice que se relaje. Ella decide por un término medio. Sonriente, comenta:

―Lo mismo digo… eh, lo siento, ttebane, pero no recuerdo de dónde me conoces.

La mujer ríe con amabilidad.

―No me extraña. Tenía el cabello con diferente peinado y mi rostro cubierto con una máscara. Yo fui el médico personal de su familia los primeros días después del ataque.

―¡Risu-san! ―Kushina grita, emocionada. Coge las manos de la monjaentre las de ella―. ¡Pero te ves tan diferente, tan amable y…! ¡No ANBU! ¡Pero si tu voz es igual, solo que más cálida! ¿¡Y eres una monja, ttebane!? ¿¡En serio!? ¿¡Es que, en serio!?

La mujer termina alegre del abrazo que Kushina le da. Y, cuando la pelirroja suelta y la ve expectante, empieza a hablar con cierta vergüenza.

―Soy solo una ANBU que se convirtió en monja porque quiere cuidar de los niños. Pero, por el ataque del kyubi, tuve que volver al uniforme. Después de eso Tsunade-sama me pide de tanto en tanto que trabaje con ella como Risu. Nos conocimos en los tiempos de la segunda guerra ninja, cuando yo era capitana de los ANBU médicos. Las dos trabajamos y aprendimos mucho con la otra. Así que sí, soy una monja-ANBU. Pero, sin la máscara, solo soy Nono Yakushi. ―hace una pequeña reverencia de cabeza―. ¡Un honor conocerla!

Kushina casi que vibra de la curiosidad.

―¿Y cómo es que uno se hace monja? ¡No que quiero serlo, ttebane, pero solo me pregunto! ¿Eres una de esas monjas guerreras o de las pacifistas? Imagino que eso tiene que ver con el dios al que sirvas. ¿A cuál sirves, por cierto? Me he dado cuenta de que cada clan tiene uno propio, o más o menos. En Uzushio teníamos a Mizukami y Kuukikami como los principales. ¡Pero solo para pedir clemencia, ttebane! La verdad que a mí me caía mejor otras deidades, menos importantes pero más divertidas… ¡En fin! ¿Que a cuál dios le sirves? ¿Es verdad que uno puede obtener jitsus solo por ser monje de un dios? ¡Super jitsus así como así, sin tener que practicar ni nada! ¿Tienes uno de esos jitsus? ―Kushina empieza a hacer pregunta tras pregunta a Nono, que ella no responde pues la pelirroja no le da tiempo para hacerlo.

Al menos, han estado caminando hacia donde está Tsunade. Un cuarto pequeño para el té, con varias pinturas de flores en las paredes. Kushina sabe como es, aunque aún no entran. Nono la ha tomado de un brazo. No rudamente, pero sí con firmeza.

―Escúcheme un momento antes de entrar.

Kushina va a abrir la boca para negarse por puro principio, pero decide hacerle caso. Nono había dejado su cara de "monja" y se había puesto la de la ANBU.

―La escucho.

―Hokage-sama tiene un… está viviendo una situación que la pone en una encrucijada. No hay un término medio. Si decide según su posición de hokage, me parece que se le quebrará el corazón. Si, por otro lado, decide según su corazón, Konoha tendría grandes problemas de liderazgo y seguridad.

Kushina frunce el ceño, temerosa.

―No hay término medio. ―dice por fin la pelirroja, tan escéptica en sus palabras que llega a la burla.

―Sí.

―¿En serio? ¿No puede ser que no pueden verlo desde otra óptica?

―Sinceramente, no lo creo. Pero eso no prueba que sea cierto mi punto de vista.

Se quedan mirando por un instante, y Kushina va a decir algo nuevamente, cuando…

―¡Qué tal si entran ya, en vez de quedarse afuera cuando saben bien que las puedo oír desde donde están! ―Tsunade les pide que pasen.

Kushina y Nono se miran con cierta vergüenza. Saben que la rubia no las habría podido escuchar a menos de que hubiera usado chakra para hacer más fino el oído. Aún así, debieron prever algo así de una ninja tipo S. Kushina es la que decide abrir la puerta de papel amarillento, y enfila hacia Tsunade con energía en el paso y una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

―¡Gracias por llamarme, ttebane! Es verdad que amo con todas mis fuerzas a Nami y Naru-chan, ¡pero en serio que es difícil cuidar de ellos sin la ayuda de un kage-bunshin…!

Tsunade, que estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas junto a un pila de madera astillada, da un resoplido y dice con un tono algo agresivo.

―Intenta ser hokage y cuidar de Konoha y todo el bendito país del Fuego sin los kage-bunshin. ―y la godaime toma de su tacita de té como si se tratara de sake. Como no tiene azúcar, bien se puede engañar en algo con el sabor.

Kushina abre los ojos yla boca. Por una vez, no sabe qué decir. De ella solo sale un sondo parecido a "¿Gmn?". Tsunade baja la vista, se sonroja y, mientras mira a cualquier lado menos a las dos mujeres, empieza a hablar en una voz baja e insegura nada propio de ella.

―Desde hace unas dos semanas, me di cuenta de que estaba teniendo problemas para hacer el kage-bunshin ―confiesa. Y, mientras sigue hablando, Kushina y Nono se acercan a ella. La pelirroja, justo al frente de su prima lejana, se sienta con las piernas cruzadas igual que ésta. La monja-ANBU, a un lado y un poco más lejos, toma la posición de seiza. Las hacen lo posible para oírla en silencio, porque la godaime habla cada vez más bajo―. Pero me dije que no es nada, que el kage-bunshin es una técnica demandante para el centro del chakra humano, y la he estado usando mucho desde un tiempo acá. Tal vez mi cuerpo me estaba diciendo que debía descansar un poco, ¿me entiendes?

Kushina asiente y le coge una mano entre las suyas. Sabe que ese no es el final de la historia.

―Pero antier, ya del todo no pude… Y, lo dejé pasar porque… Porque, ¿no sé, de acuerdo? " _Solo un día sin usar kage-bunshin_ ", me dije, " _y ya todo volverá a la normalidad_ ". ¡No tienes idea de lo tanto que me atrasé en el trabajo solo con ese día! Así que ayer iba a hacer diez kage-bunshin para volver a estar al día y… Y…

―Ya no pudiste hacerlo ―dice Kushina por ella.

Tsunade asiente.

―Intenté hacer un diagnóstico en mí, pero… Mi control del chakra… ―la godaime se mira las manos. Está temblando.

Kushina le toma las dos manos entre las suyas con fuerza. Espera a que Tsunade le diga lo que ya sabe que sucede, pero la rubia parece no poder hacerlo, por más que intenta volver a hablar un par de veces. Así que la Uzumaki traga y dice por ella:

―Y ahora, estás segura de que no puedes hacer el kage-bunshin y que tu control del chakra ha empeorado por la misma razón que me pasó a mí hace un año. ―Kushina no deja ir ningún sonido, por más que Tsunade le toma sus manos con mucha de su fuerza descomunal en su agarre.

―Risu lo corroboró hace unos minutos ―deja ir una risa amarga la godaime―. La mesa baja aguantó mi cólera por eso.

Kushina se muere por preguntar… ¿Cómo es posible? Pero no lo hace. Sabe que ella tendríaque aguantar la cólera de Tsunade si llega a ser impertinente. Eso solo alarga el silencio entre ambas.

Es Nono la que lo rompe.

―En verdad deseo que puedas ver la situación desde otra óptica, Uzumaki-san ―dice, con la seriedad del ANBU en ella.

Kushina la mira con el ceño fruncido.

―¡Pues claro que sí, ttebane! Primero que todo, yo no veo que tengamos dos opciones. ―se gira hacia Tsunade y le habla con total seguridad―. Si me llamaste aquí es porque quieres tener al bebé.

… Porque todas las kunoichis saben que uno de los primeros síntomas del embarazo es lapérdida de un poco decontrol del chakra. Eso se da porque se "desvía" algode éste hacia el feto, y eso cambia el flujo del mismo en el cuerpo. En el caso del kage-bunshin, y otras técnicas por el estilo, el cuerpo de la madre solo no las produce. Si puede ser contraproducente para el bebé, simplemente no funcionarán.

Por ese tipo de situaciones, la cultura ninja no está muy de acuerdo en que hayan kunoichis yendo a misiones de alto rango bélico. Hasta ponían peros con que kunoichis no estuvieran fuera de la villa en los días de su periodo. " _Para que ningún rastreador huela su sangre_ " decían…

Que la godaime hokage esté embarazada es un gran problema de logística y de relaciones públicas. Lo cual es aún peor por el momento en que pasa: pocas semanas después de haber iniciado su mandato, con una Konoha recién golpeada por el ataque del kyubi. Tsunade está en un gran problema, y no tanto por tener un hijo sin estar casada (para la clase alta, ese es un escándalo); si no porque, sin los kage-bunshin, no puede hacer todo el trabajo del cargo. También, al no poder usar los jitsus por las que es más conocida, las basadas en técnicas médicas, será vista como un líder débil. Llamaría más a sus enemigos a que ataquen Konoha por ello.

La godaime no dice nada, pero el temblor en ella es tan grande, que se puede ver en todo su cuerpo que está pensando en todo eso y más. Por eso, Kushina se acerca a ella y la rodea con sus brazos después de haber logrado que Tsunade lesoltara las manos antes. La Senju se desploma en ese momento. Lágrimas salen por sus ojos, su rostro ido e inexpresivo, mientras la abraza de vuelta.

―Sé que… que debo hacerlo… Por Konoha… Pero, pero… Yo no, yo no…

―¡Y no lo harás, ttebane! ¿Por qué me habrías llamado si no vas a tomar la misma decisión que yo tomé cuando estuve en tu posición? Eso fue lo que yo decidí, y lo que Mito-baa-chan decidió en su momento antes que yo. ¡Las Uzumaki nunca abortan a un hijo si no quieren, ttebane! Así que si yo y ella tuvimos las agallas de seguir con el embarazo, ¡tú también puedes! Aquí estaré contigo para lo que quieras, Nade-nee.

Pero Kushina está equivocada. Tsunade no ha decidido algo al respecto. La godaime no está segura de nada. Cualquier opción la aterroriza. ¿Ella, madre? Pero, imaginarla otra opción… Por eso, solo quiere ponerse en las manos de Kushina. No quiere pensar sobre la situación, prácticamente no puede. Y cuando lo decide así, terminatranquilizándosemucho.

… No piensa en que el ataque del kyubi se pudo darporque Kushina decidió tener a los mellizos… Tsunade no quiere hacerlo.

Nono asiente con tranquilidad y después de un momento, dice:

―Si ya está decidido que hokage-sama seguirá con su embarazo, aconsejo hacer una estrategia para lidiar con esta situación.

Puede que ella haya peleadocontra muchas de las enseñanzas de la Raíz. Pero una de ellas sí que se quedó dentro de su ser: nunca cuestionar a tu líder, solo sé lo más útil al mismo. Lo único diferente es que, esa vez, Nono sí podía escoger a quién quería como su líder. Y, Tsunade Senju, se ganó su respeto en las tiendas médicas en medio de la segunda guerra ninja.

-o-

Hiruzen Sarutobi se siente un poco extraño de poder ver hacia el asiento del hokage, en lugar de estarocupándolo. Aún cuando esa es la tercera vez que va a una reunión del Consejo de los cabezas de clanes sin ser el hokage, sigue teniendo momentos de extrañeza. Pero pronto es reemplazado por preocupación. La Tsunade que se sienta en la silla que fue de él presenta claros signos de estrés. La manera rápida en que les hace un ademán para que se sienten, la palidez de su rostro, las ojeras debajo de sus ojos… Siente una extraña sensación entre culpa, alivio y preocupación. Unos meses antes, y por casi 40 años, él habría sido quién estuviera así. ¿Qué sería la situación que había hecho a Tsunade llamar al consejo de los cabeza de clan tan de la nada?

―Buenos días. Iré al punto: quiero terminar con esto rápido, para que todos podamos ir un rato al final del festival Rinne. Por eso, decreto que esta reunión no tiene derecho ni a voz y a voto.

El sandaime frunce el ceño pero se queda callado. Aunque el hokage tiene el derecho de decidir órdenes sin pedir el consejo ni el permiso de nadie, es visto como un signo de irrespeto por los cabeza de clanes. " _¿Pero qué está pasando, Tsunade-chan…?_ _"_ _._

Obviamente, él es de los pocos que acatan la orden. Alrededor del sandaime, hay un lío de voces iracundas en protesta. Pero su estudiante solo se queda quieta por un par de segundos y, luego, da una orden con toda la firmeza de su cargo.

―Inoshishi, por favor, escolta a Akado-sama afuera. Ese es su castigo por desobedecer mi orden.

Claro que, mientras el ANBU se llevaba a lacabeza de uno de los clanes menores; los demás alzaron mucho más su voz.

―Yagi. Escolta a Haruno-sama, el cuál también es penalizado con 10% menos del siguiente presupuesto semestral para su clan. ―Eso sí logra callar a todos los cabeza de clan. Tsunade gira su mirada de un lado al otro, y una leve sonrisa se asoma en sus labios mientras dice―: Y si siguen con esto, voy a mandar afuera a otro de ustedes con 50% menos del presupuesto.

El silencio está lleno de animosidad. Hasta al sandaime le ha parecido que Tsunade ha ido muy lejos. Pero eso solo lo hace preocuparse aún más. ¿Qué estará pasando para que reaccione así?

La godaime asiente complacida por el silencioprofesional de todos los presentes,y vuelve a mandar a un ANBU.

―Risu, entreguelos informes a cada uno de ellos, por favor.

Una mujer con máscara y el uniforme estándar de Konoha aparece y va de uno a otro dando compilados de papeles. No son el mismo informe, como suele pasar en esas reuniones. Eso Hiruzen lo sabe porque todos tienen diferentes tamaños. También porque, cuando recibe el suyo, está su nombre escrito en la primera página. Que tenga una nota que dice: " _hablamos en la oficina después la reunión, sensei"_ lo ratifica. Y, mientras mira por encima un resumen de leyes y un organigrama, entre otras cosas, oye lo que la godaime les está diciendo desde que Risu empezara a entregar los informes:

―Desde este momento, vamos a instaurar el protocolo de trabajo que está resumido en esos informes. Como podrán darse cuenta, entre otras muchas cosas, estoy descentralizando un poco el poder desde mi persona hacia ustedes. Por eso, las tareas de mediana y más bajas importancia que tenían que pasar por mi aprobación; así como algunas nuevas que quiero implementar, van a pasar a ser hechas por ustedes.

Eso logra bajar en mucho la animosidad entre los cabeza de clan, pero redobla la preocupación del sandaime. Nunca había oído que un kage se quitara poder a sí mismo por decisión propia. Tsunade parece que oye sus pensamientos, porque en seguida empieza a responder su pregunta.

―Esto lo he decidido por dos razones: la primera de ellas es que voyescoger quiénes serán mis consejeros personales con una decisión informada. Y, después de ponerme el sombrero, estoy segura de que solo personas que han trabajado como hokage tienen derecho y deber de aconsejar. Por eso he decidido aumentar los puestos del consejo de tres a cinco y, claro, que uno de ellos será Sarutobi-sama. Ha sido hokage por casi 40 años y su pericia en el trabajo es innegable.

―Gracias, Tsunade-sama ―le sale decir a él.

Ella le sonríe apenas, y le asiente… El ambiente en el lugar es casi hasta festivo. Los cabeza de clan suelen habernacido y crecido con la sed de poder. Saber que tendrán la posibilidad de probarse para ganarlo, es algo que a muchos les pone de buen humor. Hasta Danzo está asintiéndose a sí mismo, una leve sonrisa en su rostro.

―Honor a quien merece, sensei ―ella vuelve a dirigirse a la sala, seriedad manando de su ser con cada palabra que les dice. La godaime se hace sentir, ya es una realidad aquí y ahora. El sandaime no puede dejar de verla, lleno de orgullo―. Viendo el cómo trabajen en el próximo año, en que vamos a probar esta nueva manera de trabajo, decidiré quiénes serán esos cuatro consejeros que faltan y quiénes resultan ser unos incompetentes para los cargos.

Muchos la miran como diciéndole "reto aceptado". Pero algunos parecennerviosos. Sobre todo Tsume Inuzuka. Pobre joven. Es la primera reunión en la que ella asiste después de que su abuela decidiera dejar el cargo. ¡Vaya primer día le ha tocado!

La godaime traga saliva, y vuelve a hablar. Algo en su tono acerado lehace pensar al Sarutobi que está presentando una máscara de fortaleza justo porque se sientemuy débil.

―La segunda y la más importante razón para hacer esto es un secreto clase S. Como saben, si sale de aquí será visto como traición y pueden ser castigados como traidores. Estoy descentralizando mis responsabilidades porque, por la mayoría del próximo año, debo cuidar especialmente de mi salud y, además, porque mis competencias como kunoichi estarán disminuidas un poco a raíz de mi embarazo. ―todos se quedan en igual estado de estupefacción. Y Tsunade, como si tal cosa, carraspea y abre su informe. El más grueso de todos―. Estoy segura de que todos saben cómo es eso posible, como también del porqué filtrar esa información iría en detrimento de Konoha. También de que, solo después de que hable ―le cuesta decir las siguientes palabras, pero lo hace―: con el padre, y solo porque mi embarazo afecta mi trabajo y, por lo tanto, a Konoha; es que hablaré sobre ese tema con el consejo. Espero que el hecho de que estoy siendo frontal con ustedes y les estoy mostrando mi confianza tanto en decirles esto, como en descentralizar el poder, les haga considerar en mucho mantener la lealtad con su hokage.

La mirada que ella les dirige es una que promete una furia sin parangón si no es así. Solo después de que cada uno de ellos haya dado a entender su acuerdo con lo que ella dijo (si ese apoyo es sincero o no, la godaime ya luego lo tendrá que ponderar); Tsunade se gira a mirar el papel y habla con esa voz monótona del que empieza a conversar de burocracia:

―Ahora bien, quiero que tenganun conocimiento general de lo que haremos todos. Así como que cada uno de ustedes sepa una idea básica de lo que quiero que hagan individualmente, o como líderes de un equipo de trabajo. Durante los próximos días, tengo agendadas reuniones con cada uno de ustedes para hablar de específicos. ―Tsunade hace una pausa para organizar sus ideas―. Una de las primeras cosas que deben saber es que Uzumaki-sama…

―¡Oh kami, que ya te dije que puedes decirme Kushi-nee, ttebane! ¡El -sama me avejenta!

Algunos pocos dejan ir risas silenciosas, entre esos, Hiruzen. Otros negaban o giraban los ojos. Ya era la segunda vez que Kushina iba a uno de esos consejos; y ya todos se habían dado a la idea de que ella sería tan disruptiva como el representante Inuzuka. Aunque más positiva en sus puntos de vista. Como en su primera vez allí, su comentario logra aligerar el ambiente.

―¡Y yo te dije que dejes de interrumpir a tu hokage, Kushi-nee!

―Así está mejor, hokage-sama. ¡Oh, y felicidades por el bebé! ¡Las dos vamos a revivir juntas a nuestros clanes!

―Cállate, Kushina… ―pero no hay demasiada amenaza en su voz. Solo algo de vergüenza… pero ajena.

―Nuestros niños van a crecer juntos y va a ser genial… ¡Oh, oh! ¡Debes ponerlos en el mismo grupo gennin, ttebane!

―Inu, por favor, escolta a Uzuma…

―¡Ya me callo!

Tsunade niega con una leve sonrisa un instante, luego, mira con cierta conmiseración haciala sala.

―Solo porque los demás siguen respetando mi autoridad, te perdono. Primera y última vez, Uzumaki-sama. ―Kushina asiente vigorosamente, con los labios tan cerrados que no están a la vista―. Como estaba diciendo antes de que una pelirroja mal educada me haya interrumpido. La tarea que le he dado a Uzumaki-sama es ser mis ojos y oídos. Kage-bunshinsde ella van a acompañar y, si los líderes así se lo piden, ayudar. Eso solo en los momentos del día en que trabajen en los proyectos que, ordinariamente, yo estaría evaluando. Ella no tiene voz ni voto en lo que ustedes hagan, solo me tiene que informar a mí de como van las cosas y el ambiente laboral. Dado que estamos cambiando tanto la forma en que se maneja la villa, y aún estamos en estado de crisis, prefiero prevenir cualquier posible perturbación. También, serán los kage-bunshin de Uzumaki-sama los que ustedes van a usar para coordinar con los demás departamentos, si así lo necesitan. En resumen, ella tendrá la visión integral de lo que sucede en el ambiente personal de las cosas. Y ella, como todos los demás, me responderá a mí directamente.

Todos miran hacia Kushina con cierto desagrado o aprehensión. Eso que vayan a ser observados a plena luz del día no les hace gracia. ¿¡Son ninjas que se deben dejar espiar!? Que la espía sea una pelirroja no tan racional e impredecible que, en ese momento, les está sonriendo grande y enseñándoles el símbolo de la victoria con ambas manos no ayuda en sus sentimientos.

―Por supuesto que ella también podría ser despedida si no es competente. ―Tsunade lo dice con cierta diversión, a lo que Kushina responde sacándole silenciosamente la lengua. La godaime vuelve a negar con una velada sonrisa y, finalmente, mira de nuevo hacia los cabeza de clan―. Para algunos de ustedes, hacia el final de su informe, hay una lista de posibles subalternos. Solo pueden escoger de ellos. La gran mayoría de esos nombres son del escuadrón genin. Algunos de ellos son ninjas retirados del ejercicio activo o civiles, que por su experiencia creo que pueden tener cargos de mediano liderazgo. El dinero que tendrán para el primer trimestre, como algunos otros temas económicos y logísticos al respecto, lo veremos en las reuniones personalizadas. Quince días después, o ventiuno en algunos casos; espero de ustedes un resumen del trabajo de acción. Después de ella, los veré cada quince días con un informe escrito y resumen oral de cómo van las cosas. La finalidad es que todas sus competencias ya estén trabajando a más tardar, en tres meses. ¿Entendido?

―¡Sí hokage-sama! ―responden todos.

―Veamos el esquema titulado "Plan anual para el crecimiento económico", que debe estar entre las primeras páginas de sus informes. Ahí se ve que es la creación y llevado a la práctica de las misiones tipo H lo que nos va a hacer recuperar y hasta crecer la economía de la villa. Este es el único aspecto del plan que no tiene espacio a error, y que debe estar en funcionamiento a más tardar en un mes. Mucho del bienestar de los ninjas y los konohianos dependerán del dinero que se gane de esas misiones. Por eso, he decidido que estarán a cargo de alguien que se precia de su competencia: Shimura-sama.

El interpelado levanta una mano al instante. La godaime se da cuenta y, por un instante, se queda quieta. Toma aire casi imperceptiblemente, y le asiente para darle la palabra.

―Hay algunas cosas que no tengo claro sobre la misiones que se nos está confiando y, creo, no puede esperar a la reunión individual con su persona.

Danzo está hablando después de que Tsunade dejara ir la sorprendente noticia de su embarazo. Eso hace despertar de su estupor al sandaime (aún no puede ni pensar las palabras "Tsunade está embarazada"… Así de abotargado está) y decidir centrarse en lo que se está diciendo.

―Claro que puede preguntar sobre su trabajo.

Los dos, la godaime y el Shimura, se miran con igual expresiones indescifrables en el rostro. Hiruzen no es el único que traga saliva, expectante. Todos saben lo solapadamente beligerante que puede ser Danzo Shimura…

―¿Qué va a pasar con las tareas que iba a darle a Akado-sama y Haruno-sama, hokage-sama?

El sandaime y la godaime parecen respirar un poco más tranquilos después de eso. Aunque saben que claro que no puede relajarse con el Shimura. Él nunca ha perdonado a cualquier hokage por decidir acciones que él considera, es un signo de debilidad. Y, para Danzo Shimura, Tsunade en sí es una debilidad para el cargo. ¿Una Tsunade embarazada? ¡Claro que no lo va a dejar pasar! Sin embargo, al menos por el momento, no va a hacer algo abiertamente al respecto. Tal vez, que Tsunade le haya dado una pieza fundamental de su plan y conferido gran poder con ello. Además, la posibilidad de jugar a su favor sus fichas para hacerse con el cargo del hokage, lo hace estar hasta feliz con la situación. Por el momento.

―Akado-sama y Haruno-sama habrían tenido de misión ser los enlaces entre las nuevas directivas que ustedes llevarán a cabo, además de con las instituciones ya organizadas en Konoha y el país del Fuego… Algo que, como ya habrá visto, fue dado a Uzumaki-sama.

Danzo no comentanada al respecto, mueve un par de hojas de su informe, carraspea y dice:

―El informe no tiene mayor especificación en cuanto las misiones tipo H. Se dice que tienen el valor de clase B y A; puede que hasta S, pero que su peligrosidad no debería ser de más de la clase C. Y no dice mucho sobre los ninjas que deben llevarlas a cabo. ―la mira con el ceño fruncido―. Además de eso, solo dice que "H" es por "misiones Humanitarias". ¿Puede ser específica al respecto?

―Son misiones que se van a hacer para ayudar activamente a los clientes que pueden pagar. Sanar personas, ayudar con plantaciones, construir casas… Lo que ellos quieran que solo los ninjas lo pueden hacer, y si pagan bien, lo haremos. El daimyo estaba muy sorprendido de que Konoha vuelve a reconstruirse en tan poco tiempo, e hizo un comentario de que ojalá sus constructores fueran tan eficientes… ¿Y si quisiera médicos eficientes, agricultores, sastres…? Nuestro estilo de vida está lleno de facilidades, Shimura-sama, facilidades que nos damos por conocer y usar el chakra. Los pudientes de este país pagarían por tener eso a su disposición para hacerles más fácil la vida. Y, a la vez, mejoraríamos en mucho nuestra relación con ellos y la visión que el país tiene de nosotros. Y además, no son peligrosas para nuestros ninjas per se. Es un ganar, ganar.

―… Quiere que seamos empleados de la aristocracia civil… ―a Danzo eso le hace tan poca gracia que no puede ni expresarlo en palabras. ¡Y ser él el líder de esa división, que tendrá que vérselas con civiles adinerados esperando que ellos hagan posibles todos sus caprichos…!

Pero Tsunade sonríe un poco.

―Me extraña de usted el no haberse dado cuenta de que ya lo somos. Mucho de lo que se gana esta villa para su subsistencia depende de que personas nos empleen, y de que el daimyo nos pague anualmente. De que muramos protegiendo no solo a Konoha, si no al país del Fuego. ¿Mejorar la calidad de vida de ellos no es una forma de protegerlos? ¿Acaso no es mejor salvarguardar una casa hecha por arquitectos ninjas que saben fortificarlas, a proteger una casa civil muy hermosa pero que ni aguanta un temblor de nada, por ejemplo? No lo creí tan corto de miras, Shimura-sama. Eso nos traería dinero para poder pagar a nuestros ninjas, hacer nuestras armaduras, nuestras armas, raciones… Y sin los peligros asociados de las misiones que llevamos a cabo fuera de la aldea por la misma paga. Pero si usted no cree en que pueda llevar a cabo esa misión, creo que Saru…

―Soy un ninja que cumple con excelencia sus misiones. ―Danzo no dice nada más al respecto. Solo la mira sin ninguna expresión. El palpitar de su quijada es lo único que deja ver lo indispuesto que está con la situación.

… Y durante las siguientes cuatrohoras, la reunión vuelve a ser solo sobre Konoha. Hiruzen casi olvida que Tsunade está embarazada, por estar admirado y hasta entusiasmado por los cambios que ella quiere implementar. ¡Su sola idea de crear esas misiones tipo H es simplemente brillante! Si es un éxito, que está casi seguro que lo será, ayudará en mucho a levantar a Konoha.

Para él, realmente, su nuevo trabajo no es tan difícil: hacer los cambios necesarios para que los escuadrones gennin sean de cuatro niños, en vez de tres. Eso subirá en mucho la cantidad de chicos que se gradúan… Y solo tiene que integrar chicos del escuadrón gennin con potencial, en grupos ya formados para lograrlo. Además de actualizar las formaciones estratégicas que se enseñanpara que, en vez de cuatro, sean de cinco personas. ¡Y pan comido!

… Por alguna razón, esa expresión le hace palidecer y recordar. Tsunade está embarazada. Y, ahora que lo piensa, está más que seguro de que el padre es Jiraiya… Hahakami se apiade del pobre bebé…

OoOoO

Si quieren saber un poco de mi idea de religión en ese mundo, vean el review falso.

Nos vemos!


	9. SanGo III-a

**9\. San** ** _Go III-a_**

Al final de esa reunión en que han sentado las bases para revolucionar Konoha, Tsunade entra a su oficina seguida por Kushina, su sensei y los cuatro ANBU que la custodian ese día. Ella está en silencio, mientras la pelirroja habla con el sandaime de los pequeños grandes gestos que están haciendo sus mellizos.

Apenas cierran la puerta, la Senju activa los sellos contra-espionaje, se deja caer en uno de sus sillones y relaja el fuerte control que ha tenido sobre su cuerpo. ¡Nunca antes ha estado tan nerviosa en su vida! Sus manos empiezan a temblar, su rostro a enrojecer, su piel a sudar y su respiración se acelera… ¿¡Kami-sama, qué ha hecho!? ¡Ella va a ser madre! ¡Va a hacer padre a Jiraiya! ¿¡Y manda a todos a hacer grandes cambios en Konoha, cuando ésta pende de un hilo, para así poder ser madre…!? Con las manos sobre su rostro, Tsunade hace lo posible por tranquilizarse y expulsar las órdenes de su boca:

―Risu, quédese… Los demás, escolten a Haruno y Akado afuera y denme privacidad hasta que mis invitados salgan de la oficina.

―¡Sí, hokage-sama!

Mientras los tres ANBU que no son Risu desaparecen en shunshin, Tsunade siente los brazos de Kushina alrededor suyo y desde su vientre, bajo su ropa, a la pequeña Katsuyu removerse. Luego, siente el calor líquido y extrañamente acuoso del chakra médico que la invocación está dando a su cuerpo. La godaime se da cuenta que el fuerte estrés que se había dejado sentir baja al instante, gracias a la ayuda de su gran pequeña amiga Katsuyu. Aún así, su mente insiste en darle vueltas y vueltas y más vueltas a esa realidad: ¡Acaba de contarle al mundo que va a ser madre! Ella, que hace solo cuatro meses estaba llena de deudas y se escondía en las sombras para tomar alcohol y hacer apuestas. ¿Cómo va a lograr ser madre? ¿Ser madre y ser hokage a la vez? ¿¡Cómo se le ocurre seguir con el plan de Kushina, ¡Kushina!, y tratar de hacer todo a la vez!?

Mientras dicha pelirroja insiste en contarle lo geniales que van a ser los días en que los tres primos van a jugar juntos, la godaime piensa que debe agradecer a Risu por su idea.

Solo Nono Yakushi, única ninja que ha podido salir de Raíz con un corazón de un buen ser humano, tuvo los ovarios de decirle: " _Tsunade-sama. Usted es una mujer de casi cuarenta años y que está pasando por su primer embarazo. Solo eso la hace ser de un embarazo de alto riesgo. A eso se le debe incluir el trabajo tan estresante que tiene y que, en los últimos días, casi no ha dormido por estar haciendo este plan. O llama a Katsuyu-sama para que ella esté en constante vigilancia de su bienestar, o yo le seguiré insistiendo todo el tiempo, frente a cualquiera y a pesar de como usted me responde, para que sea así"._ Y justo después de un arranque de cólera que tuviera la Senju por haber visto un reporte hecho por Jiraiya, la godaime tuvo que llamar a Katsuyu y decirle de su situación.

El que la babosa estuviera realmente alegre por la noticia y hasta insistiera en siempre tener una de ellas cuidando de Tsunade, la hizo sentir algo menos estresada. También que Katsuyu, Risu, Kushina y… Arashi (aún le cuesta pensar en Minato con ese nombre) la apoyaran incondicionalmente mientras planeaban juntos el cómo enfrentar la situación. Todo eso mientras clones de sombra con henge de Kushina y Risu, hacían lo posible por llenar sus zapatos en las situaciones de menos importancia que la hokage debía observar.

… Solo por ellos no había salido corriendo a esconderse en el hogar de las babosas. Pero eso no quita que de tanto en tanto, sienta esos ataques de miedo e inseguridad.

―No se preocupe, Tsunade-sama… ―se da cuenta la Senju de que Kushina ha dejado de hablar y Nono "Risu" Yakushi había tomado su lugar―. Usted sabe que tiene el apoyo de todos los que la respetan y conocen bien. Lo más que puede pasar es que tenga que dejar de ser hokage. Y, según lo que comentaba a viva voz al inicio de su promoción, eso no es algo que la entristezca mucho.

―Por experiencia propia, sé que vivir sin tanto papeleo y peso sobre los hombros hace maravillas en el estado de ánimo de la gente ―comenta el sandaime, con una sonrisa leve en el rostro pálido.

... En verdad, si no fuera por esas personas a su alrededor, Tsunade no sabe qué habría sido de ella.

―No sé, sensei. La idea de que sea otro el que esté en la silla es muy tentadora pero, y maldigo a la situación por eso, algo me dice que no sería lo mejor para la villa. ―Con un ademán de hombros, la godaime le dice a Kushina que la deje de abrazar. La pelirroja lo hace… El sandaime había sacado su pipa, y la había guardado al instante mientras se daba ese intercambio―. Puede que sea mi más grande apuesta hacer tantos cambios en la organización de Konoha justo cuando empezamos a salir de una crisis tan grande. Pero me parece que justo cuando tenemos que volver a recoger las piezas, es cuando será más fácil poderlas acomodar de diferente y mejor manera.

―Kami-sama sabe que estás siendo valiente, Tsunade-kun ―dice apreciativamente el sandaime.

Tsunade se yergue y recuesta al sillón. Sin embargo, al mirar el rostro serio y algo pálido de su sensei, siente una gran oleada de culpa y vergüenza. Hace lo posible por no quitar la mirada del rostro del sandaime. Se moja los labios y… No puede hablar.

―¡Ey, ex hokage-san! Antes de que cambiemos de tema a hablar seriamente de la villa y tal, ¿dónde están sus modales? ¿¡No va a felicitar a Nade-nee por el bebé!?

Eso hace a Tsunade bajar el rostro. ¿Felicitarla? El único hombre con vida que es algo así como un padre para ella, ¿felicitarla por ser una médico que tuvo relaciones sexuales irresponsablemente? ¿A una mujer de mediana edad que va a tener un hijo con el auto-proclamado super-pervertido? ¿Merece una felicitación la mujer que le fue infiel a la memoria de su prometido simplemente porque "se sentía muy bien el sexo con Jiraiya"? ¿O una hokage que no tiene la valentía de hacer lo que es mejor para la villa que protege, porque el solo pensar en la palabra "aborto" la hace sentir repulsión…?

―Es en verdad un día triste ―empieza a decir el sandaime, y Tsunade se encoge más sobre sí misma. Hiruzen por el contrario, se pone en pie y va hacia ella― el día en que Kushina Uzumaki es quien te hace ver lo mal educado que estás siendo. Felicidades, Tsunade-kun. ―Y, como si fuera aquella niña que pasara su prueba de las campanas hace tanto tiempo, Hiruzen le acaricia la cabeza con una de sus manos. Tsunade no puede levantar aún la cabeza, así que no puede ver la leve sonrisa en el rostro del sandaime―. Ya me había dado a la idea de que no podría verte con un hijo, pero no me quitaba la tristeza que sentía por ello. Siempre supe que esa capacidad de amor tuya, tan leal y fiera, es la que te va a hacer una excelente madre. Solo te pido algo, Tsunade-kun: ese bebé debe crecer llamándome jiji-chan, ¿entendido?

La godaime asiente, aún con el rostro bajo. No quiere que nadie vea las lágrimas de alivio que han caído por sus mejillas. Dado que, en ese momento, Kushina estaba proclamando que sus mellizos también iban a crecer diciéndole "jiji" al sandaime, le es fácil que su momento emocional pase desapercibido.

―… Será un honor ser el jiji de los mellizos, Kushina-kun. ―tiene que ceder el sandaime después de que la pelirroja le dijera todas las razones por las cuales debía serlo. Hacía varios segundos que había dejado de tocar el cabello de su estudiante.

Tsunade se ha limpiado las lágrimas del rostro, y levantado la cabeza justo para poder ver la sonrisa tenue y extrañamente solemne que Kushina le dirige al sandaime.

―El honor será nuestro, sandaime-san. Si no fuera porque usted se puso de nuestro lado cuando el bastardo de Danzo y sus compinches querían hacerme abortar, mis bebés ni estarían viviendo en Konoha.

Hiruzen Sarutobi mira hacia la nada por un instante. Recordando, sin duda, a su esposa. Tsunade la recuerda con cariño también. No fueron pocas las veces que Biwako insistió en que la mujer embarazada podía decidir lo que le diera la gana sobre su condición, pesara a quién le pesara. Solo puede imaginar la discusión que ella tuvo con su esposo con solo oír la posibilidad de que quisieran hacer abortar a Kushina.

―No soy quién para decidir al respecto de su vida, ni ellos tampoco lo eran. Además, esa amenaza que les diste de convertirte en ninja renegada si no te dejaban tener al bebé… ¡Valió la pena ver la cara de Danzo cuando se lo dijiste!

―¡Sí, ¿verdad?! ¡Por un momento no supe si iba a atacarme a mí o si le iba a dar un ataque al corazón a él, ttenabe! ―y Kushina ríe con diversión antes de mirar hacia Tsunade―: creí que iba a tener esa misma expresión cuando le dijiste que yo voy a seguirlo por ahí, viéndolo hacer su trabajo. ¡Pero lo que lo puso peor fue lo de hacerse cargo de cumplir los caprichos de los civiles ricos!

Kushina ríe con infantil malevolencia y, mientras el sandaime vuelve a sentarse en su sillón y Tsunade se tranquiliza aún más, los dos no pueden evitar acompañarla en la acción.

Risu llega de la nada con una bandeja. En ella hay una tetera, varios tipos de hojas para la bebida, cucharas y las tazas correspondientes.

―No era necesario que hicieras eso, Risu-san ―dice Tsunade―, pero gracias.

La ANBU hace una reverencia de cabeza.

―De nada, hokage-sama. Ahora vengo con varios dulces para acompañar el té.

―Pero te vienes a sentar con nosotros después, ttebane.

―Sí, siéntate. Que tenemos que hablar sobre varios temas, y sé que puedo confiar en tu punto de vista. ―Tsunade asiente, mientras se prepara ella misma el té.

―Le agradezco su confianza, hokage-sama. ―la ANBU le hace otra reverencia.

El sandaime también se acerca a la mesa para alistarse su té. Kushina va detrás de Risu, insistiéndole que debería haber traído también un poco de ramen para la ocasión. El sandaime sabe que ese es un buen momento para seguir conversando ellos dos, mientras esperan a que Kushina y Risu regresen y se acomoden para poder hablar a profundidad de los temas pertinentes de la villa. Pero kami-sama sabe que, aunque quiere darle todo el apoyo a Tsunade en su situación, no está listo para hablar como si tal cosa de su embarazo. Por lo que, el sandaime decide cambiar de tema a uno del que se siente cada vez más orgulloso:

―Mientras esperamos a Kushina y Risu-san, me gustaría agradecerte por hacer más fácil mi trabajo, Tsunade-kun.

―No, no, no, sensei. Parece que no has entendido: te he dado más trabajo ―Tsunade bromea. Y se acomoda mejor en el sillón con su taza de té en las manos. Agradece en mucho poder hablar de temas más amables por el momento. Y, extrañamente, su sensei y su gran pasión por la enseñanza y los cambios que está haciendo en la Academia ninja, es uno de esos temas relajantes que se están convirtiendo en sus favoritos.

―Bah, eso no es nada. Desde que tengo el equipo de especialistas trabajando conmigo, y la gran ayuda de Kaede y las demás miko en escoger y entrenar a los nuevos senseis, estoy que casi ni tengo que hacer kage-bunshins. Esa pequeña tarea que me pusiste solo hará las cosas un poco más interesante. Además, que Saya-chan haya decidido ayudarme todo este tiempo, y tú no me la hayas enviado a misiones, hace las cosas más fáciles.

―Mmm, si tienes tanto tiempo libre… ―empieza a hablar Tsunade, pero el sandaime carraspea y no la deja seguir.

… Que ya antes un sucesor suyo le manipuló a trabajar. No que el trabajo no le gustara, pero es el principio de no ser manipulado lo que le interesa.

―En fin, que te agradezco que hayas hecho al ejército rojo, alias los kage-bunshin de Kushina, como las personas para hacer contactos. De hecho que te iba a pedir que hicieras un puesto para ello. La nueva materia de "Implicación en la villa" así lo necesita.

―¿Inmimachon e a milla? ―pregunta Kushina, su boca llena de dango. Ella y Risu han llegado, con dos bandejas llenas de dulces de frijoles y dango de diferentes sabores, entre otras cosas.

―Traga antes de hablar, ¿y así pretendes criar a siete niños, Kushina-nee?

Kushina traga y, algo avergonzada de sí misma, se encoge de hombros.

―Para eso está también mi koi. Que los dos iremos mejorando juntos en esto. Entre su buen corazón y tino, y mi energía y kage-bunshin, ¡mis niños no tienen otra que ser grandiosos, ttebane! ―se gira para decir algo más a Tsunade, pero no lo hace porque Risu, que había acercado una silla, habla antes que ella.

―¿Y de qué se trata esa materia, sandaime-sama?

Cuando Kushina ve que Tsunade parece mirar con agradecimiento hacia la ANBU, entiende que la rubia no quiere hablar de bebés y, por lo tanto, del embarazo. Le parece bien. A la Uzumaki le cuesta saber cuando dejar de hablar y, simplemente, estar ahí para apoyar. Así que se sienta junto a Tsunade y le pone atención al sandaime.

―No es una materia en sí. No es que los niños vayan a ser calificados, aunque sea mandatorio presentarse, claro. Lo que queremos es que cada grupo, al menos una vez al mes, vaya a diferentes lugares de la villa en una excursión. A conocer diferentes personas y los trabajos que se hace para que Konoha viva y crezca. Queremos que ellos aprendan viendo y viviendo, que ayuden en esos trabajos y en esas vidas, y que así valoren y sepan en serio lo que van a proteger como ninjas. Como bien dice su nombre: lo que se quiere con esa actividad es que se impliquen en la villa.

Mientras hablaba, el sandaime tiene una leve sonrisa en el rostro y una mirada soñadora. Como si ya pudiera ver, a los lejos, a los niños conociendo y amando su hogar… Kushina no puede evitar mirarlo con los ojos y la boca abiertos, casi que extasiada. Son ese tipo de momentos los que hace a sentir a todos que Konoha no solo se va a levantar, si no que va a hacerlo mejor que nunca. Aunque se las tienen que ver con el politiqueo entre los clanes ninja, el daimyo, los juegos de poder liderados por Danzo, las escaramuzas de las demás naciones y villas ninjas, y en medio de las montañas de papeleo… Todo vale la pena por Konoha.

-o-

 _Unas horas antes._

Jiraiya está en un centro de comando, en algún pueblo costeño del país del Fuego. No puede dormir. Como ninja, está acostumbrado a mantenerse despierto si es necesario y a dormir cuando hay tiempo para ello. Acaba de llegar de una ronda mirando hacia el mar, tratando de avistar piratas; comió algo, habló un poco lo que ha pasado en el puesto, dejado algunas órdenes listas e ido a dormir… Y no puede hacerlo. Sabe muy bien por qué. Por la misma razón que ha tenido problemas para dormir desde hace varias semanas.

Su necesidad de Tsunade solo se ha incrementado después de haberle hecho el amor aquellas dos espectaculares noches. A la luz del sol o de la luna, a cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar, en medio de estar comiendo, caminando, golpeando algún enemigo… De repente ahí está el olor de Tsunade, su sabor en sus labios, el sentir su piel y el contorno de su cuerpo pegado al de él, o oye sus gemidos y pedidos y, lo mejor de todo, su risa… Y en las noches, cuando no hay nada qué hacer, solo dormir, es peor esa necesidad que siente venir con esos recuerdos.

No. Lo que es peor es que él sabe cómo "curar" su situación, pero que no puede hacerlo porque hay dos ninjas más en las barracas y están rodeados de los mejores sensores a la redonda. No puede "darse una mano" para quitarse su necesidad de placer ahí mismo. Puede que él sea el auto-proclamado súper pervertido, pero entre sus perversiones no está el exhibicionismo.

" _Debí haberlo hecho mientras estaba bajo el océano esperando por los piratas y nada pasaba…"_ se está diciendo él, dando otra vuelta en la hamaca donde está acostado. " _¡Cómo deseo tener una excusa para poder levantarme de aquí…"_ Justo en ese momento, oye y huele la nube de chakra que acompaña la llegada de uno de los sapos. Jiraiya se pone en pie mientras agradece mentalmente a cualquier kami por traerle una emergencia a sus manos.

… Y luego le pide perdón a cualquier kami, por si la emergencia es algo terrible que no debe agradecer en ese momento.

―Jiraiya-sama, tenemos un mensaje urgente de godaime-sama. ―le dice la sapo hembra amarillo con manchas negras que él no reconoce. Ella se queda quieta viéndole sin más. Jiraiya tiene que refrenarse de dar un bufido.

―¿Cuál es el mensaje, sapo-san? ―pregunta. Su tono delata que cree que la pregunta es redundante.

La sapo da un respingo y dice el mensaje con voz agudizada, muy rápidamente.

―Godaime-sama dice que necesita que usted esté en Konoha lo más pronto posible, Jiraiya-sama.

Jiraiya no es el único que mira a la sapo con intensidad. Uno de los ninjas que estaba durmiendo, además de otro que se encontraba afuera de la tienda, se han dado cuenta de su llegada. Es el que antes estaba dormido el que pregunta:

―¿Ha habido otro ataque? ¿Algo en Konoha?

―No, no, no, no que yo sepa ―dice la sapo, azorada―. Solo sé que godaime-sama lo necesita a usted, Jiraiya-sama.

Una parte, una pequeña pero apasionada parte dentro de él, desea que ella lo _necesite_ como él la está necesitando. Como siempre lo ha hecho, desde que supo que la amaba… Pero la mayoría de él, solo sabe que el que Tsunade lo necesite tan rápidamente en Konoha solo puede significar malas noticias. Por eso, que la sapo lo niegue le extraña.

―¿Puedes decir de qué humor parecía cuando lo dijo? ―pregunta el sabio de los sapos.

Ella lo piensa un poco. Responde, sin estar muy convencida de sus palabras.

―Como enojada de tener que pedirlo, ¿puede ser? Sí, creo.

Esa pequeña parte dentro de él que necesita ser amado por Tsunade, se hace cada vez más grande. Y alegre, llenándose de esperanza. Tanta, que Jiraiya termina dando una de sus risitas más propias de adolescentes sonrojadas. _"_ _Jojo, a que necesita a su Jiraiya como yo la necesito a ella…"_ se dice.

Las personas a su alrededor dejan de poner atención. Se imaginan que no debe ser tan importante si el sannin responde así. También saben que lo que se está imaginando Jiraiya son imágenes de los grandes pechos de Tsunade, que pronto podrá ver.

No estaban errados.

Así que Jiraiya logra dejar de reír, da un par de palmadas y le dice a la sapo:

―¡Pues vamos yendo!

―Sobre eso, Jiraiya-sama ―dice apenas la interpelada, nerviosamente―. Yo no tengo el suficiente chakra para hacer la invocación inversa. ¡Pero, pero! Voy en seguida a buscar alguno que pueda. ―le hace una inclinación de cabeza―. Vendré lo más rápido que pueda, Jiraiya-sama.

Como avergonzada, desaparece. Y el pobre Jiraiya tiene que esperar allí, sintiendo tanta "necesidad", que hasta tiene que controlar a su cuerpo para que no empezara a "ser aparente".

-o-

Media hora después de que la sapo desapareciera la tía de quien se llamaba Gamamei, Gamako, fue a por él para llevarlo a la Montaña de los Sapos. De ahí, lo mandaron al sello cerca del hospital en Konoha. La gran mayoría de las familias de la Fauna Pensante que han hecho contratos con personas de Konoha tienen sellos allí.

La nieve en un viento helado le dan la bienvenida. Jiraiya toma aire un par de veces y recubre su piel con chakra para cuidarse del frío, mientras camina hacia la casa de Tsunade.

Como es el penúltimo día del festival Rinne, las calles de Konoha están iluminadas por varias linternas de colores. Hasta su nariz le llegan los olores de las comidas y, a sus oídos, el ruido de varias conversaciones de personas. Sin embargo, Jiraiya también se da cuenta de que las cosas son diferentes. Normalmente, el festival Rinne es mucho más grande y las personas caminando de allá para acá se puede ver no solo en esas calles del festival en sí, si no casi que en todo el centro de Konoha. El festival Rinne es una de las tres festividades de la villa que está abierta a los extranjeros. Pero, como los exámenes chunnin suelen decretarse ser a puerta cerrada en tiempos de guerra, éste y el festival Hachi de mediados de abril suelen ser una constante en el año. Aún en tiempos de guerra, suelen abrirse las puertas para civiles reconocidos del país del Fuego.

Y sin embargo, aún cuando técnicamente están en paz, el festival Rinne de ese año es el más triste que ha visto en su vida. Reflejo del momento en que están. Nunca antes habían perdido tantas vidas, nunca antes habían sido atacados en casa a gran escala. Se perdieron más konohianos en el ataque del kyubi, que en cada una de las guerras ninjas anteriores.

Aún así, tres meses después, ahí estaban: haciendo un festival Rinne. Con todo y todo lo que ha pasado. Jiraiya mira hacia aquí y allá muy orgulloso.

Obviamente, las pocas personas en las calles saben de quién se trata. Y algunas de ellas, sobre todo ninjas, le paran para hablar con él aunque sea unos segundos. Jiraiya, al cual le gusta tanto la atención, no evita para nada esas conversaciones. Por eso teme haber llegado muy tarde cuando, por fin, va a entrar a la torre de los hokage.

… Ya había intentado hacerlo por la ventana, pero ésta estaba cerrada con los sellos protectores de privacidad.

Sin embargo, mientras bajaba y entraba por la puerta, algunos pocos que estaban trabajando en la torre pudieron verlo sonreír sonrojado y dar unas risillas poco masculinas aquí y allá. Ellos se imaginaron que estaba pensando en los grandes pechos de Tsunade-sama que pronto iba a ver.

No estaban equivocados. Pero tampoco imaginaron que la mente pervertida de Jiraiya había ido aún más lejos. Él está casi que seguro de que Tsunade lo espera para tener un prohibido y muy caliente sexo en la oficina. Hasta llega a imaginar que lo está esperando medio desnuda y sentada al escritorio… Otra risilla sale de su boca pensando justo eso, y lo que iba a hacerle teniendo de base el escritorio, cuando una ANBU se interpone en su camino.

―Raion, buenas tardes. Con su permiso, Tsunade-hime me espera…

Pero la voz acerada y grave de la ANBU, parecida al famoso rugido del felino del que ella ha tomado su nombre, lo corta en seco.

―Hokage-sama no está, se encuentra en una reunión de los cabeza de clanes.

A Jiraiya se le cae la risilla, el sonrojo y el buen humor.

―¿En serio?

―Sí.

―Bueno, voy a esperarla adentro…

―Nadie puede entrar a la oficina cuando hokage-sama no está.

La expresión de Jiraiya se cae aún más antes de sonreírse de lado, pícaro, y acercarse a ella.

―¡Oh vamos, Raion-san! Si sabes que el gran Jiraiya, el estudiante del sandaime y compañero de equipo de Tsunade-hime, no sería capaz de hacer nada a la oficina…

―Justo porque sé de lo que es capaz, es que no lo dejo entrar. ―La voz se vuelve mucho más acerada.

Jiraiya traga saliva. Instintivamente, sabe que ella es una de las tantas mujeres que lo han atrapado en su "investigación" por los baños públicos. Y que lo han vapuleado por eso… Porque él se deja golpear. No solo porque tiene cierta tendencia sado-maso en él, si no porque él es todo un caballero. Un pervertido, claro. Pero también un caballero que no va a golpear a damas justamente airadas.

Y por eso se ríe y se rasca la nuca.

―¡Vamos, Raion-san! Si sabes que soy un caballero que lo único que ha hecho en la vida es admirar…

―… El cuerpo desnudo de mi hija. ―termina ella, su voz más mucho más gruesa.

Jiraiya suda, y termina diciendo como si fuera una gran broma:

―¡Eso solo si es una saludable joven de veinte años o más!

―En pocos años lo será…

―Así que no se puede entrar. ¡Entendido! Iré al festival Rinne, ¿cómo en cuanto crees que Tsunade-hime llegará?

―No lo sé.

Jiraiya asiente sin más y sale de ahí. En verdad no va al festival Rinne. Se dirige primero al cuarto que tiene en la mansión de los Senju. Y se acuesta en el cuarto de la segunda vez en que hicieron el amor, por fin pudiendo "darse una mano" en su necesidad. Después de eso y darse un baño, se dice que bien se puede quedar a esperarla ahí.

-o-

Tsunade entra a su mansión más o menos a la una de la mañana. Como hokage, ha tenido que ir un momento al festival Rinne después de tener una larga pero tranquilizante conversación con el sandaime, Kushina y Nono. Luego de eso, entrada la noche, su deber es ir a una reunión amistosa que se hace en una ladera de los Inozuka, y donde se suelen congregar los altos mandos de Konoha para celebrar el fin y principio de año.

Como todos los cabeza de clanes ninja están ahí, además de sus familias, algunos civiles adinerados y representantes del daimyo; la velada no es divertida para ella. Que los cabeza de clanes parecieran nerviosos ante ella y, cada tanto, en vez de intentar no mirar hacia sus pechos, desviaran la vista hacia su vientre, tampoco se lo hace fácil. Tampoco ayuda que las personas se extrañan de que no se esté emborrachando en uno de los pocos días al año que le es permitido. Y eso que vieron a una de sus ANBU´s darle sake todo el tiempo.

… Si por ANBU se entiende Nono Yakushi y, por sake, varios tipos de té aromatizados como sake. Que aún no quiera que su embarazo sea descubierto, y que ella no tome debe ser la mayor pista de que lo está.

Tsunade está aliviada de llegar a la casa y poder dormir más de tres horas seguidas. Además, de poder por fin estar sola. Los ANBU alrededor de su casa ya son casi estática para ella. Están ahí, pero en verdad no los siente. Además, en una nota que la alegra mucho, Shizune fue invitada por algunos jóvenes de su generación a hacer varias actividades mientras esperan el primer amanecer del año. Tsunade sonríe mientras abre la puerta, pensando en las tantas veces cuando joven que hizo eso junto a sus amigos, y en las tonterías que se les ocurría hacer para pasar el tiempo. Ninjas jóvenes con sake adentro en un día de fiesta no hace la mejor de las combinaciones, pero sí de las más memorables. Una de las tradiciones no escritas de Konoha, en verdad… Siente la presencia en seguida. Toma aire, pone los sellos protectores. Vuelve a respirar pausadamente.

―Debí imaginar que usaría a los sapos para hacer una invocación inversa. ―habla en voz alta sin darse cuenta―. ¿Por qué no imaginé que usaría a los sapos?

―En su defensa, Tsunade-sama ―la voz de Katsuyu la sorprende. Y se siente terriblemente avergonzada y estúpida de haber olvidado que una pequeña babosa siempre está debajo de su blusa…―. Usted casi no había dormido y estaba en un tumulto emocional mientras ordenaba el plan. Tenía, tiene mucho en su plato, y ese solo fue un detalle…

―Gracias Katsuyu-sama ―la interrumpe Tsunade, mientras se acaricia la frente y cierra fuerte los ojos.

Ya puede sentir como un dolor de cabeza quiere aparecer… O ha aparecido y la babosa ha evitado que sea más grande. Por ese tipo de cosas, a la godaime no le gusta hacer lo que va a hacer:

―Has sido y siempre eres muy amable, Katsuyu-sama, y sé que ahora mismo quieres protegerme en… el estado en que estoy, pero en este momento. Con esa conversación…

―Lo entiendo Tsunade-sama. Quiere privacidad, y con justa razón. Voy a dejar en usted una técnica auto-preservadora para la relajación. Por si acaso las cosas… terminan siendo estresantes.

―Gracias Katsuyu-sama. ―Tsunade siente como una oleada de tranquilidad pasa por todo su cuerpo y, luego, la pequeña explosión de humo que hace Katsuyu al irse.

Agradeciendo su ayuda, pues no sabe lo tan nerviosa que estaría si no fuera por esa técnica que está funcionando en su cuerpo, va hacia donde siente que está Jiraiya.

Entra rápidamente y, lo que ve, la deja totalmente estupefacta. La pieza, que era solo una espaciosa habitación para invitados, de madera, con un futón y un armario, se ha convertido… En otra cosa. Un lugar con linternas de colores y velas aromáticas. Además, hay pétalos de flores por doquier en el suelo y, a un lado de la cama, una bandeja con comida y varias botellas de sake.

Sin embargo, y eso es lo que deja a Tsunade con la boca abierta y totalmente estupefacta, en la cama se encuentra Jiraiya. Un Jiraiya de lado, desnudo y con solo una sábana protegiendo la parte baja de su cuerpo. Tsunade solo puede quedarse viendo a él, ese pecho grande y fuerte y esa sonrisa pícara, mientras le dice algo que ella sabe que debe ser barato o sacado de una novela porno, por lo que no lo escucha…

… Lo que le dice es: "bienvenida a casa, Tsunade-hime. ¿En qué le puedo servir hoy?"…

Y, justo cuando ve que él coge lentamente la sábana para enseñarle lo tan preparado que está para lo que ella quiera, Tsunade dice con un tono de sobresalto:

―Estoy embarazada.

-o-

 _Unos minutos después…_

Jiraiya solo agradece que, en medio de la titánica discusión, él hubiera tenido la entereza de hacer caso a la orden de Tsunade "¡PONTE ALGO DE ROPA, POR KAMI-SAMA!" que ella le gritara en algún momento.

Extrañamente, esa es de las pocas cosas que recuerda claramente de lo que ella le dijo en la acalorada discusión. Sabe que, justo antes de que ella le diera el puñetazo en la quijada que lo hiciera salir de la casa y "terminar" la conversación; los gritos habían terminado siendo una concatenación de insultos.

Sin embargo, lo que más recuerda y le hace sentir mal de toda la situación, es que de su boca salieron las frases: "¿Estás segura?" "¿Cómo es posible, es decir, con tu edad…?" Y la peor de todas: "¿Es mío?".

Así que, cuando logra tranquilizarse un poco y se da los primeros auxilios en su quijada por el puñetazo que recibiera, Jiraiya sabe que está totalmente fuera de su elemento. También, que necesita consejo. Así que, rápidamente, se guía para ir a la casa de la única persona con la que, en ese momento, quiere hablar y siente que le puede aconsejar.

No le sorprende que él le estuviera esperando con la luz prendida de su cuarto y frente a la ventana. Tampoco que le recibiera con una leve sonrisa, diciéndole:

―Estaba seguro de que ibas a venir hoy mismo y en este estado… ¿Sake?

―Sí, gracias sensei.

Y, mientras se acomodan en el cuarto austero del sandaime, uno que no es el que compartió con su esposa por muchos años; Hiruzen hace un jitsu para evitar ser oídos, le da una botella de sake y dice:

―Bien, Jiraiya-kun. Aunque me lo imaginé cuando… lo supe, no sé más que… el resultado de la situación entre Tsunade-kun y tú. ¿Crees que puedes empezar desde el principio?

Y Jiraiya, por más que le hace doler más la quijada, no puede evitar sonreír:

―Fue la noche del primer funeral…

… Los dos reciben el amanecer del primer día borrachos y aún hablando de todo y nada. La situación para nada solucionada pero, al menos, los dos habían llegado a tener un plan.

OoOoO

¡Feliz san Valentín! Este capi, el SanGo, se ha hecho enorme. Y esta última parte aún más que el promedio. Así que, voy a subir esta parte ya, y la segunda y última de las SanGo dentro de siete días.

... Y el fakereview aparecerá también dentro de siete días. Eso no quita que espero sus reviews reales! Y en recompensa, si me responden, les contaré un resumen de la historia de la niñez de Jiraiya según Esciam.

¡Saludos!


	10. SanGo III-b

**10\. SanGo III-b**

Tsunade no puede dormir en esa madrugada. Tampoco puede pensar demasiado. Solo siente desasosiego. Mucho… Y lo peor de todo, es que sabe porqué: necesita de Jiraiya.

Y no el Jiraiya amante que él creía que necesitaba, o él deseaba que necesitara. Ni… la persona que él era la mayoría del tiempo, con sus modos exagerados, sus malas bromas, su formas descaradas de decir las cosas y la alta seguridad en sí mismo. Necesita al Jiraiya que él podía ser, que siempre fue en algunos momentos selectos de su vida, cuando parecía saber lo que ella necesitaba de él. Y él se lo daba aunque ella no quisiera aceptar que lo necesitaba. Con todo, Tsunade aprendió que podía confiar en Jiraiya, en que él siempre iba a estar de su lado, que no había manera que ella lo ahuyentara y él la dejara sola.

Jiraiya, se da cuenta ella mientras lágrimas escapan por sus ojos, se convirtió en su constante. En la constante de la que, tal vez, quiso huir. No podía tenerlo cerca, no después de que Dan muriera… Y, de Jiraiya, pasó a no poder tener cerca a nadie.

Menos a una persona.

Y es esa persona a la que está esperando nerviosamente. Porque es a la que debió decirle de primero sobre su embarazo. Ella ha sido su verdadera familia en esos últimos años.

Shizune entra a la casa como una hora después del amanecer. Con el cabello y la ropa mojada en ciertos lugares, además de tierra, ramitas y hojas marchitas por doquier. Su andar torpe, mejillas sonrojadas y expresión medio dormida, dan cuenta de lo mucho que tomó esa noche. Y de lo que se divirtió.

… A Tsunade le duele un poco que su expresión relajada se convirtiera en vergüenza y culpa cuando ella llega a recibirla.

―¡Tsunade-sama! Lo siento, yo, yo…

―No hiciste nada que yo no hubiera hecho a tu edad. ―le dice y, dejándose llevar por un impulso, la abraza suavemente… Como solía hacer con ella cuando Shizune aún era niña. Cuando Tsunade aún no se había endurecido tanto por el dolor―. Hay algo que tengo que decirte, Shizu-chan ―le dice, como le decía en esos tiempos en que no temía expresar su amor―. Y quiero hacerlo ahora mismo, cuando aún tengo el coraje.

Shizune no puede decir nada. No está en el mejor de los estados mentales y, además, el aire maternal con la cual Tsunade la abraza la hace sentir una mezcla de nostalgia y seguridad que la hace lagrimear. Sin pensar si quiera, le devuelve fuertemente el abrazo, diciendo un "Tsunade-oba"; como si la Senju se hubiera perdido hacía mucho y, volviera a ella por fin.

De cierta forma, se siente justo así.

―¡Por fin me dices así, Shizu-chan! ―ríe apenas la godaime―. Tantas veces te lo pedí, que ya me había dado por vencida.

―Lo siento, Tsuna…

―¡Nada de eso! ―exclama ella, abrazándola más fuerte―. Pero pronto lo entenderás, cuando tenga al bebé y sepas lo tanto que uno quiere ser llamada tía.

―¿Eh?

―¡Oh, ah sí! ¡Estoy embarazada!

―¿¡Eh!?

Shizune deja de abrazarla y la mira al rostro, como queriendo encontrar el rastro de la broma en el mismo. Pero lo que ve son unos ojos llenos de preocupación, miedo y enrojecidos de llanto. Además de una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

―Shizune, entendería si no quieres volver a verme o…

―¿No verla? Yo nunca… ¿Pero, embarazada, en serio? ―la chunnin no puede terminar de procesar lo que pasa. Entendible, dado que Tsunade no la ha explicado nada.

Pero cuando lo hace, mientras toman té y Shizune come algo suave hecho por la godaime, la chunnin vuelve a decir lo mismo: nunca jamás la dejaría. Es más, a Tsunade le recuerda en mucho a la reacción que tuvo Katsuyu. Solo que aún más animado. Shizune está muy feliz por ella, emocionada con esa alegría que solo adolescentes que no saben el transfondo total de las cosas puede hacerlo. Y no solo por el bebé, al cuál ya ha asegurado que le cuidará como su misión de vida mientras Tsunade sigue siendo hokage, si no porque es también el hijo de Jiraiya. Shizune hasta está pensando en voz alta sobre cómo sería la boda de ellos, con una sonrisa y risilla infantil de tanto en tanto en su rostro sonrojado.

La godaime se da cuenta de que Shizune, por alguna extraña razón, desde hacía tiempo había tenido la sospecha de que "algo" había entre los dos. También, de que por su mente inocente (Tsunade la bendice por eso. Después de vivir durante seis años en el camino entre hoteles y casinos, ¿y sigue siendo tan inocente?) A Shizune no se le ocurre que lo que pasara entre ellos fuera solo sexo.

Tsunade no puede negárselo categóricamente. Solo le insiste en que es muy temprano para estar pensando en esas cosas y que debe guardar el secreto totalmente. Shizune se va a la cama con una sonrisa en la boca. Y, la godaime, maldice el hecho de que no tiene más que dos horas para dormir antes de empezar con las reuniones con los cabeza de clanes.

Llama a Katsuyu para que la ayude con eso.

-o-

El sandaime no puede evitar sonreír por debajo de unos papeles. Ya casi es hora de almorzar, y Jiraiya sigue prácticamente en la misma posición desde media mañana. Después de dormir algunas pocas horas y de recibir un muy grasiento desayuno, él se había sentado a la mesa con papel y tinta bien puestos en el mueble, y una pluma en mano.

… Casi no se ha movido en más de dos horas de esa posición. El papel sigue limpio y Jiraiya solo piensa y piensa, cada vez más desesperado.

Cuando finalmente se mueve, es para hacer unos sellos de manos rápidamente. El sandaime se yergue y va hacia él, aún antes de que Jiraiya le hiciera un ademán con las manos, pidiéndole justo eso. El sandaime se había dado cuenta de que eran los sellos de manos de un genjitsu. El que hace difícil a las personas a media distancia de oír lo que se habla.

―¿Tienes un bloqueo de escritor? ―aunque lo dice como pregunta, es obvio que en verdad debía ser una afirmación.

―¿¡En serio, sensei!? ―exclama Jiraiya, con desesperación en su voz. Se pone en pie y empieza a caminar de allá para acá―. ¡No tengo idea de qué poner! ¡Ni siquiera he decidido cómo iniciar: Querida Tsunade me parece muy cursi, Tsunade-hime muy impersonal…! ¡Arggg! ―se rasca su melena, antes de seguir caminando como león enjaulado―. No sé sensei. Puede que esa idea de que le escriba una carta se oía bien por el sake… Creo que lo mejor podría ser volver a las fronteras como ella me gritó en algún momento en la noche y…

―No. No vas a huir, Jiraiya-kun. Vas a sentarte y escribir lo que le quieres decir en este momento, porque kami-sama sabe que la mejor forma en que te comunicas es escribiendo.

―¡Es que no sé qué escribir!

―¿En serio? ¿En serio no sabes? ―le rebate el sandaime.

―Sé lo que siento, lo sé, pero decirlo… O escribirlo… ―Jiraiya vuelve a sentarse, derrotado.

Los dos se mantienen en silencio por unos segundos. El sandaime mira hacia afuera y Jiraiya, hacia algún cuatro en la oficina. El lugar que el sandaime acondicionó en casa para su trabajo es una sala espaciosa, con varias pinturas de diferentes motivos selváticos en las paredes, dos escritorios, igual cantidad de mesas bajas, un largo archivero, una biblioteca y varios almohadones para sentarse al suelo. Todo ello está ordenado de una manera caótica. Y que haya papeles, archivos, planos, etc. por doquier, sobre todo en el suelo, hace parecer el lugar más descuidado aún.

Pero el sandaime piensa, mientras mira hacia el jardín de grandes árboles que se puede ver desde la entrada hacia al corredor exterior; nunca antes se ha sentido tan cómodo en su oficina. No solo porque el trabajo le apasiona y no trae consigo malas noticias que pueden llegar de la nada, si no porque puede tener su oficina como le da la gana sin necesidad de aparentar que él no es de esas personas que se sienten a gusto en un caos personal.

―… Yo, papá. ¿Quién lo hubiera pensado? ―dice Jiraiya de repente, una risa melancólica en su voz.

―No es como que no hayas estado… "plantado la semilla" todos estos años para lograr justo eso. Pero un hijo con Tsunade-kun…

Jiraiya da una risilla.

―Lo más extraño es que yo sí lo he imaginado. Todos estos años, desde que a ella le crecieron esos hermosos y perfectos pechos y empecé a desearla a la par de amarla, pude imaginar nuestros hijos ―da otra risa, y se puede ver como sus ojos se humedecen. Aflora un poco de esa profunda emoción que ha enclaustrado dentro de él―. Y en unos meses, estará aquí. Ya no tendré que imaginarle, y será aún más perfecto de lo que nunca haya pensando, porque es real.

―… Y dices que no sabes qué decir. ―comenta el sandaime, mientras se prepara reposadamente su pipa.

―¿A Tsunade-hime? Nunca lo sé. No sobre estas cosas, al menos… Yo, padre. ―repite y, esta vez, ve hacia afuera. La agua nieve vuelve, y también el viento. Si toma más fuerza, tendrán que cerrar la pared para evitar que algún papel salga volando o se moje…― Sé que estuve haciendo lo necesario para serlo, pero no para hacer una familia. Con el tiempo me resigné a que algo como esto jamás pasaría. Me resigné a que si tendría algún hijo, sería como yo. Un bastardo nacido en una casa de citas porque no pudo ser abortado. Un niño que nunca supo quién era su padre…

El sandaime lo mira con ojos gachos.

―Jiraiya, por la manera en que hablas, es como si tu madre no te hubiera amado.

―¡Eso no es lo que dije, sensei! ―responde Jiraiya, alarmado―. ¡Jamás podría en duda que mi kaa-chan querida no me amara! ¡Ni ella y todas mis one-chans! Pero de que me quisieron abortar, me quisieron abortar. La _mandam_ de la casa me lo decía cada que hacía una de mis travesuras: " _Ay Jiraiya-chan_ ―la voz femenina que finge es digno de admiración para cualquier actor― _que cuatro veces le dimos del té especial a tu madre, y por eso das el trabajo de cuatro niños!"._ Y luego me daba un manazo y un gran beso con abrazo, antes de mandarme a ayudar a las one-chans con sus yukatas...

―No es de extrañar que crecieras para ser el auto-proclamado super pervertido ―comenta bonachonamente el sandaime.

―¿Y cuál es su excusa para ser un pervertido sin auto-proclamar?

―¿Soy un hombre con una excelente salud?

La risa que da Jiraiya sí es realmente alegre. Eso hace sonreír al sandaime después de dar calada con la pipa.

―Empieza por ahí. ―casi que ordena el Sarutobi después de fumar.

―¿Eh?

―Escribe lo que dijiste.

―¿La historia de cómo nací y crecí en una casa de citas? ―pregunta, confundido.

―No. Eso de que amaste a Tsunade-kun antes siquiera de que… su cuerpo se desarrollara como el de una mujer. De que has imagino hijos de los dos, y de que estás seguro de que el bebé que tendrán será más perfecto de lo que nunca has imaginado. Que no has intentado tener una familia porque no sería con ella... Esas cosas.

―¿Yo, yo… Escribirle a Tsu-tsu-Tsunade eso?

El sonrojo de Jiraiya y la manera en que baja su mirada, avergonzado como un chiquillo enamorado de su maestra, hace reír al sandaime. Pero lo deja ir mientras se pone en pie, cierra la puerta al pasillo y toma un par de caladas más de su pipa.

Solo después de acomodarse de nuevo frente a los papeles, que esta vez eran de horarios y locaciones, el sandaime vuelve a hablar:

―Eso y lo que se te venga a la cabeza. Luego ya sabrás qué editar, cómo ordenarlo, qué ideas faltan… Kami-sama sabe que ustedes dos no pueden hablar como las personas adultas que se suponen que son. Tal vez puedas escribir como uno y decirle de una vez lo que ha sido obvio para todo menos para ella.

―¿O... O... Obvio?

―Hasta Orochi-kun se dio cuenta, Jiraiya-kun.

Después de que Jiraiya saliera de su shock por la noticia, los dos se mantuvieron sumidos en sus papeles hasta que una de las sirvientas fue a decirles que ya estaba el almuerzo.

-o-

 _Cuatro días después._

―Como usted mande, hokage-sama ―dice un nada convencido Fugaku Uchiha.

La godaime y él están frente a la puerta de la oficina de ésta. Los dos han pasado por más de media hora de un arduo pero elegante debate en esa reunión. Fugaku Uchiha no estaba para nada feliz con lo que ella le había exigido: diversificar y mejorar la calidad de la Policía Militar de Konoha. En otras palabras: hacer que la misma no sea exclusivamente integrada por Uchihas.

El tema ha sido de debate entre su clan desde que el niidaime decretara que la Policía Militar sería liderada solo por Uchihas. Entre los mismos, hasta es un tema de conversación: ¿Estás de acuerdo o no con que la Policía Militar se nos haya sido impuesta?

Con los años la facción que dice que sí, que es todo un gran honor, que su Policía Militar ha traído poder, estabilidad y prosperidad al clan, ha sido cada vez mayor. Ellos la fuerza base que ha mantenido la paz en Konoha, entre los clanes ninjas y los civiles. Proteger el día a día es lo más valioso, porque es la vida real de los konohianos.

La otra facción, que suele ser hecha por jóvenes o adultos un poco estrafalarios, dicen que no: que eso les ha quitado mucho de la libertad que los demás clanes ninjas han gozado. Que por estar con la Policía Militar, muy pocos pueden aspirar a otra cosa en su vida. Ni siquiera a ser ninjas para misiones después de sus años como genin, porque a los únicos Uchihas que se mantienen ahí son los pocos que han llegado a ser ANBU. La gran mayoría de ellos solo hacen trabajo rutinario con la villa, viéndoselas con transgresiones de los civiles y algunos ninjas de bajo rango, además de con accidentes varios o algunas emergencias. Solo salen cuando tienen que apostarse por algunos meses en varias grandes ciudades del país del Fuego, como representantes de la villa. Aunque algunas veces son llamados de emergencia para investigar crímenes, al final solo suelen ser parte de la recaudación de información, antes de que un equipo ANBU, o propio de misiones, sea despachado para hacerse cargo de la situación… Por todo lo anterior, esa facción insiste en que el niidaime solo les dio esa tarea para mantenerlos ocupados y alejados de las grandes situaciones bélicas. Que lo que se ha conseguido con seguir su pedido es hacer que el clan sea un extraño. Diferente a todos los demás clanes que tienen una gran libertad de acción, y de la villa que suele verlos con un gran respeto, pero no amistosamente. Además de que, cada vez más, suelen estancarse a ser ninjas de rango chunnin. No se necesita más que eso para el trabajo que hacen.

Pero esa facción es la minoría. Y Fugaku es un gran defensor de la primera forma de ver las cosas. La policía Militar es la organización más grande de Konoha y tiene un gran poder. Eso les da dinero, influencia y estabilidad. Todos los niños que han pasado por la academia ninja que son del clan saben que tendrán un trabajo allí. Ninguno de los suyos va a estar en el escuadrón genin jamás. Toda persona en su clan tiene un mejor estilo de vida que la media de Konoha. Además, por su trabajo como los protectores de Konoha o recaudadores de información, también es de los que han perdido menos en las guerras y misiones… Hasta el ataque del kyubi claro, que les ha golpeado mucho. Han habido más de cien bajas en muertes y heridas crónicas. Pero es lo que se debía esperar de los Uchiha. Ellos son el clan que cuidaba de Konoha. El dolor más grande que tuvieron por el ataque del kyubi como clan, es en el amor de ellos como profesionales. ¡Un enemigo ha logrado atacar a la villa que ellos protegían!

Fue sobre todo por esa necesidad de probar a la villa que ellos, los Uchiha, los protegerán como siempre lo han hecho; que Fugaku sintió que fue un golpe bajo que la hokage le exigiera abrir la posibilidad a los demás clanes de ser parte de la misma.

Y sin embargo, después de escuchar las palabras de Tsunade (" _Gracias a que los Uchiha insistieron tanto en tener vigente el protocolo Naraja o Rojo, fue que las cosas no fueron a peor. Y resultó porque los demás siguieron su liderazgo. Uchiha-san, Konoha le está en deuda a su clan y a la Policía Militar. Eso no quita que su trabajo puede ser mejor con la ayuda de otros clanes que tienen habilidades que ustedes no. También, que con la inestimable pérdida de los 127 agentes Uchiha que perecieron o están gravemente heridos en el ataque, la Policía Militar necesita de ellos. Y usted y los suyos son los mejores para hacerlos conocer su valioso trabajo..."._ ) no pudo encontrar una manera de convencerla.

Así que ahí están, a la salida de la oficina, sintiéndose extrañamente bien con su derrota. Puede que no vuelvan a la normalidad pero, y hará todo lo posible por lograrlo, la Policía Militar será cada vez mejor bajo el liderazgo de los Uchiha.

―Entonces lo veo en quince días. Ojalá que para ese entonces ya se tenga una lista de los ninjas interesados en la policía.

―Sí, hokage-sama. Que tenga un buen día.

Cuando se gira para salir, siente una presión de aire caliente golpear a todo su cuerpo. Cuando abre de nuevo los ojos, se da cuenta de quién acaba de usar el shunshin es alguien con un cuello moreno… por lo que también es más alto que él. Y, además, tiene una voz estruendosa.

―Tsu… Hokage-sama, no le tomaré mucho de su tiempo… Yo solo…

―Antes de eso, ¿se mueve de mi camino para salir? ―dice con tono seco Fugaku.

Los dos hombres dan dos pasos hacia atrás. Al Uchiha le extraña que Jiraiya, pues se da cuenta de que es él, tenga una expresión tan apenada y vergonzosa en su rostro. Eso le pica su curiosidad. Sabe que algo está pasando y, como todo Uchiha que se precie, quiere saber qué es. Sin embargo, también es consciente de que ese momento o lugar no es propio para dejarse llevar por esa curiosidad incensante que todo Uchiha tiene por deformación profesional.

Así que se despide nuevamente de la hokage-sama, que por estar mirando con un ceño fruncido y ojos grandes y brillantes al recién llegado, ni le dice nada. Luego, hace lo mismo con Jiraiya, que le dice algo de vuelta nerviosamente antes de entrar a la oficina.

Fugaku se dice que puede que ni tenga que preocuparse por saber qué sucede. Si ya la mayoría de los cabeza de clanes dan por hecho que el padre del bebé de hokage-sama debe ser Jiraiya. Entre esos dos siempre ha habido cierta tensión que otra opción para "el puesto" parece equivocada. Además las reacciones que acaba de ver en los dos, parecen muy acertadas para esa situación en que están: embarazo fuera del matrimonio.

" _Caso resuelto_ " piensa las palabras de victoria que siempre se solía decir en sus tiempos de oficial activo de la fuerza. Y, con una leve sonrisa, Fugaku Uchiha sale de la torre del hokage.

Tsunade y Jiraiya casi que ni se dan cuenta de eso por estarse mirando. En los cuatro días que no habían sabido nada del otro, la ira que había enmascarado la maraña de emociones que tienen por la situación en que están; se había evaporado para dar paso a la confusión. Y, también, un deseo porque las cosas estuvieran bien entre los dos pronto.

Ahora que por fin se enfrentan, la maraña emocional vuelve con fuerza. Pero los dos están seguros de que no quieren volver a usar la ira para enmascararla. La discusión que tuvieron la última vez, lo saben, no sirvió para nada y no significó nada… Tal vez que, en el fondo, tienen miedo.

Él se demanda no dejarse llevar por esa extraña necesidad de huir que lo invade, traga saliva y entra. Tsunade no le mira mientras cierra la puerta y pide a los ANBU que salgan antes de activar los sellos protectores. Mientras lo hace, camina hacia su escritorio dándole la espalda a Jiraiya y sintiendo su penetrante mirada en todo su cuerpo. También siente a Katsuyu removerse debajo de su ropa, pero ella no le pide que se vaya. Tsunade necesita un seguro a la par suyo. Con la babosa allí, no solo se sentirá más tranquila si no que, espera, pueda controlar su temperamento para poder hablar con Jiraiya seriamente de la situación. Son pocos los… seres vivos que la hacen sentir vergüenza de sus arrebatos de ira; y Katsuyu es uno de ellos.

Se sienta por fin al escritorio, toma aire y mira hacia Jiraiya. Pero éste no la mira a ella, tiene la mirada a un lado y un poco baja. Frente a él tiene una mano extendida y, en ella, varias páginas de papel enrollados como pergaminos.

Le habla nerviosamente:

―Por favor, Tsu… ―su voz se corta, así que traga saliva y carraspea antes de seguir―: Tsunade-hime. Solo lee y… y… en silencio y luego, dime lo que decides. Cuando lo decidas, claro. No tiene que ser ya. Solo, me quedaré aquí hasta que termines y… Bueno, volveré a los límites del sur al instante. A menos de que me digas que no lo haga, que eres la hokage. Pues, eso… ¡Lee, lee! ―termina su pequeña perorata nerviosa poniendo los papeles al frente de ella y haciendo un movimiento de mano apresurado.

Jiraiya se sienta en una de las sillas frente al escritorio. Parece muy interesado en ver sus manos y la tela de su pantalón. Una de sus piernas tararea sin parar.

Tsunade nunca le había visto tan nervioso desde que eran niños. Por eso, ella misma siente nerviosismo infantil mientras mira los papeles. La hermosa letra de Jiraiya le saluda con un:

" _¡He sido un tonto y lo siento!_

 _Por favor, no digas nada hasta haber leído todo._

 _Lo primero que debes saber es que, así como te he amado siempre, voy a amar a ese bebé… "._

Tsunade se queda de piedra por un instante, y se da cuenta que no había respirado por ese tiempo porque le empieza a doler el cuerpo. Da una gran bocanada y un par más mientras mira hacia Jiraiya.

Él está igual que hace unos segundos. La hokage no puede creer que él siga igual después de haber leído eso… ¿En serio Jiraiya le acaba de declarar que la ama? No sabe qué pensar o sentir lo que sabe es que, por alguna razón, sus ojos se han empezado a humedecer.

… Las lágrimas se mantienen mientras Tsunade lee la historia que Jiraiya ha escrito. Es la historia de un niño, joven y hombre enamorado siempre de ella. En cualquier situación, en cualquier momento. Estuvieran lejos o cerca, ella enojada de sus bromas, o con el mundo. Los dos heridos, riendo, peleando, cazando, cocinando, estudiando… Él la ama. Aún cuando estaba con Dan y Jiraiya tuvo que irse con los niños de Ame no solo porque eran niños, si no para no verla feliz con él… Porque estaba feliz por ella, pero muy herido en sí mismo por ello...

Según como lo cuenta Jiraiya, su amor por ella fue una inevitable constante en su vida. Base para sus grandes decisiones y, en mucho, causa de que él se convirtiera en la persona que es.

Tsunade no puede entender que nunca viera la profundidad de su amor por ella. La Senju siempre creyó que las claras insinuaciones de Jiraiya solo eran un juego para él. Nada del otro mundo, solo una insidiosa apuesta para ver si era capaz de conquistar esos grandes pechos de ella. Jiraiya es un pervertido pero, ahora que lo piensa, nunca intentó realmente propasarse. Nunca lo ha hecho con nadie, que ella sepa. Así que, pese a todo, Tsunade siempre confió en su amistad con él y en el corazón de él. De ese corazón por el cual Jiraiya se quedó dos años cuidando de tres huérfanos, y por el cual se mantuvo a la par de ella (aguantando sus golpes, malos humores y arrebatos varios) los primeros meses después de la muerte de su hermano y Dan.

Y aún así, por ser un pervertido cabeza hueca, Tsunade nunca tomó en serio sus insinuaciones. Las pocas veces que se encontró pensando en la posibilidad de darle una oportunidad, solo tenía que recordarlo riendo como colegiala para decirse que ella no podría jamás intentar entregarle su corazón. Pero, recordando la relación entre ellos dos todos esos años, Tsunade se da cuenta de que Jiraiya se le había estado declarando su gran amor por ella con muchos gestos. Gestos que ella se negaba a ver porque era mejor siempre tener al amigo que nunca la dejaría, que intentar algo con el super pervertido.

… No sabe qué pensar ni sentir, mientras de sus ojos siguen cayendo silenciosas lágrimas. Sin embargo, es el mismo mensaje de Jiraiya la que la calma al final.

"(…)

 _Espero que ahora entiendas porqué solo podía declararme en escrito. ¿Me imaginas intentando decir todo esto frente a frente? No tienes idea la de borradores que he hecho para dar con esta versión. Tampoco de lo que tuvo que hacer sensei para hacerme venir a dártela._

 _En fin, no te sientas presionada a corresponder mi amor o algo por el estilo. Tampoco quiero que sientas culpa por mi sentimiento que no tienes porqué haber correspondido._

 _Yo solo deseaba decirte por fin mi más grande y profunda verdad: que te amo. Sé que en poco, el que lo sepas, no va cambiar nada entre nosotros. A menos de que lo quieras cambiar, siempre seré el amigo que he sido para usted, mi princesa, pase lo que pase estaré a tu lado. Y, desde este momento, por si no ha quedado claro, juro que seré el mejor padre que pueda para nuestro bebé._

 _Sinceramente tuyo._

 _Jiraiya."_

Tsunade baja los papeles, se limpia las lágrimas, respira un par de veces y se toma un momento para intentar decidir algo en ese momento. Sin embargo Jiraiya, que en varios de esos minutos ha estado mirando a la Senju, sintiéndose muy aliviado de que ella parece haber tomado no-mal su confesión, decide tomar fuerza para decir su plan:

―En cuanto a la situación en que estás, en que estamos, tengo una idea que puede que no te haga mucha gracia. ―Tsunade frunce sus ojos y empieza a abrir la boca, pero Jiraiya hace un movimiento pacificador con sus manos y se adelanta―: ¡Solo escúchame y piénsalo antes de negarlo! Me parece que la mejor opción para no hacer un escándalo en la alta sociedad del País del Fuego, que ponga tu posición como hokage en más aprietos de lo que está ahora, es que seamos un matrimonio.

Tsunade siente un hueco en el pecho. Así de grande es su shock. Que, claro, termina convirtiéndose en enojo.

―¡Jiraiya… ―empieza su gruñido.

―¡No en verdad! Hablo de un matrimonio tipo "Arashi". Falsificar unos papeles por allá con un título de matrimonio, implantar algún genjitsu por acá a un monje y abogado… No sería difícil, Tsunade-hime. Hasta hace poco no habías estado por Konoha en los últimos siete años y, yo, aunque he estado algunas semanas al año por aquí; llevo mucho más años que tú siendo un itinerante. Nadie realmente sabe de nuestras vidas en esos tiempos. Yo soy muy privado en mis cosas como debe ser el maestro espía de Konoha y tú, admitámoslo, no eres la persona más amistosa del mundo. La única que puede ser testigo de nuestra ―y hace las comillas con las manos― "historia de amor" es Shizune-chan, y todos saben lo comedida que es ella. Además, el bebé… No quiero que crezca como un bastardo, Tsunade-hime. No cuando tiene un padre que quiere dar la cara por él o ella.

Tsunade, que había cerrado sus manos vibrantes en puños al oír que su bebé era llamado "bastardo", termina sonriendo un poco con lo último que dice Jiraiya. Y, en ese instante, siente la seguridad y el impulso de decir "Sí" a la propuesta.

Recuerda a Dan…

―Lo tomaré en consideración.

―Es todo lo que pido.

Los dos se quedan en un silencio que, al poco, se vuelve muy incómodo. Tsunade siente que debe decir algo al respecto de la carta que acaba de leer, de los sentimientos de él hacia ella… Pero ella es hasta peor que Jiraiya para hablar. Ni siquiera sabría qué decir. Así que espera a que él rompa el silencio con algún tema seguro. Jiraiya siempre lo hace en el momento justo.

―Entonces, volveré ahora mismo al sur y…

―No ―ese impulso sí que Tsunade no lo puede evitar. No quiere que se vaya. Jiraiya siempre ha estado ahí cuando ella está asustada o no sabe qué hacer. Y en ese momento, está tan confusa como nunca―. Vuelve a la casa y estate ahí hasta que nueva orden.

Jiraiya sonríe grande, y sonrojado.

―Como usted ordene, hokage-sama. Haré todo lo que me pida… ―termina con una risilla de las de él.

Tsunade frunce de nuevo sus ojos, pero no puede evitar sonreír al final… Jiraiya siempre seguirá siendo Jiraiya.

―Vete de una vez, a menos que quieras que mi puño te dé un aventón ―le bromea.

Él sonríe grande y sale de ahí con un:

―Intenta llegar temprano a casa, querida. ―en una voz que emula a una ama de casa.

Tsunade niega y sonríe grande muy a su pesar.

… Katsuyu también sonríe en silencio, diciéndose que tal vez en algún momento podrá leer ella la carta de Jiraiya. Bien que mal, ser la médico personal de Tsunade debe tener algún beneficio, ¿no?

-o-

 _Unas horas después._

El gran sabio de los sapos está de buen humor por ese día. Así lo ve el sandaime cuando pasa por su casa para decirle que el plan funcionó, y que no sabía que cargaba tanto peso en sus hombros con ese secreto. ¡Se siente libre! También lo ven las personas de Konoha en las calles, algunos de los cuales se acercan para preguntarle qué ha sido de su vida. No hay nada de malo en buscar oír buenas noticias, ¿no? Y, aunque Jiraiya lo más que dice es que es un secreto suyo, y que la vida con sus giros puede dar grandes cambios; todos se van contentos de haberle visto de buen humor.

" _Jiraiya-sama es de esas personas que contagian sus estamos de ánimo_ ". Se da cuenta Shizune poco después de llegar de su trabajo en el hospital. Ese día no fue agradable. Una de las médicos del ala pediátrica tuvo un pequeño accidente y ella tomó su posición... Shizune siempre se ha llevado muy bien con los niños, y por eso mismo no le gusta tener que trabajar con ellos como enfermera. Se le parte el corazón...

Ha decir verdad, trabajar tanto en los heridos... Y pérdidas en el ataque del kyubi, la hizo sentir que necesitaba un descanso de la medicina. Por eso, había decidido asistir a la selección para ser maestra de escuela elemental, a la par de dar algunos cursos sobre ninjitsu médico en la nueva iniciativa propuesta por el sandaime de educación continua. Tsunade-sam... Tsunade-obaa le parecía excelente. Kamisama sabe que necesitan más nin médicos, y mejorar la calidad de los que ya tienen.

Ese día era uno de esos que le hacía ver que había tomado una buena decisión en seguir el camino de la educación. Ver pequeños enfermos, y más algunos de éstos que están traumatizados por el ataque del kyubi además de con heridas crónicas, la hizo estar de mal humor.

Por eso, para ella fue de lo más agradable encontrarse en la casa a un Jiraiya con delantal blanco y un pañuelo en la cabeza, diciéndole: " _Bienvenida a casa, Shizune-chan. La comida ya casi está pero, por mientras, ven, mira lo que encontré..."._ Y, después de haber hecho un genjitsu para evitar que alguien los oyera, la lleva hacia la habitación justo al frente de la de Tsunade-sama.

Cuando entra, realmente intrigada, se queda de lo más impresionada y feliz de ver lo que él le enseñaba: era una cuna. De madera y, como lo todo lo de madera en esa casa, en las mejores condiciones. También hay un ropero, una mecedora y un caballo-balancín; todo de madera. Hay algo en todos esos muebles, en lo redondeado y liso de sus pliegues, y en el cuidado de los intrincados adornos infantiles (hasta de la mecedora) que le hace pensar que el artesano conocía la familia… Así que, solo puede ser…

―¿Son los muebles que Hachirama Senju-sama le hizo al papá de Tsunade-oba antes de nacer y que, luego, ella misma y Nawaki-san también usaron?

Jiraiya asiente. Hay una sonrisa leve pero profunda en su rostro, mientras mira el cuarto. En las paredes, hay vestigios de pintura infantil. Cielo despejado y flores… El sannin asiente, como feliz con la vida.

―Los encontré en uno de los tantos cuartos que Mito-baa-chan llenó con cuanta cosa no quería tirar ni regalar. Esos muebles y este cuarto pronto van a ser de nuevo usados, por Bebé-chan ―dice Jiraiya, ensoñación en su voz. Y respira grande, como si ya pudiera respirar la vida que pronto estaría ahí, en ese cuarto.

Shizune tiene que tragar un gritito femenino de ternura al verlo tan feliz por el bebé. Aunque ella siempre lo ha respetado como ninja y el amigo más leal de Tsunade-oba, nunca se imaginó que el auto proclamado super pervertido, el hombre que hace lo posible por jamás estar serio, fuera tan paternal. Ahora que se da cuenta de su error, siente un estallido de infantil felicidad tanto por Tsunade-sama como por el bebé dentro de ella.

Y eso, además de tranquilizarla un poco, la hace sentir más relajada y en paz con la vida.

Jiraiya le dice algunos planes que tiene para mejorar el cuarto, entre esos re-pintarlo, y luego van hacia la cocina para cenar.

… Sabe que no es lo más ninja que hay, pero decide decirle que por más que puso el genjitsu para evitar ser oído cuando hablaban del bebé; el hecho de que acondicionara un cuarto para el mismo sería una gran pista si una persona decidiera simplemente ver por la ventana. No quiere arruinarle el momento ni a él ni a ella misma. Además, el territorio Senju es uno de los más protegidos de Konoha: la casa donde están ellos, aunque rodeada de jardines amplios; está en el corazón mismo del centro de Konoha y es el hogar de la hokage. Las revisiones de la casa son periódicas y las rondas de los ANBU y policía Militar siempre lo tienen presente.

Así que el cuarto del bebé no será visto, por más que tenga una gran ventana… O eso se dice Shizune.

La comida es fácil de hacer y más condimentada de lo que a la muchacha le gusta, pero la conversación que tiene, en que por una vez ella es la que habla sobre su vida, la improvisada fiesta de año nuevo al que fue invitada, sus planes para ser sensei y, también, la encargada del cuidado del bebé… Hace que esa sea una de sus mejores veladas.

Un par de horas después, Shizune se da un baño y se cambia a su pijama sintiéndose llena de paz. Y lista para poder seguir en el hospital hasta que, espera ella, pueda ser maestra de los niños de las escuelas básicas. Los horarios son de poco más de un medio tiempo allí, y los cursos para los ninjas médicos no empezarían hasta después. Espera poder compaginar bien todo eso mientras se hace cargo de bebé-chan a la vez.

Tsunade-oba es la hokage y, Jiraiya, el maestro del espionaje. Además, Shizune se insiste, ella no quiere a nadie más cuidando del bebé de Tsunade-oba. Bien que mal, ese bebé es de su familia. Shizune sabe lo importante de cuidarla.

Pensando en eso y en más, la chunnin se sienta en su tatami, recostada a una pared. Coge una gran cantidad de hojas escritas a mano, con varios parchones y notas por doquier. Está feliz. Jiraiya-sama le ha dado el honor de leer su siguiente novela. La primera, sobre el ninja Naruto y su filosofía de paz mundial, le había encantado. ¡No puede esperar a ver su siguiente escrito!

Y, sin saber a lo que va, empieza a leer el libro que algún día será será titulado Paraíso del beso… Jamás le dirá, ¡A nadie! Que no pudo dejar de leer, disfrutarlo, reír, asustarse y, claro, emocionarse, hasta llegar al final del libro esa misma noche. Tampoco le dirá a Jiraiya que, por eso, solo pudo dormir un par de horas antes de levantarse a iniciar un nuevo día.

-o-

Poco después de la media noche, Tsunade por fin entra a su casa. Últimamente, además de las nauseas de la mañana y la falta de hambre a esas horas, siente sueño en las tardes. Por eso, poco después de comer algo a media tarde, se acuesta a hacer una siesta. Lo que la lleva a las horas extras.

... Que está segura de que Jiraiya la espera en la casa y va a hacer alusión a su "propuesta de matrimonio" hace que dure mucho más adelantando papeleo para el día siguiente. Sin embargo, Katsuyu-sama le recuerda, de esa forma algo amenazadora que tienen los médicos, que debe dormir. Así que deja la torre y va hacia su casa, seguida a su distancia por los ANBU.

Al llegar a la casa se da cuenta que en una mesa cercana hay un termo junto a una taza para té, además de un plato cubierto con un mantel. Parece que hay algo debajo de éste. Apoyada en la taza una nota: " _Shizune-chan y yo ya comimos. Solo quedó un poco del postre... Buenas noches, hime"._

Tsunade no puede evitar sonreír y coger uno de los dangos, pero no del té. Ese detalle era uno de los que él hacía en los tiempos post-muerte de Nawaki y Dan; cuando tenía que hacer alguna misión clase D y debía salir de la casa. En eso días Jiraiya trabajaba solo en la villa, perdiendo mucho del dinero que tanto necesitaba para subsistir, por la simple testarudez de estar a su lado... Aún cuando Tsunade no quería a nadie cerca y lo hacía ver hasta violentamente.

... Solo Jiraiya se quedaba lo suficiente para estar ahí cuando Tsunade se dejaba abrazar y quería hacer algo más que sufrir o golpear. Solo é tenía la terquedad de hacerla hacer algo más que eso aún cuando ella no quisiera.

Siempre ha estado ahí. Tsunade también ha intentado estarlo para él, solo que nunca parecía que él la hubiera necesitado tanto como ella a él. La godaime se da cuenta de que tal vez Jiraiya solo necesitaba ser necesitado...

Tsunade no puede evitar tampoco no ir directamente a su cuarto. Siente tranquilidad, una paz de que todo va a estar bien. Hasta no se extraña de pensar que " _Él va a ser un buen padre... tal vez mejor que yo, madre"._ Porque Jiraiya siempre ha tenido esa necesidad de proteger. Ella ha vivido recibiendo cariño de él por eso, a su escandalosa y necia manera; y sus gennin también a pesar de sus excentricidades. Hasta unos huérfanos de una villa extranjera... Qué no haría Jiraiya por un bebé suyo?

Aunque hace uso de todo su entrenamiento en ser silenciosa, a Tsunade no le extraña que él se despierte. Bien que mal, ella se ha sentado junto a su futón y le ha dado un beso en la frente. Lo que sí le extraña es que Jiraiya le mirara de esa manera... Sin la seguridad o diversión siempre presente en él. Vulnerable, como deseando...

Tsunade siente de repente la boca seca mientras le presenta un pedazo de papel y le dice:

―Buenas noches, Jiraiya. ―por alguna razón, necesita acariciarle la mejilla y así hace, antes de levantarse y salir hacia su propio cuarto.

Jiraiya tiene que usar un poco de chakra en sus ojos para poder leer la nota a la poca luz lunar de la ventana.

" _Deja de espiar a las mujeres para siempre… Ni hacer cualquier otra cosa que podría poner en vergüenza a cualquier kage._

 _Si lo juras y pruebas que eres capaz de eso por tres meses, tu respuesta será sí"._

Tsunade, Shizune y los ANBU deciden no hacer nada al respecto del gran grito victorioso que se puede oír por los alrededores de la casa Senju. Con todo y que Jiraiya lee el: " _PD. ¡No sería un matrimonio de verdad, que no lo olvides!"._

Aún así, casi una semana después, cuando Jiraiya tiene que regresar a su puesto, Tsunade vuelve a enviar a Shizune fuera de la casa y se despide de Jiraiya como a él más le gusta y ella más deseaba.

La mejor médico del mundo lo explica como que, algunas veces, las mujeres embarazadas sienten un pico del deseo sexual... Jiraiya solo sonríe grande. Él sabe que hay más que eso.

Bien que mal, entre él y Tsunade siempre ha habido algo más.

OoOoO

Saludos! Gracias y recuerden comentar!


	11. Una familia de retazos

**10\. Una familia de retazos.**

Anko Mitarachi se da cuenta que, nuevamente, está cerca del lugar en donde habría estado su hogar. El sitio ya no es el mismo. Tal vez por eso lo ha ido a ver tantas veces. Ahora es un lote baldío, lleno de césped muy largo y algunas flores. No es el único cambio en la alameda. Una de las esquinas también es un lote baldío, no está el edificio de apartamentos de tres pisos frente a donde estuviera su casa, y todas las edificaciones de una planta son casas iguales de madera… Solo cuatro de ellas están ocupadas, y por familias de recién llegados. Ningún konohiano quería vivir en esos alrededores, en donde apareció y estuvo el kyubi.

Cuando Anko vio el lugar por primera vez, de la mano de Orochimaru-sensei que le había insistido en que debía enfrentar ese lugar y verdad, el sitio solo era un lugar lleno de lugares erosionados. Y, en el centro, un espacio circular vacío, cuyo suelo parecía más bien algo parecido a tierra arenosa, muerta. En ese lugar donde habían estado unas dos manzanas de tierra, edificios y personas, solo se podía sentir muerte.

… Su madre, su padre y su hermanito fueron arrebatados por esa muerte.

Anko había querido salir corriendo y llorar, pero no lo hizo. Porque su sensei había cogido más fuerte su mano, dolorosamente, y la había hecho caminar hacia las pocas personas que estaban ahí dentro. " _Enfréntalo como la fuerte kunoichi que eres"_ le había dicho con esa voz suave de él, pero llena de comando.

Y Anko lo había hecho. No porque se sintiera una fuerte kunoichi, si no porque él se lo mandaba. Orochimaru-sensei le había enseñado a obedecer, o si no… desde el inicio de su entrenamiento. Así que, porque era una orden, Anko pudo caminar hacia el lugar. Su mano no temblaba como su cuerpo porque la tenía bien agarrada por su sensei.

No recuerda mucho de esa vez que fue al lugar, más que de la cantidad de tierra-arena. Se le había impregnado en los pies y parte de las piernas. Lo recuerda porque uno de los Akado y Aburame que se encontraban en el lugar, quitando lo último de chakra corrosivo, le dijeron que esa sustancia eran los restos de lo que estuvo ahí.

En ese momento sí que Anko se había ido, corriendo y llorando. Pero su sensei la había alcanzado y abrazado, diciéndole que no se preocupara, que podía confiar en que él iba a estar ahí para ella. La Mitarachi se lo creyó, como había creído en todas las cosas que él le había enseñado, y en sus órdenes que siempre eran las correctas para la misión y su entrenamiento. Pero hasta él le había mentido y la había dejado. Unas semanas después se había ido por una misión de espionaje. Anko le había suplicado que la llevara con él, ahí frente a los varios equipos ninja que esperaban a poder registrar su salida de la villa. Y él solo había mirado de esa manera que le hace sentir como menos que la tierra. Decepción. No sabe qué le dijo, no pudo oírlo, pero sí que se lo dijo con esa voz suave de él. Le acarició la cabeza y se fue sin más, mientras Anko se queda quieta. No sabe cuanto tiempo se queda quieta viendo hacia las puertas dobles del centro.

Dos días después, alguien del escuadrón genin gritaba su nombre entre los escombros. Ella como otros genin y algunos Akimichi estaban en misión de limpieza. De nuevo. Por eso, cuando Anko oyó su nombre ser llamado, se sintió esperanzada. Lo que sea con tal de no estar, de nuevo, moviendo cosas para ser guardadas en sellos que, luego, serían quemado. Lo peor de todos eran los pintados con negro. Eran los sellos para restos humanos… Y ya había usado siete de ellos, para las partes suficientemente grandes que había encontrado.

Así que cualquiera entenderá porqué Anko se había levantado rápido, gritando que ella era quién buscaba, y corrido con chakra hacia el tipo.

Si hubiera sabido para qué era, no habría estado tan emocionada. El tipo del escuadrón genin solo le dio los buenos días, le presentó un pergamino y se fue sin más. Anko había abierto el mensaje con mucho interés al instante. Pero al leerlo, solo pudo sentir un gran vacío en el pecho y, luego, mucha rabia.

Una tal Kaede Senju le decía que desde ese mismo momento podía trasladarse de los refugios al orfanato central (sintió un escalofrío al leer esa palabra. Y se mandó a respirar lento mientras ordenaba a su mente no recordar el porqué es huérfana). Ahí viviría hasta poner todo en regla para que se fuera a vivir con su tía abuela.

Anko había hecho un katon en el pergamino, y también en unos restos de muebles que encontrara por allí. Su sensei le había enseñado eso, aunque es joven para usar jitsus elementales. Sin embargo, después de haber llegado a Konoha y solo dormido por dos días, en una de las camas dentro de la montaña de los hokages, intentando creer que todo era una pesadilla y sus padres y hermanito no estaban muertos (" _¡Oh haha-kami, porqué te llevaste a mi otouto!_ " gritaban las lágrimas que no dejaban de salir por sus ojos, aún cuando dormía tanto); Orochimaru-sama la había sacado de los pelos de la cama, llevado a un lugar entre los árboles, dado un pedazo de papel y exigido que usara su chakra en el mismo.

Anko, aún con el cabello sucio y enmarañado, los ojos enrojecidos y casi que ni abiertos por no estar acostumbrada a la luz solar, además de con la ropa sucia de varios días; había hecho lo que su sensei le había exigido. El papel se quemó en un instante, y su mano se calentó apenas con eso. Eso logró sacarla de su mal humor del todo, mientras su sensei parecía muy complacido:

―Como esperaba. Tu chakra se alinea con el fuego. Aún eres joven, pero tienes un gran control del chakra, así que creo que estás lista para iniciar con el entrenamiento elemental. Además, algo que pocas personas conocen es que una de las mejores formas de sacar emociones del cuerpo, es con jitsus elementales. Lo principal para el ninja que practica el katon es aprender a alinear el chakra del fuego con el del cuerpo, para que no te quemes con el mismo. Por lo que primero…

De la nada, Orochimaru escupe una pequeña bola de fuego, que va a dar cerca de Anko. Ella da un brinco a un lado, y luego ve sonreír a su sensei.

―Tienes que mezclar tu chakra con el fuego, y hacerlo más grande. Cuando ya lo tengas saturado, tienes que recubrir tus vías respiratorias, esófago y boca además de las manos y el rostro con chakra mientras sigues controlando el fuego. Cuando logres hacer todo eso por más de un minuto, te voy a enseñar a expulsar chakra en grandes concentraciones por la boca además de hacer todo lo demás. Y luego de eso, vas a por fin iniciar transformar tu chakra en fuego. ¿Lista para el reto?

Anko había asentido al instante. Y, aún después de que su sensei se fue, era común ver a la joven genin provocar fuegos cuando tenía tiempo libre. Viéndolo fijamente, haciéndolo crecer a su antojo y sonreír por ello… Aún cuando cuatro veces se le había salido de control y, una de ellas, había terminado teniendo que responder a una pareja de la Policía Militar por el incendio. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que los Uchihas le insistieron en que no era común que se usaran fuego para entrenamiento con el katon como ella lo estaba haciendo; Anko solo pagó una multa por el daño a una cerca y se mantuvo más cuidadosa de ese momento en más.

Porque ella confía en su sensei, y en lo que él le dijo que debía hacer para aprender el katon. También en que si lograba sentir una extraña paz y embeleso viendo el fuego, como él parecía haber querido para "que sacara emociones del cuerpo"; debía ser positivo para ella.

Por eso, aún cuando ya se sabe el jitsu de fuego que su sensei le había enseñado, cada tanto vuelve a hacer fuego. Solo para que las emociones no la atrapen. Como en ese día, cuando le acaban de volver a decir que es una huérfana. Y, algo que la sorprende por el enojo que siente al respecto, que la van a mandar a estar con una tal tía abuela de la que conoce nada, ¡como si ella fuera una niña civil de cinco años!

Ella mira hacia el cielo y, no por primera vez, le pide al Kami-sama que pronto su sensei vuelva a Konoha. Tiene la esperanza de que podrá irse con él, con la única personas que le queda.

Y, por más que se supone que Anko vive en el orfanato, ella prefiere dormir en algún árbol de los tantos que hay por ahí, bañarse en los baños públicos y comer de cazar y recolectar y, cuando tiene paga semanal, ir a restaurantes y dormir en una pensión por un par de días.

Por eso, a pensar que para los tiempos del festival Rinne ya el papeleo estaba hecho para que se fuera a vivir con su tía abuela, no fue hasta inicios de enero que algún burócrata le pidió a la Policía Militar que la buscara.

Así que, por cosas del destino, Anko fue arrinconada saliendo de uno de sus café favoritos por los mismos policías que habían dado con ella cuando quemó el jardín de alguna anciana.

Ella los mira sin mucho interés, come un dango y dice:

―Buenos días, oficiales ―como si tal cosa, antes de caminar hacia la derecha.

Es cuando uno de ellos aparece justo al frente de la joven, mientras el otro le toma de un hombro. Instintiva y airadamente, ella intenta alejarse del tipo de atrás, mira dice al del frente:

―¡Ey! ¿¡Qué oni´s les pasa!?

El hombre frente a ella le explica con voz monótona.

―Anko Mitarachi, se ha expedido una orden de búsqueda en su nombre. La misma también demanda que sea llevada a la casa de la persona que tiene su custodia.

La joven palidece, pero rápidamente se manda a tranquilizarse.

―Debe haber un error ―ella indica la insignia de Konoha en su frente―. Soy una genin, por lo tanto, legalmente soy vista como un adulto y no necesito estar bajo la custodia de nadie.

―Por decreto cuarto de la Godaime ―vuelve a decir con voz monótono―: todo genin menor de trece años debe ser tratado como un civil de la misma edad. Así que sí, usted necesita y está bajo las órdenes de un custodio.

Anko siente como su cuerpo tiembla del enojo. ¡Acaso esa tipa está loca! ¡Ella no necesita a nadie, a nadie! ¡Ha estado bien durante esas semanas, sobreviviendo como su sensei le ha enseñado!

―No. ―se le sale decir con una voz rasposa―. No tengo contacto con mi tía. Cuando mi madre se casó con el civil sin dinero ni nombre de mi padre, ustedes los Uchiha la desheredaron, así que nada tengo que ir a hacer donde esa mujer. Mi custodio va a ser Orochimaru-sensei.

―Eso no es lo que dice su expediente.

―¡El expediente puede explotar en arena por lo que a mí concierne! ¡Solo reconozco a Orochimaru-sensei como mi custodio! ¡Él ha estado ahí para mí por más de un año, aún antes de que esto pasara!

―Eso no está sujeto a debate.

Cuando se da cuenta, Anko simplemente siente la enorme necesidad de gritar y salir corriendo. Pero, justo cuando empieza a hacerlo, los dos tipos la acorralan. Y, cuando ella empieza a atacarlos, puede oír como uno de ellos dice un "kai" y, al instante, un algo hace que su chakra se vuelva un caos total y ella pierda el conocimiento.

Vuelve en sí unas horas después. Está en una pequeña celda, cuyos barrotes y algunas partes de las paredes brillan con fuiinjitsu. Por el dolor de cabeza y debilidad que siente, se imagina que alguno de ellos le está absorbiendo el chakra.

―Toda suya ―dice la voz del policía unos minutos después, con ese tono monótono que a ella la hace enojar y después de abrir la única puerta frente al pasillo de celdas donde solo está ella.

Un hombre muy alto, moreno, musculoso y con el pelo largo y cano entra al lugar. El policía se queda cerca de la puerta sin más. Los dos, el hombre recién llegado y Anko, parecen estar midiéndose el uno al otro.

Finalmente, con un aire de aridez, el hombre es el primero en hablar.

―Hola, Anko. Podrás salir en seguida de ahí, si prometes trabajar por diez misiones tipo D gratuitamente por haber estado evadiendo a tus custodios todo este tiempo ―le dice de la nada el hombre, con su profunda y gruesa voz.

―¿Y tú quién eres? ―espeta ella, poniéndose en pie y poniendo en tensión todo su cuerpo.

―Kenshin Uchiha…

Ella lo interrumpe con un resoplido.

―Sí, claro… Si a leguas se ve que no lo eres.

―… Esposo de tu tía, Naori Uchiha.

Anko tiene el deseo de gritarle que ella no va a ir, que no necesita nadie, que la dejen en paz… Pero se da cuenta de que está retenida por ese tipo de arrebatos. En silencio mira al hombre, los brazos cruzados y sus ojos entornados.

―Soy una genin, y no acepto que se me trate como una niña civil. Así que alquilaré una habitación en su casa por la mitad del salario que reciba, con la comida y lavandería incluida. ―dice ella finalmente, sonrojada por tener que ceder.

… Que oiga una risa ahogada del policía no le ayuda en lo más mínimo. Pero el tal Kenshin, con su expresión seria, rebate:

―Está bien. Pero, como regente de esa pensión, tendrás que seguir sus reglas.

Anko vuelve a sentir ese gran enojo, y un gran deseo de hacer un katon, pero termina solo diciendo:

―¿Cuáles son esas reglas?

El hombre baja un poco el rostro, pensativamente, antes de decir:

―Siempre decir donde vas a estar, llegar cada día a más tardar a las diez de la noche, entrenar por lo menos una hora en el dojo todas las mañanas y respetar a tu tía y a mí.

―Si no estoy en misión ―dice Anko, porque no quiere ceder más sin pelear.

Kenshin solo asiente. La niña mira hacia el policía, que mira hacia los dos con gran diversión por alguna razón, y le dice:

―Donde tengo que firmar mi salida.

―Cuando los papeles estén listos, mañana. ―responde él, con malicia.

Anko no le da la satisfacción de verse afectada por sus palabras, y se vuelve a sentar en sucio suelo como si tal cosa. El hombre solo dice que la estará esperando mañana y se despide.

De eso ha pasado cinco días y, mientras Anko se encuentra de nuevo en esa calle donde estuvo su casa; que ya no es lo mismo, decide irse de allí. Bien que mal, Kenshin-san le ha dicho que a media mañana va a llegar con una nueva… inquilina (es una niña de su edad que tiene que vivir con ellos por ser sus únicos parientes. Pero ella prefiere sentir que es otra inquilina… Porque así, Anko seguiría siendo solo eso para ellos y el lugar) y la hizo prometer que estaría ahí para darle la bienvenida.

Y bien que mal, no tiene otra cosa mejor que hacer… Hoy es uno de esos días en que no quiere ni entrenar, ni hacer misiones, ni nada. Pero Kenshin-san le ha dicho que quiere que esté ahí, así que no le cuesta nada estarlo.

Kami-sama sabe que no es como que la esposa de Kenshin-san realmente esté ahí para darle la bienvenida a la nueva.

-o-

Yuugao Uzuki mira hacia el desayuno que le acaban de servir con cierta culpabilidad en la mirada. Frente a ella solo hay té, arroz y huevo frito. Sabe que su ración es un poco mayor porque es de los chicos que van a la academia ninja. Aunque ya se sabe que no van a abrirla hasta el inicio del nuevo año lectivo, en abril, ella sigue teniendo ese privilegio. Sin embargo, mientras sigue caminando la fila entre los niños de entre cuatro y quince años, Yuugao se manda a recordar que eso es lo único que le regalan extra. Los niños civiles, la gran mayoría de los que están en el orfanato, obtienen mejores ropas y tiempos de descanso que los niños y niñas que se saben que tienen chakra. Y eso, cuando se está en pleno invierno, no es poco.

Pero aún así, mientras Yuugao se sienta a la larguísima banca frente a una de las dos muy largas mesas de madera en ese gran comedor; ella no puede dejar de sentir culpa. Culpa porque se le tiene que dar todo. Culpa porque está sola, porque está triste aunque sobrevivió, porque su madre se fue de su casa, la placa de Konoha en su hombro, y nunca regresó por ella… Culpa por sentir, a veces y sin querer, enojo contra la villa porque le quitó a su madre. Porque como ninja, debía irse y dejarla ahí, en la oscuridad y llena de miedo cuando, por dentro, solo gritaba por su mami. También, porque lo único que ella pudo hacer fue hacerse un puño temblante en algún rincón oscuro dentro de la montaña de los hokages, mientras su madre moría y muchos de los vecinos… Culpa porque aún, por más que entrena todo lo que puede, sigue siendo una inútil. También porque, aunque tiene unos primos aún viviendo en la villa, ellos no pueden hacerse cargo de ella. ¿Cómo dar comida a una niña más cuando tienen cuatro, el proveedor de la casa está herido y han perdido su negocio en el ataque del kyubi? Yuugao se manda a recordar eso cuando siente llenarse de dolor su corazón al haber sido dejada en el orfanato por ellos…

―Yuugao Uzuki-chan ―una voz parece estar repitiendo, y una mano le toca el hombro de repente.

Yuugao da un respingo y mira hacia la mujer que está junto a ella. Oye a un niño especialmente malicioso reírse de su reacción, pero no le importa. Está más interesada en sentirse enrojecer y ansiosa ante la mujer.

… Desde lo del kyubi, le pasa mucho eso. Cualquier cosa la hace sentir ansiedad, mal consigo misma. Por eso siempre intenta evitar cometer algún error, por pequeño que sea. Sin embargo, a veces no puede evitar simplemente no poner atención alrededor, y por eso le pasan esas cosas.

―Lo siento, Miko-sama ―exclama ella, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza―. ¿En qué la puedo ayudar?

La mujer de mediana edad le sonríe, su expresión totalmente apasible.

―No te preocupes, Yuugao-chan. Solo vengo a decirle que Kaede-oba está esperando por usted después del desayuno.

La Uzuki se extraña. Kaede Senju es la matrona del orfanato. Yha estado tan ocupada últimamente, que solo se le puede ver cada tanto cuando llega a contar alguna historia después de la cena.

―Muchas gracias por decirme. ¿Kaede-sama me espera en su oficina?

La mujer asiente, y luego va hacia un lado de la mesa, donde un chico alto intenta robarle de su comida a una niña tímida.

Una media hora después, aún con las manos frías por haber ayudado a lavar los platos, Yuugao toca a la puerta de la oficina con cierto nerviosismo.

―Pasa por favor.

―Buenos días, Senju-sama ―dice Yuugao apenas abre, haciendo una reverencia de cintura.

Sin embargo, la voz amable de la mujer la hace sentir más tranquila.

―Oh, Yuugao-chan. ¡Pasa, pasa! Y, por favor, dime Kaede-oba-chan como todos hacen. Para mí, Senju-sama siempre serán los primos Hachi o Tobi.

Yuugao asiente con la cabeza y se acerca más al lugar, recordando una de las historias que la ha oído contar, en que son el Shodai y el Niidaime sus héroes. O como ella les llama, los primos Hachi y Tobi… Tal vez por recordar esa historia, es que Yuugao no siente tantos nervios como normalmente lo haría, cuando ve que un hombre está en uno de los sillones de la oficina. El tipo es muy alto, moreno y de una complexión muy musculosa. Además, la está mirando justo a la cara, su rostro inexpresivo.

―Yuugao-chan. Ven, siéntate aquí, a mi lado. ―le dice la también alta, morena y canosa mujer que es Kaede Senju.

Y sin embargo, la expresión suave y amena de ella no puede ser más diferente que la de él. Que le esté sirviendo té, y frente a ella hay galletas, de esas que son un lujo en la semana, la hace sentir menos presionada.

―Muchas gracias, Senju-sama.

―También puedes decirme Kaede-obaa-chan, ¿sabes?

Yuugao asiente, y toma té. Mira hacia el hombre sin decir nada, aunque es obvio que se está preguntando ¿quién es? Y ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo?

―Yuugao-chan, te presento a Kenshin Uchiha.

―Gusto en conocerla ―dice el hombre al instante, su voz tan gruesa, alta en volumen y rápida Yuugao da un respingo, y se moja un poco el rostro con el té.

Mientras ella se disculpa, sonrojada, y se limpia con una servilleta, Kenshin mira hacia Kaede con súplica en el rostro. Ella le asiente con tranquilidad, y le pone una mano en el hombro a la niña.

―Yuugao-chan, como eres una niña tan observadora, te debes haber dado cuenta de que los senseis que han venido a ayudarnos, también hacían trabajo de investigación.

Yuugao le asiente, y la mira con grandes ojos oscuros, que _entienden._ Ella sabe que, al parecer por orden de Tsunade, a menos de que se pruebe que la persona quien busca a un niño es "moralmente apto" para el trabajo, además de parte de la familia, no se deja a un niño ir con éste o esta.

Yuugao ha oído decir a los niños más antiguos del orfanato que, gracias a ello y otras precauciones, puede que ya no hayan extravíos. Al parecer, durante la tercera guerra eso era algo común. Era de las cosas que le hacían perder el sueño en la noche…

Por eso, cuando la niña mira de nuevo hacia el imponente hombre, se demanda a creer que la Godaime y las personas del orfanato han hecho bien su trabajo… Aún cuando no recuerda verlo nunca antes en su vida.

―Gusto en conocerlo, Uchiha-sama. Soy Yuugao Uzuki. ―dice, con una reverencia. Sin embargo, cuando le mira, no puede evitar dejar ver su sospecha.

―Tienes el cabello de tu madre, aunque los ojos son iguales a los de Mikoru ―dice el hombre, intentando parecer más amable; aunque su voz o postura no se le da para ello.

… O el hecho de que le hable de sus padres muertos de buenas a primeras. La niña ha palidecido ante sus palabras. Sobra decir que Kenshin decide cerrar la boca y mirar de nuevo hacia Kaede con ojos suplicantes.

―Uchiha-san es su apellido de casado. Realmente, Kenshin-san es un Uzuki. A decir verdad, el tío de su padre, que en paz descanse.

Yuugao asiente. Ya no le extraña que no haya sabido de él. Su padre murió en la tercera guerra ninja cuando ella tenía cuatro años, y su madre, de por sí muy privada, sólo se mantenía cercana a ciertas personas de su familia o compañeros ninjas.

Los dos se miran sin saber qué decir.

―Yo le enseñé el arte del machete y la kodachi ―dice de la nada Kenshin, presionado por ese silencio.

Además, según lo que Kaede Senju le ha estado contando sobre su sobrina nieta…

―¡En serio! ―exclama una muy emocionada niña, los ojos brillantes―. ¡No tenía idea!

―El bukijitsu es me especialidad.

―¡La mía también! ―se sonroja de repente―. Al menos, eso es lo que quiero.

―¿De qué alcance?

―Bueno, sé tirar shurikens y usar kunai, claro. Pero me gustaría especializarme un arma de corto, otra de medio y una de largo alcance. ―dice, rápidamente.

―Oh, quieres ser una maestra del bukijitsu completa. Eso es tener aspiraciones.

Yuugao baja la mirada más, sonrojada.

―Pero tiene el empuje para ello. Ella es de los niños que más entrenan por aquí.

Yuugao solo se sonroja más, y Kaede se sonríe, le acaricia la cabeza y mueve las galletas hacia ella.

―Tiene los ojos de Mikoru ―repite Kenshin, como si explicara todo.

Yuugao coge la galleta en silencio. Dentro de ella, puede sentir tanta emoción y esperanza que no se lo cree. No conoce a ese tal Kenshin, y se ve que le va a costar congeniar con él. Pero es un experto en bukijitsu, la gente del orfanato cree que es apto para cuidarla (si no fuera así, no se lo estarían presentado) y, sobre todo, quiere cuidarla. Si no, él no estaría ahí, tratando de entablar conversación con ella.

―Yuugao-chan, ¿te gustaría ir con Uchiha-san a entrenar por estos días?

Mientras Kenshin traga saliva, sin saber si está listo para aceptar a una niña traumatizada en su casa (ya tiene una esposa en silla de ruedas por quién preocuparse). Sin embargo, desde que un joven fue a buscarlo hace unos días para decirle que es el único familiar solvente y, al parecer, apto para hacerse cargo de ella; sabe que tiene una responsabilidad para con esa niña que no ha visto desde que tenía unos cinco años.

Así que, cuando la niña mira hacia Senju-san, y dice un muy bajo: "Solo a entrenar"; él bien sabe que la niña está deseosa y esperanzada, de que sea más que eso. La anciana mujer asiente con una sonrisa.

―Mientras se termina el papeleo para que vayas a vivir con él y su esposa. En eso no se durará más de quince días. ¿Estás de acuerdo, Yuugao-chan?

La niña asiente, y mira solo un instante de nuevo hacia él. Vuelve a sonrojarse, bajar la mirada y, para sorpresa de Kenshin, termina tirándose al suelo y haciéndole una reverencia ahí mismo, su cabeza sobre sus manos.

―Muchas gracias, Uchiha-sama. Y le aseguro, que haré todo lo posible por merecer su apoyo ―dice ella, su voz quebrada por la emoción, pero firme a pesar de todo.

Ni ella ni Kenshin se dicen nada más mientras van hacia la casa y el dojo. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, los dos saben que es así porque el otro no sabe qué decir, cuando quieren tanto hacer una buena impresión… Puede que Mikoru haya sacado los ojos de su tío Kenshin, después de todo. Según lo que le contaba su madre, su forma de ser era muy parecida a la de él y, siente Yuugao, la forma de ser de su tío abuelo parece igual a la de ella.

Solo espera que se puedan llevar bien, aunque a los dos les cueste hacer nuevas amistades…

-o-

Naori Uchiha sabe que está siendo extremadamente hipócrita en ese momento, pero aún así no puede evitar sentir esa instintiva reacción. ¡No quiere tener nada que ver con esa perra!

Es finales de enero y la Uchiha lleva más o menos un mes fuera del hospital. Aunque tiene que ir a este día por medio para, al igual que tantos otros, tener sus sesiones de rehabilitación. Naori y una docena más de sobrevivientes al ataque del kyubi, por esas dos horas a media mañana y día por medio; se han convertido en un grupo de estudiantes bajo el severo mando de Rinha-sensei, que no tiene piedad de ninguno de ellos.

… Y eso viniendo de una mujer regordeta y siempre sonriente, se vuelve hasta un poco escalofriante. O al menos eso le dicen sus compañeros, los que pueden verla. Sin embargo, como Naori puede oír la voz femenina, siempre entusiasta, demandante y rápida de esa mujer "¡ _Vamos, una más, una más!";_ ella claro que se cree que verla siempre sonriente no debe ser normal. Pero por esa forma de ser de ella, y que no temiera para nada a cualquiera de los arrebatos de esos ninjas en sus peores momentos, es que ese grupo ha estado mejorando tanto en las semanas que llevan juntos. Todos se han dado cuenta de que no queda de otra que cerrar la boca, y seguir con la terapia física y, luego, con los entrenamientos en técnicas de apoyo, para los que pueden hacerlas.

Pero aún así, cuando Rinha-sensei le pide a ella y tres más, los que tienen lesiones más debilitantes; que esperen después de la sesión, eso le hace tener una mala espina. Que es confirmada cuando oye entrar a una tal Sakura Hatake, junto a sonidos de garras chocando en el suelo de por los cuatro perros detrás de ella.

Todas las alarmas dentro de Naori le gritan: " _¡No, no, no, no!"_ pero se queda petrificada ahí, oyendo y oliendo a los perros y sus movimientos por el uso de chakra en los sentidos del oído y olfato que que ha estado refinado. Después de que Rinha-sensei hiciera las presentaciones del caso, y hablaran un poco para quebrar el hielo, la Hatake se dirige hacia ellos con entusiasmo y nerviosismo.

―Pues bien, creo que esto es. Empezaré desde el principio, soy parte de un proyecto piloto, y estos ninken son los mejores alumnos que hemos tenido en estos primeros tres meses. De hecho, primero quiero decir algo. Me giro hacia Uchiha-sama y hago una reverencia a la altura de su cintura ―Eso, que las personas más conscientes de su estado, decidan relatar lo que están haciendo, es otra de las cosas que a veces la irritan y que ella misma aconsejó en algún folleto que habrá necesitado escribir ―Gracias Uchiha-sama, su plan enfocado en los clanes para la ayuda a personas en crisis, ha sido un gran impulsor en estos meses. En verdad creo que fue uno de los pilares para la recuperación que estamos teniendo de Konoha.

Naori solo asiente e intenta sonreír… Pero por dentro, está maldiciéndose a sí misma. ¡Ella y su necesidad de escribir todo lo que se viene a la mente! ¡Y la gente del hospital y su manía de siempre recoger las cosas que ella hacía y guardarlo! Sabe que está en ese aprieto por ella misma, lo sabe. Y no puede evitarlo sin llegar a ser una gran hipócrita.

―Eso he oído ―dice al final, pues algo en la forma de hablar de la Hatake le decía que esperaba algún comentario al respecto.

Naori no lo puede ver, pero la mujer parece querer decir algo más, pero termina mirando hacia los perros al lado de ella. Los mismos están sentados, todos en fila y frente a ellos, pero sus colas que se mueven de allá para acá y su necesidad de mirar hacia los pacientes y mover la nariz como si estuvieran olfateándolos, delata lo tan emocionados que están de encontrarse ahí. Todos son de estatura mediana, para los estándares de los ninken. El más pequeño de más o menos setenta centímetros de altura y, el más grande, de poco más de un metro. Sus cuerpos son musculosos, pero hay algo en sus miradas que los hace parecer totalmente inofensivos.

―En fin, gracias a una idea de Uchiha-sama y al gran interés de muchos de nuestro ninken y criadores, logramos llevar a cabo su misión. Y eso nos tiene muy emocionados, ¿no, chicos?

Dos de los ninken responden en la lengua humana un sí, con esas voces gruesas y desafinadas que suelen tener los caninos hablantes. Los otros asienten con fuerza, sus colas moviéndose con más ahínco. Naori puede imaginarse que es así, por el sonido del viento y de las garras al chocar con el suelo se incrementan por su movimiento.

―Y ahora están más que listos para la prueba práctica final ―la mujer vuelve a hacer una reverencia, pero esta vez dirigidos a los cuatro―. Les agradezco mucho que estén anuentes a darles una oportunidad.

―Seguro, cariño. Lo que quieras ―dice un joven de alrededor de quince años. Naori mueve su cabeza un poco hacia la derecha, para dejar ver que le pone atención. Según sabe, a él le tuvieron que amputar sus brazo y pierna derechas. Parte del rostro de ese lado también tiene cicatrices por quemaduras. Pero su ojo se salvó. Algo en su voz le dice a Naori que está sonriendo pícaramente al comentar―: solo dime, ¿de qué se trata esto de los perros y el proyecto, y tal?

En el silencio que sigue, la Hatake mira hacia Rinha-sensei con confusión, por lo que la mujer decide hablar por la recién llegada.

―Estos ninken han entrenado y tienen la misión de proteger y servir a personas con dificultades especiales.

" _P_ e _rros de compañía"_ les había puesto Naori en ese documento que, en dos semanas, necesitó escribir; poco después de haberse retirado del ejercicio activo. La idea la tuvo al recordar la fuerte conexión que los Hatake e Inuzuka tienen con esos animales, y la manera en que los mismos eran unos pilares importantes en mantener fuera del abismo a sus maestros. Esa necesidad de mantener estables a las personas que sirven, más algunas habilidades ninjas para ayudar en diferentes aspectos, podían ser perfectos para ayudar a ninjas retirados por grandes heridas.

… Lo que jamás imaginó fue que ella sería una de esas personas que iban a depender de ninkens. Pero, para cuando se da cuenta, los perros y las personas estaban conociéndose entre ellos. Las cuatro sillas de ruedas siendo rodeadas por grandes y peludos perros que siempre mantenían las colas moviéndose de allá para acá. Naori no solo lo puede oír y oler, si no a veces hasta sentir en su piel de la nada. La primera vez que sucede no le hace mucha gracia, por más que el cabello de los perros se siente sedoso y/o esponjoso.

Cuando se vive rodeada de una perpetua oscuridad, el sentido del tacto se vuelve un arma de doble filo. Que algo que viene desde esa nada, esa insondable nada que no tiene ni tierra ni cielo, y te toque; siempre es algo invasivo, intimidatorio y que se siente peligroso. Porque un sonido fuerte no puede hacerte daño, ni tampoco un olor desagradable. Pero si sientes que algo vibra acompañando a ese sonido, o que hay un calor que proviene del olor fuerte; sientes que ese algo te puede hacer daño, porque ya te está tocando. Ya llegó hasta donde estás.

Eso es lo que más le ha costado de su nueva posición. Ese sentido de que, de repente y de la nada, algo te toca y se interpone en tu camino. Y que no sepa qué hacer con eso instintivamente. Por más que estaba segura de que estaba yendo directo hacia el servicio sanitario, de repente sintió que la silla de ruedas cae por el pasillo externo hacia el suelo, y no tiene la más mínima idea de cómo llegó ahí. Pero aún, no puede evitar tener un acceso de temor y violencia cuando los brazos de su esposo la levantan de repente. Y Naori sabe que lo ha golpeado, no sabe donde, pero también Kenshin le tiene que decir que es él, para que ella se tranquilice.

Su esposo no le dice que fue una estúpida por intentar ir sola al baño en vez de pedirle ayuda a él. Los dos saben que, realmente, lo que más odia de su nueva situación es que él le tenga que ayudar para las cosas más simples, como bañarse, cambiarse de ropa y comer…

El hecho de que él, como el hombre responsable y de gran corazón velado en sus maneras tan serias, decidiera darle una casa a dos niñas además de cuidar de ella; la hace sentir exasperada. Porque ellas, unas casi que desconocidas, son testigos del peor momento de su vida. De lo dependiente que es… Hasta una de ellas ha terminado ayudándola, para su desesperación. ¡Dentro de ella las quiere fuera, fuera! Por más que sabe, como él le ha dicho, que " _La Naori que eres"_ las habría abierto las puertas de su casa sin miramientos. Y se siente más enojada con ella misma y el mundo, porque esa mujer ciega y con las piernas tan débiles como las de un bebé; la ha convertido a ella, Naori, en una mujer silenciosa y dada a la frustración. Una persona que solo desea que la dejen en paz y que no tiene ningún arranque de cólera con las personas a su alrededor, porque apenas se puede controlar con sus silencios.

Si no fuera con los jitsus de fuego y genjitsus que tanto en tanto hace, porque debe permanecer relativamente baja de chakra siempre: el sistema circulatorio del chakra de sus piernas apenas están desarrollándose, y no aguantaría todo el nivel común de chakra que ella tiene, por más que le han puesto sellos supresores para ayudarla con ello… Si no fuera porque todavía es capaz de hacer jitsus, no sabe qué habría sido de ella.

… Akito-san fue la primera en decidirse por uno de los perros que podían hablar. Naori no se extraña de parte delantera de su cuerpo había tenido importantes quemaduras y, según sabe, también la mala suerte de que su novia, una civil, se fuera de Konoha poco después del ataque, dejándola en ese estado y a los cuidados de un abuelo enfermo, la viuda desconsolada de su hermano y dos pequeños niños… Su herida la obtuvo araíz del humo a presión que la impactó cuando el kyubi fue convocado en medio de Konoha, y ella no tuvo ni idea de lo que había pasado hasta que despertó en el hospital, con el dolor por las quemaduras y el venenoso chakra del kyubi, en todo el cuerpo. Lo peor de todo, es que esas quemaduras la habían dejado ciega, igual que a Naori pero, a diferencia de ella, también con problemas para respirar.

Por todo lo anterior, Akito-san es de las que lo han pasado peor entre el grupo de rehabilitación al que asisten. Está tan mal anímicamente, que más parece una civil que la chunin que fuera antes del ataque del kyubi. Naori está segura de ello, por más que no lo conoció antes. Esa mujer que se queja todo el tiempo, y con voz llorosa, de hacer más de cinco repeticiones de sus ejercicios para fortalecer su sistema respiratorio no parece para nada alguien con el temperamento de llegar a ser chunin.

Sin embargo, lo que sí leextrañó fue que el joven Sanosuke se decidiera por el perro más grande justo después. El chico de quince años y un chunin que había tenido grandes aspiraciones en su carrera, era el motor emocional del grupo. Su buen humor y coraje casi que colérico para mejorar con el uso de la prótesis de la pierna, eran un gran ejemplo para todos. Que él le dijera al gran perro " _si logras llevarme en la silla de ruedas al baño y ayudarme a hacer pis por mí mismo, ¡estás contratado!",_ no se lo ve venir.

Algo en Sanosuke siempre le había hecho sentir que se podía salir de sus situaciones por sí mismo. De que, así como él ya podía coger cosas y vestirse con la prótesis del brazo que usa chakra para moverse, también ella podría volver a caminar pronto. Y a poder vivir sin ver, y sin miedo de que la oscuridad "la tocara" de la nada de tanto en tanto. De cierta manera, que Sanosuke estuviera tan anuente a recibir ayuda, la hace sentir traicionada. Y frágil.

―Hinamaru está haciendo uso de cuatro hilos de chakra que ha sacado desde su cola… ―empieza a relatar la Hatake para las dos personas no videntes del grupo.

Naori Uchiha hace algunos sellos de manos y se inflige un genjitsu a sí misma para hacer como que está "viendo" lo que le cuentan. Desde la cola del perro, la parte con más tekenjitsus del sistema circulatorio en los ninken, aparecen varios hilos de chakra que tocan diferentes lugares en la silla de ruedas de Sanosuke. Que, por ser parte de las personas que se dejan tocar por ella, como parte de sus esfuerzos para desarrollar más el tacto, sabe que tiene quijada fuerte y frente prominente… Por medio de los hilos de chakra, el perro logra llevar la silla algo lento por el cuidado que pone. Unos minutos después, en que se les dejó de decir lo que pasaba y un perro intenta hablar con ella, Sanosuke vuelve y dice un " _está contratado"_ una sonrisa en su voz… Un Akado y experimentado jonin especial, con quemaduras extensivas en su sistema circulatorio del chakra por haber usado mucho su habilidad en el día del ataque, termina decidiendo por un perro justo después de eso.

Y Naori Uchiha también lo hace, porque todos dan por hecho que su silencio es igual a anuencia. ¿Cómo no estarlo cuando fue ella misma a quién se le ocurrió esa idea? Sin embargo Kenshin, a la salida del hospital y después de subirla en el carretero Nara, pronto se da cuenta de que algo está mal con ella.

―El perro que te seguía a la salida, está siguiendo la carreta ―dice él, con tranquilidad.

―Lo sé, lo puedo oír.

―Creí que estaría visitando a un Hatake…

―¿Si quieres preguntar, por qué no lo haces de una vez? ―Naori pierde la paciencia de vérselas con la paciencia de él. Cada tantos días le pasa.

―¿Por qué un ninken nos está siguiendo?

Naori no sabe porqué tuvo el arranque contra él si no estaba lista para responder esa pregunta…

―Soy Kage, ―una voz gruesa dice desde afuera. Naori puede oír que no habla muy bien, posiblemente porque tiene la lengua fuera para disfrutar más de la velocidad de la carrera y el viento que se cuela por la ventana―. Y soy la nueva ninken de Musume-sama. ―Naori frunce el ceño. ¿A caso el perro le acaba de llamar "hija"?―. Mi misión de vida será proteger y ayudar a Musume-sama y nuestra manada lo mejor que pueda. Gusto en conocerlo, pareja de Musume-sama. ¿Cuál es su nombre?

―Kenshin, y puedes llamar a Naori y a mí por nuestro nombre.

―Gracias, Kenshin-sama. Puedo oler su amor y buen corazón por Naori-sama fácilmente. Es bueno que seas parte de la manada… ―decide el ninken.

―Gracias. ―Naori puede oír en la voz de su esposo que no sabe muy bien responder a la franqueza del ninken. Y, también, de que lo siguiente lo dice con sinceridad―. Bienvenido a la manada.

Algo entre ladridos y risa se puede oír venir desde la ventana… La carreta ya empieza a bambolearse por el camino. Deben estar entrando al paso por el bosque.

―Bienvenida, Kenshin-sama. Soy hembra, igual que Naori-sama… ―y vuelve a "reírse".

―Oh, lo siento.

―No es nada. Los humanos no pueden oler esas cosas como nosotros.

―Pero al menos vemos a color ―dice Naori de la nada, con sorna en su voz. Para con la perra, que no puede ver colores y ella, que es una ciega que necesita un perro de compañía.

―Con cierto control del chakra podemos ver algunos colores, aunque no nos es muy útil realmente. ―no se deja inmutar la perra.

Naori solo da un resoplido y tiene que evitar dar un respingo cuando siente a su esposo tomar su mano y abrazarla de lado. Ella se deja recostar en él, y perderse en su aroma para evitar embargarse en más emociones negativas.

… La perra no le habla hasta que Naori ya se siente mejor.

―Estoy deseosa y feliz de ser parte de su manada. Kenshin-sama, Naori-sama. ―La Uchiha no puede evitar pensar que la ninken los debe estar viendo con grandes y tiernos ojos.

Naorida otro resoplido y se acurruca más a su esposo.

-o-

A media tarde, Kenshin entra a la casa con dos bolsas en las manos. Una de ellas es pequeña, repleta de varios tipos de dulces. Mientras que la otra, más grande, se trata de las pertenencias de Yuugao Uzuki, la cual está detrás de él. La niña, por más que lleva casi quince días yendo a ese lugar diariamente, siempre mantiene la misma expresión: mirada baja, movimientos nulos o sorprendidos y poca o casi que nula comunicación. Es la imagen misma de la timidez. Solo parece sentirse un poco cómoda si está haciendo algo que le pidieron, sobre todo que tenga que ver con el dojo.

Anko, sentada en la sala y rodeada de kunais por doquier mientras está afilando una de ellas, mira hacia ellos, dice un " _Hola_ " sin muchos ánimos y vuelve pronto a lo suyo. A diferencia de Yuugao, desde que Anko llegó a la casa esa mañana en que Kenshin la escortó después de esperarla a la salida de la comisaría; la pequeña chunin se comporta con una bizarra combinación de distancia para con las personas del lugar, y mucha confianza en las cosas de la casa. Con todo, aunque ha estado varias veces al borde de, no ha llegado a ser abiertamente irrespetuosa y cumple; aunque puede que sin muchos ánimos, con las reglas que Kenshin le impuso.

―Bienvenido a casa, Kenshin-sama ―dice la voz totalmente gruesa y masculina de Kage, pero con una inflexión en la misma que habla de afecto y alegría. La gran perra camina con rapidez hacia él, su cola moviéndose para allá y acá―. ¿Y quién es la jovencita que le acompaña, si se puede saber? ―pregunta, moviéndose en su sitio y olfateando hacia Yuugao, medio escondida detrás de Kenshin. Parece que se está conteniendo de ir directamente donde la niña.

―Es mi sobrina nieta, Yuugao-chan. Desde este momento vive con nosotros. Yuugao-chan, ella es Kage ―por un momento no sabe cómo explicarla, por lo que se decide con un―: está aquí para ayudar en lo que puede.

―Ho… Hola ―dice apenas la niña. A ella ya le habían dicho que algunos ninken podían hablar, pero es la primera vez que se encuentra con uno. Y tan imponente. Aunque no es tan alto como sabe que pueden ser, Kage es muy lanuda y su complexión es extremadamente fuerte, como de un perro de carga. Su hocico grande da la impresión de que tiene una muy poderosa mordida.

Sin embargo, cuando Kage se acerca a Yuugao, mueve la cabeza contra costado como pidiendo o dando una caricia y, luego, le huele apenas.

―He sentido que has estado por la casa. Me preguntaba qué te habías hecho. ¡Bienvenida! ―Yuugao no sabe qué decir, pero parece que Kage siente su timidez, así que le da un respiro y levanta sus redondos ojos color miel hacia Kenshin―. ¡Oh, huelo que trae dulces Kenshin-sama! ¿Es para comer en el refrigerio de media tarde? ¡Déjeme poner a calentar agua para luego hacer un té! Después de ayudar a Naori-sama… Ya ha dormido suficiente, y estará lista para comer con la manada en un par de minutos. ―Y tan rápido como llegó a la puerta, la perra le dio una lamida a la mano a Kenshin como bienvenida, y camina hacia la derecha, donde está la entrada de la cocina.

―Y yo que creí que solo íbamos a tener a Yuugau-kun como nueva inquilina ―comenta Anko, desganada e indiferente como siempre que habla con ellos; mientras deja la kunai que estaba afilado a la derecha y coge una de las que está a la izquierda―. Y cuando llego, me encuentro a una perra diciéndome que me dejaron comida en el microondas… ―Anko parece no saber qué comentar, así que se pone en pie― Vamos, Yuugao-kun. Te vas a quedar en el cuarto junto al mío.

Kenshin se queda viendo hacia la nada, preguntándose si es común que una persona pueda sentir tanta extrañeza como agradecimiento por alguien. Esa perra solo ha estado con ellos unas horas, pero ya siente que con ella, es posible que por fin su casa vuelva a parecer un hogar.


	12. Día de pioneros

**11\. Día de pioneros.**

Esa mañana de mediados de abril el día amaneció soleado, caliente y húmedo, pero con una leve llovizna; la misma que creó un arcoiris de seis franjas, para el deleite de todos los niños y algunos adultos que aún se dejan alegrar por esas cosas.

Naori Uchiha hubiera sido uno de ellos, si no fuera por el pequeño detalle de que está ciega y no puede ver arcoiris. Pero eso no quita que le haya pedido a su nueva mejor amiga, Kage, que la llevara afuera para sentarse al sol. Una pequeña llovizna hasta es bienvenida. Después de haber entrenado tanto sus sentidos con la ayuda de la sannin de sus invocaciones, ahora hasta el tacto es de gran ayuda y su amigo. Sentir como ha aprendido a hacerlo, cuando se sigue en la más rotunda oscuridad, le hace sentir de nuevo conectada y parte del mundo. Segura en él.

Eso y que tuviera dos nuevas adiciones en la casa, por más que hubieran llegado allí a causa de la tragedia de haber perdido a sus padres. Bien que mal, aunque al principio se sentía muy embargada en el hecho de que no veía y sus piernas no la podían mantener para poder apoyar a las niñas o siquiera querer acercarse a ellas, con el tiempo empezó a sentir el cambio de tener niños en la casa. Como nunca tuvo hijos, la nueva dinámica, conversiones y vivencias que Anko y Yuugao llevaron a la casa eran de cierta formas nuevas, a la vez que no. Bien que mal, como la mayor cuando su madre murió, ella se hizo cargo de sus hermanos menores.

… Ambos muertos en las guerras.

Pero Naori se manda a no pensar en esas cosas, si no en sentir el cielo caliente y seguir manteniendo el pulso de chakra a su alrededor, y poder sentir el mismo en su piel y mente.

Siente como Kage se mueve a su lado y termina poniendo su gran cabeza babeante en su regazo. Naori le acaricia en la cabeza.

―Gracias querida ―le dice.

―No tiene que decírmelo cada dos minutos, Naori-sama ―le dice la gran ninken con esa voz suya, masculina y desafinada. Pero con un tono cariñoso.

―Ni tienes que decirme Naori-sama cada dos minutos tampoco ―le rebate ella.

Naori siente a su ninken negar en su regazo, pero no dice nada. Según le han dicho y lo que puede sentir con la nueva técnica que sus invocaciones le enseñaron, Kage es una perra muy grande y negra, con una gran cabeza, de cuerpo muy robusto y musculoso detrás de su espeso pelaje. Y, según las quejas de una de sus nuevas habitantes de la casa, siempre está babeando. Kage le contó que le pusieron así, sombra, porque a diferencia de la gran mayoría de los perros de su raza, ella no tiene pelaje blanco con café. Sin embargo, al igual que ellos, Kage tiene un instinto de protección y amabilidad aún mayor que su gran cuerpo peludo.

Claro que al principio, su orgullo le había llevado a pensar que solo con ayuda de sus invocaciones y un arduo entrenamiento estaría bien. Pero Naori ha peleado por años contra ese orgullo en su tiempo como consultora del hospital. Sabe que muchos ninjas no se dejan buscar una mejor vida personal solo por ello y, al final, se terminó convenciendo a sí misma de aceptar la ayuda.

Una de las mejores decisiones que ha hecho nunca. Kage ha sido una luz de apoyo en su vida desde el primer momento… Y ella misma se da cuenta de lo irónico que eso suena. Aún así, a Naori aún le cuesta pensar en sí misma como una minusválida, aunque la oscuridad siempre esté ahí para recordárselo.

Kage le acaricia el vientre con su enorme cabeza y dice animadamente.

―Ya empieza el entrenamiento matutino.

―¿Ahí está Yugao-chan?

Yugao Uzuki, sobrina nieta de su esposo Kenshin Uzuki (Uchiha desde que se casó con Naori siete años atrás) hace poco vive con ellos, y la ex ANBU quiere hacer sentir como parte de su familia. La chica parece creer que eso es un honor que no se merece: vivir con la segunda gran heroína de Konoha y ser parte de la familia más influyente en el arte del bukijitsu en todo el país del Fuego. Naori solo quiere que los deje de tratar como si ellos fueran sus señores, y empiece a verlos como los tíos que han intentado ser para ella.

―Como todos los días desde que llegó a la casa ―le contesta Kage―. Es verdad lo que dice Kenshin-sama. Yugao-kun es un diamante en bruto para el taijitsu y el bukijitsu. ―la ninken lo dice llena de un gran orgullo maternal.

Porque, aunque Kage siempre está donde Naori está, eso no le ha evitado ser de apoyo y dar cariño a todos en la casa. Como Naori no está tan apta para hacer eso en ese momento, es de las cosas que más le agradece a su ninken.

―Como ahora mismo saca el dolor de perder a su madre en "pulir ese diamante", es de esperar que mejore mucho en poco tiempo. Solo espero que, cuando entrenar no le sea suficiente para callar ese dolor y gran temor de lo que vivió en el ataque, se deje apoyar por nosotros.

―Yugao-kun ya los quiere y les agradece mucho su apoyo, Naori-sama. Ella va a darse cuenta de que tiene una nueva familia y de que puede tenerla pronto, no se preocupe.

―No como con Anko-chan, ¿verdad?

Como Anko perdió a sus padres y hermano menor en el ataque, con mucho, es la más emocionalmente golpeada de esa recién formada familia. Pero, como ella es una genin a su corta edad, en vez de entrenar como hace Yuugao, se ha mantenido haciendo misiones de reconstrucción o asistencia en el hospital todo ese tiempo. Además, aunque se ha abierto un poco con ellos durante las semanas, ella sigue con esa idea de que solo les está alquilando una habitación. Una vez, algo raro en ella, se abrió para avisarles que, apenas su querido Orochimaru-sensei regresara de su misión, ella se iría a vivir con él. La Uchiha da un suspiro. Entiende porqué la niña se quiere refugiar en él, solo que ella sabe que el tipo no es material para figura paterna en ningún sentido.

Naori siente como la ninken levanta la cabeza de su regazo y, luego, el pelaje al lado de su brazo. Se ha sentado y la voz de la ninken suena por arriba de la cabeza de Naori. Así de alta es. Siente, además, la gran pata de Kage en su hombro.

―Anko-kun está viviendo una situación más difícil, porque siente que ya tiene otra familia y no se quiere encariñar con ustedes. Pero nada que el tiempo y el esfuerzo no cambien, Naori-sama. Y, si de algo estoy segura, es de que usted va a lograr consolar y animar ese corazón escudado de ella.

Naori no puede evitar dar una risotada.

―En serio que tienes un corazón más grande que Konoha, Kage-chan. ¡Si esa niña te está gritando y molestando todo el tiempo porque… " _no deja de babear, está encima mío para que coma lo que no tengo ganas de comer, deja pelos por todos lados…"!_

―Y no olvidemos el "se mete en mi cuarto en medio de la noche" ―anumera la ninken, con buen humor.

Las dos se ríen con ganas. Aunque no puede verlas, el solo oír las discusiones acaloradas entre ambas y la manera en que la ninken siempre logra "ganar" esas discusiones; ha sido de lo más divertido en su vida desde que salió del hospital.

Sin embargo, Naori deja de hacerlo de repente, para decir con tono apesadumbrado.

―Las pesadillas de Anko-chan se están agravando, ¿eh, Kage-chan?

―Sí, pero la otra vez se acercó a mí cuando se dio a la idea de que no me iba a echar de su cama… Yugao-kun hasta me abraza cuando es uno de las malas noches de ella. Van a estar bien, con el tiempo y esfuerzo, como usted Naori-sama.

―Gracias Kage-chan.

La ninken da un suspiro.

―No me lo tiene que decir cada dos minutos, Naori-sama.

―Lo dejaré de hacer cuando me dejes de llamar así.

―Creo que sería más fácil conseguir que Anko-chan esté entusiasmada. Desde que sabe que tiene que ir al año especial de clases para ninjas de doce o menos años; hasta ha dejado de quejarse tanto de mí para hacerlo de sandaime-sama.

―Pues diga lo que diga, godaime-sama lo hizo ley, así que no tiene otra que ir. Insisto, esa idea por parte de sandaime-sama ha sido muy buena. Según he sabido por las entrevistas que su equipo de trabajo me han hecho, en serio han hecho un gran esfuerzo por ayudar a la juventud después del ataque. Solo espero que les vaya lo mejor que puedan.

―¿A qué hora empiezan las clases, Naori-sama?

―Tengo entendido que no hay por hoy y mañana, si no que van a hacer una ceremonia especial. Uno de mis sobrinos me ha pedido que vaya mañana a las diez, así que iremos todos mañana.

―¿Una ceremonia de dos días? ―pregunta Kage, echándose junto a ella.

―Una nueva actividad…

Las dos se mantienen ahí, hablando de todo y de nada, mientras oyen a Kenshin dar la clase de armas de tiro para principiantes. Allá abajo de la colina en que se sentaron, en el campo de tiro a un lado del dojo. Dentro del mismo, hay algunos alumnos más avanzados haciendo katas de todo tipo a su gusto. Una de ellas es Yugao. La misma imagen de la concentración con su bo en la mano.

-o-

Itachi Uchiha mira hacia su otouto con gran intensidad. El pequeño Sasuke, de ocho meses y medio de edad, había dado sus primeros pasos el día anterior, y él se lo había perdido por estar entrenando con Shisui.

Lo que le dolió más es que su padre, cuando su madre se los comentó en la cena con gran orgullo, solo dijera en son de broma: " _ya era hora que ese vago se moviera, que Itachi-kun a esa edad ya estaba bajando y subiendo de la mesa como si tal cosa_ ". Y aunque su madre y él mismo insistieron en que lo común es que los niños empiecen a caminar al año, su padre solo se encogió de hombros y felicitó a Sasu-chan como de pasada.

―Ya se lo he dicho varias veces, Sasu-chan ―le susurra Itachi a su hermano. El pequeño sigue muy dormido en su cuna, sus brazos a los lados de su cabeza. Está bien, a Itachi le gusta más hablarle así. Eso de hablar nunca ha sido su fuerte, después de todo―, pero chichi-ue sigue creyendo, en el fondo, de que puede esperar de ti lo que obtuvo de mí. Lo siento, otouto, no es tu culpa que yo no sea un niño común. Pero te prometo que voy a hacer lo posible por hacerlo entender…

Itachi le acaricia el cabello y sonríe un poco cuando su otouto mueve la cabecita hacia su mano. Luego de despedirse con un leve beso en la frente, y sale de la habitación. Al menos él sí está muy orgulloso de su otouto.

Aunque dejó de dormir en toda la noche a causa del trauma del ataque del Kyubi, a las pocas semanas solo necesitaba sentir la intención de proteger de su hermano para volverse a dormir. En el fondo, a Itachi le duele un poco que desde hace unas semanas, su hermano ya no se despertara nunca en la noche y no lo necesitara más… Y ahora empieza a caminar con solo ocho meses de edad. ¡Claro que está muy orgulloso!

Pero su padre debería estarlo también. E Itachi siente que él debería haber estado ahí para ver esos primeros pasos, y no entrenando en el _henge_ como su padre se lo había ordenado.

―Haha-chan, ¿me da permiso de salir hasta el almuerzo? ―pregunta Itachi a su madre, después de terminar su desayuno.

―Oh, tenía pensado visitar a Himawari-san con Sasu-chan y quería que nos acompañaras. ―ella le sonríe, mientras coge otra bola de arroz de sus platos―. Himawari-san dice que es casi que un milagro que su niña se lleve tan bien contigo.

A Itachi le gusta la idea. La pequeña Hinata-chan se parece mucho a Sasu-chan, en que es una bebé tímida pero, a diferencia de su hermano, no es dada a los berrinches y, más bien, la bebé más tranquila que haya conocido. Y, cuando se ha acostumbrado a alguien, la más dulce también. Itachi se siente más tranquilo con ella que con los mellizos, los otros compañeros de juego de Sasu-chan. Desde que se ven, las cosas son caóticas. Aunque al principio parece llevarse mal con Naru-chan, porque el niño hace lo posible para llamar la atención de todos, los dos siempre terminan jugando y riendo. Y a Itachi le encanta ver a su hermano reír. Mientras que Nami-chan suele quedarse en su mundo, jugando felizmente con el móvil arriba de su cabeza y teniendo ataques de pataleos y risas cada tanto. Algunas veces, Naru-chan parece olvidar que está jugando con Sasu-chan y gatea hacia ella; lo cuál siempre es seguido de más risas y pataleos por parte de los dos bebés. Y, varias veces, Sasu-chan es atraído por ellos, y los dos terminan estando juntos, pasando el tiempo… Con solo recordar el entusiasmo que se respira en esa pequeña casa, Itachi sonríe. Y Mikoto se llena de dicha cuando puede ver una sonrisa en la impasible cara de su hijo, al menos hasta que su esposo habla.

―¿Te gustaría acompañar a tu madre a alguna de sus visitas de juegos para Sasu-chan?

―Sí, chichi-ue.

―Pues cuando me enseñes un henge perfecto, te dejaré ir todo un día con Sasu-chan a ver Kushina-san y sus mellizos, o a donde Hyuga-san. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?

Itachi mira impasible hacia su padre y, por el rabillo del ojo, puede ver como su madre se tensa y hace puños sus manos por debajo de la mesa.

Sabe que cuando él salga de la casa, su madre va a discutir con su padre sobre lo estricto que está siendo con su primogénito. Y que su padre va a terminar haciendo lo que le da gana después de esa discusión. Lo cuál solo logrará que su madre se vuelva a enojar… Por eso, Itachi prefiere terminar rápido con las demandas de él, para conseguir ganar su premio y ver feliz a su madre.

―De acuerdo, chichi-ue. ―se gira de nuevo hacia su madre―. ¿Me haría el favor de darle mis saludos a la familia Hyuga, y de decirles que muy pronto iré con Sasu-chan todo un día?

Ve a su madre enviarle esa sonrisa melancólica de ella mientras le asiente. Itachi se excusa y sale de la casa.

Ninguno de ellos sabe que en ese día va a llevar a la práctica un plan que había decidido pocos días después del ataque del Kyubi.

El que sí lo sabe es el chunin de diez años que baja de un árbol frondoso y en flor. Lo había estado esperando ahí, a dos calles de su casa, porque sabía que su primo iba a pasar por allí.

―Buenos días, Itachi-kun.

―Shisui-san.

El mayor de los dos no se inmuta por las maneras tan serias del menor. Aún cuando antes le había insistido mucho en que se relajara, ya sabe que no es propio de Itachi.

―Tengo tiempo hasta media mañana, cuando tengo que ayudar con algo en el centro. ¿Seguimos con el henge?

―No, ya sabes que hoy mismo voy a llevar a cabo el plan.

Shisui da un suspiro, mientras camina a velocidad civil a la par del niño de casi seis años. El distrito Uchiha está muy silencioso en esos momentos de la mañana. Las calles limpias y las casas, todas del mismo tamaño, parecían aletargadas aún. En esa calle residencial las casas eran medianas, de dos plantas y tres habitaciones. Estaban pintadas de blanco, con tejas rojas, un corredor de madera y unos diez metros cuadrados de patio para uso personal de la familia. En ese momento, estaban pasando entre el patio con una piscina inflable de una familia de tres niños, civiles que trabajan en la vendiendo tela y haciendo y lavando ropa. Del otro lado de la calle, hay un patio lleno de maniquíes para el entrenamiento en taijitsu y bukijitsu de una casa donde viven dos hermanos, chunin que trabajan en la policía militar.

… Lo único despierto es un nekonin con pelaje blanco y negro, que camina sobre la cerca de esa segunda casa y les hace un ademán de saludo con la cabeza. Los dos le responden con el mismo movimiento. El neko-nin corre y salta hacia un árbol cercano, para hablar con otro de su raza.

Shisui decide seguir su ejemplo, mientras se lleva las manos a su nuca, despreocupadamente.

―A tu padre no le va a hacer nada de gracia.

―Lo sé.

―Además, mi tía tampoco parece estar para esos andares. ―Itachi se encoge de hombros y Shisui se ríe―. ¿Eso qué quiere decir, Itachi-kun? En serio que a veces eres imposible de descifrar.

Itachi le mira, sonríe ese poquito que se deja sonreír, y vuelve a encogerse de hombros. Shisui se ríe de buena gana y le da una palmada en la espalda.

―Me extraña que no me estés exigiendo empezar a correr por los techos ―dice Itachi unos segundos después de caminado civil, como por decir algo.

―Es extraño ¿verdad? Pero no sé, un día que amanece con un arcoiris parece ser hecho para la tranquilidad.

Itachi responde dando un gran brinco para llegar a uno de tantos techos rojos. Para brincar de uno a otro, entre varios pasos corridos. Shisui solo niega y le sigue. A las afueras del distrito, justo cuando van a topar con los terrenos de entrenamiento y bosque que hay entre el distrito Uchiha y el centro de Konoha, Itachi deja de brincar y baja a donde hay varios niños, de edades entre siete y doce años, y algunos padres, madres o encargados. Ellos son los que llegaron temprano, más de media hora antes, de cuando está estipulado salir juntos hacia la Academia.

Es común para los clanes ninjas que, el primer día de clases en la academia, todos los alumnos y varios padres lleguen juntos a la misma, con los sellos de su clan orgullosamente a la vista de todos en alguna prenda de vestir. Parece que es un gran orgullo anual darse cuenta de que se es el grupo más grande entre todos.

Lo que no es común es que el cabeza de clan no acompañe a su hijo en el primer día de escuela de éste. Pero, mientras todos le daban los buenos días respetuosos a Itachi, nadie se le ocurre comentarlo. Están más emocionados de que por fin, después de más de medio año, la Academia va a abrir de nuevo sus puertas.

-o-

Por más que se suponía que los clones de Kushina solo iban a servir como formas rápidas de comunicación, ponerse de acuerdo entre todos a la vez que observación del proceder de todos para que la godaime esté al corriente; la pelirroja también los usaba para dar su opinión. ¡Y vaya que le gustaba darla e insistir en sus ideas! Tanto que al final, el sandaime fue convencido por Kushina de hacer unos festivales y instituir mandatorio el ser parte de un club recreacional. Pero, al menos pudo mantenerse fuerte en cuanto al pago como jonin especial de los senseis que ella (y los mencionados senseis) tanto querían.

Como mucho del Departamento de Desarrollo e Investigación vienen de su bolsillo personal (dado que Konoha estaba tan necesitada en la reconstrucción de la villa y mantener a las personas heridas, entre otras cosas), el sandaime sí que no se lo podría aceptar. Económicamente era imposible, no había dinero para ello. Sin embargo, sí había dinero para pagarles algo a los diez mejores senseis al final del año lectivo… Por insistencia de la necia aunque entusiasta y pelirroja.

Hiruzen se sonríe sentado a su nuevo escritorio, pensando en cómo todos los senseis habían aceptado gustosos esa idea. Y el como, desde ese momento, todos estuvieron muy anuentes y cooperadores en aprender sobre la nuevas materias y formas en que iban a enseñarlas.

Al final de esas semanas de trabajo intensivo antes del inicio del año lectivo, el Sarutobi estuvo muy contento con la selección de senseis. Aunque habían personas que normalmente no habrían sido tomados en cuenta: como ninjas pensionados y personas del escuadrón genin; el sandaime está seguro de que no hay mejores personas para esos puestos.

El sandaime recuerda todo eso mientras tiene varios papeles sobre el escritorio, pero no tantos ni tan importantes como antes. La oficina es más pequeña, no tiene ANBU en sus esquinas, pero sí dos bibliotecas y una pequeña salita frente a él, al rededor de una mesa baja. Tiene varias pinturas de tono infantil y elegante sobre los clanes y la historia de Konoha en las paredes, además. Ahí se sentía muy relajado siempre, que pertenecía y que estaba en paz y alegría. En su anterior oficina nunca podía hacerlo realmente. Muchas malas noticias las había recibido en ese lugar.

Pero en esa oficina, Hiruzen sonríe porque le nace hacerlo, y toma reposadamente su pipa mientras se gira en su silla para ver por la ventana. A diferencia de la oficina que tuvo por más de treinta años; la del director de la Academia, que él había tomado como suya, se encontraba en el segundo piso. Por lo tanto, no tenía la vista panorámica de Konoha que tanto le había inspirado y acompañado durante aquel tiempo.

No le importaba en lo más mínimo el cambio.

En la torre del Hokage no era capaz de ver bien a sus queridos konohianos. Y desde que puede, se siente más lleno y seguro de su trabajo. Por ejemplo, justo a unos viente metros hay un café con una pequeña fila de clientes esperando afuera. Ese lugar había abierto recientemente y se ha convertido en una revolución por los dulces y bebidas que hace… Menos de un año después de perder a casi 1500 konohianos, hay un nuevo café en la villa que antes no estaba y está siendo un éxito.

Se siente sonreír. ¡No necesita fumar para sentirse tranquilo! Se pone en pie y se gira para poder ver justo abajo y frente la Academia. Ahí afuera, esperando a que abrieran las puertas, se encontraban los niños y niñas del primer y último año, con algunos de sus padres. Eso era una tradición en Konoha. Para ellos se hacía una ceremonia de bienvenida y, otra, de despedida; antes de que se iniciaran las clases… O al menos así era antes. Se sonríe con picardía, esperando que la sorpresa les gustara a los niños…

Los grupos de los Hyuga, Aburame y Shimura habían llegado casi una hora antes de cuando se van a abrir las puertas. Todos llevan los mismos tipos de ropas tradicionales y colores propios de su clan, además de su escudo en un lugar visible de su ropa. Los Hyuga son casi el doble en número que los Aburame y Shimura juntos, pero los tres tienen el aire altivo y de orgullo de estar ahí y ser parte de su clan.

Los niños civiles y sus padres caminan de allá para acá entre los grupos de los clanes. Hablando con más soltura entre sí. O, en otros casos, con más nervios, sobre todo los niños primerizos. Eso se ve más en el grupo de los niños de un orfanato, que estaban llegando en dos carretas Nara y acompañados por un par de mikos.

Desde la calle frente a las carretas, el grupo más grande de todos, la alianza Ino-Shika-Cho, están terminando de llegar. También andan sus ropas tradicionales y colores propios de sus familias pero, en su forma de ser, se parecen más a los civiles que a los otros clanes presentes.

Hiruzen se pregunta que qué les ocupará tanto a Asuma y los demás de su clan. Está emocionado como hace mucho no lo hacía… ¡Hacía unos viente años que su clan no hacía la entrada a la Academia que era tan tradicional de ellos!

Los Uchiha, casi o tan numeroso como los Hyuga, llegan detrás de la alianza Ino-Shika-Cho y en seguida se ponen en orden de tamaño y en posición de firmes. Itachi, al ser el más pequeño, está al frente de todos, con ese aire de autoridad que ha aprendido de ver a sus familiares, la policía de Konoha.

Pasan unos tres minutos, llega otro grupo de un orfanato acompañados de algunas mikos… Empieza a caer una garúa, y solo unas pocas madres civiles abren sus sombrillas para protegerse a ellas y a sus hijos… Segundos después, Hiruzen ve unas pequeñas sombras brincar por arriba de los techos, y empieza a oír los chillidos agudos. Los ojos del Sarutobi se empiezan a aguar de contento.

Abajo, hasta los Aburame se inquietan con el ruido. Y las exclamaciones de asombro y, luego, divertimento, no se hacen esperar entre los cientos de congregados. Los primates de todos los tamaños llegan, rodean, se suben en el techo de la academia y esperan brincando emocionados de allá para acá. Desde un camino lateral, la mediana delegación de los niños Sarutobis y sus padres son encabezados por un algo avergonzado pero muy firme Asuma.

El Sandaime recuerda que hace unos minutos, los Aburame también llegaron rodeados de una bruma de bichos que se disipó a su llegada, en muchos aleteos de colores por los cielos. Y sabe que los Hatake llegarán también rodeados de sus perros, todo meneos de colas y ladridos de orgullo. Mientras los Inuzuka vendrán montados en esos enormes compañeros caninos que, justo al llegar, darán unos aullidos al unísono y se sentarán junto a sus amigos humanos.

Pero los Sarutobi, los Sarutobis habían dejado a sus aliados olvidados. Sin embargo ahora, y a insistencia de él, harán lo posible para recuperar mucho más esa alianza entre el clan de Enma y el suyo propio, y de todas las técnicas y tradiciones que eran propias y habían nacido por esa relación. Esa llegada se lo ha dicho a toda Konoha. ¡Los Sarutobi y sus invocaciones volverán a brincar por las ramas!

Hiruzen había estado esperando poder ver eso. Y, aunque sus kage-bunshin han estado ayudando a terminar con los preparativos, ya nada lo detiene de dar los últimos detalles él mismo. Bien que mal, en unos diez minutos debe abrir las puertas para dar la bienvenida al primer festival de inicio de clases.

―Estamos listos ―le dice la voz animada de su hija detrás de él.

Como le pasaba con Biwa-hime, su instinto está tan seguro con ella, que el sandaime no la sintió abrir la puerta ni llegar junto a él. Pero está acostumbrado a eso y, sin inmutarse, comenta aún viendo hacia afuera.

―Estoy seguro de eso, pues las preparaciones de último minuto estuvo en tus manos. ―él se gira para mirarla con gran orgullo.

Su Saya, tan parecida a Biwako, pero con ojos más redondos y grandes de un color café-amarillo; le sonríe complacida.

―Gracias, tou-chan. Pero realmente, sin los kage bunshin de Kushina-san, creo que lo habríamos tenido más difícil.

―¡Kushina! ¿Pero ella no entiende que en verdad solo es una observadora y sistema de comunicación, o algo así? ―dice él, con algo entre exasperación y divertimento-

―La verdad es que no. ―comenta ella, también de buen humor. Aunque, por su vestimenta y peinado tan profesional, hasta parece una emoción fuera de lugar―. Y según me dicen, es así en todos los departamentos. Pero, por más que sea… muy alegremente insistente, también tiene algunas buenas ideas y, sobre todo, ganas de trabajar. Imagénese, tou-chan, que ella llegó en la mañana, antes que nadie, y las encontramos trabajando en los espacios, para no tener peros cuando nos insistió en que se le diera uno de esos espacio a su clan. No pudimos disuadirla. Que viniera en persona con los mellizos, su esposo y un par de personas más, los que ella insiste, son los primeros de muchos de Uzushio que ella va a encontrar; la verdad es que al final, hasta nos emocionamos con ella. Creo que su puesto va a ser uno de los que los niños más les va a gustar ―Saya se encoge de hombros, pero es fácil de ver en su mirada una cierta diversión ante la preocupación que acaba de despertar en su padre.

―Vamos en seguida allá, Saya-chan.

Pero el sandaime se siente excelentemente. ¡Su mayor preocupación es que una mujer no tan cuerda decidiera hacerse de un espacio "ilegal" en su festival estudiantil!

Sabe que han pasado más cosas en esos meses después del ataque del kyubi. Que en el hospital han muerto más de seiscientas personas por las secuelas de las heridas que vivieron en el ataque. Y, algo que le ha dolido más a la comunidad de Konoha, más o menos cincuenta niños de tres años o menos, y algunos no natos por abortos espontáneos, murieron en el mismo.

También sabe que como el departamento de Detección fue tan tremendamente golpeado, deben haber más espías en Konoha de los que se han encontrado, y traidores por parte de personas que no han sabido sobrellevar el golpe emocional que sufrieron. No desconoce que han habido ataques tipo guerrilla en los pueblos cercanos a las fronteras de Konoha y el País del Fuego. Por eso, el daimyo no está colaborando económicamente como se quisiera, pues siente que los ninjas han llevado violencia a su nación sin que él nada tenga que ver ello. Además, los jonin están trabajando de más para poder hacer frente a misiones clase A y B. Las C son llevadas a cabo por chunin, muchos de ellos que solían trabajar dentro de la villa, mientras los genin siguen manteniendo a flote Konoha y su burocracia… El sandaime sabe eso y mucho más porque ha aceptado, junto a Danzo y una médico experimentada, ser consejero de la Hokage.

―¿Tsunade-chan ha dicho si puede venir o no?

―Una ANBU llegó hace poco a decir que no, pero que espera poder pasar unos minutos en el día y dar un pequeño discurso. Si no puede hoy, lo hará mañana.

―Entendible, que por su condición ni siquiera puede seguir la ley de los cinco kages para ayudarse. ―da un suspiro y luego sonríe―. Gracias a kami Jiraiya ya volvió de las fronteras y está ayudando. Aún así, siempre parece que estamos cortos en todo. En serio que no extraño el sombrero…

Saya sonríe y asiente.

―Eso lo dices por lo menos una vez al día, tou-chan.

―Es que aún no me lo termino de creer.

Los dos han bajado las escaleras, y el sandaime vuelve a sonreír al ver los pasillos del primer piso llenos de colores y personas. Sí, en verdad que no extraña ser Hokage.

-o-

Faltando un par de minutos para la hora de entrada, todas las invocaciones y los animales que no iban a entrar a la academia, se van de allí. Solo los cachorros Inuzuka de los chicos y chicas del último años, y los bichos de todos los Aburame, siguen allí.

Justo a las ocho de la mañana, y con todos los clanes ninjas presentes, que son más o menos el cuádruple de los civiles; las puertas se abren y todo el personal administrativo sale por delante del sandaime que, con una gran sonrisa y los brazos abiertos, les da a todos una calurosa bienvenida y un pequeño e inspirador discurso que termina con un:

―… Los ninjas debemos cambiar con los tiempos. Y la academia ninja se ha propuesto estar a la cabeza de esos cambios. ―Un ninjitsu de aire poco potente y sin sellos de manos sale desde un tekenjitsu de la nuca del sandaime y abre las puertas dobles de la academia―. Y estos dos días, van a conocer uno de esos cambios. ¡La Feria Histórica de Konoha! Entren, entren y, por favor, diviértanse mientras aprenden, o recuerdan.

Los adultos verdaderamente sorprendidos y, la gran mayoría de los niños, emocionados; entraron al lugar con menos orden de lo que podían esperar, al menos por la manera en que estaban esperando la entrada.

Itachi no puede creer lo que ve ahí. La entrada de la academia va a dar a un gran salón principal, donde suelen hacerse las ceremonias y, diariamente, los niños y niñas se sientan en el suelo a comer o hablar entre lecciones. Sin embargo, en ese momento, el espacio había sido tomado por varios puestos de diferentes tamaños. Los mismos eran coloridos, además de estar decorados con todo tipo de objetos e imágenes; las personas dentro de los mismos vestían de maneras antiguas o tradicionales. Muchos de ellos, hasta tenían diferentes juegos o actividades a la par de los mismos.

Las bombas de colores están por doquier, varios dibujos en las paredes y grandes telas con un único pero diferentes símbolos han sido colgadas del techo. ¿De qué se trata todo eso? Es fácil de ver desde el puro inicio, pues dos grandes puestos están a cada lado de la entrada de la Academia. Uno de ellos tiene colores blancos y rojos por doquier, y el símbolo Uchiha bien puesto en la parte alta del techo. Del otro lado, con tonos rojos, blancos y verdes, y se encontraba el símbolo de los Senju sobre su techo.

Habían varias personas en ambos lugares, hombres y mujeres vestidos de la forma tradicional del clan; sonrientes y animados por la bienvenida (los Senju) y serios pero amables los Uchiha.

Cuando por fin es su turno de entrar, Itachi les hace un saludo de cabeza a los Uchiha, que ellos responden en seguida, en posición de firmes. Luego, el niño decide acercarse al lado de los Senju primero, donde una mujer mayor, alta morena y con el cabello totalmente blanco está hablando.

―… Y por eso, es que Umino-san y Kamizuki-san se encuentran aquí, porque todo civil de Konoha ha sido adoptado por los Senju. ―dice ella a una pareja de padres con su niño de siete años, que la mira con una gran sonrisa.

―¿Entonces, yo soy un Senju?

―Si naciste aquí, para Konoha eres todo un Senju. ―le responde ella, maternalmente, y luego le pone la mano en la cabeza, lo cual hace al chico sonreír mucho más―. Y te voy a contar un pequeño secreto a voces, Mako-san ―ella se agacha para estar a su altura, y le dice en un falso susurro―: los Senju no tenemos lo que se dice un kekkei genkai, un super poder, como los Uchiha o tantos otros de Konoha. Lo único que tenemos es más chakra que la media y muchas, muchas ganas de entrenar y proteger a los nuestros. ―Ella se levanta―. Así que, recuerda eso: Los Senju somos grandes entrenando y protegiendo a los nuestros, a Konoha. ¿Entendido?

―¡Entendido! ―dice el chico, prácticamente brillando de emoción.

Los padres les dan las gracias a la mujer, y luego deciden ir al siguiente puesto. Es cuando la señora mira hacia Itachi y le sonríe antes de hacer una reverencia:

―¡Bienvenido al puesto de los Senju, Uchiha-san! ―deja de hacer la reverencia, y coge uno de tantos _broshures_ que están a la par de ella―. Hoy a las nueve de la mañana, en el campo de entrenamiento académico uno, el que está a la derecha de la entrada, va a ver la exposición de técnicas de los Senju. Espero que pueda ir a verla… En ese papel, además de darle esa información, puedes saber algo de la historia de mi clan, y cosas curiosas. Por lo pronto, ¿le gustaría oír alguna historia de mis primos Hachi y Tobi, conocidos como el shodaime y el niidaime?

Itachi, que había estado viendo el papel que ella le diera, la mira y asiente finalmente, sonriendo.

A la par de él, unos chicos del último año, están viendo como una ninja está moviendo agua entre sus manos.

-o-

Una media hora después, Itachi se encuentra frente a frente con un puesto que, según la organización del lugar, no debería estar ahí. Normalmente, hay espaciosos pasillos entre los mismos, pero este está totalmente pegado a los que están a su lado; y es considerablemente pequeño en comparación a estos.

Sin embargo, el que Kushina Uzumaki esté pidiéndole con sus manos y una gran sonrisa que los visite, les hace saber el porqué la diferencia entre los puestos. Simplemente sabe que ella ha construido uno "ilegal". Aún así, Itachi sonríe más grande que de costumbre cuando se da cuenta de que los mellizos también están ahí. Se encuentran sentados al suelo frente al puesto, sentados en una cobija rodeada de un corral, lleno de todo tipo de juguetes suaves. Apenas Itachi se acerca a ellos, el rubio Naru-chan; más gordito, alto y energetizado que su hermana, empieza a reír con gusto y adelanta sus manos al frente, pidiendo con grandes ojos azules que lo levantara.

Itachi va a darle en seguida lo que quiere, pero una mano la palmea como un relámpago. Él mira hacia la Kushina (o clon de Kushina) que está sentada en el suelo, junto al corral, y que ha evitado que lo alzara.

―Por favor no, Itachi-chan, que estamos intentando que deje de pedir ser cargado. Últimamente, está muy chineado… Es que hace pocos días, los pasamos a sus cuartos y…

Naru-chan mira hacia ellos dos con sus grandes ojos azules brillantes de lágrimas, y ojos temblantes de dolor. Para el asombro de Itachi, la Kushina junto a él ha agarrado el bebé, apretado a su pecho mientras le da besos en el rostro. " _Perdón, perdón, perdón, ¡no me odies mi amor"_ decía, con súplica en su rostro.

―¡OTRO YO, NO! ―exclama la Kushina que está detrás del puesto… Mientras mira como Nami-chan empieza a pedir ser alzada también, su rostro contorsionado apenas aguantando el llanto.

―Bunshina, baja a Naru-chan ahora mismo ―dice otra voz, esta vez masculina. El mismo parece no poder poner mucha vitalidad en su voz. Lo cuál va con su apariencia.

Arashi Uzumaki, el esposo de Kushina y padre de los mellizos, es un tipo que contrasta con su familia. Alto, más delgado que la media, pálido y siempre con ojeras debajo de los ojos; Arashi parece estar tranquilo, casi que aletargado, todo el tiempo. En sus maneras es un tipo reposado, como falto de energía; pero en su mente es de las personas más listas que Itachi ha conocido y, en su corazón, parece siempre saber cómo reaccionar para que su familia esté bien. Por eso, Itachi se lleva muy bien con él.

A la orden, que llegó de debajo del puesto, le siguió el cabello negro puntiagudo y corto de Arashi, seguido de sus ojos azules oscuros y quijada cuadrada. En su rostro, hay una expresión de mucho cansancio hacia la clon que él ha llamado " _Bunshina_ ".

La misma lo está mirando con ojos entre desafío y alarma. Al menos hasta que Nami-chan levanta su cabecita llena de pelos rojos amarillentos, y empieza a llorar con toda potencia.

Y cuando Nami-chan llora de esa manera, hasta le gana a Naru-chan en volumen. Así que, mientras casi que todos los presenten miran hacia ese pequeño y casi que olvidado puesto; Bushina vuelve a poner a Naru-chan en el corral, como si su acto fuera cosa de vida o muerte. Y el pequeño enseguida va hacia su hermana y, al intentar abrazarla, los dos caen juntos en la cobija. Pero, mientras lo hacen, la niña ya está tranquilizándose.

―Y por eso es que no se debe alzar a Naru-chan porque sí ―dice Arashi-san hacia Bushina y, luego, hacia Kushina. Es obvio que ya lo ha dicho antes, muchas veces, pero aún tiene paciencia para hacerlo de nuevo―. Porque él puede aguantar sin ser alzado, pero Nami-chan.

―No puede aguantar estar sin él ―dicen Kushina y su clon a la vez.

Arashi le sonríe a su esposa, saluda a Itachi y, luego, entra y se sienta en el corral para jugar con los mellizos sin más. Así que Itachi decide saludar a todos como se debe. Es así como se da cuenta de que hay dos personas más en el puesto. Un hombre moreno y, lo que le extraña, con ojos cerrados; y una niña de ojos y cabellos café como de su edad.

―¡Veo que te diste cuenta de nuestra nueva adición al clan! ―la exclamación de Kushina lo hace tener un respingo. La pelirroja está abrazando de lado al hombre, mientras tiene una mano sobre la cabeza de la niña―. ¡Te presento a Teuchi y su hija Ayame! Ambos vienen de los Kyuuraku de Uzu, pero ahora se llaman Ichiraku!

La niña dice apenas un "hola" con la mirada baja, mientras el señor le hace un movimiento de cabeza, antes de preguntarle que si quiere saber sobre el clan Uzushio.

―¿Uzushio? ―pregunta Itachi―. ¿Así no se llamaba el lugar donde estaban los Uzumaki?

―¡Exacto! ―dice Kushina, y saca de debajo del puesto un mapa del País del Fuego, en donde está indicado una pequeña isla en el sur―. Esa isla era donde estaba mi clan, pero no solo mi clan. La fuerza de los Uzumaki era que, en verdad, éramos siete clanes… ―le enseña la banderas que estaban colgadas en el techo del puesto― ¿Quieres saber de ellos?

Por toda respuesta, Itachi asiente con fuerza y una sonrisa. Ese es el puesto en el que más tiempo se quedó.

-o-

La verdad es que, aunque Itachi tenía pensado entrar, llevar a cabo su decisión y salir a entrenar un poco antes de volver a la casa a almorzar; la feria histórica de Konoha decidió diferente por él. Estuvo viendo todas las exposiciones de técnicas de los clanes; entre ellas, la hora de almuerzo que regaló los Akimichi. Fueron esos olores de sus ollas de comida, y la alegría de los amables gigantes, los que lo hicieron a Itachi devolverse del camino hacia su casa. Si su madre y otouto hubieran estado ahí, esperándole, en vez de en la casa Hyuga; él jamás se habría devuelto. Pero, como no era así, claro que lo hizo y hasta pudo repetir del _bento_ que los Akimichi habían traído como su exhibición de habilidades.

Era casi las tres de la tarde, y la feria empezaba a estar menos concurrida, otra vez. La última de las presentaciones de ese día, del clan Shimura, estaba empezando en ese momento. Y normalmente claro que él habría estado ahí para verla. Sin embargo, sabe que las oficinas de la academia cierran a las cuatro. Así que prefiere evitar alguna posibilidad de salir de ahí sin haber hecho su misión.

Con ayuda de Kushina-san, que está entregando pruebas de ramen en su puesto por alguna razón (le da dos para llevar); sabe cómo llegar a la secretaría. Está en el segundo piso, prácticamente al subir las escaleras. Ahí, para su sorpresa, se encuentra con una Bunshina. Una Bunshina que está haciendo un fuerte con cajas y folders… Y que intenta "esconderlo" a penas ve a alguien entrar a la oficina. Al menos hasta que se da cuenta de que es Itachi.

―¡Ah, hola Itachi-kun! ―dice, y se sienta al escritorio com si tal cosa―. ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

El joven Uchiha decide pasar por alto en lo que encontró a la Bushina. Se hecha de ver que ha tenido la mala suerte de ser dejada ahí mientras abajo, las personas se divierten.

―Quiero llenar la fórmula para que se me permita estudiar en casa.

―Por supuesto. ―pasan varios minutos mientras ella busca entre la oficina las hojas correspondientes. Por fin las encuentra. Están dentro de un folder, siendo parte de una pared de su fuerte―. Aún no las hemos actualizado, pero debes saber que hay nuevas reglas para que puedas estudiar en casa: los padres no pueden ser tus maestros principales. ―mientras habla, lo está escribiendo con gran rapidez en el papel. " _Como se puede esperar de una experta en fuiinjitsu"_ piensa él―. Además, los miércoles los pasarás en actividades de la academia. Las mañanas, debes ser parte de alguna gira de "Implicación en la villa" y, en la tarde, de por lo menos dos de las materias optativas… Los horarios de los mismos están en la pizarra de la izquierda, y lo de las giras, decidirás cuando llegues cada miércoles a las ocho de la mañana. ¿Entendido?

―Entendido ―dice Itachi, mientras mira con mucho interés a las materias optativas.

―También, debes saber que se estará examinando cada seis meses. Y, si no sales bien en esos exámenes dos veces seguidas, deberás entrar a la academia como cualquier otro niño… Aunque no creo que tengamos problemas en eso, claro.

Itachi solo le sonríe, un poco avergonzado por el halago. Eso de que se celebre por cosas que no le son difíciles, le hace sentir desmerecedor.

―Eso espero, Uzumaki-san.

―¡Que la original quiere le llames Kushi-obaa! ―exclama ella, con gracia―. A nosotras, nos puedes llamar como el ko _i_ ―así es como Kushina siempre le dice a su esposo―: Bushina, por favor.

―Está bien, Bushina-san.

Ella asiente, le tiende los papeles en los que había estado escribiendo y, luego, empieza a buscar otros en los cajones.

―Y, además de todo lo anterior, está la regla de que debes ser parte de un club social… La lista está en la pared de la derecha. ¡Aquí están! ―saca dos objetos y los pone sobre el escritorio―. Esta carpeta es la de la lista de los clubes y, ésta, es donde te enlistas en las materias optativas que vas a llevar. Hazlo de una vez. En cuanto a lo de estudiar en casa, lo puedes traer mañana. Necesitamos una carta de uno de tus padres diciendo que está de acuerdo en que estudies en casa, y una de tu sensei diciendo lo mismo en cuanto a enseñarte. ¡Por cierto! Dile a tu sensei que se venga para que le podamos dar una copia de los temarios, y ver si nos parece apto para enseñarte. ―se queda pensando un instante, y luego sonríe y dice―: Creo que eso es todo.

―Gracias, Bushina-san.

La pelirroja le sonríe, y le da un lapicero. Al final, a Itachi le ha costado más decidirse por cuál club va a estar que por las materias optativas. Simplemente, se metió en todas las que pudo, teniendo en cuenta los horarios de dichas materias optativas.

-o-

Tsunade Senju se encuentra viendo hacia un papel. Jiraiya está frente a ella, con el ceño fruncido y las manos frente a su boca. Su expresión es la viva imagen de la aprehensión.

Finalmente, la godaime hokage baja la hoja que ha estado leyendo, y sonríe apenas.

―Es hermoso Jiraiya ―él sonríe y respira con felicidad―. Es fácil de entender, emotivo, fuerte y en verdad da el mensaje… Es una lástima que tenga que quitar la última parte. ¡Pero éste discurso va a tener siendo vitoreado mañana en la Academia!

Sin embargo, Jiraiya la está viendo con ojos entornados.

―Hime ―dice él, seriamente―. Me parece que es el momento justo para anunciar al bebé y nuestro matrimonio.

―Falso matrimonio.

―Para ellos no.

Tsunade se recuesta en la silla. Desde hace casi dos semanas que Jiraiya está de nuevo en Konoha y, de cierta forma, su llegada ha hecho más "real" su embarazo. Él hace de todo para intentar satisfacerla, tanto que Tsunade termina abrumada por él. Lo cuál claro que se transforma en enojo. Aunque, en el fondo, también enternecida.

Las personas que están a su alrededor se han dado cuenta fácilmente del cambio de su relación. Aún cuando ni Tsunade misma saben bien qué son. ¿Amigos con relativos derechos sexuales que van a tener un bebé? Lo único que sabe es que no son un matrimonio. ¡Eso sí que no! Ella solo puede pensar en Dan como su esposo.

… Aunque últimamente, se ha dado cuenta de que cada vez piensa menos en Dan y en Nawaki. Y, también, cuando lo hace, no siente ese aplastante dolor que ella ahuyentaba con apuestas y licor. Lo que más le hace sentir culpable, es que no se siente culpable por ese cambio.

Y no quiere ni pensar en la posibilidad de que sea exactamente esa extraña relación con Jiraiya la que haya logrado ese milagro en ella. Por eso, y porque quiere proteger aún su título de hokage (Konoha apenas se está estabilizando) y, sobre todo, a bebé (todo el mundo sabe que una kunoichi embarazada es más vulnerable); se dice que no es momento de hacer público el tema.

―Ese no es el punto. El punto es que apenas estoy ingresando en el tercer trimestre, en el que estaré más impedida tanto físicamente como en el control del chakra… ¿Y quieres que lo anuncie ahora mismo?

―¿Si no cuando, cuando bebé vaya a graduarse de la academia?

" _¿Por qué no?",_ se avergüenza de pensar ella. Sin embargo, como ha tenido que hacer desde que volviera a Konoha, se enfrenta a su parte cobarde y dice:

―Cuando salga de la cuarentena.

Jiraiya abre mucho los ojos y se pone en pie.

―¡Vas a decirle a Konoha que estás embarazada cuando llevarías más de un mes de no estarlo? ¡Tsunade!

Ante su tono de regaño, Tsunade palmea fuertemente el escritorio mientras también se pone en pie.

―Le voy a decir a Konoha cuando crea que la noticia no va a preocuparles. Cuando la amenaza que tenemos por esta situación ya esté anulada.

―¿Y el sentido de confianza que necesitas desarrollar en las personas de Konoha? Puede que los ninjas entendamos porqué lo estás ocultando, pero los civiles no van a entender porqué se los escondes. No van a entender la posible amenaza en lo que tu estado te ponía, solo que su hokage no les tiene confianza para decirles una buena noticia.

―Vamos, no seas melodramático, que es mi vida personal y nadie tiene derecho de enojarse porque no les fui con el chisme. Y si fuera así, no me preocupa. Los civiles que necesitaba que entendieran, el daimyo y su gente, siguen de mi lado después de que se dieran cuenta de que las cosas funcionan. Y los civiles de Konoha pueden tener cierto poder político y algo del económico, pero no tienen nada contra nuestra organización. Por más que se enfurruñen y hagan berrinche, no pondrían en peligro a los ninjas de Konoha ni a Konoha misma.

Jiraiya parece querer decir algo más, pero no se le ocurre nada. Y por eso, termina dando un gruñido gutural y a despeinarse los cabellos. Por alguna razón, eso hace sentir culpable, y termina susurrando:

―Diré lo del matrimonio. Lo del falso matrimonio, pero nada más.

Tsunade puede ver como los ojos le brillan a Jiraiya, mostrando tanta alegría como su enorme sonrisa. Y ella se sintió muy avergonzada por ello, porque ¿por qué diantres siente ganas de sonreír cuando él se pone así?

… Entre sus ropas la pequeña Katsuyu que la acompaña ese día, da un suspiro lleno de ternura. ¡Es que, esos dos y su relación es tan tierna!

Jiraiya estaba rodeando el escritorio para poder darle un abrazo de oso a su hime, cuando son interrumpidos por alguien que toca a la puerta. Eso hace que Tsunade le envíe una mirada amenazadora a Jiraiya, y que este se devolviera hacia la silla en seguida. Solo cuando nada "sospechoso" parece pasar entre ellos, Tsunade deja entrar al ANBU.

Aunque el hecho de que ella suele decir a sus ANBU que se vayan cuando está con Jiraiya, como en esa ocasión, es de lo más sospechoso. Por más que la excusa que pone: ¿quién va a atacarme estando dos sannin juntos? Tiene mucha lógica. Aunque, realmente, la escolta de ANBU suelen estar ahí para decir mensajes que obtengan desde la comunicación de sus tatuajes y, algunas pocas veces, para ser mandados en misiones. Sin embargo, Tsunade parece olvidar eso cuando se trata de estar a solas con Jiraiya…

El ANBU que llega allí lo hace por haber recibido un mensaje desde su tatuaje. Uno muy urgente.

―Hokage-sama. Se ha producido una explosión subterránea a las afueras del sector Shimura. Y, a la misma hora, se han sentido fallos sísmicos en cuatro diferentes bosques de Konoha que, creemos, pueden deberse a otras explosiones. Ahora mismo, equipos de ANBU los están revisando.

Tsunade siente como se le revuelve el estómago y un vacío doloroso en su pecho. Jiraiya se ha puesto en pie y, mientras ella respira un par de veces, sintiendo a la vez que Katsuyu está haciendo algo para ayudar a tranquilizarse; Tsunade ha ordenado sus pensamientos.

―Iniciaremos protocolo naranja ahora mismo.

―¡Sí, hokage-sama! ―exclama el ANBU, y desaparece en un shunshin de allí. Todo ninja sabe cuál es su puesto cuando se está en un protocolo naranja. Y también saben que deben estar allí en seguida.

Tsunade ha tocado uno de los tantos sellos que están en el escritorio, y lo ha activado. En seguida, un sello de color naranja ha aparecido en todas las paredes. Eso está pasando en todos los lugares de importancia estratégica de la villa.

―Hime, ¿cuáles son mis órdenes?

―Red de apoyo y vigilancia con los sapos. Si hay algún ataque, encárgate del mismo ―dice ella y, justo cuando Jiraiya va a salir, ella pregunta lo que se teme en un impulso―: Esto tiene que ver con que Orochi se esté tardando en contactarse, ¿verdad?

―Es él el que mejor conoce el subsuelo de Konoha. Bien que mal, él ha construido mucho del mismo. Y que estén atacando justo desde abajo. Sí, me temo que esto puede tener con el silencio de Orochi.

Los dos se miran un segundo, dejándose ver la preocupación en el otro porque su compañero de equipo haya sido atrapado. Saben que Orochimaru es duro pero, también, que un buen torturados rompe a cualquiera.

Lo que jamás imaginaron es que eso no era lo que había pasado, aunque todo tuviera que ver con Orochimaru… Y Danzo Shimura.

-o-

 _Unas horas antes._

Aunque es de noche, y sabe que para un niño de su edad está mal visto salir solo a esa hora, Itachi le ha pedido permiso a su madre para salir en ese momento. Y, para sorpresa de él, Mikoto Uchiha se lo ha dado. Aunque, como también fue su madre la que escribió la carta para la academia diciendo que estaba de acuerdo con que él estudiara en casa con esa persona que quiere como sensei, a Itachi le parece que ella está disfrutando de ese plan tanto o más que él. Así que, con una carta ya redactada en mano, Itachi se prepara para tocar la puerta de la persona que quiere que sea su sensei.

―Hay un niño en la puerta. ―dice de repente una voz extraña. Muy gruesa pero con altibajos―. ¿Puedo abrir? Es un buen niño. ―su tono es emocionado.

Itachi no oye la respuesta que le dan, pero debe ser positiva ya que la puerta se empieza a abrir. Él no se siente listo para entrar, pero respira hondo porque sabe que ya no tiene opción. Tiene la sorpresa de que la "persona" que le ha abierto es un gran perro negro y lanudo, más alto que él mismo. Y, a todas luces, un ninken, pues ha abierto la puerta con el uso de hilos de chakra.

Aunque su gran hocico pondría poner nervioso a cualquiera, sus ojos están llenos de bondad.

―Buenas noches, Uchiha-san. ¿En qué le podemos ayudar?

―Kage, ¿quién es? ―pregunta una voz, que se acerca corriendo. Y una chica de ojos sin pupilas y cabello morado se asoma para verlo. Se serena al instante―. Oh, ¿te has perdido, pequeño? ¿Necesitas ayuda para llegar a tu casa? ―le pregunta, con preocupación.

Itachi entrecierra un poco los ojos. Para nada está acostumbrado a que se le hable como a un niño… de su edad.

―Buenas noches, vecina-san. No, no estoy perdido. Perdón por la hora de mi llegada, pero quiero hablar en seguida con Naori-dono.

Itachi ve como la chica abre mucho los ojos, sorprendida por la manera tan solemne y correcta en que ha hablado. Luego mira hacia adentro y grita: " _¡Naori-san, te buscan!"_ Mientras tanto, Kage abre más la puerta y se hace a un lado para darle espacio de pasar.

El joven Uchiha así lo hace. Lo primero que piensa, mientras se quita los zapatos, es que esa casa se ve mucho más acogedora que la suya. Como que es más evidente que ahí vive una familia, no "el cabeza de clan". Luego, mira hacia la derecha. Ahí hay una sala de colores rojizos y café, y es de donde está viniendo la persona que viene a ver, sentada en una silla de ruedas.

―¿Qué sucede? ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? ―dice ella, su voz compuesta, pero con un deje de preocupación.

Detrás de la mujer, sentado a un sillón muy cómodo, se encuentra su esposo, viéndolo con interés. En el suelo, otra chica con el cabello morado, pero más oscuro, que está limpiando una espada; hace lo posible para no hacer evidente que también le está mirando. Detrás de él, puede sentir a la otra chica como a Kage poniéndole atención. A Itachi le hubiera gustado estar solo para hablar con Naori, pero algo le dice que no podrá ser. Por lo que, decide hacer su plan ahí mismo.

―Estoy arrodillándome y haciendo una reverencia de cabeza ―dice él. Sabe que es costumbre contarle los movimientos a las personas sin vista―. Deseo tener el gran honor de ser su pupilo.

Naori no es la única que sube las cejas. Hasta Kage lo hace. Y sin embargo, durante la más de una hora en que la Uchiha estuvo intentando negar el pedido, terminó siendo convencida por el niño de ser su sensei. En verdad que Itachi está más que decidido en que " _los jitsus no violentos que usted ha iniciado… ¡Yo los perfeccionaré!_ " entre otras cosas. De cierta forma, tanta entrega y fe por el futuro le hizo tener ganas de ser parte de ese plan del chico.

" _Paz al mundo ninja, por medio de los que él llama "jitsus bondadosos" ¿eh?"_ piensa ella esa noche, acostada en la cama, mientras los leves ronquidos de su marido la están adormilando " _¿Por qué no? Cualquier plan hacia la paz es mejor que ningún plan"._

… Jamás hubiera pensado que, más o menos dos horas más tarde, unos gritos la despertarían. Unos gritos que repetían una y otra vez " _Protocolo Naranja"._

Por segunda vez en menos de un año, Naori sale de su casa mientras las personas a su alrededor se agolpan y corren. Gritando preguntas, llevando a rastras a los bebés y niños pequeños, algunos padres tranquilizando a los hijos y, unos pocos tercos, insistiendo en que no se iban a ir de su casa, o salir de la misma sin algunos objetos.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de hace casi siete meses, Naori no está sola. Kenshin, su esposo, la ha tomado en brazos mientras van hacia el centro de Konoha. Detrás de ella, siguiendo el camino de árboles que su esposo ha tomado, está Anko-chan. Ella fue la primera en estar lista para salir corriendo de allí pero, a diferencia de lo que hubiera hecho unas semanas antes, se mantuvo en la puerta, gritándoles a todos que se apuraran. Y finalmente, abajo en el camino, corre Kage con Yuugao sobre su lomo. La niña está bien asida a su gran cuello, con los ojos cerrados y temblando…

Yuugao le está rezando a todos los dioses que no pase nada. Que no le roben la familia que acaba de ganar. Todos lo están haciendo.

Y sus plegarias terminaron siendo contestadas. Para el amanecer del día siguiente, todos en la villa saben que no habían atacado.

Aunque, por más de dos años, no supieron porqué algunos del clan Shimura había empacado, salido por unos caminos subterráneos desconocidos por todos, y bombardeado los mismos para que fueran difíciles de seguir. Como sus casas. Sin embargo, de ellas las que más sorprendieron ver bombardeada era la de Danzo Shimura.

Los otros lugares que fueron bombardeados, después de analizar sus residuos, sí explicaron porqué tuvieron ese destino. Una de ellas, habían sido las barracas de la Raíz pero otros… Por ese poco que se pudo encontrar de los experimentos de Orochimaru, es que fue catalogado como un ninja renegado. Uno de los dos clase S de las más de trescientas personas que se fueron de Konoha en ese día. El mismo que pasaría a la historia como el momento en que se han creado más ninjas renegados de una sola villa.

-o-

 _Esa noche._

 _Palacio del Daimyo._

 _País de los Vegetales._

El asesinato de la familia real y los más altos mandos del País de los Vegetales es mucho más fácil de lo que previó. Sentado como está, en la sala del trono, Danzo mira hacia una gran ventana. La noche está despejada, y estrellada. Ningún civil podría darse cuenta de que han muerto más de cincuenta personas en los últimos minutos.

Danzo Shimura espera que la toma de poder que está haciendo Orochimaru en el País del Arroz sea igual de exitosa. Es verdad que el sannin de las serpientes tiene su propio ejército, pero el mismo no ha tenido un entrenamiento exhaustivo como él ha hecho con sus agentes de la Raíz. Además, el hecho de que Orochimaru use las emociones de ellos como manera de mantenerlos leales, le parece una manera poco elegante de actuar.

―Danzo-sama ―le dice uno de sus agentes, que acaba de aparecer en un shunshin, postrado frente a él―. Tenemos noticias del ejército civil. Siguen sin saber del golpe de estado.

―Bien. Que el equipo genjitsu siga manteniendo las barreras.

―Por supuesto… Danzo-sama, pido permiso para hacer una pregunta directa.

El Shimura sube un poco las cejas, sorprendido. Son pocas las veces que sus ANBU le piden eso. Pero, normalmente, tiene que ver con algo de la estrategia, así que dice sin más:

―Permiso concedido.

―No entiendo cómo es que esta misión va a asegurar el futuro de la villa. ―hace una reverencia de cabeza en el suelo―. ¿Podría tener el honor de que me lo explique, Danzo-sama?

―Es fácil. ―dice él, algo enojado con la pregunta. No recuerda la última vez que alguno de sus subordinados le hiciera una pregunta en que, en el fondo, parece que pone en tela de juicio su proceder―. Algo que he aprendido del reinado de esa zorra ―espeta él, pensando en Tsunade―. Es que esa villa ya no es la villa del inicio, la villa con el ideal que yo he querido proteger todo este tiempo. La villa que decidió unir los clanes para ser la más poderosa del continente, una fuerza que nadie podría querer atacar. No, lo que he aprendido de estar supervisando esas malditas _misiones_ tipo H, es que esa villa son unos peones de daimyo y esas familias que no saben qué es pelear para sobrevivir. ―Danzo deja de hablar y respira hondo un par de veces para tranquilizarze―. ¿Por qué esas familias, esos civiles que no saben nada de la vida, son los que pueden mandar sobre nosotros, los ninjas? Y de esa forma, supe que la villa ya no era la del ideal del inicio. Me di cuenta de que para ser los más poderosos, para no tener ninguna amenaza que nos haga daño, debemos ser los que controlan el poder civil también.

―Entonces, matamos a la familia real y las más influyentes de este país, ¿para que usted tenga el poder político y económico, además del militar?

―Exacto. Desde ahora en adelante, este país va a ser liderado por las personas que deben tener el poder. ¡Los ninjas!

―Si me permite hacer otra pregunta, Danzo-sama ¿por qué la godaime no hace justo eso en el país del fuego? Si es lo más lógico.

Danzo mira hacia su postrado ANBU con una leve sonrisa de orgullo.

―Porque es una incompetente que prefiere reorganizar toda la aldea a su antojo, a hacerse un aborto como cualquier kage que se respete habría hecho ―dice él, con convicción. Y se recuesta a su trono―. No, no. La verdadera villa ninja del fuego nace hoy. ¡Hoy nace Kasaigakure!

… También ese día pasaría a la historia como el día en que nació el Imperio de la Sombra. Aunque no se supo del mismo hasta años después. Danzo y Orochimaru supieron bien mantener el secreto de sus planes hasta que sus primeros países, del Arroz y de los Vegetales, estuvieron totalmente bajo su control.


End file.
